Checkmate
by AevumAce
Summary: In the hope of someday becoming as spectacular as the famous Shiny Chariot, Akko sets out to find inspiration and found more than what she was looking for. Dianakko and Charoix College AU Magic doesn't exist
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So in this AU Luna Nova Academy and Appleton Academy are of the same college. The characters have different courses and Akko and Diana met differently while Diana's relationship with Andrew is him being a wingman. This was a fun idea to write, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Your photos are so plain and boring!" Professor Nelson told her as she scanned on the camera roll. "All you did was take pictures of random things, Akko. We need better pictures if you ever want to showcase yours for our Samhain Festival.

Akko sighed. She had been practicing for months yet she wasn't getting better at photography. She enrolled at a photography class at Luna Nova Arts Academy without knowing the difference between a DSLR and a Digital Camera or even how to use the DSLR's manual function. Professor Nelson had given her an earful since then.

Ever since she went to a photo exhibit of the famed Shiny Chariot when she was six, she was enraptured by the colorful lights, the excitement and the happiness that was captured in Chariot's wonderful photos. She was so famous that she does International Arts Exhibits.

The charm of the photos Shiny Chariot also gave the viewers an uplifting and heart-warming sensation so every time the famous photographer opens a photo exhibit it was always packed and whenever she sells her photographs, the auctions bids were insane.

"How can I be better at photography?" Akko asked.

"Pictures capture life. Pictures capture an emotion. What emotions are you trying to convey to the viewers? This is for your Finals grade, Miss Kagari. No matter how much you've practiced, I've seen you haven't fully grown yet." Her professor returned her DSLR with a disapproving stare. "Better have a good batch of photos by the end of the day, Miss Kagari, or you're getting an F." She walked away, busy to attend other things as the festival grew near.

Akko felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked upwards to the mother figure she had for the past months. Professor Ursula had been there for her when kept getting bad and low grades, always being there by her side when there's verbal bullying from both teachers and students and accompanying and cheering her up whenever Akko's parents talk to her on the phone to see how she is.

"Professor Ursula," With a small sincere smile, she said. "Thank you for teaching me how to use the basics of photography and the manuals on the camera, but I don't think I can ever do a photo shoot if I can't even take a good photo of flowers."

"You just have a different perspective on life, Akko." Professor Ursula said. "And the others couldn't see that so they focused on the technicalities of how you take a photograph instead of judging you on the actual picture."

"Is that why Chariot became frowned upon because she was accused of heavy Photoshop on her photos?" Akko said, remembering that the reason she left Japan was to learn Photography at the same university Shiny Chariot attended

"I wouldn't say heavy Photoshop, but I once saw her creative works. After all, it's a bad rumor that sparked out that she uses Photoshop to manipulate her photos into becoming surreal."

"Her photos are sensational! So much that people started questioning the authenticity of her pieces! But Professor—I do believe her photos are genuine! And that the only manipulation she uses is the timing, the props, and the lighting!"

The French professor chuckled; she affectionately patted her student's head. "Oh Akko, I know what would make you feel better."

Akko's eyes widened, her lips curled upwards in excitement. "You do, professor?"

"Of course!" she motioned for the girl to follow her. "What you need is a muse—an inspiration!"

"Where can I find a muse?"

"You need to expose yourself to nature and people, Akko. And surely, someone or something will catch your eye." They reached the university's parking lot and walked nearer towards a purple car.

Akko's jaw dropped. "Is that your car, professor? I've never seen such color on a car before, it's a nice shade."

"I'm glad you think so, Akko." She took out her car keys. "Do you want me to bring you somewhere?"

"Yes please," Akko replied cheekily, nodding her head enthusiastically.

* * *

 _ **Diana wished she**_ was somewhere else. The university was getting busy for the upcoming Samhain Festival and as a freshmen student who's major is Medical Science, she shouldn't be the committee chair. But she was voted both by the students and the executive board so she had to exceed their expectations.

She had submitted a thorough program when she was tasked to and she has done it impressively. She had just gone through a meeting with the Directress and the Colleges when she noticed a tall young man approached her.

"Do you need something from me?" Diana crossed her arms when her childhood friend and a distant blood relative showed up.

"Nice to see you too, Diana," Andrew smirked, he was carrying his copy of the Acts of Parliament as students of Political Science majors should, his other hand in his pockets. "How's the youngest ever committee chair?

"As you can see, I'm tired and I have to relax so spare me your banters for today."

"I merely have a proposition to make so you could relax at your finest."

"And what would it be, Andrew? We have another chat over some morning tea?" She said, recalling the fact that it was over tea when he invited her to chit chat before.

"No, I was hoping that we could bond over the fact that we both like girls."

Diana was quick to shut him up, glaring at him with her intense icy blue eyes. "You know nothing about me." She said coldly, refusing to make him feel superior to her because he had the advantage of ridiculing her once her secret got out.

"Diana, your secret is safe with me." Andrew chuckled, his eyes playful. "I won't tell your aunt and cousins or your classmates. Just come with me, let's play chess. It's been a while."

He led the way confidently that she would follow. Diana had no choice but to go after him. After all, she doesn't know what plans he's scheming. So she had to make sure that Andrew seals his damn mouth together.

* * *

" _ **Here,"**_ Professor Ursula handed her a bag. When Akko unzipped it, inside was another pair of camera lenses.

"Wow!" Akko stared at it, she was seating at next to the driver's seat. "This is one of those new models, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, Professor Hoolbrook lend it to me." Professor Ursula took a sharp turn on the left.

"Really? I didn't know you were that close."

"Well, she took care of me and took me in."

"Oh," Akko said, as the thought of her professor being an orphan sets in. "I... I didn't know."

"Don't worry, about it, Akko." She smiled warmly at the shorter girl "I'm a happy woman where I am now. We are getting closer to the forest park."

Akko could not contain her excitement and pressed her palms and face on the window on her side, looking at the thick forest greens.

Professor Ursula dropped her off at the nearest parking space and advised that Akko should go through her quest for inspiration alone so she'll just be waiting in her car."Akko, should you meet a woman who called herself Woodward, tell her I said hi."

"Is she an old friend, Professor Ursula?"

Professor Ursula's glasses dimmed as she turned away from the sunlight, nostalgia written all over her face. "She was my tutor, so I doubt she'd be there after all these years. So have fun, okay? I'll be just around here."

"Thank you, Professor!" Akko yelled as she ran towards the entrance.

She passed through the wrought iron gate and gazed around. Determined not to lose any more precious time, she focused her camera lenses on finding the perfect inspiration as a subject of her photos. Akko looked around; there were few people in the place as it was around nine on a Monday morning. The flowers in the garden had started blossoming in the bushes and the apple trees that had already started growing the most beautiful pink flowers where the fruit would sprout later from. She noticed at the far end of the garden two little swings was tied between two large trees with broad boles and long twiggy branches that resembled veins and a little boat swing was immobile as it always was, tied between the knobbed trunks of two trees.

She visited the fountains, gazebos, lakes, picnic area and historical site within the huge park but there was none that caught her eye. Maybe it's because she was used to this place that nothing remotely interesting happened.

So she focused her attention on people. There were two people sitting on the edge of a fountain – a woman and a man leaning on a statue, a nice little old woman who was feeding some pigeons on a bench, a man teaching his toddler child how to feed ducks and a group of exercising young moms with their children on baby strollers.

Akko also hadn't met a woman named Woodward as Professor Ursula mentioned to her. She was about to give up and just when she chanced upon a guy and a girl walking side by side. They looked so picturesque together as if they were both nobles who escaped their seemingly stressful life to enjoy a pleasant stroll in the park.

It was like watching a queen and her knight. Akko was amazed at their beauties. Their faces were so different—so beautiful and handsome at the same time, they were both perfect and intimidating. The boy was quite tall, had short dark hair, a pair of mesmerizing green eyes and thin lips. He was lanky, with broad shoulders, but not all displeasing in appearance and Akko thought he was quite handsome, while the girl had a sharp intense gaze that brings forth the majestic beauty of her blue eyes; her hair cascaded freely over her shoulders that reached her waist, as her facial features and her movements imprinted a certain elegance that could only be inborn.

"Oh, my," Akko gasped while continuing to keep her eyes on them. But her gazes lingered longer on the girl. She was so beautiful that Akko couldn't stop unhinging her jaw as it opened wildly.

When she looked at them, she instantly knew that they were her muse—or most importantly—the girl.

Akko had never seen a girl that truly caught and held her attention like that before. The beauty wore all a feminine white blouse, a long blue coat with a skirt and brown boots. The girl stood tall with the body of a model. When she walked, she reminded Akko of a unicorn—a mythical creature—strong, pure, magical and graceful. Her long unusual blonde hair with another shade of streaks gently swayed to the wind.

She didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off of the female stranger. Her heart stung a little when she thought that maybe the guy she came in with would be her lover. After all, why would they be together here in a beautiful place? They would be dating, Akko knew for sure.

Akko knew it was counterproductive to suddenly become heartbroken that a girl as beautiful as the blonde would remain single in this day and age. But her thoughts wouldn't just leave the strangers alone on their date.

She kept telling herself that she should not be this giddy, but every time she laid her eyes on the tall blonde beauty, her stomach does all the turns and the knots ever existed, her face growing warmer. Usually, girls her age would fawn over the guy but somehow, Akko was attracted like a magnet to the girl.

Akko wanted to follow them, observe them and take some pictures. It was also counterproductive if she would take interest and stay quiet about it. She could go to them and ask their permission if they will allow her.

Except she couldn't bring up the courage to speak to them and she was scared that the couple might refuse. She needed to capture them in her photos; they were the last chance she got so she'll pass photography class with flying colors.

She finally found inspiration. In a way that Akko wouldn't realize in a million years.

Clueless about her feelings, she decided that maybe because she wasn't interested in romance yet and that the blonde girl's beauty was a spark for her to experience aesthetic beauty—an aesthetical attraction that would inspire her to become a better photographer. She would finally become an artist.

Her mind burst in spontaneous ideas. Her friend Lotte from Music and Sucy from Chemistry would complain about how random those ideas were. First, Akko thought that it would be cool to capture Lotte's singing while using Sucy's experiments as smoke background effects.

In the end, all that got them was detention.

But now, Akko was determined. She knew this spontaneous idea would be the best of it yet. She could create a photo line about those two beautiful strangers and showcase it on her Academy's Samhain Festival, but she didn't have the courage to ask if she could take photos of them.

So she did what she had to do for a good grade.

Akko knew she would be called a stalker but she reassured herself that what she's doing is completely harmless, reminding herself that people take photos of other people all the time. She doesn't harbor any ill intent. Just that she wanted to practice her photography skills and to appreciate their beauty without misuse in the photographs.

* * *

 _ **Diana noticed**_ the Asian girl tailing them as soon as they entered the forest park. She was just there, thinking she had blended perfectly in the shadows. Diana had an inkling that the girl is the kind that is loud and clumsy.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled." Andrew asked as he readjusted a satchel on his shoulder.

"It's nothing." She brushed him off.

Andrew grinned. "I've noticed her too, pointing her camera at our direction. She has been following us for quite a while now. Not really being discreet, maybe she thinks she is. Do you think she's one of the girls who follow me around?"

"She seems hardly the part, Andrew," Diana said. "Girls fawn all over you; they do not indulge themselves in such activities."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Andrew grinned.

Diana seethed silently but he had no escape from her shooting glare.

Snickering, Andrew decided to cease teasing for the moment. "Do you think she's part of the stupid newspaper club at school? Or some local paparazzi?"

"Wangari and her team values truthful journalism which is all about University affairs." She said; her tone rising and definitely cold. "She has no need for rumors to make her newspapers and blogs readable. And the way you insinuated that we're dating, please just refrain from opening that boisterous mouth of yours."

The way he grinned, she could tell that he was controlling his laughter. "I'm just taking precautions; we don't want people thinking we're actually dating. I mean, after all, you prefer girls"

"We're only going to play some chess." Diana crossed her arms, drowning out all the murderous thoughts deep inside her head. "Is it necessary to go all the way here?"

"Now, now, Diana... I thought a fresh breath of air might help you cool your head off. Let's find a perfect spot to sit and play shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Professor Ursula walked along the narrow path leading to a deeper and darker part of the forest. She put her hand to a tree and touched the lichen growing dark green upon brown, and it seemed like an old cork, dry and crumbling. "I came here because I was worried for Akko." She murmured as she watched the trio from tree lines of the secret path of she took. "But now, we've met again, Professor Woodward."

When she turned around, there was no sight of the older woman. The only thing left was a vague feeling that someone watched her and a cold breeze scattering some of the fallen leaves in circles.

She averted her gaze back towards Akko and the two strangers her student met. They were none other but the two prodigal wealthy children and the heirs of the designated House of Cavendish and House of Hanbridge.

Professor Ursula smiled, a poetry forming in her head. If she was once the Shiny Chariot as she was before, she could take photos of those three and write the photo lines to showcase on an exhibit. "A game of chess is a game of capture. Two players: the red and the black against each other. The object of the game is very simple. Players must be strategic, quick, and nimble. Check, to surround the opponent with arduous planning and checkmate is to capture the opponent's king. Photography sure is a game of manipulation. As it only involves an artist, a camera, and a muse for inspiration but it captures memories, beauty, heart, and soul. Preserves it into memory but the camera is hard to control. It might be an amateur hobby compared to paintings but at least it creativity is waning."

The three of them had their own goal to fulfill, in their own game of capture.

* * *

 _ **They settled**_ at a gazebo, with chairs and a clean ivory table in the middle. Diana sipped her tea of Darjeeling while Andrew took out a board of chess from his satchel and placed the chess pieces on their positions on the chess board.

"I figured that a new environment to play against each other will be delightful." Andrew began to establish a conversation.

"I'm surprised you managed to bring tea." She deadpanned.

"Hey, I have to prepare, don't I? Otherwise, you won't even listen to me."

Diana brought the teacup back on the saucer, looking at the chess board, surprised a little that the chess set wasn't the usual white and black. Her side has the red pieces. "This is a new chess set of yours. My first turn then?"

"Frank bought me a new one." He picked up his cup and blew some steam off. "He was definitely not into the white and black so he bought me a red and black set. He was so close to buying me a red and green."

Diana's facial expression grew slight interest in those colors. "They sell those?"

"Apparently there was only one made by a famous through wood carver and it was being auctioned." He finally took a sip from his cup.

"You two must be so close to each other that he'd buy you expensive gifts."

"Of course, he's a brother I never had."

"You know, I implied something more to my sentence." It was Diana's turn to smirk and made her move by moving one of the pawns two tiles forward.

"Sure, whatever Diana," he countered her pawn by using the same method which he knew would irk her.

Three minutes in and the chess rivals are in at each other's throats, but Diana kept her observing eye at the girl once in a while. After all, their chess game wasn't timed. They can think it out first before they can make their move.

Diana intentionally took longer to make her next move for she looked back at the girl from across the gazebo railings. Surely, this girl would give up. The Asian girl twisted and turned from her seat. She sipped her tea as slowly as she could as the seemingly clumsy stalker watched them in frustration.

The girl was trying really hard to get a good picture. Evident in the way she tried to pierce with her eyes the best angle she could find with Diana and Andrew as her subject. Only aware of what's visible to the camera viewfinder and unaware to the rest of her surroundings—the way she appeared to be lost in thoughts, which was not peculiar of her, as most day dreamers do, but at that precise moment she genuinely seemed to have ceased any contact with her surroundings and instead had traveled in mind somewhere far away.

Diana indulged her eyes with the pleasant sight of her as she tried to adjust the settings in her camera, of her tongue sticking out as her focus intensified, and of her messy brown hair with a small bun on the top of her head whose fluttering in the calm breeze made Diana's chest feel all sorts of weird feelings she hasn't encountered before.

She was curious, in a way she had never been before about anything or anyone, which both confused and assured her. This blend of contradictory feelings was as troubling for Diana. Despite being annoyed that her privacy was being violated, what was it to this girl that attracted her so much?

"She's still there." Andrew interrupted her thoughts, implying that he knew she was distracted.

"Way to state the obvious, captain." She said, exasperated.

"So what do you think about her?" he made a move using his knight and crossed her arms across his chest.

Diana raised her perfectly fine eyebrow. Did the bloke in front of her notice her contemplative stare towards their stalker?

"You know, I'm asking if she fits your type."

Diana glared at him stonily. She brought her queen out on the front line, threatening his knight.

Andrew chuckled, knowing the blonde girl is pissed. "All right, all right, I won't tease." He moved his knight sideway as he couldn't sacrifice it because no chess piece will take revenge on the queen.

Diana smirked, an idea forming inside her head. She moved her queen forward once more. "You know, I noticed that you're the type of chess player that doesn't use his queen quite often. You are knight inclined."

"That's just my style, Diana." He shrugged. "You, on the other hand, your approach too obvious. Your queen is on the front lines."

"What's the point of hiding your queen if you can't use her full potential?"

"I'm just saying that there are pawns and other soldiers who put their selves on the front line to protect their king and queen and their country." He rubbed his chin and made a move. He took the tea container and offered. "Want more tea?"

Diana pushed her saucer and tea cup nearer to him. "Yes please."

While pouring both of their glasses some more tea, he continued his rant. "And besides, it should be the king protecting the queen instead. The queen, being the too powerful one in chess is beyond me. I don't even believe the queen loves the king so much and I bet the king doesn't even let the queen have training."

"I'm only playing chess because it will help me clear my mind." Diana retrieved her cup. "I'm not here so you can complain political matters on or with me."

"And here I tried to change the subject. Well then, let's talk about your lesbianism."

Diana didn't hesitate and took one of his knights with a certain move.

"Seriously?" Andrew asked, this time, he was the one who's annoyed.

A victory smirk curled on her lips at finally having the upper hand both in the game and the conversation, though she had to rescind it when she noticed the Asian girl trotting forward, her eyes preoccupied through the lenses, closer and closer towards a huge log. The clueless girl was about to fall over and damage an expensive DSLR and lense unless Diana does something about it.

* * *

 _ **Akko thought**_ that it was weird for them to play chess in the great outdoors. The girl's eyes glistened in annoyance to the smug guy with a permanent smirk on his face.

She had perfectly captured them in her camera. After a few setbacks with the manual settings and the exchanging of camera lenses, she was getting the hang of it.

Then she watched as the tables turned among her photo subjects. Now it was the girl who was smirking and with the upper hand while the guy was taking his frustrations by rubbing the back of his head, messing up his hair in the process, but he still finger-combed them back into place.

Sure the guy was handsome but somehow, she found herself rooting for the girl to win their game of chess.

No matter what Akko does, she was undeniably drawn to the blonde. Akko caught herself staring too many times. Feeling something hot crawl up from her cheeks to her ears, she couldn't blame herself for not staring. The blonde has dark eyelashes were long and feathery, but the girl hardly wore any makeup. Akko realized she had a pleasant pretty face that needed no extra help anyway.

Figuring she needed to take a close wide shot of them with the background, she walked across the open space, her feet crunching through the leaves into the dry grass below. The trail was carpeted in a slightly damp layer of fallen leaves, and the ground was spongy beneath her feet.

She kept walking when the blonde girl's eyes shifted to her direction. A chill of some remote recognition rushed into Akko's body, but it seemed like the blonde got the same feeling. Though Akko wasn't sure anymore when the British girl's face twitched slightly in surprise or in annoyance as she looked at her.

"You!" the blonde said sharply. "Girl with the camera—stop!" her jaw clenched as she gazed at Akko with her blazing intense eyes.

That is when Akko knew she screwed up. She looked around in panic, her heart banging like a drum in her ribcage.

"P-pardon?" Akko asked innocently, her cheeks totally red.

"Watch where you are heading straight to," she said.

With a jolt of additional shock, Akko halted. Becoming aware of her surroundings, in front of her was a huge newly cut log that was inconveniently placed on an open space of grass field. Akko was dangerously close to falling flat on her face as she always does when she's doing any kinds of photography whether micro, street or even formal. She immediately took a few steps backward.

"Uhh, thanks." she said, though her head was still processing the information. After a while, she realized she just gave her gratitude to her muse. She was about to step away from the limelight when the blonde girl casually stood from where she sat and ambled towards her.

"We also know you're taking a picture of us and not the park." She said, one hand resting on her hip. "Frankly, you're somewhat distracting. Don't you know that disruptive actions should be avoided?"

Akko knew her face was becoming red; she tried to avoid eye contact with the pretty girl. Everything about the blonde girl before her was like a mystery wrapped in a banana leaf of ordinariness.

It occurred to Akko that she's in a tight spot. Escaping would make her seem a lot guiltier so she stood in place, trying to act cool as if she was just really an innocent nature photographer. "I'm afraid you're confused. You just so happened to be part of the background. I'm just a student photographer, practicing wide shots."

The girl's companion stood from his seat and walked towards her, following suite. His arms crossed over his chest, he seemed to be enjoying the distraction. "Then you have no problems to show us your camera pictures."

In just a matter of seconds, Akko internally hyperventilated. They will find out that she has been tailing them around.

There was a battle going on in Akko's mind, caused by the powerful beating of her heart as the two looked into her eyes and the steady shaking of her hand as she clutched fiercer to her DSLR. She could barely find the strength to walk and sometimes she would feel like choking with air. The rivals went closer to her and that's when she realized they towered over her.

"I believe I have the right to refuse," Akko said, hoping to brush them off. Her feet moved on its own will, and a dim sense of surprise that she was so sure of her destination: straight forward along the path.

"What's your name, miss?" The blonde began.

"Kagari Atsuko, ah I mean... Atsuko Kagari." She shifted awkwardly, tinkering the camera settings. "Just call me Akko."

"I don't mind referring you as Akko."

"And you two are?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Do you know how to play chess?" she began to loosen up her guarded aura and was now talking in a professional way.

Akko looked back at their board at the table. "Ah, I'm not good at games like that."

"Chess is similar to photography, once you comprehend both things." She said coolly, her eyes piercing through her.

"Ah... umm," Akko scratched the back of her neck. "I find it weird and hard to put chess and photography in the same category."

"Do you think so? I do believe that both chess and photography have the same goals. They all want to capture subjects." Andrew chimed in. "Oh sorry, did I disrupt you?" he added when Diana glared at his way.

"Would you want to play a game with me?" the blonde asked, referring to the chess board. "We could talk about why you're taking pictures of us and we'll let you go."

"Come on, we have tea." The guy added, sending a little wink towards Diana's direction.

Akko noticed the blonde could have snarled but chose to not engage in combat.

But it was strange. Two strangers at the park that she's been stalking are suddenly volunteering to teach her chess. "Umm," Akko considered. "I actually don't know how it's played."

The taller girl sighed deeply. "I'll teach you."

Akko shivered at the tone of the girl's raspy voice. _Was that just the way she talks?_ Akko wondered. Her cheeks were burning hot; her heart was pounding and skipping.

"In return," she added. "You must delete those photographs at once."

The Japanese girl's emotions turned upside down. It was a hell of a rollercoaster and she knew the ride wasn't over yet. The only thing Akko's certain is that she's never letting go of those photos she has taken. She has to escape them somehow.

The guy chuckled, reading through her. "By the way, this woman before you is Diana Cavendish and my name is Andrew Hanbridge."

"Nice to meet you," Akko greeted, reluctant to offer him a handshake.

"Say Akko," Andrew cleared his throat. "You don't happen to be a homosexual, do you?"

"Ehhh?" Akko asked. "You mean like girls who like other girls?"

"ANDREW HANBRIDGE!" Diana was absolutely livid. A hot blush of anger rose inside of her entire being was shaking.

Akko felt like she was a in a ship at sea with a storm. With two crushing forces fighting—water and wind—and she was the unfortunate innocent fisherman who only wanted to capture some fish, but in her case, just photographs.

But somehow the British girl managed to cool herself down but her tone filled with spikes and poison. "According to a normal etiquette for a gentleman, you must not ask imposing questions to ladies!"

"I didn't mean to impose." Andrew offered, handling the blonde quite well as if he's used to death threats. He then faced Akko, his voice remorseful as he placed a hand on his chest. "I hope you'd forgive me, I sure did hope I didn't create any conflict."

Akko thought it would be a great time to escape. "Ehehehe, it's no big deal." She tried to play it cool, slapping her hands together, forming it into a steeple. "Well then, I might have overstayed my welcome. I'd sure love to stay and chitchat—" She pointed both her fingers behind her. "But someone is waiting for me at the parking lot, so... bye!"

As soon as she spun around on her heel to flee, Andrew now stood there, blocking her way. Either he was as fast a cheetah or she was just as slow as a sloth.

"Gahh!"

"Check." He stood there, grinning with hands in his pockets and proud like some knight in history.

Akko turned around to escape another route and headed towards the gazebo, which was a wrong move. There was no other way out other than the entrance she went in. Unless she jumps through the lake and consider taking chances that the water was only to her stomach's level. Spinning on her heel, she was about to escape on another route but Diana had already cornered her into a wall.

"Plan on escaping?" Diana ambled towards her like a vicious predator on an unseemly prey. "You may have to delete those photographs first."

Akko looked beyond, there were no signs that she could call for help. Andrew stood on guard on the outskirts of the gazebo, making sure Akko could not escape. Finding that escape wasn't an option anymore, she battled her options internally. She could just tell them—tell them and maybe they'll hear her out. She's desperate to keep the pictures. But despite her explanations, Diana and Andrew might not let her keep the pictures.

She stared back at the taller girl with pleading eyes but Diana stood there like the strongest among all the chess pieces. Akko might not know the rules of chess but she knows that the queen was the best as it was quite similar to shogi.

Diana pinned her to the wall, arm stretched as her palm rested on the gravel surface. Akko always has her eyes out to notice beauty, even the little things. She noticed that Diana's long lashes looked like one of those glossy ads for mascara, so thick and curved.

Akko would love to take pictures of her eyes. When she realized she was definitely gawking, she jerked her flushed face away and averted her gaze to the floor and the wall instead. She could feel Diana's face getting nearer to her silently.

Diana looked like a queen. With her lips curling slightly, enough to leave the impression that she indeed had enjoyed a new game of capture. She put a warm hand on Akko's red cheek, turning her face to look back into her eyes, then suddenly the touch became caressing.

"Checkmate, my dear Akko," Diana's voice sent chills into her. "You have no escape."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Those eyes.

Those deep melancholic blue eyes are going to haunt her forever.

Akko froze in the middle of the day and before she could even let that intake of air leave her lungs, Diana stopped, just inches away from where she stood petrified. Her cheeks were going to explode when Diana let out a sigh of exasperation, and at the same moment, her strong bone-chilling hand reached up and cupped her jaw, turning her face back to the blonde.

She knew it was just her own denial, and she wished she could, for the life of her, escape from those blue eyes. But she knew she couldn't. Her heart was melting at the sight of those fiery blue eyes. "Let me go! This is harassment!"

"You are one to talk about harassment," Andrew fixed the cuff links in his sleeve and cleared his throat before reciting. "Section three of the Protection from Harassment Act 1997 states that: following a person and publishing any statement or other material—relating or purporting to relate to a person, will henceforth be charged person guilty of an offense. Therefore you are liable on summary conviction to imprisonment for a term not exceeding 11 months and three weeks."

Akko's face paled at those incomprehensible words but she knew she was in trouble if she won't comply.

"So what will it be?" Andrew placed a speculative hand on his chin, successfully instilling fear. "You listen to Diana's terms or will it be over at the court?"

Akko's heart beats in tandem, first from an unknown butterfly feeling and now in rapid fear of the terms unknown. Composing herself, she managed to muster up a brave front. "This intimidation isn't good for making new friends!"

Diana smirked and it widened a moment later as she noticed how Akko was shifting uncomfortably. "You should be practicing your advocate, miss stalker."

Akko pointed a finger to the blonde's nose. "I challenge you!"

The blonde was taken aback when the girl pointed to her nose instead of the usual point towards the chest. A triumphant smile replaced her initial surprise. "Challenge me how little lamb?"

When the chess rivals started staring at her, Diana was the only one who bore the kind of stare that sent girl's heart hammering by instinct while Andrew seemed to be talking with serious expressions on his face. Even when Diana was teasing her, she was also disarmingly sweet when she less expected it.

"I'll take up your offer in playing chess," Akko whispered. She didn't know why she had to whisper. Perhaps because it seemed she was reacting towards dangerous predators in the jungle. "But of course you have to teach me. If I win, you'd let me keep the photos and if I lose, be my guest in deleting them."

Diana crossed her arms and gave Akko some space; she looked at her as if weighing her of why she was doing this, even if she has zero percent chance of winning to a bunch of pros.

The tall girl took a step back, offering for her to take a seat. "Your lesson starts now."

Akko sighed, curiously analyzing the outer appearance of the odd means of making her feel welcome in their table. She never left her sight on the proud elegant girl, although wary that she might do another crossing of personal space.

"I hope you two didn't forget about me." Andrew stepped inside the gazebo and started preparing another tea for three and brought out some snacks for them to nibble on.

* * *

 _ **Wandering through**_ the forest in the deepest part of the park, Professor Ursula knew she had the time to go through a soul search and to reminisce the past. Figuring that Akko will be preoccupied with her new friends, she has all the time until afternoon.

She did have another reason why she brought Akko here in the first place. She fished for slightly crumpled paper inside her vest pocket, rereading the message.

 _Meet me at the place where I promised you – C_

The message has its vagueness. Neither a given time nor a date suggested. She received it in her mail with an unknown messenger but Ursula had a hunch, for a simple sentence like that could indicate one person in her life. She knew the place.

With a camera in her hand, she would never be able to live if she could not see such interesting things and pass up this golden opportunity to be in one with nature, as the majestic trees, or the magic of life in the scenery, or the small critters hiding among the greenery, or every little thing that inspires her to be a photographer.

Ursula loved photography so much that having to bereave of it, would seem unconceivable. And then, as the chilly wind of September would banish toddlers inside their houses after playing in the park, Ursula would still stand there, sniffing the air and recalling what it had felt like compared to today. She would remember the beautiful flowers blossoming in the bushes, the odd, yet most interesting small critters and would recall all those time she had ventured inside the deepest and darkest part of the Forest park to go looking for something that couldn't possibly be found between the branches of a tree.

At the corner of her eyes, she chanced upon a grove of purple anemones, ones that would always bloom around this season. For some reason, this flower comforted her when it should be the opposite. In her comfort, it made sense that she ostracized herself from the ordinary world and indulged in nostalgic thinking like this. She kept staring at them for a while, trying to spot any bees or butterflies, but there was none.

Sighing for what seems to be an umpteenth time, Ursula adjusted the lenses to get a nice angle of blur and focus. When she deemed it fit for her tastes, she clicked the shutter button. Staring at the product, she had to make sure that the photos were undistinguishable to those of what Chariot would take. She's maintaining a fake identity after all.

Akko had no clue of course, that she was the famed Shiny Chariot. She could not bring herself to tell her just yet. So the poor young girl will go on with her days blind for now but was already standing next to the star that lost her brilliance.

Due to her fame, Ursula attracted the attention of a lot of people who got blinded by the enchantment her photography. The one that was mesmerized by her the most was her senior at the same fine arts, Croix Meridies. She was described as a genius who majors in painting.

When they were younger, they would venture out to explore the nature to find their next masterpiece. They would always look for adventure as both of them had the same ideology of capturing beauty into a blank canvas. They were their own muses to each other.

It could have gone on forever, as it should be until that one fateful encounter.

On their last vacation together, none of them knew it would be possible. They arrived at the same grove where Ursula was at now. Croix promised her that she would paint her with a purple flower in her hair, once she would get the chance after their work is done for the next exhibit. Ursula smiled at the hearing of Croix's words and then held tighter to her hand while leaning her head on Croix's shoulder.

The promise was never fulfilled.

"There's nothing to be discovered here," she murmured to herself, crumpling the letter in her fist. "Better to come back again tomorrow."

When the memory that engulfed her became too much, she turned left, hoping to leave. The wind ruffled the blades of green grass on the hill, swirling dead leaves around her feet. The trees swayed, making a dry rustling sound. Ursula hugged herself and hunched her shoulders as her hair was swept by the breeze.

The scene her eyes laid upon was portrayed by a woman sitting on a stool in front of a canvas. With her workspace filled with crumpled papers, spilled inks, empty coffee cans and instant ramens, chocolate wrappers, and scattered art materials. She was so busy, never leaving her sight on her work.

Ursula gasped. The woman's features were unmistakably her old companion's. With that tall stature, shorter lilac-colored hair and a pale complexion that indicates she spent most of her time indoors.

When Chariot had to hide away from the dazzling limelight and acquire the name Ursula Callistis and act as a timid and shy young professor at Luna Nova University, there was no doubt in her mind that one day, she will cross paths with Croix once again.

That was all it took to keep waiting and nurse her hope. Croix would come eventually and she did. She sent her a message, although vague, Ursula's hope to see her again never faltered.

"Chariot?" she gasped with her sultry voice, she donned a new look now with her hair shorter and slicked back.

"Croix," she breathed. "It's been a while."

Croix glanced at her from head to toe, uncertain how to interact. "I see you've taken quite a disguise."

"Oh," Ursula held a piece of her hair. "Yes, I did."

Croix didn't ask why. She probably figured it out on her own. "Even when your red hair's dyed to blue, you're still a flame."

Ursula's cheeks turned crimson red the way her hair used to be.

"Want to trade works?" Croix asked, slightly feeling obligated for the sake of conversation. "The way we used to do?"

"A-are you sure?" Ursula asked. "I'm not the Chariot I once was."

Croix extended her arm towards her. "Let me be the judge of that."

Gulping, Ursula removed the safety band around her neck and lent her camera to her. The moment their fingertips brushed, Ursula felt the sparks tingling. It was unknown if Croix felt the same thing.

Croix's forehead creased upon looking at it. "So... indeed, you lost your brilliance. One does wonder if all of the emotions that elicit something magical and thrilling in your previous works are really what the rumors claimed they were."

Ursula's head bowed in shame. "You know that's not true."

"I do." Croix returned the camera back to her. "Your turn Chariot, look at mine."

Meekly, Ursula crept closer to have a full view of Croix's new masterpiece. Her eyes widened in genuine shock. The woman in the painting was herself when she was younger. She was wearing a vaporous short dress and glancing pensively at the landscape of the field of purple anemones. She was in deep thought and her wide eyes seemed to be lost somewhere in the distance, tucked behind her ear was the purple flower Croix promised to paint her 10 years ago.

Croix allowed her brush to slide on the canvas, creating different effects on the dress. Smiling when Ursula noticed the fallen-from-the-moon face expression she gave Chariot on the painting that she so often had when glancing out in nature during their old journeys.

"Don't you think it's time to fill our empty hearts once more?"

A smile tugged on Ursula's lips. She turned around almost too excitedly towards Croix.

For Croix promised she would and she did.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, it took me a while to post this and it's a bit short. I wasn't feeling well last week so this chapter was delayed a bit. Now that Croix has arrived, get ready to meet all of the other girls soon. (^-^) Can't wait to explore all the characters in this AU.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Asian girl moved away from Diana when she reached for her, but Diana noticed that Akko bit her bottom lip softly to hold in a smile. This new chasing game of capture was a surprise to her as Diana didn't know why she was so drawn to this odd young maiden.

All Diana was certain of was when she saw her face up that close for the first time, her breath left her.

Diana couldn't help but draw towards her and push her against the wall. When she elicited a reaction from the shorter girl, she became conscious of her predatory advances and she had to move away to let the girl breathe.

She honestly had not expected Akko to take upon her request to play chess with her. She also was sincerely unaware of the reasons why she has been making decisions on a whim when it comes to the reckless girl for Diana lived her life with stern calculations and thorough thinking.

Akko sticking her tongue out as she concentrates was a plain view for Diana. While the brunette was thinking on her attack strategy, Diana used her observation skills that she garnered upon growing up.

Diana found herself staring at the girl too much. She faced is somewhat longer and wider with eyes angled upwards. She has a cute button nose, and the way she dressed was plain and simple with subtle colors, even the girl's chosen hairstyle was simple yet brings about childish qualities.

Furthermore, Diana had a hard time reading Akko's body language and facial expressions as she was foreign but in the end, Diana successfully came to a conclusion that Akko's the reckless kind of girl—the one who's insensitive to others but would feel awfully bad once the person speaks their mind about the matter.

Akko's wearing a daring smile. Nonetheless, clearly she has no chance of winning against her at all odds; yet, she was attempting her best to defeat her, although ineptly. For Diana could easily read what plans Akko could conjure up on the way she scrunches up her nose and the sly sparkle in her eyes when she makes a move.

Diana and Andrew explained the basics slowly and surely for Akko to learn the rules of chess comprehensively over a new batch of hot tea and surprisingly, biscuits and chocolates that Andrew brought with him. Akko kept comparing chess to Japanese shogi and sometimes forgot that the rook moves differently in both games.

It took Akko almost two hours to get the gist of the rules of chess. Not counting the minutes where Akko was momentarily distracted at seeing squirrels and butterflies play around and how she would twirl some chess pieces on her fingers. Akko's wavering attention sometimes annoyed Andrew's impatient teaching skills but Diana was perfectly unperturbed.

Akko could have ADHD, Diana thought, not just hyperactivity.

Diana smirked, knowing she has the upper hand when the real match started. "You have the first turn, Akko." She said.

There was a look on her face that Diana couldn't seem to understand. It wasn't just suspicion but also something else like admiration. "Why?"

Diana blinked. "Because lighter colors take first turns. It's the rule."

"Any reason why?" she asked, glancing at the red pieces.

"It's called the first-move advantage."

"Oh, I see. Totally suspicious," Akko muttered, she placed her forefinger and thumb under her chin. "I bet you know how to counterattack."

"Of course, little lamb." She merely smirked when the Japanese girl glared her way. "It's not fair if the first mover always wins."

"Take it into consideration." Andrew reminded her. "Having the advantage of the first-move means you set the pace where the war is going. You have the offense, and do your best."

"Umm, okay." She grabbed a pawn from the farthest left and had it moved two tiles forward.

Diana relished at knowing Akko's strategy. She couldn't mask her grin when Akko was an open book. Akko's the type of player who focuses on devouring the enemies' soldiers first rather than focus on cornering the weakest chess piece while attempting to stay safe.

Beginners often forget that winning chess matters, not on how many chess pieces one has captured from the enemy but the sole goal of capturing the opponent's king.

"You thought you had figured me out," Akko said. Her voice uncertain at first but now it has gained courage. "But I swear to you, Diana Cavendish! I will never lose to you!"

The flames of unbridled passion and determination that burned in the Asian girl's eyes triggered a beloved memory Diana had during her youthful days when she would play across the fields of green grasses with her dogs, and her mother accompanying her as she rode ponies. Sadly the spark she had once was gone.

 _Faded_.

Yet here she was getting pepped talk by an enthusiastic foreign girl.

"Actions speak louder than words." Diana mused; she moved the pawn in front of her queen forward, ready to unleash the female royal on the next round. "Show me your will."

"You want will; I'll show you what Atsuko Kagari is made of!" She made another move by placing one of her pawns that surrounded her king forward.

Diana sighed, the shorter girl could not have thought out much far with that hasty move. Andrew noticed it too and his silent grin grew wider. If they would be playing poker, Diana could have easily defeated Andrew with the way he's unguarded with his facial expression.

Four minutes into the game, Diana's afterthought of wandering into deep reverie made her curious to know the brunette's story.

"Akko," she began. "Why do you passionately want to keep those pictures?"

"You wouldn't allow me if I tell you!" she burst with a desperate tone.

"Try me," Diana said, her hands forming into a steeple.

Akko blushed at her devilish display of power. She took a deep breath before mustering. "To make it simple, I'm failing photography."

"Oh?" an amused smile emerged from her lips.

Akko had to look away and grab the DSLR from her lap which was safely strapped around her neck. "One of my professors told me that she'd give me one last chance if, by the end of the day, I can provide good photos. It's my last chance if I ever want to could showcase my works at the Samhain Festival!" She looked up at Diana, her cheeks slightly coloring from opening up to strangers so she connected her forefingers together, bashful all of a sudden, "And also to pass the class with flying colors."

"So the result of today's work could either make you or break you," Diana said, more or less. "It also explains the furtive camera and chess piece fuddling."

"And I had never been inspired so much before!" She yelled. Her gaze met Diana's again. "I believe these photos are the best I could offer!"

Akko's voice sounded astonishingly determined and undeniably desperate. Diana's heart turned soft immediately; maybe she could offer to help her keep some photos. She had tried to recompose herself when an idiot interrupted.

"So it's true that you are a student of Luna of Nova like us," Andrew said, munching on a biscuit.

"You're a Luna Nova student too?" the brunette asked, her attention easily diverted.

"We thought you knew." Andrew laughed earnestly, placing his left leg over his right. "That's why you're taking photos of us. Do you even know who we are?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Not until today."

"Then why were you taking photos of us?" Andrew's brows furrowed.

Part of Diana just wanted to annoy the man as he did to her with his sudden interruption. "She was getting to the part of her narrative when you decided to be superfluous."

Diana's at her limit with the pent-up anger she's been holding up for her childhood friend. He must have sensed the mood Diana was in and did not dare to defy.

The least he could do was to get her attention to apologize so Andrew cleared his throat again, his mouth slackened. "Oops sorry, you may proceed."

"Like I said, today's my last chance!" Akko slammed the table, some chess pieces nearly tumbled down in the process. "Professor Ursula told me I should find a muse. She brought me here and I happen to find the two of you! I knew someone out there's trying to give me a miracle!"

Akko's eyes were crystal clear and seemed to be stirring with an inner light, boring into hers. The brunette had found them to be simply enthralling, completely baffled and awestruck by their appearances that had led her to want to capture them with her camera.

Diana blinked. Andrew was grinning broadly as lucid thoughts began to swim in his straight male head and she knew it was a bad sign.

"I value your concerns," Diana said. "But I offer no sympathy for you. If you are in great need of a muse, secretly taking pictures of people's out of the question."

"I know and I'm sorry," she murmured sheepishly. "But the decision isn't over yet until I win!"

The Asian girl in front of her ignited a fuse in her. Deeply invested in entertaining her, Diana gave her sultry smile. If Akko was giving this her all, Diana should not hold back. When Akko made her previous move, she had not known that she created her own doom.

Diana brought out her queen, placing it a few squares away from Akko's king. "Check," she warned her.

Diana could sense Akko's mind reeling. Her attention shifted from Diana's black queen to her red king. Akko tried to protect her most critical chess piece so much that she trapped him with no other viable escape, unless she, of course, sacrifice either her rook.

Akko was now biting the nail on her thumb. She might be an idiot, but she knew that even if she would sacrifice the tower-like structure, Diana's next move would be her victory.

After a long consideration, Akko finally nodded and did the inevitable.

With a sigh, Diana moved her Queen forward and took over where the rook stood. "Checkmate," she said, placing the red rook at the far side of the board.

Diana looked back at Akko and saw the tears had flooded her eyes. And now, Diana's mind was haunted by the guilt and shame that were eating away at her heart. Needless to say, the photos meant a lot to her, "Akko?"

* * *

 _ **They sat in**_ silence for a while after that. As the beautiful scenery of fall flashed before her eyes, Ursula's mind wandered to the happy days of her teenage years when she had discovered friendship in a handful of people, just as misfit as she was, people with whom she had fun with of all times.

Nostalgia's a twinge in the heart and far more powerful than any memory alone. Running along the memory lane proved not to be a spaceship, but a time machine. For it goes backward and forward. It takes them to a place where one aches to go to again. One of the strange things about living is that there is only the now, but all people seem to be wrapped up in the past and wander aimlessly in the present, yet always wonder about the future.

Resting now on the dry grasses, Croix turned the pages of an art magazine. Ursula sat next to her, shoulders hunched together, curiously gazing at the pages, analyzing every face with such interest and passion as though she had been fond of paintings since forever.

Their quiet contemplation of different masterpieces of the art of painting and sketches was interrupted when Croix murmured. "As you have observed, I had strayed away from traditional painting."

Ursula had not expected that. "What do you mean?"

Croix retrieved a digital drawing tablet she got from her bag pack and her laptop. "I realized that the obsession with the tradition wouldn't let me evolve as an artist. So I tried to do another medium. Digital art taught me wonders. Mistakes are acceptable, unlike in traditional, one mistake is the death of your piece." She chuckled at those late nights she was working on a comic. "It's fun unless your computer freezes."

"Wow," Ursula breathed upon viewing all of Croix's digital arts too, complete with watermark. "I didn't know you had it in you to draw cartoons."

Croix's face turned crimson. "It's stress relieving from all the realistic sketches."

There was a ringtone from Ursula's phone that ruined the mood. Due to her anxiety, she yanked herself a few inches away from Croix while fishing for her phone in her pocket. She slid it open just to answer her phone call. "Umm... Professor Nelson yes?"

Croix offered a smile that meant she could take her time with the call since it's work related.

"Oh!" She said, her head beginning to ache at impossible deadlines. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. Yes, she's with me but not right at the moment. I assure you, she's doing the best she can."

Croix's attention swiftly turned to the phone call when she heard that.

"Yes, I'll tell her." A few words later, she turned to Croix again as she turned the call off, returning the phone inside her pocket.

Croix bit her lips from whatever she wanted to address next. Her deep turquoise eyes drifted briefly to hers. Then the Italian artist looked away with a sigh. At that moment, Ursula felt her heart leaped at the notion of Croix being worried about her.

"So," she began. "You're babysitting now?"

"Well, hmm... I guess," Ursula said, although hesitant. She didn't want Croix to learn about Akko this way. "I j-just feel responsible for her."

Croix's eyes turned darkly. "Look how the mighty Chariot has fallen."

Ursula inhaled deeply, her heart stung at the sharp pain that struck like a needle her chest. In spite of all the attempt of mending ties, Croix still harbored animosity towards her. "Croix, I know you're still bitter about Professor Woodward."

Now she wished she had never mentioned it. Croix looked like she's about to crack. The Italian woman's voice of tension still raged through her heavy breathing. "She's dead Chariot, she's no longer here. I've searched for her since we fell out."

Ursula dropped her hand to her side then and bowed in defeat. "Oh," she sighed once more.

Croix noticed that she was being out of line and carefully watched how she would articulate her next words. "I do hope you won't turn out to be like her, now you've followed her path."

"You're still angry she chose me."

"Who wouldn't be, Chariot?"

Ursula winced at the sting of her words. Her thoughts raced over to Akko's well-being. She inhaled a lungful of air and said. "Then I'll take my leave—"

"—but it doesn't mean I didn't miss you." Croix interrupted, she reached out for Ursula's wrist and held it tightly. "I've decided, Chariot. Until my animosity is permanently gone, until I've repented all my faults, and when I am worthy of loving you unconditionally, I'll return to you."

"I'll be waiting then, Croix," she said and let out a big sigh. If she had waited dutifully for a decade, she could wait for another. Ursula could feel the trembling in her body and Croix's. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Who's hyped for Dianakko week? I sure am! *cracks knuckles***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wahhhhhh!" Akko's cries were definitely a sound Diana never wanted to hear again.

Diana hoped it was just crocodile tears but sometimes wishes as mediocre as this, were unfulfilled considering it was her fault, to begin with.

A tinge of guilt nestled into her heart, buried deep. But a deal was a deal, they shook hands on it.

Andrew leaned closer to his childhood friend and whisper. "If a police officer happens to see us, I'll tell him this is your fault."

Diana dismissed his opinions as she held out her hand once more to display sportsmanship and the brunette took it more boldly than she had expected.

"Good game!" Akko congratulated her but she was vividly upset about losing.

It was a warm sensation when their hands met. As consented, Akko handed her the DSLR which contained her most prized photos. Diana went to the DSLR's gallery.

Akko's mouth went agape when she saw that Diana knows how to operate them.

Diana relished at how Akko's easy to impress. She wouldn't tell the Japanese nor Andrew that she once was an avid hobbyist photographer. Childhood dreams often die when duty was shoved into a child's life. That's the bitter truth.

When her sight landed upon the photos, her eyes slowly widened.

Diana took the time to stare at Akko's hard work. The photos were definitely something. Akko has the potential, but somehow it could be done better with more practice. It was peculiar, Diana thought. She was told that the subjects of the photos were her and Andrew but when she glanced at the photos closely, the photographer has her eyes on Diana.

"You're so snoopy and mean!" Akko gritted her teeth.

When Diana reached the part of the gallery where Akko was randomly picturing things, now she understood why the girl's failing. Akko's an amateur photographer. She shoots for pleasure, to experiment with her inner visual abilities and expression. Whereas working under a professional photographer changes that. It means Akko's now in a responsibility to preserve memories of events that occur once in a lifetime and she has no excuse to do that badly. And the pressure of the responsibility ridicules her creative side.

"A deal's a deal." she said, looking back at the shorter girl.

"Stop looking at it if you're just going to delete them all!" Akko crossed her arms.

Diana's mind could not stay away from the cuteness the Japanese girl conveyed through her pouting. "You have to forgive me for staring. It's not every day I get a glimpse of that beautiful photography of yours, though you do need proper guidance and training."

"You happen to be proud at that, don't you Diana?" Andrew bantered, raising his eyebrows insistently. "You fell to vanity as most young girls do."

"As if you do not, if ever you are most vain between the two of us." Diana dismissed as she proceeded to finish her business with Akko's DSLR.

In a few seconds, Diana's concerned eyes laid on Akko as she was seized with pity and haunting silence.

"I apologize," Diana said. "You are unaccustomed to this sort of thing. People must be patient with you to fully see your potential."

Blinking and bleary-eyed, Akko gasped at hearing the last two words. Her ears perched up to listen, staring back at Diana with her dark red eyes glittered with emotions.

"I want to assure you that I find no pleasure in making you cry." She continued.

"Do you really think I have the potential?" she said almost in sobs.

Diana nodded back with a smile. "I commend you for your vision. Your eyes for things are definitely beautiful."

"I think you are beautiful," Akko agreed, inching herself closer. "You don't have to be modest about it."

Diana and Akko were brought out of reverie when Andrew's whistling of a 1980's love song permeated the air.

"Shall we go, you daft chatterbox?" Diana grimaced, handing the camera back to Akko's hands.

"Isn't it rude to leave a girl from a far off distant land in the east all by herself?"

Diana stared back at Akko and once more their eyes interlocked.

Andrew knew it would take another couple of minutes of staring between the two of them before something happens so he took the liberty to invite her. "Do you want a ride?"

"Akko!"

They heard a rather shy commanding voice and their heads craned towards the source to find a quirky young woman with glasses approaching them.

"There you are!" She looked like she broke a sweat as she searched for the Japanese girl and her voice was laced with urgency. "Professor Nelson had just called me. She needs your photos right now!"

There was something familiar about the woman in the way she permeated somewhat anxious authority. When she was able to catch her breath, she finally had the chance to gaze upon Diana and Andrew. She instantly recognized them.

"Lady Cavendish and Lord Hanbridge!" she gasped, her face horrified, and desiring no trouble. "Oh my apologies!" she bowed down and reached for Akko's head and pushed her down to bow with her. "Please excuse this girl for whatever troubles she may have caused."

Diana shifted her weight to her other leg with a little smile, realizing that the older woman was Akko's adviser. "Put your mind at ease, professor. We settled any mess." She turned to face Akko, hands on her hips, but she did not seem displeased, "Until we meet again, Akko."

* * *

 _ **The ride back**_ to the academy was pure dread for Akko. She didn't have the energy to get off the car and to head towards the faculty room. Professor Ursula, being a kind and doting teacher, cooed her to get out of the vehicle and trust that the remaining photos in her camera are great enough to sway the threads of fate.

Akko smiled for the sake of her teacher's positivity. But as they went on their way, it does not take much to get Akko riled up again. The positivity became contagious and soon, Akko's all fired up to show Professor Nelson her remaining photos.

Once they arrived at the faculty, Akko and Professor Ursula stood shoulder to shoulder, heading towards the Photography teacher's desk.

This is it. Excitement and fear raced through her.

"Here they are, professor!" Akko handed her DSLR.

"About time, you two," Professor Nelson swung her chair, pressing the button with her thumb as she moved through the selections in the camera, scrutinizing every detail of the photos.

Akko's heartbeat hammered inside her chest, faster with every click. The faculty room was so quiet that she's sure the whole staff inside had heard it.

"Atsuko Kagari," she deadpanned once she finished.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Professor Nelson combed her hair with her fingers in frustration. "Never in my life had I met such a student with your lack of talent. Nothing's changed with your work! The location may have been different but the angles, the perspective, and the settings? They are the same. It's still plain old boring!"

Her face contorted into a sad puppy face, sighing deeply with all the thoughts of her parents' sacrifices and her own ending up on a waste. "Ahh, I knew it. Why did I even bother?"

"—except for the last photo." Her eyes locked on the screen with laser focus.

"The last photo?" Akko breathed the quietest sigh of relief imaginable. Her hands were shaking too.

Professor Nelson grinned and showed it to her. "This photo..." She began, struggling to find words. "It shows that you genuinely care about this girl winning her chess match!"

Akko saw the last photo she took of the blonde girl with green summits of towering mountains stood as their backdrop. It was the one where Diana felt like she was in charge of everything. Akko remembered what she thought of Diana back then. It was some sort of a womanly, egoistic pride; smiling as a mere thought of winning against her chess rival crossed her mind. Diana seemed like she had never been the type to brag about her abilities and knowledge, but somehow nothing seemed to be the same when she delivered the final move and defeated Andrew.

"There was some sort of attraction you had the instance your eyes laid on her and now you have captured the moment with a camera." Professor Nelson started, breathing heavily, air whistling through her nose and out her mouth. "The girl's smug smile, her elegant posture, her shattered enemy and the background made everything seem like you were staring at a life-size postcard! This is an awesome moment you have captured!"

"Wow, Professor," Akko awed, lips curling into a lopsided smile. "You managed to know what happened when the photo was taken."

"Akko, a good photograph has good communication. The viewer has to receive what the photo speaks and conveys. The most complex the message, the better! Now that you know what quality content is; however, you need to work on the technicalities and aesthetic of your photos."

"And how will I do that?"

"Atsuko, have you been sleeping in my class?" Professor Nelson asked, feeling as if all her efforts were in vain. "We've talked about it! You better start on your photoshoot now, because you're definitely in."

" _YATTA_!" Akko screamed, slipping in Japanese. She ignored the solemn stares and glares thrown at her by the other professors present in the room. "Yay!"

"But—"

"Eh?" Akko's head spun and immediately became momentarily unbalanced at the possible consequence.

"I want you to continue capturing photos of this girl for your photo line."

" _Oh mon Dieu,_ " Professor Ursula interrupted, urging her to sway from her decision. "But Professor Nelson, Diana Cavendish is a—"

"Akko's a friend of the Cavendish girl, isn't she? She wouldn't be able to have her consent if not?"

"Umm... ehehehe," Akko's voice raised an octave higher, refusing to narrate the details. "It's a long story, professor."

"I see," the woman with braided hair slammed her palms on her table, pleased with herself. "So it won't be a problem to go ask her again. I insist you to ask her to become your model."

"Uwahh," Akko's shoulders hunched down, taking it to the heart that fulfilling her dream to become a professional photographer like Shiny Chariot meant that she would have to meet with Diana Cavendish again.

* * *

 _ **"Gee Akko,"**_ Lotte said, swiping the greases on her fingers on a spare tissue. "I didn't know you had to go all through that."

Akko recounted her the hectic day she had to her dormmates as they mulled things over a delivered pizza in their cramped dorm. Like her, Lotte and Sucy all came from outside the country just to study at Luna Nova University.

"As you can see, a believing heart is my magic!" Akko raised her pizza slice and the melted cheese threatened to fall on the floor. She placed her pizza-free fist on her chest.

"One more Chariot reference and I'll force you to make a Chariot reference jar." Sucy snarled as she poured an ominous purple sauce onto her pizza.

"Oh don't you dare!" She pointed the tip of her pizza to the girl with one visible eye. "Then that means you have to make a Mushroom reference jar too!"

"We're getting off topic," Lotte asked, patting her full stomach. "Who were those strangers you met in the park yesterday, Akko?"

"Eh?" Akko asked. She tilted her head sideways trying to recollect the names that slipped her mind, unbeknownst to her that Sucy was pouring the same purple sauce on her pizza. "I believe their names were Diana and Andrew."

Lotte decided to stay quiet on Sucy's pranks, knowing that the purple sauce was merely made out of mushroom juice.

"You didn't get their last names?" Sucy asked with a weird grin, successful on her mischievous mission.

"They might have mentioned it but I forgot."

"Wait..." Lotte pondered for a while then gasped, fixing her gaze at Sucy. "Could they be?"

"You know them, Lotte?" Akko caught on.

"Akko," Lotte fished for her phone inside her skirt's pocket and worked her way through the screen, typing. "By any chance, would they be..." she showed her the University's official website, "...Diana Cavendish and Andrew Hanbridge?"

Akko stared at the online news and decided not to even read a word on the article and just went on to identify the two natives. "Oh yeah, it's them why?"

"Akko!" Lotte exasperated, she clasped her hands together, her eyes widened behind the lenses of her glasses. "I can't believe you didn't know them! Haven't you been updating yourself with the university's news?"

"Hey!" Akko crossed her arms; her pizza became a victim to playful gestures. "I knew they were Luna Nova Students too. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Akko, is that they are both the heirs of their respective prestigious family names! Diana's in our batch and Andrew's a year before us! Both are running for Valedictorians and they are the most sought-after individuals in the whole school and whole the country!"

"Eh? Why?"

Lotte narrowed her eyes unbelievably at the Japanese girl. "Which part of elite nobles didn't you understand? Don't you have a Royal Family back in Japan?"

Before Akko could retort that the Japanese Emperor and his Imperial Family planned to abdicate the throne, so she really couldn't grasp the British Monarchy.

Sucy interfered, her razor-sharp teeth escaped from their hiding place. "So what, they have the blood of colonial Englishmen? I agree with Akko, this once, Lotte. Having blueblood isn't that big of a deal."

" _Yabai yo!_ " Akko threw the pizza back to her plate, making an outburst unlike any other. For the first time, the consequence of her choice was devastatingly clear. "Does that mean I can't ask her to be my model?"

Sucy's face lost its hard lines, her jaw dropping at hearing such a pathetic belief. "You were seriously considering that?"

Akko's face lighted up, her entire body tensed with excitement. "How do I ask a girl leagues away from me to be my model?"

There was an awkward silence gnawing between the three of them. Lotte decided to refrain from voicing out the negative thoughts and Sucy's ludicrous face caused her to raise her elbows and hands, shrugging, and with all sarcasm in her being finally materializing into one snarky suggestion.

"Why don't you try your usual Akko approach?"

"Yes, you're right!" Akko's eyes shone brighter than anyone's tomorrow, she balled her fingers into a fist, as if gripping into a rope that she would use to climb on a high mountain peak. "I wouldn't know unless I try!"

"What?" Lotte massaged her temples, fearing an upcoming headache would swarm over them like an unwanted avalanche. "Sucy! Don't give her any stupid ideas!"

"I didn't. She thought that one on her own."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm back! Now we're finally near my favorite part which is the photoshoot. I planned to make this a love triangle with Dianakko and Suakko because the lack of fics about them doesn't quench my thirst, but it's all going to be lighthearted. I promised no angst so I'm just going to make it minimum. What you all think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diana brushed another light stroke of wet paint over the white canvas. Her hand started trembling again as it always did when she thought of her mother. Every time Diana tried to finish the portrait, emotions would come rushing through her veins like the black ink over the whiteness of a thin paper.

Overwhelmed by past memories, her mind lost its focus. She dropped the paintbrush on the polished floor with a frustrated sigh. Her mother's gorgeous blue eyes were too vivid in her mind, yet she couldn't bring all her skills to craft them to life.

Diana winced. She couldn't bring to paint her mother no matter how many times she tries to. Her therapy for herself was to express the sadness of her mother's death through art. Seeing that all her negative emotions were repressed during her childhood, she thought that painting would serve her therapeutically. Her aunt even hired the famous Croix Meridies to train her personally. If her old Professor would see her now, the Italian woman would be sourly disappointed with her inability to paint.

Perhaps her frustration of being unable to paint stems from her childhood desire, for she has always preferred photography but kept quiet. She was always fascinated with preserving emotions and memories into a single portrait, but her family was always medicine inclined and any interest towards art should be of high standards too.

Photography was looked down upon by high posh artists who prefer the renaissance, claiming it to be untalented and a work of pure laziness.

But they do not know any better.

That Japanese girl, Atsuko Kagari, became a reminder of what joy is like when looking through a photography exhibit. When she browsed upon her photos, Diana's heart leaped to her throat.

Diana didn't see herself. She saw her mother.

For years, Diana had been trying to reconnect with her mother's old pictures and portraits. Trying to feel the same emotion she felt as if she was just next to her all these years. But no spark came from her creativity or the emotion that dwelled on her heart during her childhood days.

"Diana?" familiar voices called her in unison snapping her out of her memory lane.

Diana composed herself as she reached for a tissue on the nearby table and dabbed the little tears away. She took in a few deep breaths before speaking. "Come in."

The door of her room opened slowly. Her focus dwindled off the unfinished painting towards her female childhood friends.

"Hello, Diana!" Both girls greeted her. They weren't twins or related but the fact that they have synchronized minds whenever they are conversing with people had Diana wondering the bonds of their closeness.

"Hannah, Barbara," she greeted them back, donning a pleasant smile. "How nice of you girls to visit."

The girls' faces lit up in pleasant adoration towards her. There was not a time that Diana could remember when the girls didn't look up to her. It was like an ingrained thought or an innate behavior. It only lasted a few seconds before their eyes' flickered to her painting materials scattered around.

"Oh!" Hannah gasped. "Were you studying?"

"Is it a bad time?" Barbara's general direction leaned towards the door. "We could totally come back."

Despite being three years older than them, Hannah and Barbara knew her too well in sides of a diamond they can only see.

Instead of extra book reading before her surgical exams tomorrow, Diana opted to paint to practice her handiwork. Diana had meticulously surgical hands that were practiced ever since she was young. Delicate strokes she learned from painting helped her become better.

"I was." Diana halted from over sharing her thoughts.

"Oh, we're sorry Diana!" Hannah said. They clasped their hands together, worried about their unwanted presence.

"Yeah," Barbara said. "Sorry for interrupting you!"

"I guarantee you were no interruption, girls," Diana said. "I inadvertently resorted to daydreaming and failed to focus on my productivity."

Her words made Hannah and Barbara hesitate, but they said. "What's wrong?"

An itch in her throat surfaced. Diana debated internally if she would ever open up about the earlier morning events that transpired, but since the girls merely looked up to her because of their family relations, she figured she wouldn't.

After all, if they were that close, they would know that she prefers girls after all. Diana, like her gemstone, was a diamond. She's a complex lady with numerous sides. One can possibly overlook this hidden side of her, except for Andrew. It was only her oldest childhood companion who noticed her preference.

"Nothing, I might just be tired. What did you girls needed today?"

"We just visited to support you, Diana!" Hannah squealed.

"Yeah!" Barbara chimed in. "The youngest ever to conduct a surgery exam in the History of Luna Nova is totally worth the support! You're living up to your mother's name!"

Diana's throat felt dry like she hasn't spoken in hours. "Thank you girls, but it's not really to brag about. I'll only be performing on a surgery mannequin."

And besides, the thought dried on her lips, her mother's best achievement in life wasn't that she's the youngest surgeon, but because she has saved countless of lives.

"Soon you'll be assisting a real surgery with a qualified surgeon!" The girls both jumped and clapped their hands like a bunch of school girls, "Positive things, Diana! Positive!"

Diana stopped her sigh, thinking that a long one would send the wrong impression. "Yes, indeed."

* * *

 _ **When morning**_ came, some boisterous undergrad was running in the halls of the Medical school building of Luna Nova, yelling with such fervent passion every time she would open a door.

"Excuse me," she would knock, but often times kick the door open. "DIANA CAVENDISH?"

Her voice echoed around the room, students and teachers alike were stunned at the sight of Akko. She would check the faces of everyone present in the class with an air of confidence and eyes shining brightly.

Then Akko saw movement out of the corner of her eye of a blonde so she looked to the left, hopeful, but it was not Diana.

"No, she's not here. Sorry." Akko apologized for the inconvenience.

Akko got the adrenaline going inside her. And as if on cue, she slammed the door shut and went to the next room, her face also changed into a curious frown. "DIANA CAVENDISH!"

Akko would do the same thing, repeating the process until she would finally be lucky.

Passing through empty corridors, Akko's eyes were scanning every corner of the building looking for the only person who should model for her photoshoot. Occasionally Akko saw a few both undergrad and grad students walking, but no sight of Diana.

"Hey, you!"

A voice called out from behind her before she could open the next door.

Akko turned around to see two furious girls and suddenly she thought she was in the Mean Girls college edition. One girl's straight black hair brushed against her shoulders like fine Chinese silk while the other had a wavy auburn hair tied into a ponytail.

"What the hell is your problem?" The redhead asked as she placed her hands on her hips and she was the firmer one between the two.

Akko was not one to get easily intimidated. So with the same tone and body language, she mirrored, "I have no time to bicker, I need Diana Cavendish. Where is she?"

"Like we'll tell you where she is," the redhead taunted.

"Yeah," the other girl said, raising the back of her hand to her face. "Why would we tell you that Diana's at the operating room performing a complex surgery right now for her exams to an unmannered girl like you."

"Operating room?" Akko repeated.

"Barbara!" The redhead gasped, making the black haired girl realize her slip of the tongue.

Like a flash of lightning, Akko dashed towards the building's directory, memorizing a few directions and scrambled towards her destination—to the west part of the building where the laboratories were.

"Wait! Stop there!" The still unnamed redhead yelled. The duo followed after her.

"She's fast!" Barbara wheezed. "How come she's fast?"

As she dashed past another hall, Akko managed to lose the girls who were following her and arrived at the door place, halting. But since the tiles of the floor were waxed, she slid off, nearly tumbling down if it weren't for her fast reflexes that she managed to find her footing.

Her eyes caught sight of recognizable hair. As soon as Akko saw her, she pinched her face flat on the glass that separates the operating room to where she is. Then she spotted that Diana in the middle of the room, hovering over a patient mannequin, dressed in a standard surgeon uniform while holding a load of science instruments Akko knew nothing of and Professors behind tensely watching her.

"DAIANA!" she yelled, but the fact that no one made a move must mean the glass is soundproof.

Diana's brow furrowed so intensely like there was something nagging her and out of place. She knew she was being watched after all but there was something else. Diana's eyes flickered towards the glass and warmth spread over her skin.

The blonde's entire face turned beet red when she spotted Akko outside the glass. She prompted to ignore her which irked Akko more, inspiring her to make more ludicrous faces through the glass.

"How dare you ignore me?" Akko huffed. She pleaded for Sucy and Lotte to come with her to ask Diana a favor but they had classes where they should be and Akko couldn't really blame them for not wanting to cut a class.

To keep her from being bored, she walked in circles, even trying to pry the door open to barge in but to no avail. Akko's an impatient girl.

* * *

 _ **A painful**_ hour later, Diana managed to finish her exam. She did excellent, of course, but she maintained a neutral face as she removed her gloves and mask. Still clad in her green scrubs, she removed her ponytail and went out the doors.

Akko wasted no time to tread towards her. "Sheesh, you took years inside there!"

Diana's face darkened. Anger rose inside her—she would not let this girl get the best of her—and the glared she aimed at Akko could cut a bone like a scalpel. All in all, an intimidating sight.

Akko sensed Diana's ferocity with a clarity she had never experienced before. Beneath that, she felt the heady rush of the British girl's power, as if her veins ran with fire. It filled her body with awe.

"Akko!" she snapped her hands on her hips. With haughtiness, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?" Akko snapped back.

"You have the nerve to be the one distressed when you're the one who barged in, almost disrupting me during my exam."

Akko blew raspberry. "Your exam is dissecting a mannequin?"

Diana crossed her arms. "Standard procedure and practice, something you wouldn't understand."

"You haven't changed a bit since yesterday! You're still so full of yourself and stubborn!" Akko could feel the blood in her veins throbbed in irritation.

"That's my line." She crossed her arms, and then clasps a fiery hand on Akko's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Before I lose my temper, I must ask you to leave."

"Not until you say yes!" Akko wrenched herself from the blonde girl's grip. "I came all this way to ask you to be my model!"

"What on earth gave you the idea I'd agree on that?"

"Because you're the one my Photography Professor insisted."

Akko didn't need to explain for Diana understood it all too well. She sighed deeply, a part of her regretting she did what she did. "I should've deleted the last photo."

"Anyways I'm thankful." Akko bowed at the waist with her hands clasped in the lap and her eyes down. It made Diana a little bit uncomfortable for the Japanese girl to demonstrate the etiquette of stronger emotion and deep respect. "And I beg you to be my model; I'd do anything you ask of me in return—anything!"

Diana arched a perfect eyebrow, "Anything, huh?"

" _Hai!_ I mean—yes!" she said, slipping in Japanese, "Anything!"

"Well—" Diana stopped mid-word when she saw someone approaching.

Akko, who kept an excited puppy face, did not hear the strict-looking Professor arrive to stand disapprovingly behind her. Diana opted to stay quiet, but Akko did feel the cold air behind her, making her shiver a bit and when she looked around, a sight of a middle-aged authoritative woman with brown hair tied into a bun met her. And she was livid.

"Is this the undergrad interrupting classes by being so irresponsibly loud?" Professor Finnelan asked Hannah and Barbara who stood behind her and sporting a mocking smile, eager to watch the Professor scolding the Japanese student.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I want to clear up some confusion, what I said about Suakko means that it will pave a way for Diana to get jealous. Suakko won't have a huge scene so sorry for those who wanted it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With a baited breath, Akko turned around, yelping at the sight of British Mean Girls. "Geh! I thought I lost you two!"

"You didn't lose us, silly!" the redhead peered through the Professor's right arm.

"Yeah, Hannah and I know where you're headed!" Barbara peered through the left.

"How dare you disregard a professor?" The imposing figure had long curly brown hair which she had perfectly tied in a French bun, her thin lips curled into a snarl and her prim and proper uniform added, even more, superiority to her appearance. "This is such an unbecoming of a student of Luna Nova! Disrespecting authority, disruption of classes and practical exams; never in my entire life had I had the chance to witness such a vulgar and barbaric act of a student. What can you say for yourself?"

"Ummm..." Akko was at lost for words. If this old woman thought she was worse, wait till she meets Amanda, her redhead American friend. She clutched her upper arm, hoping her voice circumvented a bit of self-assurance. "I... w-was on a hurry to find Diana Cavendish?"

"For what purposes could be that extreme for you to run amok these halls like a tornado?"

Akko answered apprehensively, "Ehh... to save my life?"

"Listen," she sighed as if to control her volcanic temper. "If you're just going to keep giving useless excuses, I might ask you to give me your name and department so I can call your Dean to deal with your punishment."

"Professor Finnelan, I can vouch for her." The blonde said coolly.

"Ehhhh?" Hannah and Barbara gasped. "You know her?" But the professor was still sporting an incredulous look and needed convincing.

"Really Miss Cavendish?" she asked.

"Yes, actually we had met only yesterday. Long story short, I took hold of her medicines, and it just so happened that she has no other means to contact me. It's highly crucial for her to take it on time."

"Oh, is that so?" she drawled before facing the Japanese, "You troublesome girl, why wouldn't you just say so?

"Umm…" Akko gulped, still stunned to witness such events wherein a person she barely knew—someone who had grown to dislike her—cover up for her.

"With all due respect, she might have been too intimidated by you, Professor. She has reasons for her behavior. She has ADHD and selective hearing as well, which explains her behavior."

Those were terms that Akko hadn't heard of a long time. She tried her best not to cause trouble around her, but sometimes her impulsiveness and refusal to listen to certain speakers always get her in trouble. Sometimes they let her off the hook, sometimes the punishment was even worse.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I should leave you to care for this undergrad." She then turned to Akko. "Next time, please try not to disrupt classes."

"She won't, Professor I guarantee that," Diana said quickly, never giving Akko the chance to speak, less she does more damage than repair. "She'll have various means to contact me."

Akko shot a transitory glance to Hannah and Barbara who was not at all pleased with how the events were unfolding.

"Very well then," Professor Finnelan said, although positive that she'll see more of the Japanese in the next upcoming days. "Good day Miss Cavendish. And good day to you too, Miss Kagari" she gave stress to Akko's last name before leaving.

Hannah and Barbara watched with their jaws hung at the Professor who let go of the misbehaved undergrad. They both gave her dirty looks before noticing that Diana was staring at them.

"Diana?" they both called her.

"Akko might have caused distress to the both of you, I understand but she means me no harm." Diana crossed her arms. "Now, I believe your exams are approaching in the next 30 minutes."

The girls screamed as they both stared at their watches, eager to leave but apprehensive with leaving Diana with the barbaric undergrad. Screaming about why their nursing exams were scheduled at an irritating time.

"I'll be fine. I can handle the hurricane."

Akko shot the taller girl with a look at that nickname. But it was enough assurance for Hannah and Barbara as they gave Diana a warm hug to which the blonde girl didn't know how to reciprocate and stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks for saving me," Akko whispered as soon as the Protect Diana Squad were gone. "Using all those big words really helped."

"You're welcome. It might not be my specialty but I am textbook diagnosing you." Diana placed a hand on her chin while the other arm held her elbow. "Akko, are you aware you're an atypical?"

"I don't know what that last word means or what you're trying to imply, but let's move on to a more important issue. You did agree you will be my model, didn't you?"

Diana sighed. "All right then. Please do relay your plans with me."

Akko looked like a question mark appeared behind her head.

"Tell me your plans. As a model, I should be informed of what I should do."

Akko suddenly looked guilty, what with all her eyes trying to avoid hers and pointy fingers meeting together in a childish gesture.

"Akko," she spoke and Akko flinched at the hearing of her name. "Don't tell me you don't know what to do. I'm certain your photo exhibit has a theme."

"I do know! Our theme is about perspective."

"And?" Diana raised a tentative brow, waiting for the shorter girl to elaborate. When none came, she took the liberty to remind Akko of her preparations. "Where is the location of the shoot? What is your motif? Have you prepared your props? Who are your crew?"

"Wait. Wait, wait." Akko raised her hands up in surrender. "I got my friends who could help me out. And umm... location, props, and motif?" she mumbled.

Diana sighed. "You don't have that figured out, do you?"

"For motif, I want something of red and black."

"Red and black?" Diana repeated, questioningly. "Why?"

Akko refused to say because it reminds her of Diana on her chess board match with Andrew. "I also love sweets so a pastel and sweets motif would be nice too."

"Sounds a lot of work for you... and for me," Diana said, figuring that the brunette hadn't fully decided what to do as of yet.

"I'll manage! I can get my friends to help me out on a favor."

A subtle smile was conjured at Diana's lips. As fast as it came, it disappeared completely. "Your friends must really serve the purpose of friendship."

Akko couldn't help but think of her ghost of a smile and noticed the sadness on her tone but she decided to go against opening the topic up.

"If you don't have any location plans, I could accompany you to canvas the place you have in mind."

"You would?" Akko asked, quite alarmed.

"I'm free as of the moment. Are you?"

"Yeah, I got a free afternoon."

"So having settled that…" Diana spoke after a brief moment of silence. "I think we should leave now; the sooner, the better. I'll drive."

"Eh, I didn't know you had a car."

"I'm allowed to leave it here in the University grounds as I please."

"I figured." Akko huffed her cheeks, envious of the girl's privilege. "I'll get some of my stuff to get ready."

"See you at the University's parking lot in 15 minutes."

After Diana told her that, Akko dashed to fetch her backpack. She went to her dorm room, collected all that was necessary for their trip and as she emerged outside again towards their meeting place.

She noticed Diana waiting for her before an old Porsche.

The British girl removed her surgeon outfit and now wore a simple brown dapper, but in the morning light, they seemed to have gained certain elegance.

Akko approached her and as Diana lifted the passenger's car door. "You're two minutes late."

"Aww come on, give me a break, I ran for my life for you. Twice." Akko snarled but can't help but blush at the gesture and went in.

* * *

 _ **Diana drove**_ them back to the garden where they first met as Akko instructed.

They started marching towards the east as Akko had previously thought of as soon as they got in. "I hadn't reached this side of the forest park last time."

"Why?" Diana asked, even though she knew the shorter girl became a little too preoccupied with watching her and Andrew play chess the last time.

"Ehehehe..." Akko laughed awkwardly. "You just happened to catch my eye."

As they walked over the empty field, covered by little red flowers that seemed to stain the green strands of the grass, they had lost themselves into the farness only a couple of minutes after they had left the car, for they walked fast and hadn't even opened their mouths to speak.

With her camera in hand, Akko was busy scanning the area for them to find a perfect spot for the photoshoot while Diana thought about her conditions to agreeing to be her model. She hadn't exactly told Akko what it was.

What could Diana possibly say to introduce the topic and to diffuse the tension?

Words had suddenly lost their value for Diana reconsidered if she would pursue in asking her for that favor. Diana no longer managed to convey her need to understand what was so peculiar of Akko that she would ask such a thing.

"Do you think we'll see bunnies today?" Akko said, out of the blue.

"Bunnies, you say…" Diana replied pensively. "Do you want to take a photo of it? Or you want me to interact with a rabbit? Even with your friends, it would be quite difficult to handle one, if we came across it."

"Oh, it should be interesting," Akko added. "I haven't seen one up close since my preschool years. One of the boys handled a bunny and tamed it. So as there are two of us right here and right now, we'll do an even better job."

"It might be potentially troublesome," Diana said. "But then again..." she trailed off, recalling she did play with some rabbits that came upon her childhood estate. "Furthermore, we don't know how to handle rabbits. We could mishandle and endanger its life."

"True," she admitted.

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"Suddenly, I thought of a good way to combine red and black and pastries and sweets together! Alice in Wonderland! You could dress up as the Queen of Hearts!" Akko explained while her beaming eyes gazed at her.

Diana nodded approvingly, though deep inside she had no idea why she was going to dress as the Queen and not Alice herself. It didn't matter at that point, for once Akko has set her mind on a goal, and she would stop at nothing. "You do realize that I need a costume to be Queen."

"We don't need fancy a fancy ballgown for you. A simple black and red dress would be enough!"

"My styles are all of the corresponding shades of blue if you'd like to know."

"Eh really? You strike me as a Queen."

It's been a while since Diana indulged herself with the joys of photography and its planning. "Then you would need a Chessboard. I could call Andrew to lend his precious collection."

"He collects them?" her eyes sparkled. "Okay, I sidetracked. That'd be awesome! Thanks!"

They had walked a fair distance without any breakthroughs, but Diana was reluctant in abandoning this trip just yet, and somehow she could guess in Akko's stare that she was feeling the same.

There had been precisely three hours since they had left the car and had ventured on their own in the farness, looking for that something, whatever that meant.

But for Diana, this little trip did have a professional connotation. They had agreed to go because they had issues that both needed to see solved and some time on their own was bound to do just that. However, having passed some hours and having walked a fair distance, still, neither of them had reached a conclusion, despite the conversation they had carried.

"Can we stop for a minute?" Akko said at some point.

"Are you tired?" Diana ceased walking and asked. "Would you like to eat after? My treat."

"You would?" her face lighted up while leaning over to sit on the ground. "Yes please!"

Diana sat next to her, stretching her legs while relying on her hands to support her body weight. She gazed up to admire the grey clouds that had started forming on the once spotless sky. The sun still shone bright but its power would soon be lessened by the darkness of the rain clouds that threatened to take over everything in just a couple of minutes.

"I bet it will rain," she spoke up, thus breaking the silence that abashed them every time it settled between them.

"How much?" Akko asked while leaning her head on her palm, all this time losing her sight into the depth of the horizon.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How much would you like to bet?" Akko asked.

Diana smiled, thinking that she should cease making affirmations that would practically require an action to be made while in Akko's presence.

"Five pounds then," she finally spoke, while extending her right hand.

"You've got a deal," she replied, as her hand met hers.

Diana looked at her, daring to lose herself in the swirling red shade in a way the horizon line could never make her do. Diana smiled as their hands clasped in what should have been a firm shake, and as their gazes met, Diana felt a peculiar heat taking over her whole body.

Diana felt a cold drip hitting her right cheek and as they both glanced up, the sky was instantly alighted by the flash of lightning.

Diana smirked. "Looks like you're losing the bet."

In a matter of seconds, a heavy rain started pouring on them, soaking them to the bones, making their hairs stick onto their cheeks and clothes glued to their chests. Diana grabbed Akko's bag and then pulled her by the hand in the direction of a nearby forest, hoping to avoid catching a nasty cold that would keep them in bed for quite a while.

They ran through the field, hand in hand, Diana virtually dragging Akko along while the shorter girl pranced around, smiling and feeling rather pleased to run in the rain.

Diana and Akko reached the entrance to the forest and as the drips of rain decreased their cadence through the tree branches, they eased down their walk. Diana guided Akko beneath a tall oak tree that provided good shelter from the rain and as they stopped beneath its heavy branches, they found themselves caught in a peculiar silence that seemed to be screaming in their ears.

Diana watched Akko with the same avidness like she had done that hot day by the gazebo, analyzing every single imperfection of her face that made her perfect in every way: her eyes, her cute nose, the pink lips and the way she often curled them in a smile.

Her gaze slid down onto Akko's cheeks, and as Diana put a damp strand over her ear, her gaze met Akko's. Akko gulped; her cheeks flushing even when she wasn't the one caught staring.

Akko's hair hung now loosely on her shoulders for the heaviness of the wet strands had managed to tear apart the little band that she had used to tie it in a bun. Diana contemplated Akko's bright eyes and, for a brief second, she thought she had never seen such a beauty.

"So, what are your conditions?" Akko suddenly asked. "We were interrupted before and you didn't open the topic again."

Diana's lips curled into an amused smirk. "Oh, it's simple. Seeing that as you struggle with your photography, I assist you in a certain way you need me. I, on the other hand, also struggle with my painting and you help me out."

"You paint too? How talented and smart are you?"

"You can refuse my offer if you want."

"No, it's okay I can be your model! What kind of pose shall I be doing though? Shall I be like a statue and not move or anything? Fair warning though I can't just stay put in place more than ten minutes."

"Oh, I got my phone to take a photo for references. If there's one thing I can't paint that well—that is my struggle with women's bodies. So, Akko... I'm asking you if you can be my nude model."

"EHHHH?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"EHHHH?" Akko couldn't believe her ears nor would she have thought that a simple favor could transpire into this.

"Are you sure? Have you seen me? I'm not actually attractive—like you."

Akko swore she saw Diana's face twitch. "There is no way I can improve if I'm to sketch myself repeatedly. You are good-looking, face-wise and body-wise, perfect for me to draw your simplicity. And besides, I believe I mentioned earlier that you can refuse."

"What? And you'll back out of the agreement!" Akko grabbed Diana's hand and looped her arms around it. "You can't back out now! You agreed!"

Akko could feel Diana stiffened from her touch. "But I can clearly see that you're disturbed. I wouldn't want to force you to do something uncomfortable."

"Disturbed? I'm just shocked that's all! And no, I'm not uncomfortable! I go to public baths all the time back in Japan! I'm just—" she faltered, "Just feeling that I'm not the best choice for your practice."

"Why?"

Akko's face flushed red. She didn't see the connection between modeling for her photography and modeling as Diana's nude model immediately, and then it slowly dawned on her. "I'm sure you have a lot of other friends who are better than me, Diana! You know a lot of people!"

"Perhaps, the art of painting was so intimate and it was supposed to be my secret. I prefer that this side of me will remain in the dark but to you—I trust you enough to show you this side of me. And also you do look amazing."

"Oh," Akko paused, blinking for a moment as the words sank in.

"Akko, every girl is beautiful. It's not a competition."

It was a rather odd feeling. When a boy would compliment her, she would feel attacked and suddenly become guarded. But when a girl compliments her—and especially someone like Diana—it made her feel all fluttery inside.

"Thanks!" That was all she could muster.

Diana placed a hand on her chin. "You're a beautiful work of art."

When she said that, Akko felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Her face was a red mess so she looked around, trying to not let Diana see her reaction and realized something. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Diana got startled at seeing Akko leap from joy and wonder.

"I got an idea! This place is beaming beauty and I can't help but get inspired!" She kept hopping around the place.

"May you share your epiphany?" her eyes followed the perky Japanese.

"I will make use of the whole park!"Akko threw her hands up in the air. "Search for unused angles and to really use black and red photography!"

Diana looked loss for words until spoke a word that condensed all of her feelings and thoughts, "That's quite intriguing, Akko."

"I know!" Akko placed her index finger and thumb under her chin. "And we're going to need a lot of red!"

"A tangible material would prove to be better than a vague idea." Diana murmured for she didn't found the need to criticize her creativity until witnessing it with her own eyes."You're going to catch a cold, Akko." Diananotedwhen Akko went towards the wet earth.

"It stopped raining. Look!" Akko murmured while pointing at the sky, to show her that the grey clouds had evanesced and instead had left behind a sparkling sun.

"Now that we canvassed the place," Diana slowly stood up and patted the dirt off her clothes. "Are you still up for that free treat?"

Akko scratched her cheek. "You're really sure about that?"

"I insist."She hung the bag's strap on her shoulder. "An offer is an offer."

"Hmm," Akko said began rummaging through her bag's pocket. "Then in that sense, a deal's also a deal." She handed her the money she owed her from the earlier bet.

Diana giggled, it was an expression Akko hadn't seen her do and when Diana realized what she did, she wore the poker face she had once again. "You don't have to."

"Let's not argue with this!" Akko raised her hands, signaling for them to stop. "You're going to treat me afterward!"

"Have you any place in mind?"

Akko really thought that Diana wasn't serious about the free treat, but she didn't argue, she was pretty much willing to be alone with her anyway."Are you up for sweets?"

"Sure." A slight frown marred Diana's elegant brows as she stared at her,"Any places you particularly want to taste upon your palate?"

"Not really," Akko scrunched up her nose. "But Jasminka told me about that yogurt place near the mall and I really want to try it!"

"Oh, Hannah and Barbara brought me there often."

"Oooh," Akko chirped. "Lead the way!"

They got into Diana's car and drove off. Along the way, they chatted about nonsense things. Akko felt more open and less embarrassed about her passion for photography.

"Photography is just so wonderful. You could do what you want with everything and the result would still be as beautiful! It's like seeing magic happen."But as she was saying that, Akko could see Diana's perfect lips curved in some hidden joy. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just like the way you talk."

As they headed through the crowds of happy, mall loiterers, Akko looked at the people passing by them—the happy families, a group of friends, girlfriends, and boyfriends holding hands.

Every time they would pass mannequins, Akko can't help but imagine Diana doing the life-sized doll poses. There were some that fit Diana's disposition, making Akko impatient to see Diana in the spotlight.

She would also imagine some mannequin dresses on Diana. There were certain styles that fit her regality—all with the chic and poised and sometimes boyish appeal from seeing tux and blazers.

Blue would definitely be Diana's color, but when she first met her—Akko associated Diana with red and black so she really wanted to do something like that.

As a matter of fact, Akko sort of liked the way it looked in the reflection of the windows they passed by. It was natural. Cute even, since they were about as far opposites as anyone could picture—even though people wouldn't know that from looking at her dressed in Diana's clothes. Which, she had to admit, looked pretty nice on her.

They arrived at the yogurt place, and Akko had been so lost in her own mind she hadn't noticed the guy behind the counter handing her a cup so small it was the size of a mini-cupcake.

"Oh, thanks!" Akko said before absently moving to the side as the same guy handed the similar object to Diana.

"You seem absentminded Akko; any reason as to why?"

Akko's face flushed. "Sorry! I was busy thinking about the photoshoot."

"I love that you're dedicated to your creativity; however, walking through the mall being inattentive isn't the best way to go about it."

Akko laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, won't do it again." She looked at the object in her hand that was given to her. "Umm," her eyes shifted to Diana and the object, embarrassed to confirm that this is her first time here.

A smirk slowly formed on Diana's lips. She walked passed Akko, their shoulders nearly grazed but there was an electric feeling and whispered, "Let me demonstrate."

Akko's eyes glued to Diana's form as the blonde went over the multiple flavor selections and pushed the machine lever. A long twirling stream cheesecake yogurt flavor fell to Diana's cup.

"This yogurt place is pretty much self-service," Diana said as she licked her chosen treat. "Come, you can choose what toppings you want asides from the flavor."

"Are you getting the cheesecake flavor?" Akko eyed the chocolate fudge one.

"That was actually a curiosity, it tastes good but I prefer vanilla when I want to put in some toppings."

"Wow, you're pretty simplistic at times."

"I suppose," Diana replied, apparently her turn to watch as Akko pretty much followed the blonde's sample and tasted the chocolate fudge.

"Ooh!" she licked her lips. "Tasty!"

Akko then began to taste test every flavor available and Diana didn't need to practice patience for she was entertained with Akko's expressions and given ratings.

"Had you chosen what you want?" Diana finally asked as she threw her used cup into the trash bin and took a small-sized cup on the counter.

"Yes!" Akko followed her sample but targeted the large-sized one.

Diana then proceeded to retrieve vanilla while Akko eyed the flavor selections once more. "Oooh!" her face lighted up with a jolly look on her face and proceeded to pour down the flavors on her cup. "I didn't know you could mix the flavors together!"

Diana's eyes darted towards her and her yogurt cup. It was a swirling mixture of banana and green tea.

"Look!" Akko's eyes shone proudly. "It's your hair!"

Diana couldn't control the blush that formed on her face, "Akko!"

Akko giggled, loving the way Diana looked irritated with a playful glare aimed towards her. It added a sophisticated cuteness to her.

"Well, thank you very much for the comparison." She said. "I will try to keep my hair look like ice cream."

It only caused the tiny smile on Akko's lips to grow wider.

In a way to salvage her dignity of being a woman in control of her emotions, Diana went over to the toppings. Akko followed suit. Her eyes widened at the broadened selection and for once, Akko couldn't decide what to accompany her yogurt. It was as if she wanted all of them and she did so.

Akko's cup of yogurt looked a bit cramped with all the small amounts of candies, sweets, fruits, boba, and crackers while Diana artistically placed her toppings. It was a healthy selection of strawberries, blueberries, crushed graham crackers and a couple of small mochi.

They went over the counter and had their cups weighed in for the total amount.

As Diana was paying, Akko was surprised when Diana asked her. "Who are your friends, by the way?"

Akko had no clue why Diana had suddenly interested in her friends but then Akko figured that Diana might be a lonely girl seeking different kinds of genuine friendship through her.

"My friends and I," she snorted. "We're considered the troublemakers in our year."

The guy behind the counter handed their order over on a bright pink tray, cutting their conversation. Diana grabbed it before Akko had a chance to, so she picked up two plastic spoons and a pile of napkins, then followed Diana over to the tables.

They both sat down, each girl reaching for her dessert. Akko took a bite when Diana continued their topic. "What sorts of troubles to you find yourselves?"

"Well, it was mostly because of our differences. I didn't know bullying will continue even after high school. I was told it gets better but yeah it wasn't as bad as high school but bullying is still there. You're not afraid of being bullied?" Akko paused. "Wait, of course, you're not. You've never been bullied, have you?"

"No," Diana shrugged her dainty shoulders in disregard."But I know what it's like to be outside of a group because you're different and sometimes, that's just as bad."

"Really you feel like that too? But you're the Diana Cavendish! What group would consider you different enough?"

Diana looked down at her yogurt; playing with it by the way she stared so intently. It was the first time Akko had ever seen her act anything other than confident. When she looked up again, her expression was soft, and if Akko didn't know any better, she'd swear Diana was hurt.

"Let's just say not all girls are nice, especially when you're prettier than they are. And not all boys give you the respect you deserve."

"Sorry, I… I just…. You have no idea how hard it is having people make fun of you and stare at you."

Diana's eyes shone when she accidentally reminisced something from her past. She wanted to say something but refrained herself from even parting her lips. "Could you tell me about your friends?"

"So I have like only five friends ever since I transferred here. I got my roommates—Lotte and Sucy and the other trio—Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze. You don't mind me babbling about them, do you?"

"No, not at all," Diana said as she licked chocolate frozen yogurt from her spoon. "I did ask you about them. Tell me."

"So first: Lotte is a bookworm! She could talk about the Nightfall series for hours and she's a music student while Sucy is a chemistry student. She's got a nasty personality and there are rumors around that she could be a witch with her specializing to you know—potions."

"Then, Amanda's a great gymnast and she tends to skip classes because being a Business Management student bores her out. Constanze prefers to be silent but she's really good with her personal projects. She's a mechanical engineer student and lastly we have Jasminka, she's super strong and fluffy, I mean she's got the strength of a hundred men and she's a culinary student."

"All of you have something to contribute to the group's excitement, for you are all have different interests; nevertheless, you all find harmony in being together."

Akko smiled wider as she scooped up more of her sweet treat and plopped the spoon into her mouth. She licked away the gooey goodness, watching closely as Diana did the same.

As she watched the pink plastic spoon slip between Diana's pursed lips, she realized she wanted the sight of them slightly parted. Even if the photoshoot were days away, Akko couldn't stop herself from envisioning Diana's poses. Just imagining the multiple scenarios made everything inside Akko all warm and fuzzy, just like she felt when Diana first held her eyes at her.

"I, um… I think I'm finished," Akko said, clearing her throat. The sound of a spoon scraping across the bottom of the bowl indicated Diana had finished her dessert as well.

Diana took one final long, almost teasing lick of her spoon, clearing it of any remaining frosty yum, before dropping it into the empty bowl, "Me too. Let me drive you back to your dormitory."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

 _ **Diana too**_ was surprised she asked Akko to be her model. Sure, she'd thought about it but she hasn't believed her ears even when it came out of her lips. When Akko approached her to ask for a favor, Diana accepted and asked something in return, it wasn't the way she'd always done before.

There was no hostility, no inner anger, but a slight attraction that Diana didn't know how to go about it. So she said the words that could make the two of them become closer—closer in a way that there'd be no fabric to get in the way.

There was just something about Akko that had gotten under her skin. Something that—for some reason—chipped away at the guards she held up so tightly. She didn't really notice there was a bit of a hurry to her step as she made her way out of her surgeon clothes into her dapper and every movement that leads her to Akko.

She refused to acknowledge the little spark that ignited when she saw Akko walking towards her earlier today.

Diana rose from her seat, the sound of the metal legs scraping across the floor of the crowded yogurt place. Akko turned to walk away, leaving her bowl on the table for the mall maintenance staff to clean up, but when she saw Diana begin to clear hers and place it atop the tray, she turned around again and followed suit.

With their trash in the receptacle, they made their way through the mall and towards the parking lot.

Outside, the afternoon sunshine warmed her shoulders while the breeze billowed by, caressing her cheeks. The smell of petrichor still fresh from the rain had only happened two hours ago. Diana knew she felt good. The day had suddenly gotten so much better with the simple promise of helping each other out.

As soon as they reached the university, Diana slowed the car down, suddenly unsure of what to say. Parking on her spot, Diana stammered, before Akko would get off her car. "Umm, so... listen."

"How do I contact you?" Akko smiled, beating her when she talked first. She tucked a brown tendril of fallen hair behind her ear.

"Oh right," Diana said, as she fished in her bag for something to write with. She took Akko's hand and scribbled her cell phone number across the pulse point of her wrist in formal blue ink. "I trust you won't give my number out, all right?"

"No. Yeah. Right," Akko stuttered, curling her hand and staring down at her wrist. Diana could feel the muscle in Akko's arms flex against her palm and she immediately let go. "So, I'll, um… call you tomorrow?"

"Certainly," Diana smiled. "Tomorrow works, anytime after noon."

"Sure. Thanks, for…." Akko's words trailed off, and Diana was dying to know what she wanted to say next, but she didn't push.

Instead, she nodded and muttered, "You're welcome," before stepping on the gas and heading home.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey, I'm alive! I've been busy and I hope you guys haven't given up on this story yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Akko!"

She turned around to see Lotte and Sucy had just arrived carrying groceries.

"You've only just arrived now?" Sucy raised an eyebrow in her visible eye. "You had no class the whole afternoon."

"Ehehe, I had errands to run for my photoshoot this weekend." Akko turned the key in the lock, her arm turned as well, exposing the phone number written on her wrist. She'd stopped thinking about it until Sucy grabbed her arm and pulled it up to see the blue evidence of exactly what had kept Akko after school.

Sucy frowned. "Whose number is that?"

"It's…. Well…. I…."

"Akko," Sucy snarled.

"It's Diana Cavendish's number!" Akko blurted. Heat rushed her cheeks.

Her roommates' eyes widened as Sucy released Akko's arm. They stared, mouth agape, eyes still as big as saucers.

"Oh, how wonderful! Who would have thought you'd be so lucky!" Lotte cheered on her but Sucy didn't say a word.

Not that she had to.

The astonishment on her face was enough to make Akko a little squirmy. Looking away, Akko opened the door to their dorm room. Cool air rushed out and blasted into her blazing hot face. Relief rushed to her—sort of. Now she just needed Sucy to quit staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

They headed inside—Akko heading straight to her desk to retrieve her laptop, Sucy going straight up to her space, Lotte setting down the groceries neatly in the cupboards as she took some sodas and heated some popcorn.

At least their normal routine would put some distance between the girls and give Akko time to think about how she would explain how she got Diana's number while Lotte and Sucy marinated in whatever ideas she conjured about Akko and Diana's new relationship.

"So what did you pick out for us, Akko?" Lotte asked as she sat two of the bottles of soda on the nightstand next to Sucy.

"Doctor Strange."

"Awesome," Sucy said as she plopped down on the purple beanbag on the floor. "Marvel again."

"Yes!" Akko said. "You're okay with it right?"

"I guess," Sucy muttered. Clearly, something was bothering Sucy, but she had always been the type who wouldn't volunteer to talk about things.

The movie started to play as Lotte dumped half the popcorn into a bowl for Akko and Sucy.

They'd seen Doctor Strange many times; Akko even knew most of the words by heart. Sucy never contributed to these conversations. Yet Sucy focused so hard on the television, she acted like she'd never seen the movie before.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Akko asked, sitting forward on the bed.

"Why do you have Diana Cavendish's number scribbled on your wrist?" Sucy blurted as if the question had been playing on an infinite loop in her brain. She didn't look at Akko when she asked. Instead, she kept her wide eyes glued to the laptop screen.

An awkward silence filled the room, turning the air almost smothering. Lotte had the urge to fidget as Sucy kept her weighty stare focused on Akko, but she didn't move

"I told you all that I'm going to try to ask her to be my model, remember?"

"Yeah," Sucy muttered, but Akko could tell she wasn't buying it.

"What? It's the truth."

"Yeah, but since she's a posh British woman who scolded you for taking photos of her, I thought Diana clearly wasn't into the idea of doing anything with you."

"Maybe not, I'm surprised she agreed as well, but we all know I could be a little too persuasive. Despite how Diana acts, she's always been a good person."

Sucy's thick black brows arched as she swung her head in Akko's direction. Her nostrils flared, and her lips curled. She stared at Akko like she'd sprouted a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "You're complimenting her now?" Sucy all but yelped. The disbelief in her voice was almost as piercing as her glare.

"I wouldn't call that a compliment. It's just the truth."

"Are you going to ask us to help you in this shoot?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"N-not really," Akko didn't want to admit but she faltered in defeat. "I need some help, please."

Sucy rolled her eyes and then turned her dark gaze back to the laptop screen.

Sighing, Akko settled back into her bed and tossed bits of popcorn into her mouth. She was glad the conversation was over but had the distinct feeling it hasn't ended. The topic of Diana Cavendish and the blue phone number on Akko's wrist would come up again. She could feel it almost as much as she could still feel the warmth of Diana's palm against the skin of her arm.

"So your team is just us and her?" Sucy said, out of the blue. "Tell us exactly what your plan is."

"Well, I do want to make a motif of black and red while having the theme of perspective. I got so many ideas in mind! I'm thinking red queen, sweets, chess, with the makeup and everything, you know… portraits!"

"Akko," Lotte began. "Don't you think we need more help from the others if we pursue your plan?

Akko scratched her head. "I was planning to, but I guess I'll have to return the favor to Amanda, Jasna, and Cons." She fished for her phone in her pocket, ready to call them.

Sucy snickered. "They will definitely ask favors from you in return."

* * *

" _ **Welcome home,**_ Lady Diana." Carter, her childhood butler greeted her as she parked in front the entrance of her large mansion.

The Head Maid—Anna—and the rest of the maids lined up on the pathway to the entrance, bowing and recited the greeting they do to the occupants of the house as they arrive home.

She handed Carter the keys so he can properly park it for her, "Pleasant to be back."

Once again, Diana was led through the empty estate towards a large dining hall. The mansion is an ancestral home, and despite the years, the walls still stood stately and proud. The interior and the exterior were beautifully furnished for the whole estate was decorated with antiques, collected by the past Cavendishes before her. Diana recounted that with all the carpeted floors, mosaic walls, and decorative moldings with velvet tapestries, paintings, and ornamental statuary worth billions for the exotic material and sentimental value.

As soon as Diana got back to her estate, the permanent smile that graced her face slowly diminished. Replaced with the disinterest and formal facial expression she wore again and again then turned into a habit.

While she reposed on her room, trying to ignore her unsettling thoughts, she found herself not in the mood to read or paint. She gasped. Diana was never bored. She always had some things to do: study, practice, accompaniment, hygiene, impress, socialize, leisure, but all she was doing right now was neither all of that but is definitely brooding.

As years went on, Diana realized that each day she spent roaming what once meant home to her became so different and unfamiliar. As if her home grew apart from her as if her heart doesn't belong in the Cavendish name and fortune any longer.

It stopped being a home when her mother died. When she was forced to throw aside her childish dreams of being a Photographer and start dealing with the responsibility her mother left to her.

Diana lived with her legal guardian, Aunt Daryl and her twins—Meril and Maril—but they hardly act the part of a family. The Cavendish was a maternal line of medicinal practitioners, they do not own the Cavendish Medical Center just for show. Unfortunately, as of now, the Cavendish name is slightly losing its former glory.

 _Who would have thought that a hospital filled with sick people that need tending to would come close to bankruptcy?_

It wasn't because their service was lacking or that loads of people die in their care, it was because when Diana's mother died, the legal ownership went to Aunt Daryl and she wasn't a doctor or a businesswoman, so it goes to show that she can't run a hospital. She doesn't want to sound mean but all her remaining close relatives focus on keeping their lavished lifestyle.

Saving the Cavendish name is Diana's driving force.

So she studied and graduated undergrad two years early and she's acing her master's degree before she could take a doctorate.

And since she was prone to neglecting the other side of her happiness, Diana lost her smile. It was all work and no play, she was a dull girl.

However, one person seemed to know how to put it back.

Diana decided that she could help Akko with her photography vision. So she took a short tour to a pleasant grove of tall and stately trees surrounding her estate. She rode her horse with the accompaniment of her two dogs and began letting her creativity lose.

In the midst was a beautiful marble fountain, which sent forth clear and crystal waters. Diana began to envision what attire she would wear, what makeup, what pose and what angle Akko would take her. Her mood began to improve at the sight of nature and beauty of her surroundings, and she was able to pass her time alone without much sadness.

Usually, her tutor, Professor Croix would visit have more painting sessions with her, but the fact that she couldn't see the Italian woman anywhere, or received a mail or text could mean that she was busy on another task. Even with the presence of her horse and her dogs, it proved insufficient for the clamor in her heart. She needed someone to talk to, to calm the storm brewing inside her.

With no sight of anyone, except the voices that repeated like a mantra in Diana's head and the thought of the ones who truly cared for her left in ignorance of her fate preyed on her mind and made her begin to feel that this mansion is indeed a splendid prison made for her alone.

Most of the people who were important to her life, like Anna and Carter, Hannah and Barbara didn't know the true her, except Andrew who could be continued to be an arse and had read through her. They might know she could be struggling, they could know she'd shoulder a huge responsibility, but they are not aware of her sexuality.

People are too blind to see the great misery she continued to endure, but the world wasn't ready to know who Diana Cavendish is.

Her day went by like this until sundown. Then she returned to her estate again for supper. Then her heart began to anticipate the presence of a text or a call from a certain brunette.

* * *

 _ **When Akko woke**_ up the next morning, her cheek felt the sticky wetness that drooped from her mouth on the pillow. Her knees were curled into her chest, and a half-eaten bag of popcorn had spilled out on the carpet lining their dorm room. Lotte nestled in her bed, sleeping like a baby.

She looked down at her wrist, and thankfully, Diana's number was still there, though a little blurred. Akko could barely make out the numbers, but she knew the moment the hot water of her morning shower hit her skin; the blue ink would completely vanish.

Akko couldn't have that. No way could she lose that number. The room was still pretty dark, save for the flickering images from the laptop and the hints of light peeking in from beneath the dark purple curtains hanging over the only window in Akko's bedroom. She extracted herself from her bed, clumsily pushed up to her feet, and stumbled over to her desk, trying not to make too much noise so she wouldn't wake Lotte and Sucy.

Quietly, she clicked on the small lamp bent over her laptop. It didn't put off too much brightness, only enough to light the keys of her computer. It worked fine. She only needed to see enough to jot down Diana's phone number before the digits wore away. Half awake, she blindly searched her desk for something to write with, fingers fumbling with the chaos of everything her mother had asked her more than once to straighten up.

Akko was prone to losing numbers and decided today will be the last day she'll be known for losing them. She rolled her wrist over and typed the digits on her phone and jotted the digits down across one of her sticky notes after. So she'll always have a backup.

Staring at the screen of her phone, Akko placed a smiley emoji after Diana's name. She then thought of calling her. Akko opened the binders and was momentarily blinded by the sunlight even if it was nearly six in the morning.

 _Was it too soon to call her? Of course not, a night has passed. She should go for it. No, it should be 24 hours minimum, right?_

She was now randomly fighting with herself. One side of her wants to call Diana in the morning, and the other side of her is opposed to the idea.

 _Why can't a simple text do? It's not Sunday yet, why are you hurrying? A text should be fine. But Diana might think you're super annoying. No, she might think you're responsible!_

Akko continued to weigh the pros and the cons if she pursued her plan. It was an intense battle. Akko didn't know she could have a conversation with herself like that.

She was brought out of reverie when her phone started ringing.

"Aahhhh!" she screamed upon seeing that her phone was dialing Diana's number, she didn't care if her Lotte and Sucy stirred in their sleep.

She didn't know what possessed her finger to press call, and before she could cancel it, Diana had already answered.

"Hello?" her sweet voice came.

"Hello?" Akko said enthusiastically but was dying inside. "Sorry I called, and I know it's too early. But I want to know if everything's fine and if you're still willing to be my model."

She was talking fast, almost gibberish. But the girl on the other line seemed unperturbed and replied in a simple and dignified manner.

"Of course, I am Akko," Diana replied. "I was waiting for your call last night."

"Uwahhh," Akko gasped. "You were? I'm so sorry! I called just now. My roommates and I were busy planning for the photoshoot. We technically had to contact some friends to talk with it over."

"Oh," she replied.

The silence was adding poison to Akko's bloodstream. She could feel the tick-tocks of her digital clock; it must have been a few heartbeats later when Diana asked.

"Shall I do my own makeup or you can get a makeup artist?"

"Jasna can overlook the design, but," Akko hesitated but went for it anyway. "You are very—very beautiful so I guess a simple mascara and foundation and lipstick will do."

"And for the hair?"

"I like your hair the way it is, but perhaps Jasna can make it more beautiful."

"You trust the girl's judgments."

"Yes, I do."

"She must be extraordinary; I can't wait to see her work myself. I'll contact Andrew as I mentioned about the chess set. See you Sunday on the forest park, Akko."

Akko didn't know why the promise of seeing her again made her heart soar higher than Mt. Fuji. "Yes! See you!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. HERE IT IS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was boring.

Akko dreaded the next day, but at the same time was excited about it. With the help of Lotte, they began making their schedules so everything will move swiftly by tomorrow's shoot.

She spent her entire free time having extra lessons with Professor Ursula to boot. Akko was almost ready for the big day, but not really. She had one more thing to do.

That's why Akko, with Lotte and Sucy were looking through trinkets and tableware. Even shopping and trying to talk people into giving them stuff for free or find great deals on a budget that usually was meant for Akko's monthly allowance of everyday expenses.

"The theme is mostly reds and blacks so if anything matches that color scheme let's be sure to grab it. If you find a couple white pieces don't hold back. It would also look good."

"A variety of sizes that gives us the idea that belongs to a Queen?" Lotte asked.

Akko nodded. "They'll all either be hung together on one wall that will serve as a backdrop or will be placed on a table. I'm looking for mismatched styles and sizes. We already have three but could use at least fifteen more."

They get to work, sifting through everything from useless red bottles to newly-bought but thrown away handbag. Akko and Lotte started a pile and Sucy added some to it. Akko noticed that Sucy's finds were always mushrooms or related to mushrooms.

In three hours, they had gone through garage sales, estate sales, and thrift stores. But they found nothing that was even useful or even something they can afford; which resulted in the last option—dumpster diving.

Sure, it can be gross. But it was proven to be a practical and sometimes lucky find. Akko was also willing to comb through the trash to discover it.

Akko inhaled a lungful of foul odor and coughed. Next, to her, she heard Sucy snickering while looking for mushrooms instead of entirely helping.

"Sucy leave those mushrooms alone!"

"I need them as samples for my finals. I need to extract poison from them."

"POISON?"

Sucy grinned. "To make you hallucinate while sleeping."

"STOP FEEDING ME STUFF AT NIGHT!"

"Cut it out you two!" Lotte interjected.

After some more mushroom and toxic waste antics, Akko managed to find satisfactory props that would give life to the character Diana Cavendish will portray in her photography.

She called it a day and brought out her bag. Akko placed the stuff inside it, making a mental note to herself that she has to bleach it all tonight.

When she finished, the trio headed across the half-empty lot towards Lotte's car afterward.

Lotte brought out her keys, "Everything ready for tomorrow, Akko?"

"I guess," Akko quietly responded as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. She had everything ready to go, all the props she needed for her shoot.

Brynn climbed into the car and set her backpack down between her legs. She tried to be patient, but that just wasn't going to happen. Even as Cassidy pulled out of the school parking lot, Brynn silently prayed for her to go faster.

* * *

 _ **"Who would**_ have known we'd meet Checkmate girl again so soon."

Diana found herself in Andrew's company once more in the forest back in the gazebo at the exact same spot where they had first met Akko. Andrew had brought some tea and snacks again. As per usual, her childhood friend annoyed her with the silly banter.

"Do you know what I think of Checkmate girl?" Andrew helped himself with sharing more of his thoughts in a casual chat. "As far as our conversation allowed me to perceive her the last time, I think she's sincere and a bit naïve at one point. She likes to dream as much as she loves being a Photographer. Now, after listening to my first impression which I believe to be accurate, tell me how much do you share that you managed to model for her?"

Diana let out a sharp exhale, crossing her arms haughtily. "I insisted to borrow your chessboard, not yourself. Why bother wasting your time here when you can play pool or solitaire with Frank and the boys?"

"Come on now, Diana. This is your first time hanging out with people who aren't brought up with the same refinement. What you need is a chaperone, because, after all, today is a day of marked beginnings."

Diana sighed. Sometimes she wished that Andrew's priorities were sorted out; however, he was right. Today was indeed a day worthy of celebrations. Not wanting to delay their departure any longer, she and Andrew arrived at the meeting place five minutes too early.

As minutes passed, her wristwatch became a victim of her observation.

Two minutes... five minutes... ten minutes past the time they agreed on the meeting. She couldn't even fathom why there was no sight or text that Akko and her companions would be late to the shoot.

She glared at her wristwatch once more. Surely, she should try a little bit more of patience for she had indulged her heart with the thought that she could help Akko when the trip would reach its ending.

A few minutes later, Andrew was busy drinking a bottle of water when he asked. "Do you hear that?"

At this moment the unwanted sound of car wheels screeching upon the road arrested their attention. The sound seemed to be approaching from the high ground overlooking the bridge, and very soon the vehicle emerged from that point.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Andrew shouted.

A yellow beetle car was headed to the bridge in lightning haste. Diana's first thought was not of the danger that such a frantic speed might mean but rather the extravagant entrance of a car inside the forest park where they had passed.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Andrew asked, having the same thoughts as her.

With that question, Diana and Andrew were all immediately absorbed in watching this most unusual spectacle. It became, in a few moments, greatly more interesting, for just as the carriage had passed the summit of the steep bridge.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The excitement of the scene was made more disturbing by the clear, clarion screams and one among them was undoubtedly—Akko—the driver, herself.

The pair advanced in closer due to curiosity and horror—Diana, in breathless silence, and Andrew with various sentiments of terror. Their suspense did not last long, on the route the beetle car was coming, there stands by the pathway a magnificent tree, and on the other stands a historical stone cross.

As Akko caught sight of the immovable crucifix, she swerved the wheel to bring the car over the projecting roots of the tree. Diana knew what was coming. The elements had been cast and there was no undoing the impending crash.

Diana nearly screamed, unable to see it out, but then a blur came and saw a scene of utter confusion.

There was a huge Russian girl who resembled Superman as she stopped the collision of the car to the tree.

When the dust and leaves and everything else has settled, Diana finally found she was able to breathe. Diana and Andrew lifted from their seats and together proceeded in haste outside the gazebo where they met up with the trio.

"Oh, my stars!" Diana yelled. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry," Akko slipped through the driver's seatbelt, looking guilty. "I'll make it up to you, Lotte. I will pay to fix your car."

"Akko... as much as I love you and you have been a very dear friend to me, next time... I'm not going to let you drive when you're in a hurry." The girl called Lotte has glasses and short orange hair. She pinched Akko by her nose.

As soon as the group of three emerged outside the car, Akko saw her. "Ooh Hello Diana! Sorry, we're late."

Diana's jaw dropped. "That's all you have to say considering you almost crashed to death?"

Akko scratched her nape, her face pinkish from embarrassment. "Ehehehe, I knew a prim and proper gal like you don't like tardiness so I did what I could to get here faster."

The fact dawned on Diana that Akko speeded and drove the car inside the park perhaps thinking that she doesn't tolerate tardiness. "Oh, Akko," she reached for her hand. "I have no problem with you being behind schedule please never do that again!"

"Well, I admit that is rather a sight you don't get to see every day," Andrew smirked. "I didn't know checkmate girl would be such a daredevil."

"She's really not," Lotte spoke conversantly, "Except when she's driving." She can't even say that with a straight face. "I meant, no exception at all."

The British duo stared at her incredulously and she quickly extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, er... Diana, Andrew" she introduced herself. "Lotte Jansson…"

"Ugh," another voice emerged from the backseat as Diana glanced farther and saw the third passenger.

She was a laid-back pale Asian girl with a seemingly lack of arms and her face half covered by her puce hair and has red eyes as far as Diana can tell. She appeared almost ghoulish.

"This is Sucy Manbavaran." Lotte introduced her with a meek smile. "Despite her general appearance, she's harmless, mostly."

"Pleasant to meet both of you," Diana replied.

There was no reply coming from Sucy. Diana even felt something rather of disdain emanating from her.

Andrew met with Diana's eyes as they both shared a befuddled look as the trio started to salvage the shaken things inside their car.

"Seriously, you guys almost died! You should be thankful, Jasna's around!" A new voice said, heading towards them.

Diana and Andrew came in contact with another girl. She had fiery green eyes and a ginger hair pointed upwards. She was as tall as Diana and looked refined as her but somehow, she sensed an unruly disposition from her. Diana immediately saw that this girl is one of the reasons why Akko is a troublemaker.

"Yes," Lotte fumbled through her bag pack and dug some chips to give the older girl. "Thank you, Jasminka! I know this is not much but—!"

"Ohh! Salt and Vinegar flavored chips!" Jasminka snatched the offering and didn't wait for snack time to start devouring her prize. "These chips are definitely much."

"Good afternoon, Amanda," Akko said, "how do you find your classes?"

"You mean how boring. Classes are fine, going smooth, as always," she replied cheekily making Akko smirk, her eyes landing on Diana. "Who's this beautiful lady? I don't advise you to introduce her to me, though; she might not like you that much afterward."

"Hmmm, I think I'll take my chances," Akko said. "Amanda O'Neill, this is Diana, Diana Cavendish."

"It's nice to meet you, Amanda," she spoke, outstretching her hand and meeting the redhead.

"Same here," Amanda took her hand with a firm shake, yet her eyebrow rose untrustingly. "What's your story for being friends with Akko?"

Diana mirrored her, keeping things civilized with the girl trying to outwit her for some reason. "Akko practically asked for my help. I agreed to be her model and serve as her impulse control."

Amanda's eyes suddenly crinkled with a snicker. "Now hold up girl, don't be so defensive. I'm just trying to get a rise out of you, and I can see you're so tense." She patted Diana's shoulder to lighten her up, but Diana's inhibitions doubled instead. "Impulse control, eh? Good luck with that."

"Hullo," Andrew barged in, combating the unnecessary disdain forming between the two women. He shook Amanda's hand. "My name is Andrew Hanbridge. Are you Irish?"

"My ancestors are Irish but my folks fled to America." Amanda nonchalantly said.

Diana noticed two more girls walk beside Amanda; one was the Russian girl with the waist-length pink hair, worn with two braids and a short German girl who has her navy blue hair tied in a low ponytail with a big red ribbon.

"Oh!" Akko noticed them arrive too. "Diana, Andrew, meet Jasminka Antonenko and Constanze Bar—Brau?"

Amanda stepped in. "Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger."

"Oh right!" Akko chuckled nervously. "Why is it so hard for me to remember?"

Constanze brought up a blackboard that says, " _People hardly do"._

"Does she work out?" Andrew asked what Diana couldn't.

Diana hardly rolled her eyes. Andrew's skull was thick and could be annoyingly blunt but the extremely strong girl finished munching on her snack.

"Oh," she said, deflated, showing her empty snack. "It's finished like I could do to you."

Andrew gulped at the implications.

"So now that we're done with the courtesy... Can we please pass on to something more exciting?" Lotte queried and Akko nodded.

And with that, everybody started the preparations for the shoot.

"Akko..."

Akko looked up and saw Sucy perched above the hood of the beetle car. She noticed that Sucy was quiet the entire time— quieter than usual and more than what Akko was used to. The Filipino girl talked to her, so she humored.

"Sucy, I know I'm asking you to do this for free but can you start unpacking the pantry and props with Jasna?"

"Free?" Sucy's eyebrow shot up and her voice with a sharp edge. "I think I gave you the wrong impression, Akko. I'm not doing this for free. You're my servant for the whole week."

Akko groaned. She did promise Sucy she'd be her guinea pig on her science experiments and let her be bossed around for a week, but now that she can imagine the stuff she has to do and blanched a little at the prospect. "Did I?"

"No back outs," Sucy snarled. "You did sign the contract." She took a scroll from her dress' spacious pocket, unrolling the paper where Akko wrote her signature and agreed to the terms that she would carry Sucy's books for the entire semester.

"Ugh fine!" Akko yelled. "I promise!"

"Good," Sucy said. She stared at Diana for a while, her droopy eye fixing every feature of her face, which slightly inconvenienced Diana. And as Sucy noticed that Diana was looking back at her, she shifted her gaze towards a prop detail that resembled very much a mushroom and then began unpacking some of the necessary props.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Akko, when you asked the squad for help, I thought you were really making a shitty science experiment again," Amanda said. She caught a glance of a glaring Sucy before muttering an apology. "No offense, it's just Akko's illiterate with chemistry."

"Yeah sure," Sucy said with a cackle, causing the group who heard the conversation notice her almost odd behavior. She ignored them and went about her business.

"But then I come here, seeing that you wanted to do portrait photography with the college's designated Queen Bee," Amanda spoke, thus breaking the awkward silence that was so characteristic of Sucy sometimes.

Diana merely arched a perfect eyebrow at her.

Amanda returned to Akko. "Since when were you interested in humans as subjects?"

Akko scratched her forehead; she already had her DSLR and a hand strap around her wrist. "Uhh... Chariot always said that photos are always more interesting with the human element included."

"Okay," Amanda rolled her eyes but then let it go. "All things considered, how can you take a bad picture with this beautiful location and a gorgeous model?"

"You don't actually believe that I can take a good photo because the location and model are good," Akko argued. "It takes skills and I'm developing that one!"

Amanda contemplated, looking a little annoyed but then accepted the fact that Akko would be hopeless without them. "Okay!" she rubbed her hands together. "Now that we're here, you got everything settled?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh yeah?" she stared at her in disbelief; she began counting with her fingers. "You got spare batteries, chargers, extra cash, laptop, memory and SD cards?"

"Check, check, check, check, and check!" Akko said. "Foods and drinks in courtesy of Jasminka, toolbox in courtesy of Constanze, if ever I break some cameras or tech. So I have three locations in mind, first is the rose bushes, second our very own decorated tea table, and that huge tree."

Akko referred to the one where she and Diana sheltered from the rain the last time they were here.

Lotte took out a clipboard and a pen from her bag pack. "Okay, now that we are all gathered, I have our schedule and timetable here that Akko and I worked through last night." She began clicking and un-clicking her pen. "It says here, that the first location is the tea party so we have to finish fixing the table first—"

"Umm actually!" Akko interrupted. "I changed my mind."

"What?" Amanda and her group had their mouths wide open.

Akko meekly scratched her cheek before continuing. "The weather right now is good for rose garden location. Lotte, can you switch the schedules?"

"Well," Lotte stared at her clipboard, scratching her head. "I don't see any problem with that. Okay, sure!"

"Alright!" Akko was so overjoyed she nearly jumped even with the camera in her hand, so she just raised her fist.

"Umm, Diana?" Lotte ambled shyly towards her, taking initiative already as the manager. She pushed her glasses up to the bride of her nose. "Is this your outfit for the shoot or are you going to change?"

Diana smiled kindly at her. "I actually do have to change. I got my luggage with me so we have a lot of options."

"That's great!" Lotte clasped her hands together bouncily. "You should get to the dressing room in the RV. Jasminka and I will catch up to see the whole style."

"You have an RV?" she asked.

"Courtesy of me, princess!" Amanda smirked, while Akko started tinkering with the camera's manual settings. "Are you impressed with me now?"

Then the sound of wheels turning and engine revving drew closer as mentioned vehicle appeared in view. Constanze was capably driving the trailer as opposed to Akko's reckless driving.

"Call me princess one more time and you might find me unimpressed at the end of the day." Diana's voice trailed as Jasminka escorted her to the dressing room.

"Oooh burn!" Akko hollered.

Amanda's lips became a thin line of displeasure. She was about to wrestle Akko when she retreated in fear. "No! Not my camera!"

Akko then retreated to scout the area for possible location finds, various new ideas forming as now that the occasion was currently happening. It was a beautiful day too. Though it may not be the golden hour, the sky was compliant. The artistic definition of photography is: painting with light. And that's what Akko's going to do. Use light in her favor. Cloudy skies were best for this works best for pictures because it's going to give her photos a soft but beautiful lightning.

She was thankful that she could so easily detach herself from the environment and let her thoughts carry her wherever they pleased. It helps her get real creative.

After some time, Constanze began moving her hands in the air in front of Akko, causing the latter to knit her brows together.

"Cons wants to know what camera and settings are you going to use." Amanda translated.

"Uhmm..." she faltered, staring at her DSLR. "Wait I know this, Professor Ursula taught me! I'll be using two cameras; a Canon Sigma 35 millimeter 1.4 and the Canon 5d mark 3 with a 1.4 aperture, 5000 for the shutter speed and 500 ISO. I'll hand one to you, okay?"

Constanze nodded as she retrieved the smaller camera.

"Damn you, nerds!" Amanda snickered. "Talk English would you?"

"Akko," Lotte patted her. "In exactly 3 minutes, it will be one in the afternoon."

"Okay good!" Akko made a resounding clap. "The sun is covered by the clouds, despite the time, this is some perfect lighting really! We just need to wait for our model—"

"Akko!" Jasminka called. "What do you think of her now?"

Diana emerged from the trailer. Akko gasped at the sight of her; everyone else had their attention to their model and Akko can't really blame them. Her body was supple and softly glowing from the light.

When Diana's eyes flicked over her, Akko shivered. Her face was glowing; her eyes were the color of oceans and skies. She was beautiful, but it was a fearsome kind of beauty, like the mirrored edge of a finely crafted blade.

A chic red-fitted long sleeved blouse clung to Diana's curves and met a black skirt hugging her waist and thighs. The skirt stopped just above the knee, and below that was a pair of black high-heeled boots that reached all the way up past her calves. There was a golden crown on top of her head with ruby studded jewels that Akko and Lotte found and bought at a thrift shop two weeks ago.

Jasminka added more blush on her cheeks and some purplish-red pigment on the eye sockets but of course kept it pretty natural. She was also wearing a simple gold chain necklace that rests perfectly on her chest and below the center of her collarbone.

"Beautiful," Akko almost blurted out loud. Though after her initial thought, she swore she heard Sucy scoff, making Akko think that she might have blurted that out for real. Lotte completely agreed with her statement though.

"Is this fine?" Diana asked, ambling towards her, avoiding everyone's gazes. Should you want my hair braided," Diana asked, pushing loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Or have my entire wardrobe change, I don't mind." She was getting real closer towards Akko. Way too close for Akko's sanity.

Akko wasn't aware she wasn't replying. She didn't know she prompted Diana to worry. She was brought back to her senses when she felt something warm and soft at her wrist, and the gentleness of it made her look down. What she found was something she'd never expected to see. It was Diana's hand, reaching down for hers.

How could a haughty girl like—from the duration that Akko has known her— began to constantly reach for her hand. Akko couldn't decide if she could she could be used to it or not. Akko could feel her cheeks and ears getting warmer.

Every time Diana does that, Akko froze. For a moment, it felt like her heart stopped beating. She didn't know what to say or how to react, so she simply didn't move.

And apparently, her lack of reaction meant something entirely different to Diana, because the girl didn't waste a second yanking her hand back and saying a soft, "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry," Akko said quickly.

Why was she sorry? She was nice and compassionate and tender and… real.

"Ooh la la," Amanda teased in a sing-song way. "Is this?" she began to imply but didn't continue.

"Yes, it is indeed." Andrew grinned, nodding his head.

He and Amanda began to bond with an entirely different scenario in their heads.

"Thank God I'm not the only one!" Amanda playfully punched his shoulder.

"Could you two observe the virtue of silence as Akko has come forth with a decision?" Diana asked, irked by their noise.

She was too gorgeous and elegant for Akko to handle. Akko's cheeks warmed furiously at the sight of her and found her stomach suddenly freaking out. She had to turn to Jasminka to feel less embarrassed.

Jasminka slowly widened her eyes questioningly, revealing the hue of brown that made Akko comprehend the fact that she was asked a million questions and she still hasn't given any answers.

She trusted Jasminka's instincts and eye for detail and beauty before gathering the courage to gaze back at Diana. "You look good either way." She murmured. "But I prefer any style you are comfortable with. Photographs must capture a person's character."

Diana smiled, making Akko want to capture the emotion immediately, but decided against it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the breathtaking scenery and wanted to savor the blonde's smile.

"Are you two just going stare at each other or what?" Amanda brought her out of her daydreaming.

Diana laughed. There was a nervous quiver in her voice and a new redness in her cheeks, which Akko found to be absolutely adorable.

"Hehe, okay positions everybody!" Akko hoped to do a more professional approach to these fuzzy feelings developing. "Diana, can you stand in between the bushes? There are a lot of roses over there, we can play with the angles and see which light is the best."

Diana nodded then strutted towards the red and white rose bushes. Stopping at the desirable spot with Akko in front of her. Amanda stood beside Akko, carrying a huge white reflector; Constanze was holding the spare camera for she was assigned as the documenter of the whole thing. Jasminka had the make-up kit nearby while Andrew and Lotte and Sucy were was by the pantry and props.

"I see you're not dependent on a tripod for a steady image," Andrew spoke conversantly a few minutes in.

"Are you kidding me?" Akko asked as she peered through the viewfinder. "Tinkering with a tripod to get the best angle is troublesome! It might be good for filming but I just take photos, so a tripod isn't necessary."

Andrew made a satisfied sound as he nodded slowly.

Akko wasn't afraid to take several photos of the same scene at different exposures, angles, or apertures. She started crouching and walking forward and backward on her knees.

"That's some quality pose, Akko!" Amanda leered. "I see a frog."

Akko, who was doing a frog pose, momentarily removed her face from the camera's viewfinder to narrow her eyes at the American, "Taking a photo crouched often make your photos look more interesting! Also, you go closer when taking your photos, rather than zooming in and zooming out because they often turn out better."

"Do we have to have a photography lesson every time we do this, Akko?" Sucy asked.

Akko shrugged, widening her eyes to show the heavy bags under her eyes. "I had to study the basics again for two days straight. My final grades are on the line. And besides, you take some serious measures when you find a good angle."

"I actually find these lessons gratifying." Andrew chimed in.

"Umm," Akko said, her nose scrunching up, making grand gestures as she spoke. "Diana, if you put your hair behind you, you get some really harsh light, so I want you to put your hair over your shoulder to make some shadows cast over your face to make good accents."

Diana nodded, keeping things professionally by avoiding talking and just posing. Akko knew Diana hadn't done any modeling but the way Diana moved as she changed poses for the pictures were ethereal and soft, like being one with nature. It was almost natural to her.

"Diana?" Akko found herself calling her without knowing what to say.

"Yes?"

Akko found herself putting in the spot of awkwardness again. Her cheeks looked like a blush-on was spread on her cheeks. "T-tell me if you get too uncomfortable. We can take a break."

"Of course," Diana smiled, knowingly. "If the model gets too uncomfortable, her tense could reflect on her pose."

Akko gasped. "You get me!"

Her model stared at her mischievously, implying their little secret of Diana's secret hobby, "Definitely."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I'm back to posting weekly for this story and I'm super excited for the whole duration of this because that's where the fun stuff is. Pardon me when I write about Photography in a technical way, it's because I want to fully share how Akko struggles to become better at it. I will share about Painting stuff too. When you know *wink wink***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Earlier that morning, Diana forgot one crucial detail. She wasn't one who could forget that easily but because of her jumpy nerves from excitement and anxiety, she has a predicament to deal with now.

After reading Andrew's text that he'll be on his way to get her, she walked in slowly towards her painting room. Professor Croix was already stationed to her seat and reading a magazine as usual. But today, it was about video games.

When the Italian professor noticed her, she said, "As always you're in time, Miss Cavendish. Come let's begin."

"Actually Professor, I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Professor Croix clasped the magazine shut and crossed her legs, "Sounds important."

Diana bit her inner cheek, ever since she lost her spark in painting; her mentor was there for her all the time.

Professor Croix would give her painting lessons on her free time and they never went off schedule. Practicing and following their schedule was important for the both of them with their busy lives. The Professor was strict and so was she.

They had their life rhythm blended harmoniously to accommodate each other. That is, until now—where Diana had to apologize for the disruption on the day itself.

"First of all, I'm in deep gratitude for all that you've done for me."

"Let's not make it sappy, Diana."

Diana smiled. "Yes, of course, Professor. I fear we can't continue today's lesson for I had a previous arrangement that I failed to mention to you before today."

Professor Croix's eyes widened. She crossed her arms in deep stun that Diana feared that the woman was sent into shock. She finally mustered. "What arrangement is it so that you would give it a higher priority than this?"

"You said so yourself I should find myself a muse," Diana said. "And I'm certain I had found one."

Now Diana was sure that Professor Croix was turned into stone. It was a long time before she even blinked. "Oh Nine Muses, Diana! Finally, a boy has earned your interest!"

"Umm," Diana's gaze fell to the floor, her cheeks warm. "It's not a boy."

"Oh!" Professor Croix said, "Forgive me for implying, is he just a friend?"

"Even better," Diana couldn't help but grin. "I found a girl."

Professor Croix bolted to her feet, startling Diana as she placed both her hands on her student's shoulder. "I'm so ecstatic for you, Miss Cavendish! And a girl, is she truly the one who can inspire you? Tell me, dear child. Did you ask her to become your model?"

"I did. And she will agree once I agree to be her model as well."

"Oh?" Professor Croix raised an eyebrow. "Is she a painter too?"

"You could say that," Diana said, meekly. Unknown to her how her mentor would react. "She's a photographer."

"Oh," a disappointment was evident in her tone. "But she must be excellent at it if you found her so inspiring."

Diana's gaze bravely met the Professor's. "Yes, and she's wonderful."

"I see." Professor Croix tightened her grip on Diana's shoulders. "Go get her, may the Nine Muses smile upon you today."

* * *

 _ **Diana loved** _the fact that Akko was serious in this. It made asking Professor Croix for a break in painting lessons worth it.

Akko was clever, in a strange sort of way, but that didn't diminish her capacities as a person—or even as a photographer—on the contrary, it only amplified them, because she could see the world differently than others. But in a way, Diana found that charming about her.

Once and every while, Diana found herself staring at Akko's thighs, for Akko looked pretty in those red shorts and the orange jacket that she would most certainly dispose of once the sky starts blowing cold wind.

Often, Akko chose to speak about the unlikeliest things in the world and—by the end of what would be the most chimerical conversation of one's life—people would suddenly find themselves either charmed by her passion and deep-rooted convictions or completely averse towards her openness.

Diana was brought out of reverie when the strange girl who has been giving her condescending looks went out of her way from the props area and stood next to Akko, initiating a conversation with her.

She didn't hear the girl's question but Akko's voice was loud enough.

"Well, Chariot always says that you will discover a lot about yourself through your photography."

"Seems like she says a lot of quotes," Sucy commented.

"Yes, she does!"

"Is that really hers or was it paraphrased?" she grinned, loving the rise she was getting out of her.

"Sucy!" Akko glared. "Is this you implying that she's a copycat again?"

Sucy merely snickered, the way her visible eye crinkle was enough to tell Diana that the Filipino girl had gained the same interest in the girl that she had laid eyes upon, and Sucy watched Akko with the same inquisitiveness and same desire to get to the bottom of her secrecy; she offered her help whenever she would seem in need of a hand and more than once had Diana noticed Sucy eyeing Akko's behind.

Something alien stirred inside of her, like a brewing a witch's cauldron the more she focused on them. So Diana decided to ignore them—ignore the feeling.

Everyone was, for a couple of minutes, productive until their nostrils whipped up an enchanting smell. The scent was apparent now, their stomachs anticipating being full but they try to ignore their innate desire, so they merely indulged themselves with the sinful aroma.

"Okay!" Akko suddenly yelled, "Wardrobe change and next location!"

Lotte checked their schedule with a pen. "Okay, next location is by the grove."

"Eh?" Akko asked. "It is?" She gazed back to the sky, unknowingly narrowing her eyes as she placed her pointy finger and thumb under her chin. "It's too early for that. I want the trees to give me some flares from the golden hour."

"Oi!" Amanda barked. "Don't tell me we're going to change schedules again!"

Constanze hummed, crossing her arms with a pout.

Amanda had more to say. "If you change your schedules on the whim, why the fuck do you have to send us copies of your written schedules? Lotte even printed them out and handed it to us for you!"

"That doesn't sound really good at all," Jasminka added.

Akko gave an awkward laugh, "S-sorry."

Lotte sighed but understood. "Now now, Akko is a creative girl and she does tend to change decisions often for the love of art. Our job as her friends and co-workers is to trust her judgment like she does to us."

"Well," Sucy drawled. "It does sound good if you put it that way."

Akko bared her teeth at the strange girl which made Sucy smile to Diana in a mocking sort of way.

Diana was about to ask what the second location but was interrupted when everyone speeded up on their tasks. She didn't want to destroy the structure of concentration. Diana didn't wait for Lotte or Jasminka to inform her of what she should do next for she completely knew what clothes she should wear for that. She headed towards the trailer where she remembered to have last seen her luggage, and upon finding it in a dark corner of the changing room, she dragged it along the floor and placed it near the bed. Upon a closer inspection of this place, despite the fact of how rowdy the American girl was, she was a daughter of someone wealthy.

Diana opened her luggage by the locks and then rummaged through the many layers of clothes and purposeless items alike in order to find suitable attire for an elegant tea party.

She then heard light footfalls towards the door before it creaked open. Diana turned around to see Lotte with a heart-warming smile. "Do you need some help with your clothes?"

Diana found it easy to smile back. "Yes, and thank you."

A few minutes in, she got dressed quite fast, thanks to Lotte's help. They both proceeded outside to find a wooden folding table was neatly arranged just outside the gazebo as it overlooks the lake, a white table blanket on top of and the stylish manner in which Jasminka had placed the cutlery upon it.

The table was laden with a feast fit for the royalties themselves, whole wheat bread baked by Jasminka, topped with thick golden honey, layered cakes, cupcakes, and tarts. Raisin filled muffins, savory meat filled with pineapple sauce or olive oil, three kinds of different salads, all with chopped lettuce and baked tomatoes and four different types of tea in four pots. There was also a huge bowl of grapes and other freshly picked berries that were in season.

She also saw Andrew's red and black chessboard on the table.

"Oh," Diana mused. Akko had so many ideas that she spiraled all into today's shoot. No wonder why she's restless and constantly changes her ideas.

Andrew stood beside her, his face arrogantly amused. "I'm afraid I'm fairly ignorant of the fact that you also look stunning in red as well."

Diana didn't have the energy to be bickering with him. "Andrew, I prefer boys who sit still and look pretty."

Before Diana's remark was completely understood by her childhood friend, Akko went over to her side. Her eyes shining like stars and her mouth dropped to the ground.

Somehow, Akko's gaze, although in awe, made her aware of how unusual her fashion style is. Clad in a white long-sleeved shirt, the collar upturned with a black cravat around her neck, a red underbust corset with halter straps to accentuate her figure and black high-waist shorts and black shoes.

"Diana, you look so awesome!" Akko said, swooning. Diana was reminded a little of Hannah and Barbara who fawned on her every single occasion or achievements she stumbled upon.

With a slow smile forming on her lips, the Superwoman—Jasminka—came to them with a can of red fresh body paint. "Let me paint your hands."

"Paint my what?" Diana asked.

"Ehehehe," Akko chimed in. "I wanted you to have some gloves but we kind of forgot to pack them so I asked Jasminka if she has any paint to put on you."

"That would be so unusual to look at," Diana admitted.

"But that's prevalent in magazine portraits and Pinterest nowadays so I think it's cool!"

Diana chuckled, surrendering her hands. "Akko, there's a term for you—a creative mess."

As she felt the cool and slight ticklish brush of paint in her fingers, Andrew decided to enjoy a silly banter with the photographer.

"Why were you taking photos of strangers that day in the park?" Andrew asked.

Diana whipped her head towards him, just in time to see his boyish grin directed at her with a subtle wink that implies something.

Akko—who was oblivious to the winking—flushed red like the red paint. "I don't know. Taking photos of strangers is thrilling."

"Are you sure it's just strangers in general?" he drawled. "Or there was something about Diana and me or, did you find yourself focusing more on Diana?"

Freaked out with what Andrew teasing Akko about, they quickly were intervened as embarrassment rushed within her, "Leave her alone, Andrew." Diana retorted.

Akko acted dumb, decided to play its role, or was really fawning. Diana couldn't tell. She shook away her daze so she could get a glimpse of what Akko was so damn excited about. The smile on Akko's face was nearly contagious, and the lilt in her voice as she said. "Diana is so beautiful inside and out! There's no denying that!"

Diana hoped the heat in her face didn't turn her cheeks blazing red, and for a moment, she silently debated telling Akko she needed to take a break from shooting.

But God help her, she wasn't ready to leave Akko's side.

"I do mean that she was scouting out for beauties for her Finals," Andrew assured Diana, and then gazed back at Akko. "You should at least try to look less suspicious when taking photos."

"I was blending in with the environment!"

Andrew knitted his brows together. "You were still easy to spot on. I bet it was easier to just ask. Diana and I wouldn't mind modeling for you."

Akko placed her fingers together then took a long hard sigh. She even crouched. If it was a Japanese body language, Diana wouldn't know of it.

Diana stared at the delicate painting Jasminka did on her arms. It was in a form of fingerless gloves and she found it pleasant to look at. Her paint-coated hands reminded herself when she was younger. The days when she enjoyed painting and could absolutely paint whatever she wanted and whenever she can. She was gifted. It wasn't hard—until the death of her mother.

When Jasminka was done painting and retouching Diana's makeup, Akko had a hard time whether to include or remove the gold painted metal crown in Diana's head.

Diana strutted to the table, ignoring the food that was calling her attention. Sure the crew could sneak in a few bites but she, and Akko was completely focused on the task at hand.

And somehow that was everything.

* * *

" _ **Taken any**_ good photos you like yet?" Lotte asked after quite some time after the sky darkened, implying an impending chance of rain.

As a photographer, Akko loved to use natural light. She called herself an expert on it but every expert has their weakness. Akko's weakness was darkness. Without the sun for its natural light, she wasn't satisfied with the photos she took from a secondary source of light.

Constanze provided the secondary light, as she carried and pointed its light towards Diana.

"Hmm not yet," Akko bit her lower lip in contemplation. "They are good but not that good."

Ever since they got to the second location, Akko's flow of creativity faded. Even though she saved the best for last, she just wasn't feeling it. Diana was still beautiful, but Akko was losing her spark.

She gritted her teeth. Starting to hate herself for not doing any justice to Diana's beauty—she wasn't even doing justice for all the trouble she had caused to her friends who willingly came on their free time for her. Well, except for Sucy because she signed a contract but still, she wasted everyone's time and she let them all down.

She was starting to think if all her hard work was worth it.

"Akko," Jasminka said, bringing her out of her train of thoughts. "If it helps, do you want to try the same outfit and location but with different hairstyles or same outfit and same hairstyle but different locations?"

"Well," Akko laughed, guiltily. "We do have time—"

"—But time flies, Kagari," Amanda said, her arms aching from carrying the reflector for two straight hours. "And experimenting means it'll rain soon and we have to wait it out then we have far too little time before it'd be dark soon."

"Eehh, I know!" she whined. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Ugh, we're going to take all day." Amanda threw the reflector skywards before it fell on the space behind her. "Akko, we have time means you don't need to take a photo of everything."

"But the more photos I take, the better I get," Akko said.

"Not necessarily today!"

"Photography isn't a hobby—it's a lifestyle!" she said, pouting.

"Why what's wrong with the photos you have so far?" Lotte asked.

"I want something more but I can't think of something to do with the settings! It also doesn't help that the sky's decided to become a bit gloomy now so I don't need my shutter speed really high but then it's still really bright with the flashlight."

Akko was afraid to admit that she hadn't prepared herself for this dilemma. It was going smoothly the first few hours until everything came crashing down on her—the weight, the direction, the decisions. It was all becoming too overwhelming.

"You're allowed to make mistakes, you know," Diana said.

"Not when I'm going to get kicked out of the school for this last mistake!" Akko gushed, nearing tears.

"Look Akko," Diana went to her side, eyes softened. "If things could go a lot worse than this, I'm willing to continue tomorrow morning. I can skip my morning class."

"Don't you ever!" Akko gasped. She didn't know why Diana was being too kind. It felt surreal. "This wasn't the agreement; I couldn't ask that much of you."

"I want to."

"Nonsense!" Akko swallowed the need to cry and ignoring the heavy hopelessness that settled on her chest. "We can do this all today! Like Chariot said, look for the silver lining!" She then averted her gaze towards the surroundings.

Beyond the table, a small path led into the woods, weaving between trees. It was gloomy now, but seeing the way the branches arched overhead, Akko suspected it would be beautiful beneath the sunlight that escaped dark clouds.

"That's it! I see life blooming here." She ran towards the spot.

Everyone else followed her in their pace.

Upon the model's arrival, she suggested. "Take it from a low aperture to make it look like surrounding me."

Akko's nose scrunched up a little. But she focused her camera on the model, followed the instructions and clicked. The moment she stared at the photo, she realized that was a good advice. "Oh! It looks beautiful!"

It was Diana's turn to show off a proud smile to Sucy.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! What do you think of Diana's and Sucy's subtle rivalry?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It must have been hours. Diana was getting tired with posing and smiling for the camera. Even though Akko told her she could say her whenever she felt tired, she didn't want to delay the schedule and mess up everyone's moods. And it seems Akko was having the same train of thought too.

Akko looked like she was giving out expressions of frustration and madness, then a complete outburst.

The second location shoot went from a Mad Hatter inspired tea party to scantily looking for the natural light that escaped the dark clouds.

Everyone looked exhausted too and needed a break. There weren't even any conversation taking place. It was just her and Akko—talking, interacting, and staring. Even if everyone around them was tired, even if Akko was having some serious creativity crisis, Diana liked being with her and helping her.

Diana felt needy for Akko's presence and warmth beside her. She couldn't help reaching out for her; even the slightest of shoulder's touch send burnings of desire to her. She caught herself stealing too many glances and holding eye contact with Akko when it was no longer necessary.

She didn't know why she wanted that or what led up to that. But she wanted Akko's attention on her and she liked the reaction she was getting out of the cute girl.

And there Akko was, as beautiful as she always appeared to be in Diana's mind—a beautiful mess, with her red eyes laughing with Sucy.

Diana frowned at that.

She was drowning with her thoughts when Akko continuously clapped, letting her out of her trance.

"That's it, people!" Akko said. "We're done for this location!"

Diana's eyebrow arched. She then heard multiple pleased sighs. Clearly, Akko was getting tired and some of them were already feeling the stress of the whole day.

"Let me see the photos you have so far," Amanda said as soon as she got the camera. She began scanning through with a genuine awe. "Wow, Akko you take photography more seriously as days go by."

"Ehehehe, thanks."

Amanda noticed her staring. "Cav, want to see?"

Diana arched an eyebrow with the nickname. "If I must," she stood beside Amanda, staring at the photos Akko took of her. Noticing a keen detail in all of them, Akko had a habit on focusing on shoulders.

It seems that Amanda too caught the vibe. "Akko," she raised her eyebrows repeatedly. "Is there something you want to share to me regarding these photos?"

Akko blushed. "Well, shoulders are very feminine and a beautiful part. I really like looking at photos where the model had one of the straps on her shoulder down to display it."

"Boring!" Amanda rolled her eyes, unsatisfied with Akko's lame answer. "You're not going far in your talent if you're just going to copy Chariot. We don't need a Chariot 2.0."

Akko munched on air, ready to retort when Diana spoke first. "You might have held the right way of thinking, Miss O'Neill, but you conveyed your thoughts on the matter incorrectly."

"Oh yeah? What should have I said?"

"A photographer's style can be seen as the way they use language to transmit their message," Diana said. "Most great photographers started by copying someone else and some ultimately developed their own style. You learn techniques and apply them to your taste, that's how you built your own style and master the craft." She then turned to the shorter girl. "So Akko, it's very important for you to learn from Chariot. So if following her advice on matters gives you inspiration, never feel bad. You are still learning."

Akko's eyes clouded with happy tears. "Aww Diana!" she jumped towards the taller girl and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"A-Akko!" Diana flushed, feeling the girl's weight on her. Although the hug itself that cane from Akko made her ecstatic.

Their rendezvous ended when they heard a flash from a camera. The crew stared at Constanze, who was documenting the whole photoshoot, smiling at the fact that she took a good photo.

Akko took one last sniff and clapped her hands with a giggle. "The food smells great, Jasna!"

Jasminka smiled at the flattery. "I cooked my afternoon snack time specialty."

"Yay!" Akko screamed in delight. "Come on guys! Let's eat!"

"Ahh finally!" Amanda said as she stretched her aching arms.

"What?" Lotte asked, her frown was deep and eyes scanning the schedule sheet. "You sure?"

"Why?" Akko tapped the sides of her DSLR. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Well sure," she began. "Not the point, but... we're taking a break already? The break was supposed to be after the whole shoot."

"I didn't know it would tire us out that much! Besides, Professor Ursula told me to never take photos on an empty stomach!" Akko could only wink, for her mouth was filled with tasty tarts. A sure-fire way to get Akko sugar rushed. She noticed Diana staring at her being a complete glutton and coughed hard. "Come rest and eat, after this a wardrobe change then we head to the last location."

Diana followed what she was instructed to do and sat next to Andrew. He was enjoying the slice of cake that he was eyeing for quite a while. She really wanted to sit next to Akko and flirt but since they were accompanied by a lot of people she restraint herself.

However, Diana's focus diminished as she watched Sucy talking vividly to Akko once more. Akko smiled and nodded approvingly, every once in a while losing her gaze into the sugary sweetness that she was plunging her teeth into.

Sucy said something to which Akko laughed, and to better seal the degree of her amusement, at what appeared to Diana as a joke, she affectionately brushed Sucy's arm.

Witnessing such a scene, Diana's genuinely disturbed, she felt compelled to do something to cut the evil from its root. Diana's patience with seeing them laughing and talking was reaching its limit. One more flirting and she's going to snap. She didn't know what had determined her to want to take action, but the boiling in her veins told her that it was the right thing to do. She couldn't allow Sucy, of all people, to take what she had rightfully claimed the moment she pinned her to the wall.

Akko was her sudden interest. Diana was the only one entitled to reveal the secrets behind Akko's character; her and no one else.

Diana took a sip of the nearest tea at her side of the table, wanting to calm herself from the impending eruption of her anger. She swore she heard Akko's voice rose but all she could focus on was the fire burning in her tongue and throat.

Then an evil cackling Sucy that made her clench her fists so hard that she's worried her fingernails pierced through her skin.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhhh sorry, it's too short! Last week's chapter was longer though so I think a short one would suffice!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Akko was perfectly enjoying her tart as Lotte and Sucy sat beside her. Constanze used their break time as an advantage to introduce the AI she was working on for her robotics class.

The German girl raised a small blackboard that said:

 _His name is Stanbot. Ask him questions._

Everyone stared at the little dude. Stanbot is a mechanical robot with a large head that looked like a Nintendo game console, a small body with two arms and legs.

"What time is it?" Lotte asked. "And is it going to rain?"

"Boring," Amanda yelled. "You have your phone to check the weather update!"

But despite that, Stanbot replied with his little voice. "It's three in the afternoon with a cloudy chance of rain."

"What's the most poisonous mushroom?" Sucy took a shot at questioning.

"SUCY!" Lotte said, her voice scolding.

Sucy merely gave her signature cackle as Stanbot replied with clear precision. "Scientific name: Amanita phalloides, more commonly known as the Death Cap."

"What's Constanze thinking right now?" Amanda pointed a fry at the robot.

"That you're an idiot!" the high pitched reply of the little dude was a little too loud as he pointed back to Amanda's face.

"WOAH! Alexa, Siri and Sophia beware!" Amanda grinned, enjoying the responses Stanbot gave them.

Constanze took a series of cardboard and showed it to the group one by one.

 _I made him because I need a helping hand in performing various tasks and as well to express myself. So everything he knows he either learned from me or because I connected him to the web. I'm still adding the feature where I allow him to speak on my behalf. So for now, I programmed him to have sentience and intelligence of his own, allowing him to work independently._

"It's so beautifully made!" Jasminka said as she took a piece of donut from the box on the table and handed it to her. "Here's a prize."

Constanze smiled as she accepted the donut and happily ate it.

Being introduced by Constanze's gadgets, Jasminka's cooking and Amanda's prank stories and ideas were one of the reasons why Akko love hanging out with the group. And on every occasion they were together, Akko knew what was up inside Sucy's devious mind. Although frequently she couldn't tell what sort of surprises and pranks were actually brewing, she just knew that she's always up to no good.

"The treats and teas should perfectly be free of any mushroom sauce, okay?" Akko asked, reminding Sucy not to mess with Jasminka's proud creations.

"Yes of course," Sucy said in a monotone. "After all, it would be obvious which treat has a mushroom sauce. All my handmade brews have a different color among all sauces. You are an idiot to always fall for them."

The Filipino girl smirked, showing off her razor sharp teeth and silently cackling. Akko pouted, annoyed at her friend's sense of humor.

Lotte who had been listening to their conversation gave a concerned look. "But seriously, Sucy, we know you. Did you add anything to the food while everyone was not looking?" she eyed the treats warily.

"Kehehe, I might have poured a lot of chili powder in one of the cinnamon sprinkled teacups."

"Oh," Akko mused, brushing off Sucy's arm before acknowledging what it meant. "YOU WHAT?"

As if on cue Diana screamed as if she got burned on a hot coal. She spewed the tea from her lips onto the grass and some still stained the white table blanket. She fell from her chair, hands planted firmly on the ground. She began retching, and her coughs were indefinite.

"DIANA?" Akko gasped.

Sucy was now visibly cackling to no end, Akko glared at her. She was about to dash headfirst to Diana's side when she felt a strong hand holding her in place. She looked back at Sucy, petrified.

" _Mau…_ SUCY!" Akko yanked her hand free but the other girl had an iron grip. "Sucy? Let me go!"

However, Sucy held her with an iron grip. Akko was shocked to know that despite the Filipino's lazy appearance, she was not someone to mess with physically.

Everyone was stunned in about a few seconds before taking action. Akko can only watch as Amanda gave Diana a bottle of water, and like a wounded soldier in Constanze's RPG, Diana took the healing potion and didn't hesitate to gulp it all down.

* * *

" _ **Diana?"**_ Andrew offered assistance straight away. "What's going on? What caused you to go on a coughing fit?"

Diana found herself unable to formulate words, so she gestured at her slightly reddened tongue, " _IT BURNS_!"

With a rush, Amanda quickly took bottled water from a nearby ice bucket and handed it to her.

After a few gulps, Diana dreaded that she finished the bottle and that her bland tongue still needs soothing but at least her breathing returned to normal.

Once Sucy's evil laughs ceased, it was Amanda's turn to chuckle. "Cavendish! You should have seen your face! It was freaking hilarious! I can't—I can't!" she began to heave.

"Aww, poor you, you became Sucy's latest prank victim." Jasminka handed her a carton of milk. "Here, this will provide further relief."

"Thanks," Diana said, weakly as she reached for the milk carton with a cow face on the logo. She opened it with a straw and sipped its creamery goodness slowly, rejoicing for the wonders of milk.

She let out a sigh of relief before she heard Akko apologize for something she absolutely no control of. "Diana, I'm really sorry for that."

Diana stared hard towards Akko's left side. Sucy looked bored as if the initial thrill of excitement caused by her wily prank had disappeared once she's well. She submitted Sucy for observation.

She didn't know if Sucy was merely doing it on purpose. Maybe because the girl had realized what an effect Akko had on her. Diana's blood boiled. She vowed Sucy would not have the last word in this confrontation. Quite calm, and overly self-assured as she always was, Diana stood up from the grass and sat back on her chair across from them, next to Andrew who continued indulging himself with an afternoon tea.

"I'm fine." She said, cool and measuring.

Diana had just met Sucy because of Akko, but they had hardly got along well. Their relationship was rather an odd one. She didn't know what to feel towards the strange girl. She doesn't even know what to categorize her; however, as she recovered from the traumatizing event, Diana was livid.

It was the worst kind of embarrassment she had gone through. Truthfully, she has never gone through any awkward phase herself. If she did, she could count on her wits to save her from being a fumbling mess. But to be tricked into a barbaric and childish means became too much for Diana to handle.

Her dignity couldn't keep up.

Ever since they both met this morning, there had always been some sort of a rivalry between them, and apparently, the competition was far from being over as they had both struggles for Akko's attention. In fact, one could easily notice the degree of apathy between Diana and Sucy by merely looking at them; they were honest about their differences and any occasions for them to show just how skilled one was and how inept the other appeared was more than welcomed.

The low attack Sucy did to Diana would never go unpunished.

Diana could outdo Sucy in any given field and she most certainly wouldn't stand a chance in romance, or whatever this was. It would have to be subtle and thoroughly planned; she needn't take any action now as it would have come as a rude thing.

It's highly unlikely for Diana to go impulsive, but she was desperate to have Akko all to herself and out of Sucy's influence. Also, Akko was having creativity problems and she wanted to help. Surely, she has a logical plan.

"Andrew?" she whispered.

"Yes, mate?"

Diana's lips formed a thin line when he called her that but she didn't give it any mind. "I'll need your help in a favor."

"Regarding your little crush?"

"Why not?" Diana said with a smirking. "Then maybe tomorrow we can have tea and talk about you being so in denial that you have a crush on Frank."

"I DO NOT."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **You guys, so many things are happening to their day XD Could someone guess what Diana has planned?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sucy and Lotte left the table to help Constanze find Stanbot's spare parts inside the trailer, leaving Akko some space.

"Akko?"

"Diana," Akko gazed up from her plate to get a glimpse of the blonde. "Did something happen again?"

"No, not at all," Diana flushed for a moment at her earlier spicy episode then offered a hand. "When I was a little girl, my mother used to bring me to this beautiful private garden not far from here. May I ask you to accompany me to a pleasurable endeavor?"

"What?" Akko can't help but wonder where that request came from.

"We could kill two birds with one stone. Roaming around in nature could possibly help you in your creativity boost for later."

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Akko glanced at Diana from head to toe. "You sure you don't want to get changed to more comfortable clothes?"

Diana regarded the long sleeves and shorts she was wearing on the shoot before the break. "It's as comfortable as my casual wear."

"Then off we go! Hold on; let me get my camera..." she bounced towards the table where she left it, arming herself and ready for an adventure. "Let's go!"

Diana smiled at her, and then looked at the others who were still preoccupied with their break. Andrew caught their glances and gave them a secretive smile and a slow nod as they sneaked out from the group.

Akko trustingly followed Diana in the expanse of the forest park in foothills of pine trees. No one travels into the interior of the forest unless they are hikers or wildlife enthusiasts.

The sky got darker than it had been and Akko hoped the bad weather would go away before it rained or the rain would only come and go.

"Where are we headed to, by the way?"

"I think we're headed to an enchanted path where faeries live." Diana teased, feeding Akko's imagination.

There was a small path at the edge of the clearing, and scarcely three steps into the woods, the wild rabbits flee from them. Their footprints pushed aside the deep brown of fallen leaves and red chokecherries to reveal the moist green grasses. She soon came to a clearly marked trail dotted with the hoof prints of deer; it took her to the tree line and they walked across the open space, her feet crunching through the leaves into the dry grass below.

The path had narrowed; it was no longer the wide highway used by hunting parties. Instead, tree roots crossed the path, half-hidden by the mossy undergrowth. They passed young saplings clustering around the bases of the tallest trees like children surrounding their mother.

She thought that if they continue to walk along the border of the woods, Akko and Diana would eventually come to another landscape.

"You told me this used to be the place where your mother brings you to?"

"Yes, it was. She would let me play in the park or sometimes bring me here to explore the forest. I had a map I drew before when I was seven, but... I lost it."

Akko's face creased with worry. Diana couldn't handle seeing her like that.

"Oh, don't worry; I've committed the directions to memory. So, we won't get lost. My only regret is that I never get to draw the directions of a certain place. The memory is still here, but foggy. I only remember a small hill and on top of it is a lone tree with red fruits."

"I trust you to lead me, Diana," Akko said. "That place sounds awesome! I want to see where you often spend your childhood! But why does your mother come here often?"

"I'm not sure of that actually. When I was young, I was off to my own adventure, but there were times when I get tired, I come back to her and often see her talking to herself or raking the place of fallen leaves and taking care of the trees and plants."

"She's taking care of a public area?"

"Yes, she volunteers sometimes." Diana smiled, although it bears longing and nostalgia. Then she fished for something in her clothes and showed Akko an old key. "But the part where we're off to is private property."

"Oh, okay!" Akko wondered as they went over the fence to which Diana has a key to.

The herbs brushed against Akko's shorts as she went down the path and out the low tree line. There were a lot of beautiful sights so her camera had been busy flashing all the angles she could capture.

They came upon a bubbling stream that Akko had heard from afar; she knelt down and dipped up a handful of icy water to feel it in her hand. She gasped at the shocking cold of it. Wide, flat stones showed her the way across the streambed, and she stepped across carefully to avoid falling into the water.

On the other side of the stream, the woods transformed into the dark forest Diana might have known as a child: peeling, soft brown bark on the trees, and leaves like drooping feathers. The sky seemed to retreat far above, and she had the strange sensation that she was shrinking, that soon she might be no larger than an ant crawling over the ground.

Here the woods were a secret place, and she knew she was trespassing. But Akko went on with Diana because she could not go back. The place was beautiful. For a place that was shaped by human's hands, it was carefully structured pretty well.

Akko wondered then. If Diana's mother took care of the area and she spoke of how clean and proper it was, wouldn't it be still neat and spotless? But why was the place overgrown?

The leaves whispered gently when the breeze rustled through. The trail was carpeted in a slightly dam player of fallen leaves, and the ground was spongy beneath her feet. Using macro settings, Akko took a photo of the young beetles creeping purposefully forward on the earth.

"Do you girls want to visit my home before heading back?" an old woman's voice asked them out of nowhere.

Diana and Akko spun around their heels at a shock to find a form of an old and pale but beautiful woman. Her green eyes adorned with the great wisdom she has posses over her years and her long teal hair was adorned with a tiara made with leaves and flowers and two grill-horns.

It seems that she noticed the girls' unsteadiness and a reluctance of answering back.

"Why hello there young ones, forgive me for startling you but you remind me of young girls who hunger for art and thirst for inspiration."

Akko stared at the woman's choice of clothing: a green long dress filled with vines and flowers. "Excuse me, Ma'am but... are you a hermit?"

The old woman gave a whimsical smile. "Awfully honest aren't you darling? Yes, I live secluded from society. You girls came from the forest park, I presume? You weren't the first pair of girls who roamed out of the place into the wild forest—searching—seeking for whatever life's purpose you all try to look for."

"Y-you live here?" Diana asked, cautiously. She couldn't even process where the old woman could live. Maybe she meant she lived around here, this is her private property, and the old Professor only wanted to give a sense of vague.

"Yes, I do. You two are girls of adventure. Of course, I do believe that you would like to walk around the woods with someone who's familiar with the place."

"Oh please," Akko replied.

"Akko!" Diana pulled her wrist, her eyes widened in alarm as if almost sending a message. And thankfully, Akko read it.

"Diana! She seems trustworthy!"

"Diana? Oh! You're Bernadette's little girl."

"You're acquainted with my mother?"

"Yes, now that I looked at you closely, you do bear quite the resemblance. You are a Cavendish; look at your unique hair. I know your family."

"Everybody knows my family."

"No, I know them personally. Your mother Bernadette, she would come here before her unfortunate bed-ridden."

"Your mom's sick?" Akko asked.

Diana's heart became heavy inside her chest. Akko couldn't read her beyond that but she knew something was definitely wrong. Diana's proud and regal posture weakened

"I also know Chariot." She said, averting the topic in need to change the mood.

"YOU DO?" Akko's heart leaped.

Diana crossed her arms. "How come you'd known those people?"

"They come to me," the mysterious figure replied, unperturbed. "They are my students. They might have mentioned me in instances you don't recall. They all know me as Professor Woodward."

"You're a professor." Diana mused as if she couldn't believe it.

"Eh?" Akko racked her brains. "The name sounds familiar."

"You might have heard of me, but the information passed through the other ear." She smiled whimsically. "After all, they treat me like Jack Frost."

The simile was something Akko couldn't comprehend, but the neurons in her brain connected and a memory resurfaced. "OH! Professor Ursula mentioned you days ago! I was supposed to tell you something, gah—I don't remember what it is."

Professor Woodward sighed. "Come I need to show you something."

As they walked into the rich smell of the wet earth and growing plants, a path opened wide before them like an old carriage road just rediscovered.

Diana gulped air. She started having second thoughts on going with a stranger—even if the said stranger knew her when she was little. Akko, on the other hand, trusted her and she wasn't feeling any sort of danger at all. Maybe because it was just a weird anxious feeling that clung to her chest.

"I hope you girls don't think I'm a bad person or something."

"Oh not at all!" Akko's smile was contagious. "You remind me of my Grandma, professor. She's headstrong and wise beyond her years, maybe because that's why I feel safe with you. Besides! Professor Ursula knows you too."

"Ursula?" the old lady's face creased until certain recognition came light. "Oh her, my old age seems to be coming to me."

* * *

 _ **Professor Woodward**_ led them from their left and continued sauntering when the soft pour of rain came. In the point of their passage, the drizzles of water tickled them, and trees began to change. They stretched taller, and the soft, pale bark darkened, roughened.

The gathering darkness, the rise, and fall of the ground, the giant, silent trees around them were like columns supporting the vanishing sky fall of it were familiar. Here, the rain seemed thinner and lighter. And soon the path became clear again: It was narrow but hard-trodden, and the trees parted from it willingly.

In the distance, Diana could see the edge of the woodland, some kind of building outlined in dim light, and perhaps a hill. A faint prickling on the back of her neck, as if she had been to that place before—or maybe she did with her mother and time served as poison to her memories.

The ground ascended in a slope toward the edge of the woods, and when she approached the uphill portion, she knew where she was. Diana and Akko stepped out of the woods into the shadow of the hawthorn tree and looked up the hill where it stood.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Akko trekked onwards and continued taking photographs of the scenery. Even with the little rain, Akko found ways to protect her camera.

Diana felt the presence of Professor Woodward behind her and found that she couldn't find any voice to speak.

"Diana!" Akko ran back towards them, bouncing in excitement. "Isn't this the special place that you forgot? The one with the hill, and tree with red fruits?"

Diana's cheeks flustered. "It seems it is."

Akko turned towards the Professor. "Is this what you are going to show us?"

"Half of it," Professor Woodward said as she seemed to glide across the floor, heading towards the tree and faced back to them. "I've been watching you across the expanse and the binoculars there."

Diana didn't let her disheartened state of mind show on her face and bearings. Surely she had the right to be so after all the planning she did, even asked Andrew to distract Akko's friends so she could get away with Akko and tread on the steps to be closer to the Japanese girl. She had formulated plan B when it all turned wrong. However, she never saw this one coming—she felt somewhat hijacked.

Although thankful that she found the lost path towards the nearly forgotten childhood playground.

Also, she was also curious about what Professor Woodward's relationship was to her mother. "Professor, please tell us what you can share."

Professor Woodward smiled. "You have a lot of unanswered questions, I can see that." She then craned her neck upwards, as if reminiscing the past. "My dears, the stars told me everything I need to know about you and I want to know for myself if they were true."

"Stars?" Akko wondered.

"Professor, do you mean to tell us that you're a psychic?"

"I am more than that." She said. "I am also an artist who can see potentials in students in the craft of art."

"You mean something like best of the best?" Akko asked.

"Something similar of that," The old lady said, smiling. "But... I only teach those who are brighter and fitter than the rest. And I can flesh out who among the potentials are the most special through a test. Students who I tutored and help out become the best of the best."

She let out a series of rhymes which proved that she's not only a psychic but also a prophet. Or perhaps an old lady who's still a child at heart.

"You might have heard of some of those I've tutored. Like Bernadette Cavendish—"

"My mother?" Diana asked.

"—and Chariot Du Nord."

"Chariot what?" Akko asked before it completely registered to her. "YOU MEAN THE SHINY CHARIOT? NO FREAKING WAY!"

While Akko accepted the fact at auditory value, Diana proceeded to find more explanations. "If what you claim is true why don't people know about this arrangement? Why didn't my mother tell me about you?"

Professor Woodward looked at her composed and collected, "I asked them to sign a nondisclosure agreement. Don't get me wrong, dear Diana; my services aren't something people can buy even with all their riches. And I prefer my privacy."

Diana couldn't even comprehend... she wasn't even ready for that explosion of answers she has asked herself since her childhood. Gradually, she nodded; enlightened with everything that occurred in 40 minutes.

"However, it was unfortunate for Bernadette."

Diana's breath halted at this. She hadn't even told Akko about her mother yet. It was a sensitive topic that she wanted to delay and really hope she could tell Akko someday when she can finally confide with her.

However, Professor Woodward didn't know that. Surely she will spill the beans.

"She finished my one on one program but her health deteriorated. So the world hadn't seen much of her brilliance and Chariot didn't even finish my program when she set herself off to the world and look where it got her."

"What?" Akko gasped. "You mean she left?"

Diana stared at Akko, her eyes widened. Akko's focus remained on Shiny Chariot that when she was presented bits of information, Chariot always lands in the spotlight. Diana didn't know whether to be relieved that Akko still has no clue about her mother or take offend with Akko's insensitiveness.

"She told me it was because of personal problems." Professor Woodward said.

"Aww, poor Chariot!" Akko said, gushing on about. "I wonder what that is... doesn't matter! I'll ask her when I find her. Oh gosh, I really want to meet her, I've been idolizing on her since I was a kid! Now I'm more determined to find her!"

Akko was having the time of her life and Diana didn't. In spite of this, Diana was helpless when the negativity that surrounded her grew fainter as she continued to stand next to the brightest star twirling around beside her.

She stared at the Japanese girl, her short bun bouncing at the top of her head. Diana speculated the possibility that Akko does have a crush on her idol like she did once in her youth. Only, Akko's crush hadn't faded.

 _What would Diana have to do to compete with her?_

"Why are you telling us all this?" Diana asked when she came to her senses.

"Nine were considered the source of the knowledge. They passed down by artists before time, with a tremendous power capable of shaping the world. Is it not obvious what my intentions are, my dear girls? You two are potentials and among you is the lucky one."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Therefore," Professor Woodward continued. "I'd love to hear your thoughts once you dears are done with being tongue tied?"

"It's an interesting proposal that benefits all parties," Diana said, once she got her bearings. "However, I am reluctant to participate in such a contest where Akko and I have to clash against each other."

"Oh? But I'm fairly certain that your mother would want you to follow her footsteps. It would truly disappoint her if you didn't triumph in where she stood."

Diana's lips fell in a straight thin line. "Very well, please give me time to consider it. I have some basic skills I need to acquire." She stared at Akko, knowing full well that she needed to master the art of painting women.

"What?" Akko asked, confused. "I don't understand?"

"In time you will." Professor Woodward chuckled. "We have loads to talk about but I'm afraid we hadn't had the time. You should head back, the sky is clearing up. We can chat up once more at the right time. Also, you are free to do whatever you want with this area, I will leave to give you creative space. Besides, this place means more to dear Diana and her mother... until we meet again, ladies."

The duo agreed to the prospect and headed back to the others in relative silence. Abruptly, Akko felt Diana's pretty long fingers searching hers. Even with the October breeze finally became rather chilly, Diana's proximity and touch brought enough warmth to Akko.

Akko was a simplistic girl. She would say what's on her mind and she would do anything without any hesitation. It's like a do or die thing and her friends couldn't disagree and ride along with her. It's because of her unrelenting desire to beat the odds and her firm belief in good. Which is why, she had pursued her interest in Photography, instead of assuring a rather secure environment as one of her Japanese classmates back home.

Akko turned to face Diana, and couldn't stop staring at all. It was a good thing she was the photographer. She was allowed to stare too much without being a creep. For good measure, she was about to steal a photo when the blonde's eyebrows knitted together and lips pursed in deep thought, she can't help but be concerned.

"Diana?"

With a honey-toned hum, she replied. "Yes?"

"What's bothering you?"

Diana's frown deepened. Akko feared she might have snooped in too soon. She was about to apologize when her companion spoke first.

"Akko... May I share my qualms with you?"

She was vaguely unaware of her hasty heartbeat. "Oh sure, what is it?"

"Are you familiar of the personification of the Nine Muses?"

Akko wasn't sure where Diana was going with that so she asked uncertainly, "The Greek one?"

"Yes," Diana said, their walk came to a halt. Akko turned to her worriedly. "For some reason my tutor, Professor Croix kept raving on and on with her lectures about them, like some sort of supreme beings in art and that possesses artists. I thought what she said was some sort of metaphor for inspiration. But meeting Professor Woodward makes me believe that Professor Croix wasn't insane."

"What?" Akko blinked a few times.

"My painting tutor," Diana explained. "She kept sprouting facts and sayings about the Nine Muses. It's no coincidence Professor Woodward talked about nine sources of the knowledge and the power to shape the world."

"So you think it's true?"

"I still have a little doubt. It's either they are both insane or they are not. At least, that could explain why my tutor always mentions the Nine Muses."

This was the first time Akko saw Diana's vulnerability and being unable to know what's going on with her. The British girl wore certainty every day the minute she woke up and head back to bed. Being blown away by a drop of a bomb, Diana was suddenly out of her element, she was lost.

Akko gripped Diana's hand a little tighter. "We will find answers to that together, Diana. I promise."

Diana's pale visage and worried lines faded as her skin turned smooth and rosy once more. "You have a way of comforting me, Akko. I do not hate it."

Akko chuckled at her word choices. "I do have to ask you though if it's okay..."

"—of course, it is perfectly fine," Diana said, already sure of what Akko was going to ask. "Professor Woodward gave us permission too; however, in return I want mouths zipped about our rendezvous and the old woman's ravings about artistry."

Akko quickly zipped her mouth. "Yes!"

* * *

 _ **"Good afternoon,**_ Diana…" Andrew said, noticing their arrival.

The others were completely oblivious to the fact that they were gone for quite some time. Andrew's diversion must've been a success. Other than Sucy who didn't look too convinced of the lie.

"Rest well?" Andrew asked her.

Diana was quick to pick up the cue. "Quite well," she replied with a smirk while eyeing Akko, who turned her gaze around and instead of looking at her. Diana focused on whatever Sucy was saying.

"Where did you go?" Sucy added, smirking. "I returned to the trailer and noticed that your bed was empty."

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk…" Diana blurted, never ceasing to look at a now blushing Akko. "I didn't know that I had to report to you if I had restlessness, I shall remember to do so next time."

"Really? You were gone when Akko was?" Sucy's visible eye gazed back to Akko with a question. _Where have you been?_

"I-I uh," Akko began. "...went back to Lotte's car to see how much I have to pay to fix it."

Diana almost giggled to see Akko attempt at deceiving others.

Sucy bared her razor-sharp teeth. "Why do I find it hard to believe that you guys didn't meet halfway and fooled around?"

"Better for her to fool around with my supervision than with you," Diana scoffed.

Lotte shook her head as though disapproving of their behavior, but at that point, even Akko, who as always was caught up in a state of utter obliviousness, could tell that it would take more than a gesture to end their acid exchange of replicas.

"Umm Lotte…" Akko said as she pushed her plate aside. "Could you please tell us what's next on the schedule?"

Akko looked at the clipboard Lotte handed, every once in a while crinkling her nose in a pensive manner that amused Diana to no end. She looked up to see if the tension between her and Sucy had dissolved, but the glances they'd still throw each other were no omens of peace. Akko sighed, defeated, and then focused on examining the clipboard before her, without even bothering to show the least interest in what was happening around her.

After some minutes of cogitation, she handed the schedule back to Lotte. "Everyone, shall we?" she asked, loud enough to get everybody's attention.

"Where are we headed to Akko?" Amanda inquired, while Jasminka and Constanze both abandoned their spots without further ado.

Akko let out a giggle, "To find some extremely beautiful, yet dangerous magical backgrounds, Amanda. You didn't think we were going home, did you?"

Energetically she suddenly danced something that looked like she was summoning more sun and shooing away the rain.

"The gods are smiling on me. The rain's gone and the lighting is great." Akko clapped her hands together loudly, "Onwards my crew!"

"To the last location?" Lotte asked.

With an enthusiastic grin, Akko giggled, "Even better!"

"Akko, did you change the plan again?" Amanda placed her palms on her forehead in exasperation.

Akko merely laughed guiltily the whole way as she brought her crew to Diana's playground. Diana smiled at the prospect that Akko had enjoyed their short tryst.

* * *

" _ **Woah! This**_ place is super amazing!" Amanda awed, her green eyes shining like the sunlight escaping through the tree leaves. "Private land huh, I didn't know Cav had it in her to allow trespassing."

A retort died on Diana's lips, but she raised an eyebrow at her and nothing more.

Everyone else was gaping, twirling around as they look all over the place. Sucy, who had kept a low profile so far, followed the others in a straight line, not bothering to turn around and even look for possible mushrooms.

The place was still as pretty as they had left it. Except, Professor Woodward wasn't there anymore and there was an absence of rain. Diana liked the thought of this sacred place are hers and Akko's. Though one would usually get annoyed by the fact that they were sharing this with other people, Diana relished the fact that she clearly beat Sucy at her own game.

Diana craned her neck upwards to see the perfectly clear sky. Without one single cloud just a perfect powder blue that spread out endlessly, surrounding the golden fire of the sun. The trees cast shimmering shadows across the grass and the light breeze caused the heads of the flowers to dance and bob around. The scene was perfect with a gentle tranquil, setting a deep sense of serenity through Akko's mind.

The sound of birds was clear in the air; the sun-dappled the ground in patches of yellow and light green. It mixed well with Diana's clothing.

She was now wearing a black simple dress with red linings, and a detachable cape above, her hair in side-swept and her lips coated in red lipstick.

The moment they removed all triviality aside, the work went smoothly and better than the first and second location. For the crew members and Diana knew what kind of angle, what kind of pose, what kind of lighting Akko wanted in her photos.

"Akko, are you still going to use the photos you weren't feeling inspired with?" Andrew asked out of the blue.

Akko scratched her forehead. "Geez... I'm thinking that I could use Lightroom to edit the exposure, but I'm not even good at it. I guess I'll just have to ask Professor Ursula's help again." She chuckled.

"You speak so highly of her, Akko." Diana spoke, but she made sure her form and regality didn't waver. "I want to formally meet her again someday."

Akko perked up at the thought of her two favorite people meeting up. "Sure! That'd be cool!"

Then the Japanese girl went back to finding a good angle as she crouched down to her feet. Diana noticed that Akko's camera lens was alarmingly below her knees and she was a wearing a dress.

Amanda wolf-whistled, seemingly noticing the small detail as well. "Akko, are you trying to see her bloomers?"

Akko's lovely cheeks turned red. "N-no!" she fumbled with herself, waving her arms around then shoving the viewfinder to Amanda's face. "W-when I'm shooting without the lens hood it makes some really cool effects at the bottom of the picture. It's giving me some awesome lens flare. Look! This one makes Diana look like a goddess!"

Somebody yawned loudly, making all eyes land on Sucy as she rolled her eyes. "Akko, come on, it's getting late and we're going to lose light in 40 minutes."

"Ugh, don't pressure me!" Akko's face grumbled, and her cheeks puffed. In her habitual ignorance regarding the obvious, she continued to work on her stance to find a good angle.

Sucy's annoying interruptions didn't stop there. She walked behind Akko and shockingly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"W-what?" Akko's neck turned sideways, her face inches near Sucy's. "Get off me, Sucy. I'm trying to work here!"

Despite Akko's attempts, Sucy didn't waver or even loosened her hold. She kept her arms around Akko's form as if molding herself next to her.

Face alarmingly livid, Diana didn't favor what's occurring before her at all. Sucy didn't step down; she's taking more steps forward Akko. Wrapping herself to Akko like that was a low blow. It was a desperate move, but Diana was no better than her.

Diana was desperate for Akko's attention too.

Akko might not need love right now, but Diana's not going to stand still while someone else was trying to steal her away.

Sucy has to step down. Someone has to make her step down, and it's not going to be Diana.

When Akko finally wrenched herself free from Sucy's octopus-like grip, Diana strode proudly towards the shorter girl. Akko hadn't been able to register her proximity until it was too late.

With her red coated lips, Diana planted a soft kiss on Akko's cheek, thus, eliciting a reaction from everyone.

It was almost scandalous—Sucy had been staring at her with annoyance since the beginning but she reminiscing hot anger as if licked by the inside of flames. Lotte couldn't stop herself from gasping but she tried to cover her mouth anyway, a newfound smirk grew on Andrew's lips as he crossed his arms, nodding with approval. Jasminka dropped her newly opened chips, Constanze probably turned into stone, but her eyes were wide open and Amanda kept hollering and wolf whistling, even cheering.

As soon as her lips leave Akko's skin, she winked at her, causing Akko to blush a lot more. Akko's big red eyes didn't' seem to perceive any real image, except for the blurry red surrounding a black pupil: her wide open eye. She blinked and the mere fluttering of her eyelashes gave Diana the impression of the only difference from Akko's reaction was that Sucy's was unwanted and Diana's wasn't unwanted at all, Just that, it was quite a shock.

A retort died in Sucy's throat, giving her a strangled look.

With a satisfied smirk, Diana retrieved victory. "What?" Diana taunted. "You're not the only one who's dead set on their goals, Miss Manbavaran."

She did this to show Sucy that she's also pursuing Akko and that even if the pale girl had her eyes first on Akko, she's not giving up without a fight.

"I suppose not. Congratulations." She said, offering a tight smile.

"Akko's as red as those fruits now." Jasminka cooed, eyes straying to the hawthorn tree. "I wonder if I could eat them."

Diana stared back at the object of her affection. Akko stood there stunned, her face surely redder than the minute and it even looked more attractive when Diana saw her lip-stained mark near the Japanese girl's lips.

A swell of pride threatened to boast out of her. Momentarily.

Akko's perplexed face faded when a bright idea crossed her mind. "Oh! I got it!"

Her sudden outburst made Diana's anxiety rise like an overflowing dam in her heart, fearing that she might've overstepped some boundaries with her. But the American knew that reaction all too well.

"Oh no, Akko has a random idea!" Amanda bantered. "She has gotten inspired!"

"Give me a stepladder!" Akko yelled, "Anything to make Diana reach the branches higher to get more of the tree's red fruits in my shot!"

"Quick! I think I got some in the back of the RV!" Amanda told their faster runner.

Jasminka ran towards the trailer at lightning speed that almost scared the heck out of Andrew.

"Akko," Diana sighed. "You're such a creative mess."

She laughed guiltily until Diana found her fingers searching for the chubby and adorable cheek, wiping away the evidence that she did kiss her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Like all good things, today has naturally lead to its end. Even the photoshoot that Akko dreaded and planned for 24/7.

Akko really thought it would surpass tomorrow and they had to have an unplanned camp for the night in Amanda's trailer. She already had a lot of favors and indebted gratitude to reciprocate if her friends missed their morning classes for her.

Akko tuned everyone out as everybody exchanged goodbyes to one another. Everyone did a fine job not to mention Diana's sudden display of affection towards her, though Akko knew her friends were itching to discuss it when Diana wasn't in the vicinity.

She was returning her DSLR back to its bag properly and neatly when she heard a whisper.

"We'll still continue our previous arrangements, right?"

Akko spun around to see Diana like a cat who's shyly asking for attention while making it seem like she doesn't, "Of course! I will still model for you. Just call me up. Also, I know I might be asking too much, but I want you to come and visit me in the Photography exhibit! Professor Ursula will be there!"

"Why thank you, Akko. I am informed of the schedule, as I am the committee chair of the Luna Nova Samhain festival. I wanted to be assured that you'd want me there."

"Are you kidding me?" Akko gasped. "You're my model, silly! I want you to be there! But, you won't be seeing your photos until the day because I want you to be surprised after I edit the saturation and contrast a little."

The British girl nodded with a smile. "I can't wait, Akko."

It was awkward. Akko couldn't shrug away the one thing that's plagued her mind. Diana rarely did such a thing. "H-hey Diana? A-about the kiss? What was that about?"

Diana didn't reply for a few minutes or so, she blinked twice. When she finally spoke, what came out from her lips wasn't what Akko expected. "Kissing is a form of art, Akko. It is open to interpretation to anyone and such. It is, however, you want it to be."

"But what about you?" Akko asked. "What is your interpretation of it?"

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to say. Akko didn't know what to believe, and Diana didn't seem to want to speak. Akko hoped she said something first—anything that would eventually engage Diana in a conversation without having for her to brush away the question she has for the blonde girl. She just wanted Diana to explain, what the kiss implied. She wished Diana muttered something that would clarify their situation—even a barely perceptible humming would do at that moment, just not this blatting silence that threatened to take the magic away from them.

"Bloody hell, Diana!" Andrew suddenly got in between them. He looked impossibly rattled after looking at his wristwatch to make sure he didn't misread. "Look at the time! We should be going."

Diana seemed to know Andrew's reservations when she gave him a silent nod.

Andrew quickly dashed to everyone, bidding hasty goodbyes before Akko returned her attention to Diana who looked a little wistful.

"See you tomorrow at school, Akko."

Akko didn't want Diana to see the sadness that plagued her. "See you too, Diana! Take care then."

* * *

" _ **I'm sorry**_ I acted on impulse, Diana." Andrew said as soon as they were minutes into the road.

Andrew pulled Diana once they were done stocking up their luggage and his chessboard to his car, leaving in such a hurry that Diana didn't even get to properly bid his farewell to the others—or to Akko.

"Might not be as wretched as you might think, you're a useless homosexual, remember that." Diana crossed her arms, eyes glued to the road.

"Well sorry if I'm not as useful as you." Andrew glanced hastily at her, before turning his attention back to where it should be. "And I'm not a homosexual!"

"Sure," Diana drawled on the single word, "as if we're not late to meet up with Frank for dinner."

"Diana please, let it go."

Diana did. She wasn't in the mood to indulge in her favorite snarky past time with Andrew. When the atmosphere turned quiet, it was slowly becoming deafening until the soft hum of the car's engine satiated the silence.

Andrew slightly punched the steering wheel in frustration. "In all of my years knowing you, Diana, I came to prepare myself to always laud you for your brilliance. Between us, you were always the better child, the better student, the better genius. But what occurred back there was something else, I don't merely laud you, but there is quite the satisfaction to myself of seeing you there. But, I do have questions to ask you, Diana."

She braced herself for that.

"I know you're already asking yourself why you did that. I know you humiliated yourself but I know you're too proud to show everyone else that you are. I want a solid answer. You kissed her, thus revealing to some people that you're a homosexual. What's the next move?"

That simple question had lead Diana into a train of thoughts. It was a hard question.

Before she could get to that answer, Diana wondered why she kissed Akko in front of everyone else, when she could have just continued flirting with her in secrecy.

Was it because of Sucy's intrusion? Why would she even feel threatened by the Filipino girl?

Akko was free to choose whoever she wanted to talk to and fall for; she could do whatever she wanted, for there was nothing between them to make Akko dependent on Diana's approval.

Maybe Diana did like her so much that she wanted to pursue a relationship; maybe she had truly wanted to kiss her earlier in front of a familiar yet unfamiliar audience for she wanted everyone to know that she is interested in Akko genuinely.

Then the next lingering question came. Would Diana be able to handle it if word got out that she's a woman attracted to women? Would her Aunt and cousins disown her? Would Hannah and Barbara still be her friends?

Diana wasn't certain if she had the strength to come out yet, but it was inevitable. Akko's friends saw her, Andrew saw her. She wasn't even sure if Akko's friends weren't the same as her crowd—like Hannah, Barbara, Avery, Mary, and Blair.

"Alright," Andrew faked a cough. "Clearly you don't want to clarify yourself for me."

"Actually," Diana began. "I can still live if people find out I'm gay. I've lived all my life as an ostracized kid because of my odd passions as a young girl. People knowing my attraction to girls might filter the ones important to my life or not."

Andrew grinned. "There's the Diana Cavendish I know."

"I'm genuinely interested in her." She said firmly. "That much gives me the incentive to try and be part of her life."

"Alright then, good luck," Andrew said. "Pray to Sappho and offer some virgin to the goddess you were named after."

Diana's imminent dread of tomorrow was stronger than Andrew's irritating comeback.

* * *

 **As soon** as Diana and Andrew were out of view, it dawned on Akko that she was surrounded by her friends. Feeling slightly trapped like a King in check again.

"What was that Akko?" Amanda snapped with a leering face.

"What was what?" Akko asked.

"Diana fucking Cavendish kissed you!" Amanda snickered. She was so livid that in the process of explaining she grabbed Akko by the collar and raised her up high; Akko became fully aware her legs were flailing in the air. "You obviously didn't register it in your head and you forgot it even happened for the last thirty minutes. That kiss was her way of confessing she likes you, but since you're so stupid to function, she doesn't know if you accept her feelings before they left!"

"AMANDA PUT ME DOWN!"

"First girl that I could tease you to and you did this! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What?" Akko asked. "Now it's my fault?"

"YES!"

"But I'm your friend! You're supposed to take my side!" Akko continued to wrench herself free of Amanda's grip when Jasminka played the mediator and placed her back to the ground.

"Oh Akko, I didn't know you were like that to Diana," Lotte added, her eyes shining, her fingers clasped together with a love-struck sigh, like when she talked about her ships in Night Fall. "Don't you worry, if you have anything romantic related problems, you could come to me, I'll help you win back the frozen heart of Diana Cavendish. If you told us earlier, we would be supportive!"

"Not really," Sucy chimed in.

"SUCY!" Lotte scolded her. "YOU WERE SO MEAN TO HER!"

"Why are all of you supportive of the bourgeoisie for Akko's heart?" Sucy scoffed. "Isn't that like bad because you all romanticize stiff upper lipped white conquerors?"

Lotte really doesn't have a good remark for that. Akko does too for Sucy did share to their inner circle that Sucy came from a tribe where European conquerors killed and destroyed most of their culture and everyone else was brainwashed to have a colonial mentality. Sucy was a child of the survivors—the one who always vowed to never forget. Although troubling and problematic, her anger was justified.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Amanda rolled her eyes. "Just remember, Akko, best friends don't bail on each other for a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Akko said the last word with difficulty.

"Oh yeah, right, like that's real," Amanda said. Constanze crossed her arms and nodded.

"Honestly guys! Diana's not my girlfri—" Akko didn't register until it was too late that Jasminka shoved a donut into her mouth.

"Here Akko, have a prize!" Jasminka smiled. "Its strawberry flavored! I think what she means, is that... they aren't girlfriends yet!"

Akko couldn't deny the sugary sweet goodness that melted on her tongue so she continued biting and swallowing the treat. Defending herself from her friends' teasing came second.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ursula was shocked when she received uncanny visitors her during her Sunday afternoon.

"Croix?" Ursula quickly wiped the sweat from her face and headed to the table where she placed her glasses. She didn't know she'll be having visitors while she was working out in her small apartment. "H-how have you been?"

"I'm not here for that, Chariot." Croix crossed her arms. "She's with me."

The pleasantries faded within her when Croix's tone was still unfriendly. Ursula returned the glasses back to her face, a small accessory that adds to her disguise along with the blue dyed hair to cover up her once short luscious auburn hair.

She stared at the person behind the Italian woman and couldn't believe her eyes. "Professor Woodward!"

"Is that you, Chariot?" she smiled as she wandered into the small apartment that was devoid of any bed and other soft furniture other than the small old couch. There was an old crow perched on his birdhouse. He began to crow when he saw them.

"Shh! Alcor!" Professor Ursula handed a treat to her pet. And stroke his feathers. "They are old friends, not intruders."

Croix scoffed, probably at the word 'friends'.

"You live like this?" Professor Woodward bantered. "I'm afraid this is also my influence."

"N-no! I love technology and civilization! I'm a millennial and a minimalist too!" Ursula insisted, fussing about. She didn't want to explain that her wage as a subject professor couldn't help her buy the necessities for a living.

When she gathered her bearings, her forehead creased, finding her old professor's words and disposition suspicious. It was uncanny for them to have a reunion after so many years of avoiding one another.

"You have something to tell me, Professor. And I'm sure it's not about poor living and hermit habits!"

"Indeed." Professor Woodward gave a wry smile.

"Now that we've all gathered," Croix asked, crossing her arms. "Why don't you start talking, Professor?"

"You two might want to sit down for this."

That was how Ursula found herself crowd the couch with Croix, she was utterly aware of the fact that the Italian woman was sitting as far as she can from her and it feels like she died a little inside. She averted her focus on their old mentor, who took the liberty to sit on one of the wooden chairs in front of them,

"I know it has come to your attention that among the Nine Muses, I'm the only one left alive who can still find an heir."

That was true, the rest of the Nine Muses all died before they can find a suitable heir, hence the reason why art started to decline since the fall of the Renaissance and the rise of Industrialization.

Ursula doesn't even know how old her old mentor was and she couldn't have been bothered to ask, reckoning it would be a sensitive topic for the old woman.

There was a long awkward pause that caused a disarray of uncomfortable emotions through. Ursula noted that Professor Woodward was simply nervous.

"So, the reason I gathered us today was to talk about your protégés."

Croix huffed. "I knew you would take notice of Diana. She's a Cavendish and Bernadette's daughter. The talent runs thick through her veins." She placed her hand on her heart. "And it's my sole duty to prepare her for more until you could claim her as your own."

"Heartwarming, Croix," Professor Woodward said her eyebrow in a fine arch. "I fear you might have gone deaf, but I'm reasonably certain that I said protégés with an 'S'."

As if on cue, the two women turned to look at Ursula and she unexpectedly found herself in the spotlight once more.

"Akko?" Ursula remembered the first time she brought Akko to the forest park. "Oh you must be mistaken; she's not my protégé, just someone I took under my wing because no one else wants to accommodate her needs."

"That is the very definition of protégé. She's still a protégé like you are once mine."

Ursula could hear the sneer from Croix even if she tried her best not to stare at her old flame. "Professor Woodward, with all due respect, I brought Akko to that place not because I know you'll be there but because I want to help her become a better photographer."

"By the Nine Muses, I am aware," Professor Woodward said. "Thanks to you, I had a glimpse of her and Bernadette's daughter just an hour ago."

Ursula's jaw dropped. "You mean you—"

"Wait, what?" Croix unfolded her legs and leaned closer to the older woman. "You mean to tell me, Diana's with Chariot's little student?"

A smirk found its way on Professor Woodward's lips. "Oh? I thought you knew about their arrangement to serve as muses to one another."

"Diana didn't tell me that her muse is in Chariot's wing!"

"Surely she shall in time; I sensed the poor Cavendish girl harbored the same feelings as you once did to Chariot."

Ursula mentally facepalmed herself. Professor Woodward might be an artist but she's not an artist for reading signs.

"I told them everything. Except for Chariot's secret, of course, it's not mine to spill."

"But why would you do that!" Croix suddenly had an outburst she couldn't fathom. But as soon as she asked that, she knew the answer to her questions. "One of the next lucky future protégé of yours will be between two girls—AGAIN."

Professor Woodward nodded.

"You're sick." Croix began to breathe heavily. "You're doing it all over again. Like what you did to me and Chariot!"

"It was not my intention to pit you against each other. I don't have any ill intent to the girls like I did before. I admit what I had caused between you and Croix was uncalled for. And I want you to know, this. I've made a mistake when I caused a rift between you and your lover; I wished it wouldn't happen to the next batch of girls soon."

Croix stood up with a bolt of lightning speed and pointed a finger at the old woman, seething. "I swear, Professor. If you choose the wrong girl once again—you've committed another grave mistake! Art will die when you die!"

"How formal of you, Miss Meridies, to communicate what lies in the deepest dark of your heart." Professor Woodward kept her stately form; she was somehow a personification of calm. "I assure you, I will never choose the wrong girl by the end of the month."

Ursula shook to her bone. It was happening once again. She had a dream where they would come together in one place and things will finally be for the better. Nothing like this... this was worse than the ones that occurred in the past.

If looks could kill, Ursula knew Croix would land a curse to the old woman, resulting for the latter to die. Instead of resulting in shouting and heated arguments like Croix usually does during their youth when it comes to disagreements, the Italian woman sauntered towards the exit.

"Croix!" Ursula took ten full seconds to register Croix was storming out. She speedily went after her before she got to the door. "Wait!"

The Italian woman spun on her heel. Her slicked back hair was disheveled from the commotion, her eyelashes had wisps of tears. "Chariot." Her face contorted to a certain emotion—sadness, Ursula was sure of that. It was devoid of pride and anger that frequently marred her face. It was a moment of weakness that made Ursula desire to wrap her arms around her old flame.

She still loved her. Ursula kept wishing to see a hint of love from Croix's gorgeous face, but she wouldn't know if there still was love or even if a hug from her would be welcome.

But now that she got Croix's attention. Ursula rooted to the spot, rather speechless and feeling trapped as if the air she continued to breathe was thinning and her heart couldn't beat all the oxygen to her entire body. Her lips tried to form words but none would come out.

Croix reached out a hand for her to shake, "May the best mentor win."

Ursula's jaw dropped. "What?" she muttered. Blinking a few times, she knew she didn't want it to be another competition again. Competition with Croix never always went right. But she didn't have the strength to argue. So she reached for Croix's hand and felt the blisters on her fingers from painting. "Umm... okay."

Croix nodded, leaving the front door. "Goodbye again, Chariot."

Ursula listened to the steps Croix took as she walked away again. Triggered by all the emotions threatening to flood her once more, she started to sob.

"Don't cry, my dear." Professor Woodward said. "The reason you failed as an artist was because you lost your muse. Croix became too jealous, she attempted to be supportive, but alas the greed and enviousness took her."

Ursula slowly turned around to face the old woman. "For the world and art's sake, Professor Woodward, don't make the same mistake twice."

"You need not worry about the girls, Chariot. I have a foolproof plan that would help their bonds to become stronger before the Samhain Festival."

She wasn't sure why but she was slightly fretful of this so-called foolproof plan.

* * *

 _ **One the way**_ home, Akko couldn't stop thinking about the blonde beauty. Diana kissed her cheek. It wasn't a dream or a hallucination. She definitely did.

Once Akko, Sucy, and Lotte got back to their dormitory that night, Akko was super excited to work on editing her photos before she could even select 10 to showcase in the Samhain Photography Exhibit.

She fished for her phone immediately and texted Diana, downright asking what the kiss meant.

Akko couldn't help it, ever since yesterday, every time she dozed off or work in the last couple of hours, she would see Diana—literally. How incredible she was in those clothes, those poses, and that makeup. Everything was her—the light, the dark, the day, the night. Diana. Diana.

Akko wanted to spend more time with her, wanted to snuggle under the covers and feel Diana's arms around her. She wondered how it would feel to press her mouth against Diana's. If nothing more than to know what her lipstick tasted like.

It was like the British girl had taken possession of her soul. She was inside of her, consuming her, compelling her to—

"What?" Akko caught herself thinking stuff. "Ugh stop it! Drown it out. Fight the force. You can do it. You're strong. Resist. You can beat the forces of nature. You have to."

From her workspace, she could hear her roommates from the living room.

"Lotte, I think Akko's finally losing it."

"Shh, leave her alone to work."

"At least make her understand that her inner monologues should remain inner."

"Sucy!"

"I'm sorry!" Akko shouted from across the room. She repeatedly slapped her cheeks to snap her out of the thoughts she couldn't name.

Akko tuned the wave of embarrassment out, wondering if she could ever be closer to Diana rather than acquaintances or the usual muse partnership they agreed on.

When minutes passed and Diana still hasn't texted back, Akko thought to herself, that maybe, Diana was busy. And she needed to balance the time she lost already when she helped with the Photoshoot.

When bedtime rolled for the three of them, Akko lay awake under the twin bed where she occupied. Lotte was above her sleeping soundly and Sucy was across the room, looking like a ghost in slumber.

Akko didn't know how long she stared at her phone screen or how many text messages she sent her. She wanted Diana's attention and maybe insistently texting and calling overnight was a strategy too forward.

"You've been sighing loudly for too many times, Akko." Sucy snarled. "It's really becoming annoying."

"Shh," Lotte said. "She's anxiously waiting for a reply."

Akko gulped, she didn't know they were still awake.

"Just face the truth that Diana's ignoring you!" Sucy said, grumbling to her blanket.

Akko's heart boiled. "Say what?"

Sucy's voice darkened. "The world doesn't revolve around you and some people are exhausted because of the workload the whole day, unlike you—"

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded. "Akko, I'm not saying Sucy's right in her way of delivery, but she kind of has a point. Please be considerate of us, we have to attend class at nine in the morning—and maybe Diana is too."

Akko didn't know what had gotten through Sucy's noggin for her to act super rude, but Lotte was right, she was being insecure and selfish. She stared at her phone's screen to look at the time. "Sorry," she muttered and clearly wouldn't believe what Sucy implied.

It was minutes after when Akko decided to send a text to Professor Ursula, asking for help.

The phone in Akko's hand beckoned her. It continued to do so that Akko finally decided to sleep outside the bedroom to the couch so her roommates wouldn't hear her turn and thrash about on her bed.

She opened her phone screen in the dark, with the only visible light coming from the device. She punched in the numbers she'd written in sticky notes, in notebooks, and on her laptop. A number she had learned to memorize by heart.

One ring, two rings—Diana didn't answer. Her stomach knotted so she hung up.

Akko's heart was breaking every bone in her rib cage. She wanted to talk to Diana so much it hurt. Stalled a little then punched redial. One ring, two rings—just as she was about to bail, then a loud knock could be heard from the door.

Akko jerked; the phone flew up into the air. She managed to catch it back due to her b reflex and walked towards the wooden door to reveal their late night visitor.

"Professor Ursula!" she gasped.

"Hello! Pardon my late intrusion, but I came as soon as you sent me a troubled text." The French woman fixed her glasses, wearing a red tracksuit. "What's wrong, Akko?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

If truth needed to be told, Ursula knew Akko was going to need her that night. So the moment she got Akko's text, she didn't think twice to run from her apartment to the student's dormitory building.

Akko was shocked to see her by her door half an hour later in her tracksuit. "Professor! I didn't know you would come all the way here!"

"I couldn't sleep... like you. So I went here." She said, awkwardly. "Do you want to tell me what happened during the Photoshoot?"

"Would you like some food, Professor? We have some leftover pizza."

"No thanks, Akko. I just ate." The French woman patted her stomach for extra emphasis

"But—" Akko started. "Alright then, but if you would like anything, just let me know."

"Tea sounds great." She made her way across the living room to have a seat next to where Akko was.

"Okay!" Akko flashed a smile that somehow was both goofy and sad at the same time to get them some tea.

While the tea was brewing, Akko took some leftover pizza they had for dinner for herself, finding that she was once again hungry and walked over to the microwave to reheat them. An insistent and dull hum of the machine began in the background, breaking the silence that had overtaken the room.

As soon as the tea was finished, Akko placed the cups and the kettle on the table and she attacked the existence of the heated pizza.

Smiling, and with a slight twinkle in her eye, Professor Ursula nodded approvingly at seeing Akko stuff her face with it. Picking up her cup, she blew off some steam, before taking a sip. "So…" she continued hesitantly.

"She kissed me," Akko said as a matter of fact and continued devouring a second pizza piece.

Professor Ursula was forced to swallow the sweet plum flavored tea in shock. "What?"

"Umm," Akko thought that she needed to clarify. "My muse kissed me. On my cheek and she said that kissing is a form of art and it's open to any interpretations."

Professor Ursula waited for the reveal before she could have a coughing fit from swallowing the tea in the wrong way. "Did she tell you what it meant to her?"

"Well," Akko breathed heavily. "She didn't get the chance to because her best friend took her away. And all night, I've been calling and texting her and she's not responding! I don't know what to do!"

The French woman pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. A gesture she always does when she was nervous and contemplating her words. Akko was in distress and she can tell why. "Why not ask her tomorrow at school? I must admit that Miss Cavendish is a busy person. It's not good to overthink and dwell on elaborate scenarios. And since you can't sleep, let me help you edit those photos you took."

Akko's face lightened up, "Really? I was going to ask you that, professor!" She continued gushing about. "Thank you so much!"

Professor Ursula smiled back at her, knowing to herself that she will want Akko to succeed where she failed. "No problem at all."

* * *

 **Akko was** now a permanent figure in Diana's mind—in her consciousness and in her sub-consciousness. That night when she got home, she headed straight to bed. She woke up early, her inner voice itching for her to go to the painting room and began to work.

Diana didn't know what possessed her. She just went about and kissed Akko in front of her friends. It was a bold declaration. Diana stared at the mirror located just at her left side at the far wall, trying to reason out the out of character spontaneity she did. She appeared, most of the time, as the cerebral type of person, who always analyzed the world on account of the facts and proofs that she received, so even contemplating and giving some second thoughts to this matter seemed utterly unimaginable. Yet Diana, in her stubbornness and indulgence, could at least consider the idea and at one point even begin to believe in it, as implausible as it appeared on a first glance.

Her fingers, having a mind of their own as she directed the brush to dance on paper and create beautiful strokes; in half an hour, she finished drawing the outline and in another half later, she finished coloring the oil on canvas.

She marveled at the sight of it. Professor Croix would be proud of her. For years, she hadn't been able to paint women portraits from memory or even live, if she can draw Akko from memory now, how better would it be if Akko's going to model for her. All until tonight, she stared back at Akko's red eyes staring at her.

It felt like the real thing and Diana was proud of that. Akko's eyes were so beautiful, so expressive—the color of passion with wispy lashes. Eyes were hard to draw. Not the shape or the color, but the depth—the person behind them. What gave them life and Diana successfully painted it. With the sparkle in Akko's eyes, her wide smile, soft gentle round face and the red lipstick stain Diana left on her cheek.

Diana blushed at what she had done. For in art, the artists inner desires are shown, and what would people think when they see an art by a female artist was of a woman with lipstick stain?

Probably that the model and painter are the best of friends.

Diana frowned at that. Art is subjectivity, so perhaps she can worm a way out of that. She needed to be bolder.

Gathering her brushes to clean later, she can't help but stare back at her painting, Akko was mesmerizing.

There was something tainting about her convictions and the manner in which she confided them that made Diana certain that they were, in fact, credible and worth paying attention to. If her friends—Hannah and Barbara—could take a look at her thoughts, they would think she had gone bonkers. But she hadn't, at least that was what she thought of herself.

Indeed, she had changed quite a bit since meeting Akko, but she didn't attribute her sudden review of behavior to a change of heart and feelings towards her, but rather to her novel manner of looking at the world that had made her realize that there was more to life than what he had previously believed.

Akko was free-spirited and had a rather open mind that motivated Diana too seek the same virtues in her. She could try and at least bestow Akko's convictions a degree of credibility and, following a profound research, she would be able to help her find Shiny Chariot and if possible, even address the conspiracy theories whether or not it had a glimpse of truth in them.

A sudden movement surprised her.

"Professor?"

"Morning, Diana." The Italian woman took long strides as she entered the painting room. "I thought it'd be better to come by and see how you are. I couldn't wait for your next break, you see. Don't worry, I won't take long, I'll drive you to school if you want—" she halted when she saw the canvas filled with a woman's portrait.

Diana dropped her brushes comically. She wasn't ready to admit to her mentor about her crush.

"Did your session with your muse occurred last night?" she asked.

"Oh no! N-not yet, Professor," Diana turned into a fumbling mess. "I drew them from memory."

"I see," she replied cheekily. "And just this morning, that's why the paint hasn't dried yet. Can I have a photo of what she looked like?"

Diana blanched. She doesn't have a photo of Akko lying around. So she went online to the University's webpage and searched for Akko's profile and showed it to her mentor.

"Interesting," Professor Croix hummed as she went to closely inspect the painting and the photo on Diana's phone.

It wasn't helping Diana's anxiety level to see Professor Croix examine her artwork for more than 15 minutes. It usually took the Italian woman around five.

She sprung to her feet, giving Diana a heart attack; she hefted herself onto the nearby desk and hugged one leg. "Come on," she said. "Who are you kidding?"

Diana gulped a lemon. "Apparently not you," she added quickly, "I don't know what you mean."

"This girl," Professor Croix pointed to her drawing.

"Yes?"

A smile streaked across her face. Her mentor jumped down; giving Diana more heart palpitations, and then rifled through a portfolio she always brought with her, found what she was looking for, and handed them to Diana. "Notice anything?"

Diana skimmed the paintings and photos s of similar Asian women portraits drawn by Europeans for comparison. "Not really."

She frowned a little. "You can't see the difference?" Professor Croix threw back her head and laughed. "Have the seeds of love finally sprouted in your barren heart?"

Diana waited for her to elaborate with a great fortitude that faces adversity.

"Those painters have sexual relations with those women."

"PROFESSOR!" Diana's world shook, if she were drinking tea, the warm liquid would fall from her delicate fingers.

"Yet in my opinion, you drew that Asian girl with more individuality and personality than those women they slept with. They all focused on their breasts and curves, you focused on her eyes."

Diana lost the ability to look at her mentor and refrain from blushing. "Are you just indicating that some men couldn't be trusted to paint women?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're a genius, Diana. Like your mother. You're able to draw with great splendidly over your first time."

Usually, that passage swelled up Diana's pride and narcissism but today that felt off. As if all her accomplishments were because she was a shadow of a bright flame of her mother.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll let you meet my muse once she's free."

There was a pause before she replied. "I'm counting on that."

Hurriedly, Diana went off to the front gate when Carter carefully approached her showed a cream-colored letter with a wax seal addressed to her from Professor Woodward.

Diana raised an eyebrow, as she took the letter to read it clearly to make sure she hadn't misread. "Arrived just this morning?"

Carter nodded, handing her the car keys. "Yes, Lady Diana, very recently. Your car is up in front and please do take care."

"Thank you, Carter," Diana said, saving to read the envelope for later once she got to school. She didn't notice that her phone was on silent mode the whole time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Diana walked down the halls towards the library after all her Monday duties. Silently cursing at herself when she checked her phone to find 52 missed calls and about 107 texts from Akko while Professor Woodward's letter was still unread, neatly tucked inside her coat's pocket. She still hasn't found the free time to read it.

Hannah and Barbara noticed her parading and immediately accompanied her. A routine Diana essentially found solace to.

"Good morning Diana!" they both greeted. "How was your weekend?"

"Good morning, Hannah, Barbara," she greeted back with a smile. "It was productive as it could be."

Before Diana could take a further step, she heard someone whistle from a distance. She spotted Amanda and her companions sprawled upon the grassy floor of the courtyard: Constanze doing experiments with her AI robot, Jasminka sharing her sweets to random passersby and Amanda dancing around, holding a flag baton as she twirled it around.

"Look at those students, horribly advertising their confectionaries. They are disrupting the community." Hannah expressed disgust at the sight of them. "I wonder what prompted them to decide to do that here."

However, Diana gave no attention to her friend's ramblings. She never knew that she'd found the mischief trio by the courtyard of their department rather their respective ones. She wasn't prepared to see Akko's friends in the campus grounds and certainly don't know how to casually act with them even though she wanted to show to everyone that she is genuinely interested at the Japanese girl. She knew she persuaded herself to explain herself to Akko's friends and at this moment, the chance was given to her, a lump of air got stuck in her throat.

"It's them." Diana murmured.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It's them," Diana said louder and clearer this time, gathering valor. "I need to have a word with them."

"Diana," Barbara snickered. "Are you going to tell them off?"

"No, I am acquainted with them."

"EHHHH?" the girls gave a collective gasp.

"Miss O'Neill!" Diana called and failed to remember the surnames of Superwoman and the German girl.

Heads whipped up towards the caller. Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze were unperturbed with her while the other students in the vicinity had their eyes bulging out at the sight of Diana Cavendish calling people casually.

Even Hannah's and Barbara's eyes widened slightly, sculpted brows shooting up for just a second before they must have realized they looked like a deer in headlights. It took them a moment to wipe the expression clean, replacing it with smiles.

Diana didn't ever approach anyone just to greet them. Matter of fact, Diana never approached anyone, period. People were always coming up to her with greetings and salutations, presents and gossip.

Somewhere along the line, something changed. And while it momentarily confused her, she decided some changes simply needed to be made.

To her surprise, the excitement pulsing through her doesn't last long.

"Hey, Cav!" Amanda hit the end of the pole to the ground. "I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

"Cav? Yesterday?" Hannah echoed. She confronted Diana who looked at her warily. "Did you ditch us to hang out with them?"

"I didn't—" Diana decided to tread on her words carefully. "—ditch you, it's a long story, I was looking for a chance to tell you," Diana said.

"Join us!" Jasminka offered. "Your skinny friends are welcome!"

"Excuse me?" Hannah said, offended.

"How dare you call us skinny?" Barbara added.

Jasminka walked over to them with a tray of pastries. "Would you like some?"

"Those are full of calories!" Hannah crossed her arms. "Do you want us to get fat?"

"They are actually organic and sugar-free sweets!" Jasminka said. "These are leftovers from my Final exam so I'm sharing it with everyone."

"Oh!" Barbara's eyes roamed over the sweet-smelling cakes and chose one strawberry shortcake that was provided with a plate and fork and took a piece to chew on. "In that case, they look lovely!"

"What?" Hannah couldn't believe that was happening.

"Come, have some!" Jasminka shoved a forkful of Belgian chocolate cake to Hannah's mouth.

Amanda laughed loudly at the sight. Diana searched Constanze's eyes for a simple explanation but it seemed the German girl also had no clue when she shrugged. Diana was prompted to believe that seeing her two bratty friends had their mouths full of cake slices was amusing to the American to no end.

"Umm, Miss O'Neill..." Diana began.

"Oh come on, Cav. Give me a nickname. You don't have to be formal all the damn time."

"Then I will take your suggestion. I shall call you Mandy."

This resulted for the American to cackle out loud, holding onto her stomach. Diana feared that the redhead would lose air any moment. Something worse happened, Amanda fell on the ground as she continued to laugh and hit the floor from her outbursts.

A wave of embarrassment flooded through Diana at the prospect of every passerby's attention at their uncanny group. They weren't violating school rules but they weren't just used to seeing the prim and proper Diana Cavendish next to Amanda O'Neill. She wondered what more these people would think if they knew about Atsuko Kagari.

She decided to look back to Constanze to try to read her to see if she shares Diana's sentiments. Constanze merely twirled a finger on the side of her forehead, indicating that Amanda's gone crazy.

Diana sighed at that.

So when Amanda's laughter died down, she cleared her throat. "So, as I was saying, I never had the chance to ask as seemingly that we were interrupted."

Amanda's eyes widened at the recognition of this topic. "What's this? Are you being chummy with me, Princess?"

"What's Akko like?" Diana asked in a soft voice, she wouldn't want Hannah and Barbara yelling at her ears when they heard her, "as a friend for you?"

Amanda gave her a knowing smile. "Ah, she was just such fun to be around! The place could get really boring and tedious without our combined antics or banter. Listen if you want to talk about that stunt you pulled yesterday, you don't have to explain to us. You have to head straight to Akko, she's the stupid one."

"I would prefer if you stop calling her that."

"What?" Amanda egged on. "She is stupid. But I'm super glad you like her that way, finally, someone is attracted to her. I don't understand why you like her though. Maybe because you two are opposites and opposites attract?"

Diana hasn't presented the opportunity to answer when a familiar voice sent electricity down her spine.

"Diana! Hey Diana!"

"Who's that calling?" Barbara asked.

"Blimey, it's that Japanese girl again." Hannah narrowed her eyes at the upcoming brunette.

Diana's face heated up at Akko's voice. But still, she couldn't gather the courage to talk to her about the kiss yet. Despite the fact that it was just on the cheeks, it was still a bold declaration.

"Wait," she hissed at Amanda. "She's here? You didn't tell me she will be."

"Well yes?" Amanda's eyebrow rose to her hairline. "We are a squad after all."

Diana huffed then mustered up her bearings to walk away.

"Walking away from her won't help you, Cav!" Amanda yelled at her.

"Diana, wait!" Akko continued calling after her.

Akko's sweet bubbly voice made it harder for Diana to ignore her. She was afraid that if she stared at Akko's eyes, she would melt.

As much as she wanted to turn around and face Akko, she has an image to uphold at school. She was Diana Cavendish in this school: the best student, the student council president, the model student. An act of PDA would surely be frowned upon, no matter what her sexuality is.

Yesterday, when she was with Akko in the garden, she was just Diana. She could unshed her responsibilities and act freely, but at the present, they are in their old environment. It's not that easy to adapt.

Akko's influence changed her, changed her so much that Diana doesn't know if she still liked it.

"She seems to be in a hurry Akko, she might be busy." She heard a meek voice telling Akko, probably her doting professor. "You can talk to her another time."

"Professor Ursula's right, Akko," Lotte added.

"More like never," came Sucy's retort. "I told you she won't bother being seen with you in public."

Guilt gnawed at Diana's conscience. Then anger overcame the guilt. But she never stopped walking away. Hannah's and Barbara's pleas for her to slow down and let them catch up were completely disregarded.

She tried her best not to look at Akko, yet she knew the Japanese girl was emotionally distraught when she snubbed her. Diana wasn't able to fight off her resolve so she glanced back and met Akko's red eyes which she managed to capture in her painting.

Just as she feared, pure passion overwhelmed her, frighteningly trying to control her. In a wisp of breath, she could walk towards Akko in a heartbeat. Like what drew them closer each time they were alone.

"I'm sorry, Akko." She whispered then ran off.

* * *

 _ **Ever since**_ yesterday, her communication with Diana wavered a little. She continued to ignore what Sucy told her that Diana was deliberately ignoring her.

At this moment, when Akko saw Diana personally on the school grounds, she immediately shouted her name. She wasn't fond of the idea that the possibility of Diana ignoring her could happen.

But as Akko watched Diana leave, her friends struggling to keep up with her, really meant that she doesn't want to face her at all.

"What was that about?" Akko asked, searching for answers as she looked at her friends.

"I don't know." Amanda shrugged with Jasminka and Constanze.

"She's just being herself," Sucy said, being the devil's advocate. "I bet she hates you now, considering she barely acknowledged your existence."

Akko's jaw dropped to the floor. Disbelieving what Sucy said, but it was proven that Sucy's intuitions are spot on. Maybe it was true. Diana hates her.

Still, Akko wanted to be friends with Diana on any kind of level—or was it because Akko was too much of a pariah for Diana to ever be seen with in public. It was so silly, and Akko didn't even know why she cared.

Okay, so that was a lie.

She did know why she cared. A part of her wanted to have a place in Diana's world. Tear down the entire self-righteous, narcissistic and superficial mask that the blonde donned every day she wakes up and caged the true self that for a long time.

"Maybe she's upset about yesterday, Akko." Lotte offered a reason.

"Why would she be?" Akko asked, a little louder than she should. "She's the one who kissed me!"

"Well," Lotte pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You should try to understand her side. She might be embarrassed too. She'll come to you when she's prepared."

Akko was so lost she decided to regard Lotte's suggestion. She knew she could be insensitive sometimes—always failing to read the signs and signals. She was no mind reader but the fact that she cared about Diana so much, she couldn't help but wonder that the thing that separates them was their social status.

No wonder Akko stuck to her friends who were outcasts like her. But, Diana was different. Surely, Akko knew there was more to Diana than the role she played for the masses.

Diana had depth, something Akko would've never even considered before Diana pulled her on a walk to search for inspiration and she found out a little something about Diana's childhood.

"She's being difficult!" Akko said, frustrated. "If that's what she wants, I'm going to have to chase her." She sauntered away in a hasty speed.

"WHAT AKKO?" Lotte asked frantically, Amanda and the rest kept cheering and hollering.

"I AM GOING TO TALK TO HER!" Akko replied back, running the halls as if she's on an Olympic race.

"Akko's brave." Professor Ursula said, causing the rest of Akko's friends to gape at her. "Uhh, I mean. Akko's brave enough to actually communicate with Miss Cavendish. I admire that she has too little hesitation in her fiber."

Amanda scoffed. "You speaking from experience, Teach?"

Ursula's mind wandered to a particular lilac haired Italian woman. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading until now. I read every review and don't worry I share your sentiments. Since technically the awaited nude scene isn't a spoiler, I will reveal that it will happen after the Samhain festival.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Akko found herself back to the same halls of the Medicine department, running and kicking doors just to search for Diana. The thought of her being scolded by the Dean, Professor Finnelan, didn't deter her resolve. As long as she wouldn't get caught, she wouldn't get expelled.

All Akko knew was that she needed to talk to Diana. Diana was Akko's first thought in the morning, her last thought at night.

Akko was certain she had seen something in the British girl's eyes, something almost wishful filled with 'please' and 'what ifs', something that actually did wish for more than what she had. Or maybe Akko was just wishing on a star.

She was about to head towards the surgery room when she heard the voice she had been dying to hear since last night.

"Akko!" the blonde had given her that astonished look.

"Diana!" All at once, Akko had darted forward. She hadn't had any clear idea of what she was going to do. "There you are! I'm not going to let you ran away."

"What do you want from her you psycho?" Hannah barked.

"Girls, please." Diana took a lungful of air. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"What?" Barbara asked but she seemed more speechless than ready to rebut.

"Diana, are you sure?" Hannah queried.

"I was planning to tell you girls sooner but given the circumstances, I will now."

Hannah and Barbara abruptly stopped, listening intently like puppies to their owner with no other desire than to please her.

"I enjoy Akko's company, so much that I agreed to model for her last Sunday and she agreed to model for me as well. Inasmuch, due to that partnership, we're becoming close friends."

 _Friends?_ _Why did that thought stab her through the heart?_

"Oh," both girls were relieved.

"Diana," Hannah said. "You must reconsider joining the Moonlit Witch."

"Yeah!" Barbara pointed a finger upwards, one of her frequent hand gestures. "We're sure you could submit an artwork before the deadline tomorrow noon."

"You girls have all my utmost gratitude for your concern and advice; I might whip up something good tonight and submit."

"We'll leave you two to talk then." Hannah grabbed Barbara's wrist and pulled her along. Barbara looked hesitant but the redhead was persistent.

Before they left for good, both girls gave Akko the I-am-watching-you gesture, making Akko gulp involuntarily. She wasn't even aware what she was doing wrong but the moment she stared at Diana, the confusion doubled inside her mind.

Diana's brows lifted. Akko was afraid for a moment, yet decided that Diana looked more confused than angry. "We got to stop meeting like this."

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't run away from me!" Akko said gruffly. "And what were they talking about a witch?"

Diana was on the verge of more explosions but she thought better of it. "I apologize, I shouldn't have, and that was immature of me. I also apologize I hadn't replied. My phone was silent all night and I was busy with my requirements. We can talk, but not here. Do you still have classes tonight, Akko? Or would you be too busy with printing your photos for tomorrow?"

Akko's eyebrows reached her hairline. "There are night classes in this school?"

"Not the point, Akko." Diana gave her a look that was so done before it shifted to wistful.

Akko laughed with embarrassment, her cheeks coated pink. "Yes, I'll be so busy tonight. We can talk tomorrow! Will you be up tomorrow after the events?"

"School events will reach until nine in the evening, but yes. I am up for that."

Akko nodded a little too eagerly. Finally having a decent conversation with Diana and with a bit of luck, she could help her sort out these uncanny feelings growing inside her chest.

"So... a-about this witch?" Akko prompted.

"You're the kind of girl who's too preoccupied with passing your classes that you had no such qualms to concern yourself with campus activities."

Akko wasn't sure if Diana was scolding her for being apathetic to school's current events or was just simply stating a fact. Either way, she pouted.

"Moonlit Witch is a title awarded to the most talented student in all campus," Diana said, with an air of nostalgia. "There are nine awards presented all throughout Samhain Festival as per of customs, but the Moonlit Witch award is the one most special because it is akin to the highest medal or trophy."

"Oh! That means you'll win it for sure."

Diana let out a heavy breath, making Akko worry about what it meant. "We can't say that for sure, Akko." Slowly, she grabbed the shorter girl's hands and clasped it near her heart. "Besides, there are others out there who are had more worthy talents than mine."

Akko's brain threatened to restart when she became conscious of Diana's face nearing hers in a couple of inches, though she completely understood that Diana was also talking about her. "Y-you mean, I get the chance to win the title too?"

"Of course," Diana said. A small, sad smile flitted briefly over her face. Even that tiny glimpse intrigued Akko. "Joining the art exhibits on the campus guarantees automatic pass as candidates for the Moonlit Witch title."

"Eh, you will win for sure." She mumbled to herself.

Diana seemed to have more debating to do but stopped. "As much as I want to suspend the Committee Chair's responsibilities for a day, I can't. The activity is tomorrow and I barely have enough time to speak with you, Akko. Nonetheless, I stand by what I informed you yesterday; I will visit your exhibit."

"I'll wait for you!" Akko chirped.

Diana smiled, almost a smirk. "See you then, Akko." She flipped her hair, haughtily. Akko was well aware that the British girl wasn't trying to be snooty when she did that. Just a habit she couldn't get rid of easily.

In truth, Akko had no qualms about it. A hair flip like that makes the air be filled with Diana's scent.

"What are you grinning from ear to ear about, Kagari?" Amanda leered.

Akko skipped the way back to her group of misfits with a smile that puts the Cheshire cat to shame. "Diana and I talked."

"What?" Amanda snapped her fingers. "Just like that? Poof?"

"Yes," her friends could have sworn they could see floating flowers and a pink aura surrounding her. "Turns out, she was just busy and her phone was in silence mode."

"See! I told you, Akko." Lotte said, clasping her hands together with a soft sigh.

"Or, she could be lying."

"Sucy!" Lotte was quick to scold her. It was a recurring process where only the Finnish girl could make the Filipino see reason.

"Hey, I'm just offering a different perspective," Sucy said, never wanting to anger the bespectacled girl.

Amanda blew a raspberry. "Never mind your love life right now, Akko. Think you can introduce me to that cute auburn haired gal with the yellow ribbon?"

"What?" Akko's nose scrunched up.

"You know," the wild redhead grinned, a slight blush on her cheeks, "that one chic that follows Cav around!"

Before Akko could react and yell Hannah's name, her French professor cleared her throat.

As soon as Professor Ursula successfully managed to get Akko's attention, she wasn't prepared for the fact that she received her friends' attention as well.

"B-before I could forget!" Professor Ursula's voice raised an octave higher but she bumped her lower fist onto her palm to look collected and calm. "The Exhibit provides you a spot to put your photographs in but you're in charged on putting your photos in the display of your booth and you would need a design to go with your topic's motif."

"Ehhh?" Akko exasperated as if she wasn't informed beforehand of this important details. Akko could only scream at the imminent fear of more time pressured work. She was about to pull her hair out from frustration when Lotte managed to contribute something insightful.

"Hey Akko, you know what I realized? We never used those backdrops we bought."

Akko was momentarily distracted that she forgot the dread she had for tomorrow and slapped her knee "Really? Oh geez, then that's what I've forgotten to do."

"Guess the ransacking in garage sales and dumpsters were all for naught," Sucy said nonchalantly.

"We used some of them!" Akko said, crossing her arms ready to argue, but Sucy was unfazed by the brash sight of bravery.

Sucy rolled her eye... eyes—probably both because Akko can't tell with that overgrown bangs. "You're lucky I didn't tell those Englishmen the props used were filth."

"Hey, we disinfected them _throughly_!"

"Thoroughly!" Lotte corrected her.

"Thoroughly!" she repeated for emphasis.

"But you know Akko, we could always reuse them," Lotte said, faintly to help offer the hyperactive Japanese some peace of mind.

"Then that settles it!" Professor Ursula said. "You could use those backdrops to give a good background of your photos."

"What about my foreground?"

"We'll get there eventually." The Professor said, scratching her cheek. "But if you were to ask for my advice, I'd go with minimalism."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **somebody asked me how long will this fic go, tbh I don't even know myself so just enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Diana reached home and read Professor Woodward's letter just after dinner. The contents shook her so much she had to take a walk so she could properly process what has been said. She reached for the letter she hid in her pockets, picked it up again and re-read its content.

 _Dear Miss Cavendish,_

 _By the time you read this letter, hopefully, you've recognized the feelings you've had towards Miss Kagari._ _I was so very pleased to hear that you're doing so well with your painting. Congratulations on finally finding a muse that could help you accomplish your ambition._

 _However, I do find something disturbing when the tea leaves in my cup gave me a strange warning. I turned to the stars and undeniably, I am certain of what shall ensue between you and your muse._

 _Your fascination towards Miss Kagari will turn sour in the near future and your relationship with her will come in jeopardy. The present you wouldn't want that as I had seen your heart beat for the lovely girl. The girl clearly feels the same for you. Surely you would prevent such drastic fate between you and your flame._

 _Unfortunately, I have to put an end to my letter; there are a million things that I'm supposed to do and I fear that I am unable to help you steer yourself to the right direction. You have my ultimate trust that you would be able to control your rash decisions for yourself, for Miss Kagari and for your mentors. I am aware that you are nothing like my past student—a certain prodigal girl like you, but one couldn't be too careful._

 _I have decided that by Samhain Festival, I shall choose which protégé I will take under my care. Reminding you that I only take one, Miss Cavendish, per generation for I will never accept two at the same time. You have all my best wishes. Good luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Woodward_

Diana didn't know what to make of it. She folded the piece of parchment, sighing, and then threw it again on the desk. She sat on the chair, thinking about what Professor Woodward had written. It was true; she was feeling something about Akko, but the way Professor Woodward paraphrased it, it seemed like she was insinuating a deeper emotion, a dark one—akin to anger and dissatisfaction. Diana couldn't fathom why the old woman would think that Diana will harbor such ill will towards the object of her affection.

That night, Diana couldn't sleep. She kept tossing about in her bed, trying to find a position remotely comfortable but at that point, it was obvious that it was not the lack of space that disturbed her peace, but the abundance of it. It was bad. She had never imagined that Professor Woodward's crazy reading would prove to be such an ordeal: she couldn't sleep and think.

All she did was paint.

She needed to put her best work forward to submit to the campus contest. Her mother won the title during her prime and she wouldn't want to fail the family legacy of their Matriarchal line.

Diana overworked herself to paint. She already painted three pieces, none which passed her fancy. She was on the fourth attempt when she was in need of fresh air. She opened the window, but she would not leave the canvas.

She had to stay there and paint until her hands hurt, her back felt stiff and her eyes could not render an appropriate perception of her surroundings. It was her sort of atonement, for the future Professor Woodward warned her, for her deeds, for her fright and mostly for those three words that she had never said nor found the courage to tell Akko.

A strange thought emerged from the deepest part of her.

Diana mostly never told anyone the three words ever since her mother died.

When it comes to her mother, Diana was too sensitive. Perhaps there were more than just the three words that she had left unsaid to her mother, Bernadette Cavendish. There were the feelings that she had never expressed openly to her. Diana had not smiled enough while in her mother's presence, she had not held her mother tighter to her chest when she had been between her arms, she had not kissed her enough and she would never get to do that again.

It was a regret that gave so much weight to her too. Now, Diana felt lonely—lonelier than she had ever been. Though it seemed that lately she was not deprived of guests and company provided by Anna and the rest of the House servants, and her childhood friends, but it was in Diana's heart that she truly felt alone, for it was empty and cold and she didn't have the warmth of her mother's body to die the coldness away—until Akko happened.

Yet the fact that Professor Woodward talked about the word 'sour' without specifying what it meant. She was scared. _What if she will lose Akko?_ Diana couldn't bear the thought of it.

Diana's hand reached for her phone that vibrated a tune as soon as she grabbed it from the nightstand. It was midnight, or so indicated on her phone.

 _Hey! Diana, did I wake you up? Sorry if I did. I just want to let you know that I haven't slept yet, preparing my photos for tomorrow. Lotte and Sucy are already killing me. Anyways, I can't wait to see your painting! This would be the first time I will see your work and I'm already excited!_

Akko.

It was Akko.

Her heart warmed and she hugged the phone that contained Akko's kind message, ignoring the fact that her hands were coated with paint and she would have to wake up with colors all over her nightgown. She especially liked the emojis that came with it.

Akko just sent her a text and that was all it took to make Diana smile and look forward to the next day. She cleaned the thistles on her brush and painted a fifth time that night.

* * *

 _ **Samhain Festival**_ arrived, causing Diana to go about skittish when she drank the strongest coffee she could. She drank medicine to help her relax for the day too.

Despite her frugal attempts to paint that night, Diana deemed that her painting of Akko was more beautiful than what she had recently painted. She should have submitted the painting she did of Akko, but fear overpowered her desire to come out so here she is, she submitted her rushed artwork to the Painting Exhibit.

"Professor," Diana said as she spotted the Italian woman, she was doing her rounds within the campus grounds to check if everything was sailing smoothly

The lilac-haired woman was leaning on a column in a hallway and removed her shades with a dramatic flair. "Oh, Diana, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you."

Diana frowned and fished for her phone. Indeed she saw that she failed to notice the messages and calls from the silent mode once again. She forgot to change its settings to vibrate. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's understandable that you are dilly-dallying, for all of the services that you do for the academy and your family name, you must be so tired." The professor glanced around. "Weird, your fangirls aren't around."

"Hannah and Barbara are at the painting gallery because I asked them to look out for my oil on canvas."

"So you did submit an artwork! I'm proud of you; guess this means the two of us will have the same title now huh."

Diana nodded, recalling the fact that Professor Croix won the title too during her prime—a couple of years later from her mother.

"It is a pleasure, always."

"I came here because I have a great sense that I could meet with your muse today."

Diana almost lost her composure at the memories a certain Japanese girl gave her. "Of course, she would be at the Photography Exhibit."

"Very well," Professor Croix returned the glasses inside her the pockets of her jacket. "You are on your way to her, are you not? Lead me to her."

* * *

" _ **There!**_ All done!" Akko yelled as she and her friends relished at the sight of Akko's art space.

With a reused backdrop and fine easels that Professor Ursula managed to borrow, Akko's framed photos were carefully stacked in a refined manner.

Akko's heart was filled with love that she could burst up in tears. Despite the fact that her friends had other plans and other requirements and activities, they were always lending her a hand. Akko couldn't wish for better friends than them—and better supportive teacher.

"Excellent everyone!" Professor Ursula stood next to the Japanese girl with a proud smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Professor Holbrook is asking for my presence. Akko, I'll be back to check on you."

"Okay!" Akko waved a hand at the fleeting French woman, seeing that she almost bumped into a random student carrying her framed photographs as well. She was always so discomfited that somehow it was sometimes painful to watch her run around in a hurry.

Lotte opened the newspaper she was saving until now. "Oh my, we have an impressive lineup of judges this year to hand out the nine awards and titles!"

"Who are they?" Akko asked.

"The rock star, Miss Marjolaine, Minister Dorlin from the East Mogiana Republic, and Madame Ural the Nobel Laureate in literature!"

Akko didn't know any of them but the way Lotte and the others light up at their names could mean that they are really big time. "Are they all Luna Nova graduates?"

"YES!" Everyone boomed at her.

Akko flinched and cleaned her ears at the sudden high numbered decibels. "Okay you guys, chill!"

"Guess this means we better part ways," Amanda stretched; some skin on her stomach had a fresh wisp of air. "Jasminka's needed at her department. She's the head chef and Constanze's the lead engineer for their haunted maze."

"What about you? What are the business students up to?"

"Are you kidding me? It's boring! I'd rather hang out with my roommates! I'm better entertained and well fed when it comes to them."

Akko grinned. "Lucky!"

Constanze impatiently pulled Amanda's sleeve.

"Alright, alright we're going! Akko, don't forget to get miss auburn chick's number for me!"

"Why do I have to help you pick up chicks?"

"You managed to pick up Cav, I'm sure you can handle another one of her clique."

"Bye, Akko!" Jasminka grinned, slipping her left arm comfortably around the Japanese girl's waist in a tight hug while her other hand held onto a huge bucket of fried chicken.

"Bye!" Akko waved back at them as their group of three ambled towards the exit.

"Sucy and I should get going too, Akko." Lotte said, a little guilty that she couldn't be there for Akko to give moral support, "You know, if we can stay, we would really stay."

"Nonsense! Don't worry about me, you guys! I can handle myself! You guys have your own department activities to look out for!"

"Are you sure?" Lotte asked.

"Honest!" Akko saluted, her own enthusiasm threatened to spill. "Lotte, I really can't wait to watch that recorded play of yours; and Sucy, I can't wait to see what the science department had created!"

"It's just an elaborate haunted maze. Amanda already told you." Sucy shrugged, uncaring. "It's a mash-up of a haunted house and escape-the-room kind of maze. Constanze helped a lot with the technical stuff."

"That sounds super scary."

"Kehehe," Sucy grinned, showing off her razor-sharp teeth that Akko wondered if Sucy sharpened it on purpose. "You have to be good at puzzles if you want the robot zombies to stop scaring you."

Sucy's sentence gave Akko's back an involuntary shiver. She wasn't good at horror movies and she wasn't good at comprehensive puzzles and spatial abilities to begin with so a haunted house where one has to solve puzzles to find her way out is overkill for her. Ignoring the cold sweat that trickled on her skin, Akko cleared her throat and changed the topic. "I still can't believe Lotte got the main part!"

"It's a Night Fall Musical of course!" Lotte said proudly as if the sentence was enough explanation.

"Lotte has a good singing voice so she deserved it." Sucy said, uncharacteristically for her. Ever since last Sunday, Akko caught Lotte and Sucy more than once in hushed whispers and would instantly stop when her focus was on them.

Akko wondered if there was more than what meets the eye between these two, but then again maybe it's just because among the group of the trio, these two are just generally closer.

"Oh Akko!" Lotte clapped her hands excitedly. "Tonight, meet us at the bonfire area. I'm pretty sure everyone is free by then!"

"Yeah," Sucy snickered. "I'm pretty sure it would be easy for you to find it. Considering the school will have a massive celebration this year."

"I'll follow the smoke trail if I get lost." Akko bantered.

Sucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you will."

The moment her friends were gone, Akko experienced a new rush of emotions. Like a tidal wave, first came ecstasy because she couldn't believe she was here right now.

It took her a long way to just embark on a huge leap towards Shiny Chariot. Although she had a lot more to trek to follow the footsteps of her idol, with every step she took, she knew she was getting closer.

Second, came was excitement from the fact that she was here right now. She glanced at the time and about 45 minutes later, the doors will open and people would come in and look at her display.

Next came was loneliness, Akko shook the insecurities away. Though she tried, now that she's without support from a trusted friend a sad smile wormed its way to her face. She wished an outside couldn't see it.

And then a tidal wave of nervousness overrode all her emotions. As the doors opened and people came over, Akko shuddered. When some of the guests reached her space because they were attracted by the sight of a goddess incarnated, asking her about the meaning of the portraits she did in her photography, Akko heartily enlightened them with an indulgent smile.

It was about a group of seven people when Akko's throat dried from all the talking with the memorized speech she prepared beforehand. She wished she brought some water or juice with her. She wondered if Professor Ursula should return, could she grab her some drinks.

The last emotion that came to her was a tidal wave of bliss as soon as she spotted a certain blonde heading her way.

" _Daiana_!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Diana's jaw dropped the moment she saw Akko's art space. The backdrop was a rich and beautiful dark blue akin to the color of how one sees the night sky without the stars.

Developed and properly framed were portraits of her, and Diana couldn't believe the woman in those photos was her.

Akko's artistry made it look like she was a spitting image of her mother, but the problem was. Diana never saw her mother's face in hers for a long time.

A lot of people told her that she is a spitting image of Bernadette. Almost twins, but Diana's painting of herself or the mirror could show her that. Akko just did it again and it was spectacular. There was just something with Akko's photos that was special.

She knew she made the right decision to allow herself to be Akko's muse.

"DIANA!"

All Diana could register after she heard her name was a blur of chocolate brown hair heading her way. Akko couldn't help herself when she threw herself at Diana.

"You really came! I'm so happy you came!" she was still hugging her, all bouncy.

Diana became aware of the passersby and some of Akko's classmates who turned to look at their display. As much as she tried to ignore their stares and not let it get to her, a blush still crawled to her cheeks by the skin contact.

Before the desire could flee any moment, Diana melted into Akko's embrace and hugged her back, but only a little before replying. "I told you I would."

"So these are her works, huh." Professor Croix said, a slight distaste on the edge of her voice, "Interesting... but a little amateurish."

Diana tilted her head towards her mentor. She was right when she had rightly speculated that there was more to the fact that her mentor insisted to go with her so she can finally meet the muse that sparked Diana to paint.

"Her style is almost copying a certain girl in my youth, now that I look at it."

"Umm..." Akko smiled, sheepishly. "Who are you?"

Professor Croix glared at her, taking offense that Akko hadn't recognized her.

Diana cleared her throat, before raising a palm upwards on her mentor's direction. "My apologies, Atsuko Kagari, this is Professor Croix Meridies. She's an Alumna of the Bachelor of Fine Arts Major in Painting and she won the Moonlit Witch title during her year."

"The last compound wasn't necessary, Diana." Professor Croix grinned, "Wouldn't want you to intimidate your muse."

"Oh, I shall commit that to memory."

The Italian woman extended her hand to which Akko firmly grasped and shook, her eyes sparkling like the stars, "Nice to meet you, Professor!"

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Kagari," Professor Croix's lips curved upwards. "You know, seeing you and Diana here reminds me of my college years and my old best friend."

"You mean Chariot DuNord, professor?" she saw Professor Croix's lips tightened. "You two are acquainted?"

"Geniuses attract other geniuses, Diana. It's an unspoken rule. It's easy to stand out from normal people but you have to find an asset so you can stand out among geniuses."

Diana comprehended her speech. It was almost as if, Professor Croix was hinting at something.

"Chariot Du—You mean SHINY CHARIOT?" Akko squealed. "You two were best friends?"

Professor Croix smiled. To outsiders, it might seem genuine but to Diana, who had been with her for 10 years, she had known that certain facial structures meant the opposite for her.

"Can you tell us a little about the hardships during your photoshoot?" her mentor opted to ask, successfully diverting the topic.

"Of course!" Akko cleared her throat. "Usually, the nice time to take a photo outdoors is during the golden hours. Six or seven closer to sunset, but earlier, we did it earlier in the afternoon. Not the ideal situation because it could really make harsh sunlight so to deal with this situation, we went for shaded areas. But even so, the sun can still find ways to make your foreground or background overexposed than the model."

"I do have another question if you don't mind at all, Miss Kagari."

"I don't mind at all, professor."

"So how did you manage to get your model to evenly lit when you were shooting against the light? I do not recall any mention of any secondary source of lights... I could assume some post processing work on this but really, I am curious about the way you lit the model."

"I... uh..."

"That's definitely a Lightroom fix, isn't it?" she smirked. "How do I know of this? Simply because of the photo itself," she pointed all throughout the examples. "Due to my limited knowledge of Photography, I still can tell this. If you notice, you almost always shoot at the widest aperture and at the lowest ISO which leaves a lot of wiggle room for exposure manipulation when you get back to her computer. It also helps to have a full-frame camera, which you also have, I presume. "

"Professor," Diana's eyes widened. "How did you know all of that?"

"Once upon a time, I dated a photographer. The knowledge and information got stuck in my noggin."

Diana immediately could tell who it was; Akko was still locked in a mystery.

"Akko!" A French woman was lost for breath as she arrived at the scene, she was holding a bottle of juice for her student, but her eyes were still on the floor. "Sorry it took me so long, I didn't know it would take more than I anticipated."

"Yay!" Akko caught the bottle that her mentor almost dropped. "Thank you, professor!"

Professor Ursula seemed frozen as Professor Croix's hand hovered near her throat; her heart came up and darkened her eyes. Something wild and frightening burgeoned in Diana's heart just from watching her reactions.

"Oh, Ursula, you are mentoring Miss Kagari? So my initial question has been answered as to why her style reminds me of someone else's."

Professor Ursula nodded stiffly. Her strife could be heard even with the loud gulps Akko made as she finished her drink. "Y-yes I do."

Diana stared at both professors intensely. She had an uncanny feeling that both of them had an unspoken past that was about to burst at any moment now.

"Pardon me for spouting nothing but criticism, the series of photographs itself is beautiful. You absolutely know how to bring Diana's finer points out. How much are they?"

"Ehh?" Akko's jaw dropped, flabbergasted.

"You're selling your photos too, are you not?" Professor Croix asked, clicking her pen, ready to write the check. "Or is this a bid? I will have to wait until the Exhibition ends and try to outbid it?"

Diana had absolutely no clue what's going on or why her professor was intent on buying Akko's photos. A minute ago or so, she was hell-bent on making Akko feel all sorts of emotions that could lower her self-esteem yet here they are.

"C-Croix!" Professor Ursula yelled. "What are you planning?"

"Planning? Why, my dear Ursula, I like the way she took a photo of my student. In as much, it's the best portrait of Miss Cavendish out there and it would look good on the Cavendish's wall."

Diana couldn't stop herself from swallowing air any longer. Yet somehow, she swallowed it the wrong way, causing for her to feel an ache similar to heartburn. She massaged her chest, trying not to sputter or groan the pain.

Akko however, noticed it and rubbed her back, mistaking them for soothing massages that might help. The good thing is, no one else paid her mind.

"Either way, I'm determined to buy them. Besides, I would rather have Miss Cavendish's photos remain in the safety of her household, not in some house of rabid super fanatics she has."

"Oh, you have a point." Professor Ursula held her cheek in worry.

"That's good news. I can't imagine why you would receive it as a threat."

"They are here!" A hushed whisper came from one of Akko's classmates.

A sudden commotion stampeded the photo gallery in an uncomfortable stillness. Heavy boots and heels echoed throughout the large long room as loud as military marching to a battlefield. The judges walked in tow, examining each and every artist's artworks with the occasional glare and huffs, giving Diana the impression the judges were disappointed so far in every gallery they have been to.

Somehow, seeing the lineup of judges before them made Diana subconsciously think about the goddess Hecate for she was generally represented as three-formed: a maiden, a mother, and a matron. Or perhaps they were in a presence of three goddesses of the moon—Artemis, Selene, and Hecate—about to shine their light and grace all forms of art with their gracious beauty in a search for the truest most gifted artist.

Diana failed to stop her smile from growing at this circumstance. One way or another, her confidence about the painting she submitted increased.

The moment the judges reached the area near Akko, a young woman who donned a chain with a skull on her neck and seemed to be around the age of their mentors halted. She did a once over to Akko's photos. "Whoa, take a look at this narrative! Her sequence area bit different than the others."

An older woman who donned a suit over a white shirt and a tie arrived beside the young woman, staring at the presentation before her. "With the theme of perspective, the photographer has a knack for portraits, which is good. Considering as you had said—Marjolaine—differs from the others who focused on scenery and buildings."

"Hmmph, this photography is pleasing to the eyes because the model is beautiful." This time, an elderly woman with a monocle and a pet rodent around her neck like a scarf spoke.

"You stare at the subject instead of the whole photo, Madame Ural." The youngest of the judges said.

"The photographer used easels to place her photographs instead of making good use of the white walls is like a far cry of 'look at me, I'm different.'" Madame Ural quickly added. "The model reminds me of someone though."

"She's absolutely beautiful." Minister Dorlin said. "She has this perpetual haughty look to her, even if her facial expressions were never the same. The shots are perfect. It shows how the model and photographer are intimate."

Diana got off guard with that declaration. She analyzed the judges who were vividly gesticulating over the series of photos. She frowned, feeling that for once she couldn't find a decent explanation for their behaviors.

"Are you the photographer, girl?" Miss Marjolaine asked. "Oh! The model is here too."

Diana's attention shifted to the shorter girl next to her. Akko's hands were clammy, yet with a firm grip, her initial fear faded as her visage filled with gusto. Diana frowned a little; perhaps she just wanted an excuse to hold Akko's hand.

"Yes!" Akko quiver a little under their scrutiny. "My name is Atsuko Kagari. This is my friend and the model."

Diana wished she could be something more than that, but she unvoiced her concerns. "Diana Cavendish," she said, "Pleased to meet you all."

"That's why you seemed familiar! You are a Cavendish!" A chorus of commentary arrived one after another from the judges who seemed to praise Diana for her volunteering work.

Minister Dorlin cleared her throat before asking. "Could you tell us why you titled your series as Checkmate? There are only selected photos with the actual chess pieces."

"Oh! Y-yes right! Asides from the obvious fact that the elements of my photos are black and red, I named my Narrative 'Checkmate' because it is a phrase that means 'I won.' But it originally comes from the Farsi phrase meaning 'the King is helpless.' And doesn't this set of photos remind you the bearings of a powerful queen? And doesn't she make you feel helpless upon staring at her? Her stare alone could capture you."

Her speech dazzled some people with her choice of words.

Diana's lips parted. To think that was how Akko and the general public see her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Fascinating!" Miss Marjolaine crossed her arms. "I love how you turn an urban background into a fairytale world."

"T-thank you!" Akko's eyes glistened. Diana knew there would be an upcoming gush of tears sooner or later, so she fished for her handkerchief in her pocket, ready.

Diana was proud of her. To imagine that Akko almost failed the Finals weeks ago and here she is now. On top of another pedestal, this time reaching Diana's heights.

"Among all these photos," Miss Marjolaine pointed on one. "The flowers on the forefront were blurry but the ones in the background are going to be blurry too, like a dreamy bokeh look. Although it's usual to see such photography on Instagram nowadays, I just have a soft spot for ethereal looking photos."

"Yes, it's pretty but I have to say that this is my favorite," Madame Ural said, gesturing at the photo where Diana was sitting on the table having tea and a chess set laid out in front of her. "She actually positioned the model to get the side light instead of doing backlit shots and it gave a very beautiful soft glow to her cheeks. The field itself had a fantastic backdrop of the classic British garden that expanded over the horizon, dotted with all sizes of forest and colors of the field."

"All of you have wonderful tastes but this one is just my cup of tea!" Minister Dorlin added. "Nothing beats the model donning a classic dress. I like the model's position here over the others because there are red fruits right here in front of her and there are fruits behind her. And what it does in the picture is that the foreground and the background are full of these hawthorn berries. And according to Celtic mythology—if I am not mistaken—is one of the most sacred trees and symbolizes love and protection. The photographer could be the Knight who devoted himself to the Queen or the King who enjoys the company of an intimidating woman and could see past all her cold demeanor."

"As much as it is an enjoyable experience to talk about this piece, we are on a tight schedule, ladies." Madame Ural said. The three women gave a respectful nod to Diana and Akko.

"Good job girl!" Miss Marjolaine gave her a thumbs-up before giving a salute to Professor Croix and surprisingly none to Professor Ursula and joined the older women in analyzing the other narratives.

"This makes it even more interesting." The Italian woman placed a hand on her hip, the moment the judges were out of earshot. "Do you know what those high praises mean, Akko?"

"It means that I pass with flying colors?" Akko asked.

"Croix, please," Professor Ursula intervened. "Don't make it a contest between these two girls."

"A contest?" she gasped. "No! I am not insinuating on a battle of artistry among our young students. I am merely pointing at the fact that Professor Woodward has her eyes on these two which could lead to this inevitable end. And as you can see from the reactions of our dear judges, Akko has the gift."

That shook the French professor a lot. "What? H-how did you know about Professor Woodward?"

"Diana told me."

This conversation surely is a sign that convinced Diana her hesitance to tell the events to her mentor was a bad idea. She should always follow her gut feeling from now on.

"Miss Kagari," Professor Croix said. "How does it feel to have the attention of a prestigious mentor such as Woodward?"

"Eh?" Akko asked. "I feel honored, but I don't even understand what was happening most of the time."

Professor Croix crossed her arms, her weight shifted from her left foot to her right. "I can spell it out for you, Miss Kagari. If you win the title of best Photographer and also receive the Moonlit Witch title tonight, that means you are Diana Cavendish's rival. Her winning the title, other than a noble feat, is important to her."

"Akko has definitely proven worthy to be a candidate to win, and I'm nonetheless, proud and happy for her for this accomplishment," Diana said, wanting to make herself clear.

"Oh, are you?"

Diana resisted swallowing air. She didn't understand why her mentor had all of a sudden tried to pit her against her muse. Professor Croix raised an eyebrow. It was a simple gesture indicating many implications. To outsiders of this conversation, one could think it was a normal facial expression but Diana knew it meant much more than an innocent connotation—something much more petty and sinister.

"Akko," Professor Croix said. "Would you want to come with us and see the evaluation of Diana's paintings?"

"I can?" Akko's eyes shone, even though she was close to crying, she managed not to.

"Of course you can, after the judges are done here, you can roam around the campus."

"But my photos, who will look after them?"

"I will." Professor Ursula slowly smiled. "I know you're itching to go."

"Alright!" Akko raised both fists into the air, giggling like a child. "You're the best, _Sensei!_ "

Diana felt the static the moment Akko looped her arms around Diana's. She wished that her growing blush and flushed state around the Japanese girl wasn't as obvious to Akko's friends. Though surely, the professors could pick that up—especially Professor Croix.

"I can't wait to see yours!"

 _They are portraits of you, darling,_ Diana whispered to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elegance and magnificence greeted Akko as they entered the Painting exhibit. It was different than the one reserved for photography. The walls were papered in cream with white flocking. The rug on the floor was gold-colored and made of some heavy fabric like quilted satin. There were lots of paintings on the walls and there were only three per painter.

Akko stared at one booth and it stole her breath away. It was a fantasy styled art where grotesque demons chased naked people in underground caverns colored mostly red. Unearthly monsters devoured other pitiful souls. Even as their legs still kicked, they dangled from slobbering mouths filled with long, shiny, sharp teeth.

"You are now gazing on hell, as some might see it," Diana informed her. "This is one of Goya's works. His works are fascinating, I admit for his art embodies Romanticism's emphasis on subjectivity."

"Why are his paintings here? Isn't he like dead?"

Diana chuckled. Despite Akko's brilliancy, she often forgot that she's still an amateur in artistry in any aspect except for photography. "Oh no, you're mistaken, this painting here a recreation his original painting."

"Recreating famous paintings? Is that a good skill to have?"

"Indeed. Repainting great paintings looks like an irreverent joke. But, in fact, it is part of an age-old tradition. Everyone wants a copy but not everyone can afford or even have the original. A lot of bidders and buyers would pay a sum of money to have the original copy. Unlike photography which can create lots of copies and distribute it to the buyers, which I guess..." Diana stopped, grasping a newfound thought. "I shouldn't debate the pros and cons between them. They are two sides of the same coin."

Akko was saddened by the sight of struggle within Diana's thinking. She held Diana's shoulder and felt her tense muscles began to relax. Diana searched for Akko's crimson eyes and like the touch, it was tender.

A newfound smile formed on Diana's lips. "Let's head to my booth quickly."

Professor Croix hadn't waited for them as she headed straight to their destination. Akko and Diana picked up their paces and they came just in time to see the Italian woman chatting up with Diana's friends—the redhead one Akko remembered had to get her phone number for Amanda.

Andrew was there too, with a blond guy who Akko has never met until now. They were both listening to the animated girls chatting up to Professor Croix.

Hannah and Barbara were pretty much known as Diana's entourage, but their revelation today when they introduced her artwork was something from the heart, not because they needed to say it.

"When Diana wasn't sitting with her head stuck in a book during our pre-school years, she was painting watercolor scenes of snow-covered hills with lakes where ice skaters skimmed."

"Yes, yes!" Barbara chimed in. "She would put small houses of yellow and pink deeply buried in snow, and smoke curled from the chimneys, and in the distance raised a misty church steeple."

"You all use flowery words too much," Andrew said. "You both know Diana seldom go out and about as she did not wish to acknowledge the obvious. Most of her paintings aren't from exploring. It's about recreating photographs that—"

"Had the judges passed this place?" Diana rudely interrupted.

"Diana!" the girls both squealed before taking their place on Diana's side. Hannah even pushed Akko away.

"No, they haven't yet," Barbara said.

"A lot of passersby asked why you drew what you've drawn," Hannah said. "We can't really explain it but we did our best!"

"Oh! Diana Cavendish!" the blond guy said tensely as he fixed himself up. "Nice to finally meet you, I am Frank."

"Nice to finally meet you too, Frank." Diana then gave Andrew a knowing smile that irked him the most.

Akko's breathe halted when she gazed up at the portraits. There were three artworks available and all of them were beautiful pieces of women. Leonardo da Vinci could look at it and stare at his own artwork and hide in shame.

The first one brought a blush to Akko's cheeks. It was titled 'Safe' and it was Akko—herself—from the head to the torso, holding her digital camera. Akko noticed a new detail that she wasn't wearing over her orange jacket on that day. It was most certainly an addition to Diana's creative spark. She was wearing a badge of a moon shaped like a flipped letter 'C' on her sleeve. The detail was incredible. The fountain was there in the background with the tiny smiling angels made of marble when she and Diana had first talked.

The next one was Diana—or rather an older looking one. Akko mentally slapped herself for not realizing it at first. It was titled 'Brightness' and it showed Diana's mother on a cushioned seat.

She was rather tall, but exquisitely-molded figure, she was smiling but Akko could still see the queenly dignity the older Cavendish possessed. With hair of pale gold and light green so radiant like it was touched by both moonlight and starlight. It made Akko wonder if Diana would grow as beautiful as her mother, or even more than that. Akko also noticed a full moon among the stars on Diana's mother's hair that cascaded down her slender body in thick flowing tresses.

The last one was titled 'Far-off'. Featuring an old lady naked wrapped in a silky sheet, like ones on marble statues. It looked like she was in pain and her eyes were covered with a white cloth. Akko stared at it a little bit quite longer and failed to recognize her. The old woman was grasping on a 'C' shaped moon close to her heart as if it was her salvation.

"Why did you draw the troublemaker?" Hannah and Barbara asked Diana once again, demanding an explanation.

Somewhat irritated, Akko spoke her mind. "Hey, I'm over here!"

Andrew chuckled at seeing the whole scene. Akko wanted to punch his annoying smirk inside out.

Diana sighed. "Her facial structure is different than those we used to see every day, and I wanted to prove that I am versatile in painting."

That seemed to satiate the girls for now, but it left Akko confused on how to feel about that.

Diana turned to her, mouthing the words. "It's because you are beautiful."

Akko blushed more vividly than before, nodding and then smiled at her, quite contented with the information the blonde had just given her. There was a loud thud making everyone cease their rambling and avert their gazes towards the entrance door, through which a young woman, a middle-aged woman, and an old woman entered.

"Aww," Andrew gushed jokingly. "She finds you beautiful."

"Mate!" Frank scolded. "That's not nice, of course, she's beautiful. I find her attractive as well."

Andrew gave him a look. "The point of my teasing eludes you, mate."

"Oh!" Miss Marjolaine said, in a pleasant surprise, causing all of them to be startled at the judges' sudden appearance as they made way towards them first rather in order.

Akko hoped the others won't accuse them of favoritism, but it seemed no one was mad about it.

"Aww, you drew each other!" The rock star continued, "How lovely."

"Yes, they must be the very best of friends." Madame Ural said, crossing her arms and nodding her head appreciatively.

Akko couldn't understand why Diana frowned at that. She also didn't expect for Andrew to snicker at that.

 _Doesn't Diana treat her as a close friend?_

"Are you by chance, the daughter of Bernadette?" Minister Dorlin asked.

Diana curtseyed respectfully. "I am her only child. The family has somewhat turned smaller over the years. I only have two cousins from my mother's only sister."

"Oh my, is that so? We definitely need more Cavendishes in this world." Madame Ural pointed at her paintings as if it's enough proof to justify what she said. "But then again, that's up to you, my girl."

Diana smirked and she turned her face around to Akko, their eyes suddenly meeting.

Minister Dorlin however, had enough of the pleasantries and continued her critiquing. "As one would expect from a Cavendish, asides from the brain and beauty, they are art-inclined as well. They look exactly like the real living person they have painted after."

"This series reminds me of the triple goddesses in neo-paganism. They had been speculated as being connected with the appearance of the waxing moon, full moon, and the waning moon." Madame Ural added.

"Yes," Miss Marjolaine said. "It is also noteworthy to say that the Maiden represents the safety of youthful enthusiasm. The Mother represents the brightness of power and life while the Matron represents the far-off death. The series of paintings Diana Cavendish has made is about the life cycle of a female human."

"Like us, the judges." Madame Ural continued her speech.

The judges looked at themselves, also everyone who tuned into the criticism and praises of the great Diana Cavendish. Everyone clapped their hands noisily in a cheerful tune.

"Tell us, my dear. Why did you decide to paint these?"

Diana turned around to take a look at the canvas. "I can paint the most beautiful landscape and everything else. But I struggled with humans—especially women. It was a blasphemy so I decided to practice and practice."

"Is that it?" Professor Croix asked. "You aren't a shallow person, Diana. You better tell the judges why you drew them among all women in your life."

Diana's eyes began to water. Akko immediately wanted to wipe her incoming tears away, but Hannah and Barbara were still beside her. She didn't like the feeling that she can't do anything for her.

She finally cracked. "I struggled to paint my mother and my grandmother. I couldn't even paint anything right about them, but Akko... she was different. She made painting easy. I could paint her fast from memory and still retain her character. And with that practice, I was able to paint my beloved mother and her mother. I didn't understand why I could not paint them before… perhaps because I had been afraid to admit their deaths' importance. Particularly of my mother, I had been afraid of everything—of her smile, of her hugs, of her eyes... and most importantly, of her love. I was afraid I couldn't paint her essence."

"Why were you so afraid of your mother's love?" Madame Ural asked.

"I thought I would get lost in them. Lock myself away once more as I did before and fail to live and move on. I just did not understand why my mother—who was loved and talented in everything she does—would be taken away and not even modern medicine could heal. Who could find a cure for the common cold? Who could defeat terrible diseases? A person with a sob story—a person who is motivated by losing someone could reach certain heights. Fate had it for that person to be me—a Cavendish. I'm supposed to uphold the family legacy and discover more cures. But I don't want to lose myself in that. I don't want my fate to be sealed like that. A life cycle of a woman is predestined, but I never wanted that. I wanted something more..." she faltered. "And I wanted to inspire people to do great things, like..." she hesitated. "Like Akko, as she had inspired me to do something I wasn't able to before. I lacked the courage but she helped me."

"Diana..." Akko met Diana's cool blue eyes. "I... I didn't know that."

A single tear escaped Diana's eye. Though it wasn't because of regret or unprepared admittance to the truth or because she shared the inner and deepest fear she held in her bosom. She smiled happily as well, for she was able to tell and move on from it.

A big round of applause came from everyone, especially Hannah and Barbara who clapped their hands together, with looks of pure glee lighting up their features. "Hooray Diana!"

"Diana," Akko began, reaching out to her. "I didn't know you were this big time."

"Oh?" the blonde girl mused. "You weren't informed of my lineage?"

"Lotte and the others did tell me. The judges and even your mentor talk about how a big shot you are, but I didn't know it's this big." She stretched her arms apart similar to an airplane.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Hannah asked, disapprovingly.

"Absolutely!" Barbara continued. "You are being disrespectful to a daughter of the House of Cavendish!"

"Girls," Andrew injected himself into the conversation. "I don't mean to be rude, but they are addressing the issue and you aren't helping."

"Oh, we're sorry, Diana!" they said, synchronizing.

Akko was so irritated she could start up a fight in here, but since she was holding Diana's hand, her head cooled a little.

"Do you know what I realize, Diana?" Akko asked.

"What?" she asked.

"A photo is s nice when it looks like a painting and a painting is nice when it looks like a photo."

Diana smiled like she was attempting not to laugh. "In terms of composition, photography and painting aren't much different."

Interruption ruled over Akko once more as two excited squeals escaped the lips of Hannah and Barbara as they once more clung to their best friend, pulling her away from Akko.

"We didn't know that was how you felt all this time! We're sorry we didn't recognize your pain, Diana!"

Akko frowned at that but thought she really couldn't do much about it.

Professor Croix placed a hand on Akko's shoulder. Her fingers felt like steel through the thin fabric of her blouse. "Diana is still better than you."

She watched the Italian woman smirk at her. It left Akko wondering why she would say that. It was utterly weird.

"Diana," Professor Croix approached her student. "You did marvelously today, I will see you during the announcement of the winner tonight at the amphitheater. There's somewhere I need to be."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, pardon I didn't update last week, I rested for a while.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Before the darkness is set to fall around five in the afternoon, Akko and Diana together with the two other pairs—Hannah and Barbara, and Andrew and Frank were all excited for the last big event held tonight.

A huge amphitheater nestled into the hillside adjacent to the main building in the heart of Luna Nova Academy, which is an outdoor space that incorporates a series of stone steps into a grassy area surrounded by trees. The amphitheater included hand-carved limestone that was locally sourced. In the center of it was heavily stacked of firewood, ready to be lighted any minute now.

"Where are your friends, Akko?" Diana asked.

"They said they'd be here," Akko said, wonderingly. She glanced around and amidst the faces were no familiarity.

"Who cares if her friends are here or not?" Hannah said casually, biting into her licorice. She and Barbara were sitting on Diana's right. Andrew and Frank took the seats behind them.

Akko decided not to engage when she saw Diana's peaceful face. She decided not to let Hannah and Barbara ruin their moment. The cold October air seeped through Akko's jacket and she huddled closer to the Diana.

"BOO!"

Multiple cries and screams emitted from Akko, Frank, Hannah, and Barbara when they noticed a live episode of the walking dead behind them. Diana and Andrew, on the other hand, were unfazed. Then the sound of laughter rang through the air.

Akko looked up to see the sight of her friends rolling on the floor, laughing, removing their mumming props.

"AHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Amanda laughed. "I'm pretty sure Akko had wet her pants!"

Akko blushed madly from shame. "I did not!"

"Hey Akko, is tackling a girl your usual defense mechanism?" Sucy asked, she and Lotte were behind the mischievous trio and didn't participate in the scaring, but pretty much quite enjoyed the show.

"I know she did, right!" Amanda said while erupting into another fit of laughter.

Akko's face was crimson. "Shut the hell up, Amanda!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hannah asked, with a deadly look on her face and she tried to intimidate Amanda who was suddenly wearing a tux, and her hair sleeked back. Hannah immediately was thrown off guard and flushed.

Jasminka turned to Diana and Andrew. "Didn't you guys get scared even a little?"

"Not a bit." Andrew crossed his legs.

Diana just stared at her impassively, unfazed that she was. S soon came to know that Akko's arms were still around her waist and they two were still in an awkward position. She didn't hate it. In fact, she liked it a lot.

"Akko, you can let go now..." Lotte said, gesturing to Akko's arms. She was holding the latest book of the Night Fall series.

Akko looked down, surprised, and then yanked herself away from Diana's arms, blushing. "Right, sorry." She said, looking away. "Would you guys sit down? Where's Professor Ursula by the way? Have you seen her?"

"She met with an old friend, a short-haired woman with a unique fashion sense," Lotte replied.

"I think you mean a woman with a badass villain costume." Sucy chided. "I swear she must've seen that giant anime that's trending on the internet these days."

Amanda slipped an arm around a still speechless Hannah and settled her back on her seat. "You okay girl?"

Akko stared at them, slowly unveiling the hints like a blooming rose and figured she didn't need to help Amanda pick Hannah up—literally and figuratively.

Lotte stared at the space beside Akko but thought against it. She settled herself next to Barbara who stared at her as if she has wanted to talk to her for so long and Sucy sat down next to the Finnish girl. Amanda and her group sat behind them next to Andrew and Frank.

They all launched into their own small conversations. Amanda trying to chat up with Hannah who continued to flush, Jasminka, Constanze and Sucy with their new crazy ideas, Lotte and Barbara about Night Fall, and Andrew and Frank about football while everyone settled down around huddled together.

While everyone was talking, Diana noticed Akko scooted closer to her. Diana glanced over at Akko and the shorter girl met her gaze when she saw that Diana was looking.

Akko cleared her throat and determinedly looked at whoever was talking with great interest.

Diana chuckled softly, wanting to play with her a little. She faked a shiver. "Wow, it's really getting cold out here..." she said softly, sneaking a look at Akko who turned her head.

Akko was furiously thinking through her options. "Why... why didn't you bring extra more layers?"

"Oh, I did wear much as I can," Diana answered.

 _Come on Akko. Take the hint_.

"Then take my jacket..." Akko said unzipping it.

Diana quickly placed a hand on her arm. "No, no that's okay, Akko. You'll just get cold too."

Akko stayed like that, hand on her zipper, wonderingly debating whether to do it or not. Slowly she raised his arm an inch...

"Oh, for mushroom's sake, just put your arm around her so we can all get some closure," Sucy said and both Diana and Akko snapped sideways to see everyone looking at them with exasperated looks on their faces.

Akko's face turned beet red but Diana took her chance and scooted right up against Akko. The Japanese girl finally took the hint as she wrapped her arm around Diana.

"Finally..." Sucy said. "Waiting that long was almost painful."

"S-shut up, Sucy!" Akko muttered under her breath.

Diana just laughed at what was happening and settled closer to Akko, resting her head on Akko's.

As everyone continued the conversation, warmth spread through Diana's chest and for the first time in a long time, she felt completely right.

* * *

 _ **Diana stared**_ at the Filipino girl who once was irked at her very existence. She was confused as to why Sucy was annoyed at Akko for not getting the message Diana was hinting so much from the beginning. Usually, Sucy would be against to the flirting because she liked Akko the way Diana liked her too.

 _But what was that?_

Diana was clueless to know what Sucy was playing at, especially since Sucy told Akko to wrap her arms around her rival for Akko's heart. She stared at the laidback girl who sat on her far right.

Sucy knew someone was staring at her and caught Diana's gaze. She simply gave her a nod and a smirk, sending Diana's head spiraling to many questions.

There were too many answers and theories Diana had for that matter but she came to a decision that she shouldn't worry about it too much and found herself watching the sun slowly set over the landscape, casting its crimson-gold beams of light across the flowing clouds. The waning gibbous moon rises with an otherworldly grace, shrouded in the mystic light as a veil of mist follows in the great orb's wake.

As the shadow of the earth fell, a serene silence breaks upon the ground, signaling the chorus of music from the orchestra. And as these grand rhythms build, and the tension grows, a great passion swells within everyone, causing them to sing out in a chorus to the astounding orchestra.

"Everyone!" the Headmistress showed herself, carrying a torch. She was a bubbly short woman donning a short gray hair, a weird hot, and a red robe. "Students, Faculty, Staff, and Alumni... it gives me great pleasure to address you on this auspicious occasion of our wonderful Samhain Festival. A night like this is very important as it gives us the opportunity to uphold Luna Nova's tradition. Following our olden traditions and to mix it with modernity has proven to be a tedious task, but with us all together, of every generation, with one heart of Luna Nova—for we all work together to the same future. I do hope that the experiences of this day will be worth the sacrifice you have made. I want to thank all of you for the amazing support you have always extended to the alma mater. Thank you and have a wonderful evening. With this torch vested in me, let the fellowship we share for the night of Samhain Festival begin!"

The final night approached, with all of its attendant memories, Samhain Festival in Luna Nova Academy was celebrated with nightly gatherings at bonfires, where friends and family shared stories about the years past. The week culminated in a mumming and guising as always, where everyone dressed in fantastical costumes as kings and queens, soldiers and hunters, and witches and fairies.

Diana had loved the roar of the fire as years passed for it sounded like a wild beast, crackling and growling and hot as summer. She remembered her mother, dressed in a paper witch's hat and white velvet cloak, blowing kisses across the flames to her father, dressed as a joker with gold and silver baubles hanging from his cap.

"Hey, guys!" Amanda called them all. "Cons, Jasna and I will get some foods and drinks from the food area, anything you guys want?"

"Will it be no trouble?" Andrew asked.

"You are Cav's friend. It's a hundred percent okay if you tip us some money," she said, half serious making Andrew arched an eyebrow at her.

"Were you able to carry it all?" Frank asked. "Perhaps I should help."

"No need Frank." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Miss Antonenko has super strength."

"What?" Frank tensed.

"C-can I come?" Hannah asked.

Amanda fixed her suit and ran her fingers through her hair confidently to disguise the prevailing anxiety. "Of course you can, my lady."

Hannah's face turned red like her hair.

Barbara stifled a laugh once they left. "This is the first time I saw Hannah with a crush."

"Oh, my!" Lotte squealed to her. "She's got hit by the cupid's arrow? I freaking knew it!"

Diana tuned them out to focus on every single light and noise that filled the amphitheater, watching them laughing and dancing from her corner. She almost wished she could dance with Akko.

"Hey Diana," Akko whispered.

"Yes, Akko?" Diana wondered why they were whispering.

"I know it seems silly but, I don't get Samhain Festival that much. I know it's like an Irish Halloween."

Diana's face displayed nothing but a casual smile but her eyes told more. "Basically Akko, You see, Samhain marks the darker half of the year which means the end of harvest season and the beginning of winter. They say Samhain is when the boundary between this world and the otherworld connects, making it easy to be crossed."

"You mean that's when monsters come and visit us?"

"Not technically monsters. In Irish mythology, those are the spirits and the fairies. Offerings of food and drink were left outside for them. The souls of the dead were also thought to revisit their homes seeking hospitality."

"So it's like the Day of the Dead?"

"Close enough," Diana said. "I could give you a thorough lesson about it but I fear I might bore you and ruin the fun."

"Diana no!" Akko pouted. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand over Diana's.

A new smile played on Diana's lips and a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Akko's skin was smooth over hers and her touch made Diana feel protected.

"I'd never get bored when I'm with you."

Diana's lips curved upwards. Even if it was an obvious lie, she was glad at Akko's determination to keep her attention. So she told her all about it—From the Irish folklores to the Gaelic calendars, from the costume wearing to divination rituals. From the door to door visit to the games, from Celtic neopagans to Wiccans, and food that often involved nuts and apples.

Amanda and company returned with pastries and sweetmeats just in time when the first, sudden explosion made them jump and they laughed nervously. Above them, the fireworks had begun in the near-black sky. As everybody applauded at the colors at the sky, Diana tried to be subtle when she shifted closer to Akko, and for once she caught the shorter girl adrift.

Diana quickly moved so that their hips touched and wrapped her arm around Akko's shoulders, her finger tracing gentle patterns on Akko's arm. She rested her head on Akko's shoulder and inhaled the scent of pickled plums that always lingered on her skin. Content in body and mind Diana and Akko watched as the sky exploded with fireworks.

As soon as the fireworks display ended, there was someone clearing her throat on the microphone, "Evening ladies and gentlemen!" It was Wangari, the Master of Ceremonies for every event at the academy "Is everyone having fun?"

"YEAHHH!"

Wangari giggled. "That's what I've been waiting to hear! Now I know that everyone is asking, why am I here up on stage? It's because..." she waved a card she was holding. "I have information and winners of the titles I had to announce!"

Everybody tuned in, whispers and theories went about. Crystal clear that the judges already had a favorite.

"Here we are tonight! The Announcement we've all been waiting for!" Wangari stalled, as imaginary drum rolls played.

" _Uwahh_ , here it is!" Akko pounded her fists on air as if it were a table.

Diana watched the Akko's throat as she swallowed, and she wondered if Akko could hear the pounding of her heart. She was nervous, afraid that something wrong might happen. The feeling was extraordinarily nerve-wracking.

Both of them might not admit it, Diana discerned that the two of them were somehow rivals. Whoever wins the Moonlit Witch title has the higher probability of being chosen by Professor Woodward.

Diana wouldn't know how to react when she loses. She also wouldn't know how to act when she wins. To win or to lose, what was the best option for her? Standing at a balanced blade, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to halt an incoming headache.

"We are pleased to announce that the winner of Moonlit Witch Title is Diana Cavendish."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Congratulations, Miss Cavendish! Our judges have selected you as the most talented artist among all to represent Luna Nova Academy Arts. Her achievement is particularly impressive since she isn't part of the Arts program and had only submitted her series a night before the deadline. For her outstanding artworks, we crown and adorn her, one of the Nine Muses' famed white knight robe and witch hat! Come up here, Miss. Cavendish!"

Akko failed to hear everything else, but she knew the people gave Diana a round of applause. Diana untangled herself from Akko who refused to look at her, hurt etched across each other's face, as she hurried up towards Wangari and the judges.

"HURRAH DIANA!" Hannah and Barbara cheered embarrassingly as if they were Diana's proud mom and dad.

There was a buzz of some sort like a microphone in a karaoke bar until in a distorted voice as Wangari announced the rest of what was written in the card. Akko took a deep breath and then doesn't understand why the relief of oxygen does not get to her. She closed her eyes and opened them again until the world is a blur but as two dimensional as it was before and she can't understand.

Whenever Akko was upset, she would comfort herself with the knowledge that moments are fleeting, that the day would soon pass, or that before she knew it she would be graduating and becoming a famous Photographer like Shiny Chariot. Akko always had a high threshold for physical pain because it didn't feel like her who really felt it. It was easy to give herself hope, because no matter what mistakes she made at that time, she was only a child inside, and besides, Akko didn't exist in the grand scheme of the country or world, so whatever blunders she made weren't important.

Akko wanted to become more than that. The fact she's trying so hard to leave a mark in the world was a pointer that Akko wanted to become a part of the world around her—to stop depersonalizing when things go wrong.

Her thought process continued on until Akko heard someone talk to her.

"Oh no, Akko are you okay?" Lotte had asked her, her hands on Akko's shoulder and bringing her out from her train of thought. She hadn't noticed that her friends had gathered around her.

"Lotte!" Akko grabbed her Finnish friend from the sleeves, she wasn't aware that she was crying. "I didn't win any awards."

"Yeah, too bad," Sucy said. "But it's your fault; you set your bar too high."

"Sucy!" Lotte hissed at her.

It was typical for Lotte to hiss at Sucy as it was typical for Akko to take it to heart when her hard work doesn't go her way.

All her frustration and sadness began to bubble up to the surface, sliding out of her in more hot teardrops. Akko tried to not make a sound; she didn't want anyone to hear her but her throat failed her as she cried out loud. Her body shook as she cried.

"But it's still amazing what you did Akko. You managed to pass her finals despite the fact that you almost flunked." Lotte said.

Akko wrapped her roommates in a hug. The tightness inside her finally relaxed, she laughed awkwardly, "Thanks to you all—and to Diana."

"Aww, are you going to cry more like a baby, Akko?" Amanda bantered. Constanze hit her elbow to the redhead's ribs, shutting her up.

"It's going to be okay, Akko." Jasminka handed her some treats. "Here, have some marshmallow."

An instant grin revealed on her face. Her friends really knew how to cheer her up. Akko accepted the sugary treat skewered on a stick and her eyes scanned the area near the fire where they bestowed the awards to the winners. A smile flirted on her face upon seeing Diana wearing the while cloak and a witch's hat. She looked so regal and beautiful there and then, Akko was upset she didn't bring her camera.

The crackling fire lit up the surrounding area with orange and crimson hues. Its smoldering heat acted as a barrier, preventing the crisp autumn air from penetrating. It was almost overwhelming. The skin of Akko's face was as charred as the marshmallow she held onto and dried her eyes to the point of tears. She struggled to find the perfect balance between temperatures.

"You did great, Akko." Her French professor arrived at the scene.

"Professor Ursula!" she jumped towards her and the rest of her friends.

The Professor was out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you and finally I spotted you all here. I managed to take a look at the judges' criterion paper and found that you had a stunning 20 points far from Miss Cavendish. You're in second place!"

* * *

 _ **A glance**_ at a mirror would confirm Diana's suspicion that she would look like a spitting image of her mother. Diana's mother, her mother before her, and their ancestors' spirits would gather around her, equally proud of upholding the Cavendish tradition.

Professor Croix stood beside the judges and had been animatedly talking to them. Diana patiently waited for their conversation to finish before she approached her mentor.

"Professor?"

"Why hello there Diana, how does it feel to be in the spotlight?"

"I've grown accustomed to it." She said nonchalantly.

"Does it feel lonely?" she asked, "to stand at a pinnacle with nowhere to go?"

"Forgive me, Professor but I seem to fail at controlling my thoughts in your grand scheme to try to put me and my muse against each other." Diana was deeply angry. Her younger self would cower beneath her glare. "Forgive me, but I don't feel like you at all. I am not stagnant. I have a path to trek and there are no roadblocks for me."

Her mentor paused for a moment, and Diana thought she could make out a faint smile on the woman's face. "I gather that I won at my scheme, Diana, though it's a shame, really. To see you fall for your competitor like I once did."

"W-what?"

"You might not be stagnant now, but you will find yourself falling into a chasm and find it difficult to climb back up once again."

Afraid to let silence come up between them again, Diana asked clumsily. "Professor, speak to me truthfully, what do you really think of Akko's artistry?"

Her mentor gave her a blank look before her eyes focused. "The more I look at her photographs the more I realize that it's not necessarily natural light that she likes to shoot in, but instead, it's flat or evenly lit from all sides. Not necessarily called natural light. It's just that in her case, the light comes from the sun. This type of light can occur at any place where there is a bunch of light, bouncing around and coming back from all directions. I'm not a professional photographer, but in my experience, this type of light doesn't make all face types look flattering. Lucky for a model like you, it's good! In many cases, you do need the harder directional light, when you have to create shapes on certain face types, in order to make them look good. And for that kind of light, you can use all types of light sources, including the sun, flashes, and continuous lights. So the fuss on here shouldn't be about 'Natural VS Artificial' light. Instead, it should be 'Flat VS Directional or Contrast' light. But even that, is a ridiculous argument to get into because you need both. Also, I asked the judges to show me the results and Miss Kagari was an astounding second place."

Diana was prepared to listen to her mentor's thoughts about Akko but she wasn't prepared for that bitter-laced positive intricate criticism that didn't even reach an hour. It only meant one thing—Professor Croix was impressed by Akko's photographs.

"You be careful of her, Diana." Professor Croix warned. "If she's not an idiot, and was born privileged like you. She's definitely more worthy of to the chosen student of Professor Woodward."

"Yes she is, and for that judgment alone, I feel unworthy of the Moonlit Witch title."

"Diana, I'm afraid your fountain of knowledge merely focuses on medicine. On art, you have so much to learn."

Those words were harsh as if a huge arrow struck her deep into her heart. It stung and she was at loss for words to say as her mentor walked away.

"I have somewhere else to be Diana. Congratulations on winning the title, and please enjoy the rest of your Samhain Festival."

Diana wanted to make the last retort. She wanted to at least save her dignity, but it was too late. Professor Croix had disappeared into the crowd. It was a low brow, for a mentor to tell her off like that. It felt like an insult. She did know everything. Next, to earning her Ph.D., Diana wanted to be an artist. She was exceptionally good at drawing, using watercolors, oil paints, and so on. She was good at most everything except her real feelings and to perfectly articulate them.

She turned back to Akko who was crying so much from happiness at being second place. Most people who end up in second place are actually more depressed than third placers, but Akko was different, she was so different and Diana was drawn to it—Akko's heart.

Diana had never felt so utterly confused about a girl. Throughout her teenage years, and even her young adulthood, she had been exposed to all sorts of women, none of whom had ever been able to retain her interest for more than a couple of days, not that they could have done that to another woman—or a man, anyway. They were all shallow, albeit beautiful and charming even, some of them.

But not even one had been capable of making Diana Cavendish fall in love, and Akko hardly appeared to be like the type of girl to make any man fall in love.

She was a girl magnet, Diana knew that and sometimes girls fawning about how perfect she is could be a little too suffocating. And she wasn't used to having rivals for what she wanted and worked for. She was suddenly pushed into a battlement where she's never equipped to properly win in a fair fight.

 _Love…love is like…_ she had no idea how love felt, but it certainly didn't happen like that. Love was supposed to be like in the books she had read—or the ones Barbara's Night Fall books that she secretly reads. Love would happen to the perfectly matched kind of people, those who saw a mirror of themselves in the other.

Diana looked at Akko, and she already saw herself in her. Akko was Diana in her childhood—a Shiny Chariot fan. This fire burning in Akko's heart it kept lighting up to part the way—Akko's way to greatness.

Among the feelings of love, Diana felt incredibly jealous of Akko too.

Akko was closer to Chariot than she ever was.

If Diana found her past self on Akko before, she doesn't see the resemblance now. Diana grew up; the little one was gone with the wind. Diana could hardly see herself in the Japanese girl. Akko was strange, yet in an adorable sort of way. She was brave and reckless; she was basically everything Diana's not. To act in a completely corny way that she found below her range, and most certainly it referred to that certain openness towards one's feelings that she was not prone to possess any time soon.

Surely love meant wanting to say those magic three words that had never left her lips, and that was problematic for Diana indeed.

Nevertheless, admitting that maybe she liked Akko more than she initially thought, she went on walking by her side, all throughout watching her clumsy gestures, like the bangs that kept falling on her forehead, disheveling from the bun, or the fluttering of her lashes when the torrid sun of that day pierced her sight or the fidgeting of her fingers.

Diana's heart had feebly but determinedly started to pound for Atsuko Kagari.

"Diana, is something wrong?" The object of her affections spoke lightly as if Diana were a nervous sighthound who might be spooked by a more serious tone. She was holding melted marshmallows in between cookies.

"No, of course not," Diana managed to say. She wasn't exactly telling the truth, but she wasn't entirely lying, either, for she did not believe that wrong was an accurate description of her feelings. Perplexed, yes; uncertain, yes; but beneath it all, something as yet unnamed was coming into focus.

"Congratulations on winning, I hope that you enjoyed yourself today." There was something in her voice that sounded the tiniest bit affronted.

Diana looked at her and said quickly, "Oh, I did I will never forget today."

Akko let out her breath in a small laugh, and she said, "I am glad."

The night was still young. About five hours before midnight. Akko was super adorable that could dangerously keep her in trouble. And as much as she wanted for Akko to enjoy her Samhain Festival with her friends, Diana allowed herself to be selfish just this once.

Diana's right hand grabbed her left elbow, holding her head up high to entrance the shorter girl and she succeeded. Akko's sole attention was focused on her neckline

"Akko, would you want to head with me back home?" she asked, trying a deep tone.

Akko's cheeks lit up, she didn't catch the question thrown at her. "What?"

Diana inched closer to her—so close that Akko could almost taste the scent of her perfume. Diana raised a hand and caressed her cheek, the area where she kissed her. "Seeing you standing there is making my creative side go wild. Pray tell say yes to come with me home tonight, I want to paint you already. Stay with me for the rest of the night, please."

Akko stopped abruptly and blushed to the roots of her hair, "Y-yes."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _omg, even I'm excited about the next chapter!_**

 ** _Guys, I'm proud to share that I finally started uploading my other fanfic about Serial Killer Sucy vs Detective Diana! It's on Ao3 because the rating is better specified there. It's called 'Doll' published under the same name. Thank you for reading!_**

 _ **Here's a link~**_

 _ **/works/14684202/chapters/33927327**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Diana's driving was quiet and smooth, unlike the others who Akko rode with. Also unlike herself when she almost got herself killed with Lotte and Sucy last time.

The escape at the Samhain Festival was an easy one. Diana and Akko blended through the crowd and tiptoed away. She knew its courtesy to notify their friends an explanation before they leave but tonight some sort of glamor embraced them, making the girls act on pure impulse.

With almost an hour of endless winding roads, the house that apparently belonged to Diana Cavendish was a huge one. Akko knew a fly could enter her wide opened mouth any second; she kept rubbing her eyes as if she would stop seeing this mirage.

"Welcome home, milady." An old maid with a black dress and gray hair tied into a bun greeted them the moment the car's engine died with the rest of the family's servants

"Good evening, Anna," Diana said, with a brazen smile.

"Did you have an excellent day at school?" Anna spoke conversantly before her eyes landed on Akko. "Oh my, we have a guest!"

Diana handed the car keys to a chauffeur, dismissing him. Akko's eyes bulged the entire time, as she looked around the moat that surrounded the castle-like manor.

The pathway leading to the front door was paved with the same tiles and apparently, they had been cleaned recently, for they were wet. She dragged her feet along, forcefully clutching her bag pack and steadily marching towards the impressive entrance door as she followed the heiress.

The maids fumbled about as they looked tried to get a glimpse of Akko and the costume Diana was clad in, murmuring with their soft voices. Diana paid them no mind. Akko was oblivious to the attention the servants gave her.

"Oh milady!" Anna gushed. "You won the Moonlit Witch title, your mother would be so proud."

"I'm proud indeed. Anna, my guest and I will be at the art studio. I want zero disturbances unless we be called for late dinner."

"Of course, Lady Diana," Anna and the rest of the maids bowed.

"Where are Aunt Daryl and my cousins?" she added.

"Oh, they are out and about, milady."

Diana gave out a deep sigh. "Out partying again, she's done nothing but disgrace the Cavendish name."

Somehow, Akko noticed the foul sound and strained voice when Diana talked about her family. Awkwardly to unwrap herself of the tension, she touched the door's rapper, curiously outlining the 'C' engraved just beneath it and then with a firm grip she pressed it to the iron surface, producing a rather peculiar sound.

Anna cleared her throat, in some way stern but a respectful voice. "Young lady, you ought not to touch anything here out of curiosity."

Diana chuckled. "My dear guest here has a condition that makes her vulnerable to curiosity and difficulty in controlling impulsive behaviors, so I myself excuse her behavior, with my guidance she will behave."

"Sorry," Akko gave a lopsided smile.

As soon as they reached Diana's art studio, the smell of paint and lavender wafted to Akko's nose. Glancing around, the room was some sort of an art gallery; paintings were placed all over the walls and some of them were even resting on the floor because there was no room for them to be hanged anymore. They hypnotized her—the paintings themselves, even the colors Diana had used. Akko also noticed that every shelf was clustered with all sorts of brushes. Some big, some small, and colors so bright and eye-catching that it was almost impossible not to stretch a hand and dip her fingers in the muddy-like liquid.

Akko let out a sigh of relief. Stretching, she was happy she's able to act like herself a lot more with this privacy.

"Akko?" Diana asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Akko said. She wasn't aware that it showed on her face that her spirit was deflating.

"It's just that... I still feel bad that I didn't know about your family name. Like I feel I should have and if I did, I wouldn't mistreat you. Your friends are right. Hannah and Barbara are both right. I don't know a lot about British monarchy and politics."

"Please don't let what the girls said get into your head. They are slightly miffed that I treat you the way I treat you."

Akko pouted but still nodded her head. "Okay then, but I got to ask. Do you have paparazzi's around following you?"

"There used to be. I'm free as a bird out of her beautiful cage now." Diana chuckled. "That is why I was ticked when I saw you sneakily taking photos of me and Andrew."

"I didn't know that was your reason when you almost didn't let me keep your photos that time."

"Come on, Akko, we've set aside the misunderstanding days ago. Please don't treat me any different now that you've seen our differences."

"Are you kidding me? When I look at you, I see Diana, not your last name."

"Thanks," Diana said softly, hugging herself as she eased by.

Akko caught a whiff of a sweet scent in the breeze. The blonde girl smelled so good. She had just begun to lose herself in the scent when the sound of Diana's voice pulled her back.

"You need anything before we start?" she asked. "I rather you won't fall asleep and lose your position you know. And it is eight in the evening."

"Bahh, don't worry. I pull all-nighters on exams, I'll be fine. And I, um... I could use something to drink, I guess."

Diana sprung into action. "Come this way," she said before leading Akko past the art space room just off to the side of the airy, small sunlit kitchen. "We have water, juices, and most milk."

Blinking, Akko was surprised that in this art room, all of Diana's needs are already met. It was like a small house inside a huge manor.

"Any soda is cool if you got it."

Diana quickly fished a one from the fridge and handed it to Akko, trying not to enjoy the way Diana's fingers brushed against hers for the briefest of moments in the exchange.

"Thank you," Akko nearly whispered, as if she had lost her voice or something. Her cheeks turned a rosier red.

"So I was thinking—" Diana cleared her throat, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "—since we would spend time in the art room, I have an iPod hooked up for the stereo system or a telly with various programs to keep you from being bored."

"That's—" Akko said. "Um, if that's cool with you," she quickly added, cutting off Diana's words.

"Great, there's a bathroom on the other side of the room, take a shower and come out with a towel whenever you're ready."

"Alright," she responded and then lifted from the bed, climbing over him and then, as her feet touched the parquetry, she steadily moved towards the bathroom. She can still feel Diana's eyes on her.

She liked having Diana's eyes glued to her. There was definitely an attraction there, one Akko couldn't deny, but wouldn't admit to anyone else. It was a different kind of attraction, one she hadn't felt with anyone else before.

* * *

 _ **Diana stood**_ astir, watching each of her moves, slightly embarrassed by the fervent manner in which her eyes must have stared at the sway of Akko's hips as she moved forwards towards the bathroom; Diana bit her upper lip. She liked her and found her very much attractive, for that matter.

She wished she made herself move, open the door that now separated them and have a shower with Akko. But common sense and a deep-rooted feeling that it might be a tad too forward stopped Diana from doing all that her heart required. Instead, Diana started marching towards the entrance door and as she pressed the handler she thought that maybe she should let Akko know that she was leaving for a while.

"Akko," she shouted as she heard the water running.

"Yes?" Akko responded.

"I'm going to change into comfortable clothing... I'll meet you here, okay?" Diana spoke in the same raised pitch.

"Right," she replied and Diana pushed the door open, preparing to leave to her quarters when Akko started speaking again. "Oh! Diana! Is it hot in the painting room?"

Diana pondered for a while thinking that indeed she was very much hot, but not on account of the heater or the natural breeze of heat from the burning sun that has recently been taken over by fall—the third quarter of the seasons.

"I believe it is not, it's exactly room temperature. Don't forget, we have about 10 minutes before we start," she said then proceeded to rethink her life's decisions.

 _Why did she bring Akko all the way here?_

Truthfully, she was feeling a little envious of Akko's greatness with her artistry. She needed to kill that unnecessary emotion before it developed. It wasn't good in the long run. And at the same time, she wanted something to blossom between the two of them. She was tired of waiting.

She then emerged from the art room, much to her head maid—Anna's displeasure that just happened to be passing on the corridor on her way towards the ground floor.

"It is not my pleasure to intrude, my lady, but I hope the only art that is going to happen between the closed doors... is painting. Please be reminded, that the other maids do love to gossip about their masters and your art studio isn't much of a soundproof."

Her cheeks turned red pretty much than her own liking. Diana gulped at the older woman. She really didn't expect for Anna to know her inside and out.

"My lady, please. I was beside you as you grew and mature. I know more about you than yourself."

Diana turned on her heels and headed up the stairs to her room with the heat of a blush burning her cheeks and her feelings in tow. The day was seemingly full of surprises.

She had just returned from her room, dressed in her nightgown and hoping Akko wouldn't think she was trying to peep on her while she showered or something. As she waited for her model, Diana prepared the acrylic palette she would need for this session.

"Diana?" a shy voice brought her gaze to the doorway.

Akko stepped into the room. A towel cinched tightly around her midsection. Beads of water clung to her pale legs and the swatch of naked skin visible above the top of her towel.

"Huh?" Diana blinked. She knew her mouth was probably hanging open. She unknowingly bit her lip; there was something far more intimate and vulnerable about seeing Akko fresh out of the shower.

"Umm I'm ready." she clarified. "How do you want me to pose?"

"Oh, just sit on the bed with your back facing me; I want to first focus on a woman's form. And please move your hair out of your back so I can see them properly." Diana shut her eyes and shook her head to clear it of inappropriate imagery; she pretended to fix the canvas. "Hold on."

Akko hopped on the mattress and folded her legs beneath her backside and sat on the bed as she was instructed and let her dark brown hair fall over her shoulders before gathering them all and placed it over her right shoulder.

Diana sucked in an audible breath when Akko loosened the towel around her torso and let it slip to her waist. She was just two steps away from a nude Akko and that information was already testing her resolve.

Dipping the brush into the paint, Diana glanced at Akko's naked form and willed herself to paint the beauty she saw on the canvas.

After a few brush strokes on the canvas, Diana found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the exposed skin of Akko's bareback. It looked so soft and squishy that Diana couldn't help but wonder what Akko's bare front would seem to be.

Scolding herself for that thought, she determined herself to get closer to her. Diana promised Anna that only painting would occur behind the doors and paint it shall be. But Diana wanted more.

Diana browsed the painting materials she had and took a new palette and poured some special paint. With a new idea in mind and a palette full of warm and fall colors, she slithered slowly towards her, slow and cautious like a snake preying on a rabbit behind her and sat down at the edge of her bed with Akko in front of her.

The shift in the bed's mass made her presence known to Akko. But before Akko could react, Diana whispered huskily on the shorter girl's ear.

"Change of plans, Akko." It took a great force of will just to stop herself from nibbling the tiny piece of flesh.

Akko let out a pleased whimper. Diana witnessed her shiver from her touch, bringing great delight to her lips. She placed a cautious hand on the small of her back.

"I want to practice painting on your skin."

"W-what?"

"They say to learn your silhouette better; you have to use more than one bodily sense. I want to get to know your form better, Akko. I want to see the side of you no one has seen. What better way for me to capture it on painting than to use my sight and touch?"

"A-are those safe on me?"

"You silly, acrylic and tempera craft paints are not meant for use on skin, nor are watercolor pencils or markers. There is a special water-based cosmetic made for body painting. It's relatively safe."

She wanted Akko's consent, her approval, so Diana could feel how soft her skin is as opposed to looking and just assuming.

"May I? Do you trust me, Akko?"

"I do," Akko whispered, a little breathless. "I trust you, Diana."

Something stirred in Diana's core. Something so wild she wanted to close the distance between their bodies. "You will feel relaxed and content when I'm done with you." Diana witnessed her model's cheeks turn to a beautiful color of rose blush, a smirk forming its way on her lips.

Diana slowly pushed Akko to the sheets so that Akko could lie down comfortably on her stomach. Getting bolder by the second, Diana straddled the shorter girl, earning a sudden gasp from Akko and a flinch; however, Diana was quick to calm her down.

"Relax Akko, the brush and the wet paint may feel ticklish at first but you will get used to it. The feeling of painting on your skin serves as therapeutic." She explained, loving the fact that she could get Akko all riled up from a sentence of double meaning. "I'll take a photo for you to look at after."

"Umm... okay," Akko mustered.

Diana joined her brush and the paint together. She worked quickly and efficiently to coat Akko's shoulders and upper back. She didn't linger to consider the softness of her skin or how good she smelled. She focused on the task at hand.

And her lust for skin contact was satiated—For now.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"All done," Diana declared as soon as she took a photo of Akko's back with her phone.

Akko tugged on her towel to recover her breasts before standing up. The painting was dry so she cannot be too careful. "Thanks for the painting, I guess... it was soothing... and for the massage."

"It's a pleasure, Akko." Diana handed her phone to her to look at.

Akko viewed the image with a childlike wonder. There was a myriad of fall colors, painted as a forest with bucks and leaves on a stream.

"An autumn painting," she murmured.

"I must say, warm colors suit you." Diana rubbed her palms together. "Years ago when everything had to be perfect, I lost my skill to perfectionism but now. You must not go credit-less anymore, my muse for you alone had made me regain the joy of painting. I am nothing without you. "

Akko's jaw dropped, not knowing what to say. "No problem," she said, blushing faintly. "I'm glad you liked me around."

"Oh where are my manners," she scolded herself. "Akko, do you want to take another shower to remove the paint and have dinner before you head to bed tonight?

"Eh?" Akko suddenly felt sad at the thought of easily removing Diana's hard work.

Diana smiled. "Don't worry Akko, if you liked the body paint I can just paint on you again. Your cheeks would be wonderful canvas."

"Are you saying my cheeks are fat?"

"I say no such thing."

Akko playfully puffed her cheeks. "It's weird to see you so lively. I thought I was the energetic one between us."

Diana giggled. "I feel invigorated by painting out of my normal routine. I'm just getting started Akko unless you want to continue tomorrow."

"You mean... I can stay the night?"

"Of course," she unexpectedly closed their distance, and stretched her neck, causing Akko to stare at her torso. "Stay the night with me, Akko."

"Eh?" Akko could feel her world radiating up, figuring how she placed herself in this situation. "B-but my roommates? They would get worried."

"You can call and let them know," Diana said. "Also, you can borrow some of my spare clothes on the bottom drawer of the shelf."

"A-alright," Akko said, fumbling in her steps. "I'll change and make the call."

It took Akko half an hour to dress in the spare clothes she found after showering. A frown marred her face at the thought of her skin being paint free. She wore a new pair of underwear but opted not to wear a bra because it wasn't her size. Besides, it was evening. Thankfully the shirt was thick and a size bigger than her usual that matched with some shorts.

Among all her friends, she called the gentle Lotte to break the news with. She received an earful from her even with all the noise from Samhain Festival because she left all of a sudden without any warnings. Akko contemplated on sending a copy of the painting Diana drew on her back to Lotte, but decided against it when the Finn was flabbergasted that she will be spending the night with Diana Cavendish.

"Please don't tell Sucy and the others," Akko begged.

"I will, but I won't guarantee they wouldn't know someday." Lotte said over loud music and chattering, "Especially Sucy, she can grill me like her mushrooms."

"Eh, I think Sucy knowing is okay. She's not a gossip."

"Alright Akko, you take care."

"Thank you, Lotte!"

Turning off the call, Akko headed outside to find Diana reading pocketbook with one hand called 'Crazy Rich Asians'. Akko somehow found her rosy lips irresistible.

"Oh!" Diana closed the book. "You're done!"

Akko's shoulders jerked when she got caught staring but was saved when there was a subtle knock before the door cautiously opened. The Head maid slowly entered her eyes leisurely opening as if she was giving them some minutes to prepare to talk to her.

Akko doesn't know what the old woman thought they would be doing.

"Dinner is ready, milady."

* * *

 _ **There was**_ a stone fireplace at least twenty feet long on the wall with the windows on either side and above it hung a life-sized oil portrait of a young woman who was so much like Diana. But it wasn't her mother's portrait. The woman looked different from Diana's artwork.

As Akko neared, she saw a woman much like Diana, except in the eyes. She wore a long and fluffy bluish-white coat dress, a bonnet, along with a gold necklace, petting an imaginary creature of an ivory unicorn.

Akko knew a little about art, but enough to know that painting is a masterpiece. The artist really captured the soul of the woman. She had never seen such hard, cold and blue eyes emit such affection. That alone told Akko it couldn't Diana's mother even before she read the small metal plate fastened to the bottom of the gold leaf frame.

It was a painting of Beatrix the Affectionate—the foremother of the Cavendish Family.

Afterward the fascination, Akko seated beside Diana in the adjoining alcove where the meal was set ready for them.

The table was laden with sweet loaves of bread and cakes on glass stands, British mixed with French cuisine in sparkling white dishes, freshly delivered berries from a nearby farm, and of course it wouldn't be complete without tea.

Diana's family were absent, pretty much what the Head maid told Diana when they arrived at the manor. Still, it was weird, to dine a long table filled with feasts when it was just the two of them.

The Cavendish family servants stood on a line around them, dutifully near when a member or a guest would want a refill or give a request.

Akko couldn't help but feel every attention was headed her way. She tried her best to act her best at what she learned at table manners in the western class she took years ago, but the stare the Head maid gave her left her rattled the whole meal through.

She flinched when Diana raised a glass of wine. "Let's toast, Akko!"

Akko followed her sample by raising her glass too. "O-okay!"

"Here's to you and here's to me, for the prosperity of our collaboration, to my recent win at the Samhain Festival, thanks to the girl that I know, admire, and love, who served as my inspiration. Bless upon to the girl whoever Professor Woodward chooses when morning comes."

"Cheers!" they clunk their glasses together then downed the contents.

* * *

 _ **Diana dismissed**_ the maids as they head for bed. She had asked Anna to prepare the guest chamber where Akko shall stay an hour ago.

Akko didn't know why but she was sure that Diana was trying her best to rid the unnecessary presence of house servants around them.

They were heading towards Akko's room when Diana decided to take a detour to her bedchamber to retrieve her old art notebook to show her while Akko waited outside.

Curious like a cat, Akko wondered what Diana's sleeping quarters looked like. And Diana wasn't getting out anytime soon. But it was in this complete mystery that Akko found comfort.

Akko had always found that beauty is reflected in what does not meet the eye, in what it is concealed for a rude observer and whenever she would come across such a situation, she would thrive because once more, her intellect was being subjected to the unpredictable. She hated having to settle to what others commanded and follow a designated path that one couldn't possibly stray from.

So swallowing her doubts, she walked in and looked around Diana's bedroom. Large, and a bed fit for a queen, a massive bookcase, a large dresser, two overstuffed chairs, a dressing table between the two front windows, with its own small chair, plus a mahogany table with four chairs, it seemed a small room with all the cluttered things. Beneath all the ponderous dark furniture was a faded Oriental red rug with gold fringe.

Diana was living a luxurious royalty who loved books. She couldn't possibly live without the fineries of art, philosophy, and science.

"Like what you see?"

Akko's whole body shuddered for being caught looking around Diana's personal space. Seeing Diana in her bedroom in the night was so intimate. The room's owner was standing near the photograph stand of her mother. The Moonlit Witch costume hanging on her wall of awards.

"Sorry," Akko mumbled.

Diana leaned up against a wall, one sole of her feet against it to balance herself. Her head lolled back and she closed her eyes. "Come in, my room smells good, gives you a tranquil feeling every time you exhale."

Akko ambled near, shutting the door behind her. She leaned beside Diana, wanting to get closer. The situation was already intimate. Their proximity was adding the effect. Then it happened. That electric current surged between them, through Akko, and tugged at her core.

The pull was so fierce, she couldn't fight it. She didn't want to. Diana was close, so close, her head right next to Akko's.

She could hear Diana's breathing, feel her heart beating. The AC air was cold, but that's not what was making her tremble.

"Diana," her voice sounded whispery.

"Hmm?" she turned to face her.

"I want—" Akko stopped. She couldn't say it. She couldn't take the step.

Diana twisted her head and opened her eyes. "What is it Akko? What do you want?"

Akko was shaking so hard.

 _Do it. Do it now._

"I want to kiss you."

 _I always have._

Diana dropped her foot, straightened up fast, and turned to her. She wet her lips. "I wouldn't stop you."

Akko closed her eyes. Opened them, reached out, and slid her hand down Diana's back. With her other hand, she threaded any fingers through her blonde hair. It was all happening in slow motion. Akko's hand caressing her head, pulling her close to her—and she did it.

 _Oh, God. Her lips were soft. She was warm, hot._

Akko wanted all of her. She was falling, falling, with nowhere to land that she had to step away.

Akko opened her eyes and she instantly ceased kissing Diana's lips.

Diana stood there frozen; head tilted back, eyes closed. A rush of visible air escaped from her lips as if she'd been holding her breath, same as Akko. Then she seemed to deflate.

 _Oh no, she hated it._

Akko sweated, she did it wrong. "Diana?" her throat felt scratchy, panicking; tried to restart her heart. "Say something."

Diana's pretty blue eyes opened. She shook her head slowly and said, "By the Nine, Akko. What took you so long?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Diana cupped her face in a rush of deeply-rooted affection for her. "You are beautiful in a natural sort of way—so pure and genuine. There was no other person with whom I could share all these moments. You understood me in a way no one had ever done it, and such achievement was essential for me. I have always liked you, Akko, ever since we met that fateful day."

"Y-you're not joking, are you?"

"Trust me, Akko. How long have I longed for those lips to crash into mine? How I waited for you to show me, or tell me, that you feel the same."

Akko's cheeks warmed as she had given some serious thinking to Diana's words, to the way Diana had looked, to the way Diana had stared at her that day. Everything about Diana had been utterly confusing in the hot Monday morning when they had sat together on the gazebo talking, playing chess.

"Sorry, it took me so long." Akko could feel Diana's fingers curled around her shoulders. Diana closed her eyes again. It was a miracle that Akko understood what Diana wanted, and she gave to her.

Allowing Akko to kiss her again, this time inviting her to do it more passionately and recklessly, Diana had reacted positively to Akko's touch that she couldn't help but grin. It didn't stop Diana from pulling her closer, wanting to feel Akko's body glued to her own.

"Will you be mine, Akko?" The blonde stared at her with such ardor that Akko could not help a dazzled grin to appear on her face.

Akko's cheeks flushed, "M-me? Are you sure, Diana?"

"Akko, I will ask you a thousand times if it will get my point across."

"Oh," Akko spoke softly. "Then a thousand times yes, Diana!"

Something of a higher being possessed Akko's body as she pushed Diana up against the wall, even locking her hands above her head.

Akko captured Diana's waiting lips once more. Quickening their kiss' pace due to eagerness then slowed back down in a beat of passion. Squeezing her eyes shut, moaning, her head became dizzy. It was a good kind of dizzy, like floating in a dream.

Somehow, Diana took the charge. Her fingers twined with the dark strands of Akko's hair, Diana lifted her with her strong arms, inviting Akko to wind her legs around Diana's hips.

Akko was astounded by her own daring but despite it, she went on kissing Diana with the same passion as if it were the last time. She was carried over to the bed without any objection on her behalf. Carefully laid on the fluffy blanket, Diana leaned on top of her, supporting her weight on one hand.

The night grew deep and dark. Akko was lying in a soft silken bed when a welcoming sound met her ears.

"Akko," Diana's hot breath sent shivers down her spine. "I have rid Anna and the rest for the night, would you favor sleeping next to me?"

"I can?"

"Oh Akko, as expected, your answer leaves much to be desired."

"What?"

"Warm my bed, please."

Akko's heart pounded against her ribs. "Y-yes, I will." She knew she agreed, but she still wasn't prepared for this, before she could even think further, Diana's lips slide between hers, moving gently yet hungrily. Her tongue slipped into her mouth, wagging and feeling about.

Diana's hands roamed her back, going inside Akko's loose shirt.

Akko remembered she didn't wear any bra so Diana's touch was too overwhelming. She whimpered shakily as Diana proceeded to run her feverish lips down her throat, nuzzling over the crook of her neck. Akko gasped and arched her back, tilting her head aside to give her more access. Something about Diana's touch triggered sparks through her body. She felt as if her skin was set on fire.

Her mind twirled as the heat started building up.

"Diana..." Akko moaned, scared about what was to happen. She did like it—like whatever her body was capable of doing that she didn't know until now. But due to her values, and upbringing which is vastly different from the western ways, she's not emotionally ready. "I...I can't..."

"Me neither," she whimpered back, as breathlessly as Akko did.

All the motions stopped as if they were a broken clock that diffused its cogs and gears. Akko dropped herself into Diana's welcoming arms, panting as hard as she was. For a moment, nobody said anything.

"Sorry," Diana murmured after their raging breaths calmed down, covering her face in embarrassment. "I just couldn't help it. I may have been rushing into things."

"That's okay," Akko said, removing Diana's hand from her eyes so she can stare into them and show she's genuine.

"I'd love to do it with you, but I respect your decision and take things slow," Diana said, biting her lower lip.

"Thank you," Akko then hugged her beautiful muse and released a loud sigh.

She caught Diana staring at her, but the blonde girl didn't flinch when she was caught. They locked gazes for a long while until Diana spoke. "Sweet dreams, Akko."

Diana fluttered her eyes close, but Akko watched her, though Diana made no gesture, and as her saccadic chest movements repeated Akko suddenly thought that she was entirely blessed that Diana Cavendish was her girlfriend.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The room was bathed in the pale light of an early morning, the shy rays of the sun protruding through the white curtains that framed Diana's room.

Diana's half-closed eyes barely distinguished who the chocolate haired girl sleeping next to her, believing she was in a dream amongst the whiteness of the sheets, but as soon as the girl revealed her slowly awakening maroon eyes from beneath the blanket, Diana managed to recall the events from last night. Diana did not dare to open her eyes wide and upon being struck by the light—that with every passing second seemed to become more intense—she sealed them again and abandoned herself to the coziness of her fluffy pillow, while her left arm rested on Akko's back.

There was a loud thud resembling much to the banging of an opened door and as soon as both Diana and Akko flinched by the grating sound, footsteps belonging to four people entered the room. They jumped, taken aback by the rude manner of being woken up, and as soon as they could open their eyes and take awareness of their surroundings, both noticed Anna and an old woman standing before them. All of them were suddenly struck by a scarlet shade molding on their cheeks.

"Eep!" Akko gulped, muttering in incoherent Japanese before nuzzling her lover, and as she glanced back at the gaping intruders.

The faces were all clear now—Anna, Professor Croix, Professor Ursula and Professor Woodward. Diana was dumbfounded and then as her eyes met hers, she smiled. She then turned her gaze at the older women.

A slow forming smirk wormed its way on Professor Woodward's lips. "I had an inkling feeling you would be together at the same roof, but not on the same bed."

The Italian and the French professors were merely stunned to silence, occasionally looking at each other, then becoming red in the face.

"My lady, you knew the rules!" Anna said, clucked in disgust. "This is inappropriate for a lady to sleep with her lover on any occasions aside by the sanctity of marriage!"

"Anna," Diana held out her hands. "For heaven's sake, we're fully clothed. You can see our hands. Show her, Akko."

Akko sort of wrapped hers around herself but she followed Diana's lead and now they looked like they are being pointed some guns.

"Considering it's our fault for intruding," Professor Ursula said, wiping her foggy glasses before returning it to its place. "How about we wait for you girls outside to prepare and we can talk appropriately for morning tea?"

"That would be lovely, Professor." Diana nodded.

"You both do know that it's eight in the morning, don't you?" Professor Croix finally decided to use her sharp tongue. "Were you busy all night?"

Diana smiled sweetly, sometimes wondering if she overdid it. "Had you all eaten breakfast yet?"

Professor Croix snorted while Professor Ursula's face went beet red. She had just lately realized the differenced in the connotation and denotation of what she had just said and felt as if she's slowly dying. As Diana attempted to find words for a rebuttal, Akko decided to slip out of the mattress when all eyes bulged on her.

Akko was unaware why they all had their jaws dropped as they glanced at her. She asked innocently. "What?"

"Akko," Diana's face burned, debating whether to throw a blanket or pull her back into the sheets.

Akko's bare skin felt a little colder from a gush of air from the open window. It took Akko a long while for her brain to process that her that aside from the big shirt that she wore, her lower half was completely in the nude.

"Oh good heavens!" Anna had utterly lost consciousness.

"ANNA!"

* * *

" _ **Goodness,**_ I've never met a girl so flippant of her sexuality before. Are you really a student of Luna Nova?"

On that particular morning after she brandished her naked lower half, Diana gave out orders to the other maids to prepare some breakfast and tea on some open location for a breath of fresh air for the guests.

That was the last glance Akko took from her when Anna stole her attention. Akko was less excited at the idea of the head maid helping her dress for breakfast. Diana had offered to help her lover dress and Akko was more than willing for it but then Anna decided to play the—as Amanda phrased it—'lesbian clam jam'.

Akko steadily dragged along her feet to the dressers as they both search for one of Diana's old clothes to fit for her.

The head maid found a lovely pink casual dress for her to wear. Akko could not believe her eyes, even though the mirror reflected the truth. Apparently, a dress from Diana's younger years would fit her perfectly.

"Just leave me alone if I annoy you so much," Akko grumbled as if she could ever become a bad influence on Diana.

"That is out of the question." Anna's voice became rounder. "The Young Lady has tasked me with this job."

"If that's how you want to call it," Akko murmured, making sure to make her words slurry as possible. A beam formed on her lips when she caught sight of a brown teddy bear on the desk.

Anna seemed to have followed her line of sight as she spoke conversantly while brushing her hair. "That was a gift from her mother on her 6th birthday. Oh, I remember when she received the bear she asked to donate toys to the children at the hospital. The Young Lady takes after her mother so well."

Akko could without a doubt see a young Diana doing that. Twirling around, carrying her bear in circles.

"Where's Diana's dad by the way?" Akko asked. "I always hear about her mother but not her father."

"Dear guest," she rested her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me that you do not know about the Young Lady's family?"

Akko's shoulders shivered at the intense gaze. She was sure that she posed no threat to Diana's innocence or virtue but the way the protective maid stare at her, she might have at least sprouted a beard, wear death metal references clothes, and got piercings.

"Diana doesn't like talking much about them." Akko carefully said. "So I never asked. I don't want things to suddenly become awkward between us, you know."

Anna nodded.

"Diana's the family head, right? And I think her relationship with her aunt and cousins are not... I guess the word I'm looking for is okay."

"My goodness, youth these days, they just sleep with each other before getting to know each other." When Anna said that, Akko was sure that every stroke of brush in her hair became harder and harder, she feared for her small head.

However, Anna was right. Akko's knowledge about Diana or her past or her family was minimal. She should try to make the gaps between them closer.

"Can you tell me about Diana's family?" she asked.

Anna huffed, considering where to start with her concern. "You are right for assuming milady's relationship with her aunt and cousins are strained. It is not my place to say about milady's business, yet given the fact I took care of her since her youth, I tend to observe circumstances that I would more than love to offer my assistance. The Young Lady is the kind of girl that keeps only to herself and never admits she's in deep pain. I do not blame her, given what she's been through. She did lose her parents at a tender age, grew up with little friends, and studied her eyebrows off in her hobbies and duties."

Akko imagined what studying her eyebrows off mean but then again it could be a figure of speech.

"You see, the Young lady might not say it upfront, but I do know she wanted to fulfill the promise she made to her mother all those years ago."

"What promise is that?"

"To become exactly like her mother," Anna said.

It was quiet for a while. Akko didn't know how their conversation died out like that. To think that she thought a noisy reprimanding head maid was the most awkward situation she placed herself into, she proved herself wrong when the said head maid had unexpectedly turned silent.

Akko quickly weighed the silence around her. It was profound and heavy. Diana's personal life could never become a topic that will never bring about awful memories and triggers. Even for other people. She thought of a new topic to talk about, but was interrupted when Anna spoke a stunning and heartfelt revelation.

And Akko finally knew half the horrors of what kept Diana awake at night.

* * *

 _ **Diana sensed**_ that the atmosphere between Akko and her maid had finally dissipated; whatever the two talked about at the dressing room while Diana clothed herself at the art room proved to be helpful as Anna has currently become familiar with Akko's true character.

Although it seemed Anna was not done scolding Diana herself.

"Holy Cavendish Beast! What would your late dear mother say as she watched you from the heavens?"

Diana, Akko and the guests settled into the balcony of the Cavendish manor for breakfast and tea. The maids did a splendid job at preparing the whole lot on the outdoors as she had specifically requested.

After the hot steamy night, she shared with Akko, even though it had not gone all the way still had let Diana out of breath at the mere memory. She sat there with the other women, enjoying the view of the balcony which was overlooking a massive county yard with manicured gardens and overgrown oak trees. The smell of flowers and petrichor seeped throughout the air.

Despite the liberating feeling on nature, Diana blushed. She still had not gathered the courage to face her maid; though, she smiled at Akko, who could hardly make up a coherent sentence in her head to summarize their brief encounter with the guests and her little scandal. They stared at each other for a while without making any sound, but Anna wasn't done with her reprimands.

"You are fortunate, milady that I am the one who caught you and not the others. Oh, I could imagine the gossip throughout this household. Oh, even I couldn't contain and hush them." She then stared at the Japanese girl. "And you, our dear guest! Seducing the family head—"

"Now, now, Dear matron," Professor Woodward interjected, raising her cup and saucer with a smile that said she would love to address the topic at hand yet she was here for an official business. "You can hardly blame the girl's hormones."

The head maid blushed from losing her cool, retreating behind. "Er... you're right Madam Woodward, my apologies... good lady."

Professor Woodward sipped her tea before returning in on the saucer on her other hand. "Congratulations on the win, Miss Cavendish. Those were splendid masterpieces."

Diana prided herself with that praise; however, unable to concentrate when she watched Akko add an insurmountable amount of sugar and milk in her tea.

"Miss Cavendish?"

"Ah, thank you, Professor Woodward." Diana's face flushed when she was cut out of her reverie. She then found the spaces of her fingers filled with Akko's own fingers.

Akko has been cuddly lately. Diana prayed for it to never stop.

"But too great a talent will turn against itself in the end. I hope you will be able to maintain a good relationship with your talent."

"I shall take that warning to the heart," Diana said, watching as the old professor purse her lips, then noticing Akko's frown. "But I'm certain that wasn't what you wanted to discuss with us."

"Ah yes, forgive me. It is still a school day and you do not want to miss the rest of your classes. This shall be brief, I promise you." She took a long sip of her tea, finishing it.

The two other guests, Professors Croix and Ursula sat together, but clearly, there was an uncomfortable distance. They had been giving each other the cold shoulder, yet staring with longing when they thought no one was looking. They barely touch their plates too, often playing with them.

Meanwhile, Akko busied herself with eating her scrambled eggs with smoked salmon. Professor Woodward was also taking her sweet time. With a bite came the gulp and inhaled.

"Legends tell us that the Nine Muses are said to be the physical embodiment of the nine different types of arts. Some say that they are the hosts of a vast natural power to inspire people to do art. But whatever its true nature, artists—are those trained in the methods of expressing human creative skill and imagination in the search for beauty—artists such as we, seek for them."

"Yes, we look for inspiration," Akko said. Her straightforwardness somehow indicated she was a little impatient; she did keep jerking her leg under the table. Diana blamed the sugar.

"Anyone can become an artist with basic knowledge and practice," the old woman continued. "Moreover, those with a family history in the art such as the Cavendishes have greater innate power and skill. To perform greater feats of expression, artists have the power to bind themselves to a muse to channel their skill. You both are aware of that as you serve as muses to one another."

"Is this going to be a long boring lecture?" Akko interrupted, raising a hand as if she were in class.

Professor Woodward was unfazed with Akko's brashness while her mentor nearly had an anxiety attack when her student had rudely interrupted a solemn discussion. Diana's mentor merely huffed.

"What she's trying to say is that..." Professor Ursula cleared her throat. "Some very lucky people can draw the spirit of one of the Nine Muses into themselves."

"Newsflash, the Nine Muses hosts great artists, prompting them to do wonders!" Professor Croix sarcastically moved her hands in circles.

"So in reminiscent of a..." Diana hesitated, gulping air. "... metaphorical sense, we host muses in our bodies?"

"It is one interpretation, Miss Cavendish!" Professor Woodward said as Anna filled her empty cup with more tea. "But artists like I, and most of my students, would like to believe that the inspirational goddesses do inhabit our bodies."

Diana shot an eyebrow to her hairline. "Those are all superstitions!"

She knew she blurted out the wrong thing to say when Professor Croix gave her a look, prompting her to clear her throat and constructing a new sentence.

"You mean you definitely want the both of us to believe that we are truly hosting an inspirational goddess within us?"

"Oh Miss Cavendish, whether it's a fancy artistic way of explaining the muse phenomenon or the truth, there is nothing wrong in a little belief." Her Italian mentor paved a path to make her understand. "Either way, if Professor Woodward here chose you today to host one of the Nine Muses, you will be able to wield the power of the Seven Stars. But then again, it's a myth; people merely love it and want to believe it in. It's like how people are freaking out about the little girls on social media who people now dub as Arthur and Merlin because of the circumstances that matched the myth."

Diana and Akko turned to each other. They had given some pensive thoughts to the old woman's words, to the way she had looked, to the way she had stared at the both of them and the way their respective mentors carefully watched their reactions.

Before Diana could properly find her words, Akko clung to her. Diana's heat was rising when she felt Akko's lovely mounds squished on her arm.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Akko said. Diana could have sworn she saw stars twinkle from Akko's eyes. "It's an awesome way to look at it. If artists could host an inspirational goddess within them and harness their powers, it could explain the artist's unknown ferocity as they create their art!"

"What are you saying, Akko?" Diana blinked.

"You are my muse, Diana. You inhabited my mind and body so that's why I was full of energy that day!" Akko jumped from her seat, Diana mourned at the loss of her lover's touch.

"I'm not a goddess, Akko. Your skill is yours alone. Not because some goddess inhabited you and lent you her powers. If we follow that logic; that could sourly mean the skill was not yours. You borrowed it. The art is not yours, but the goddess who used your body as a vessel to the mortal material world."

"You might be right, Diana. But you are my muse. Would you say you inhabited my mind and controlled me?"

"What?"

"Did you make me do those things, the location, the camera angle, the props, and the editing?"

"No, it was all you."

"Then I'm right!"

Diana's jaw unhinged. Somehow she was not fond of the idea that Akko had the last say in their difference. She caught her mentor's cold eyes at their direction. It was unknown to her why Professor Croix shook her head disappointedly. Somehow, Diana was uncomfortably aware of the cold sweat running down her nape.

"I think... my decision's finally made." Professor Woodward said, placing her hands on her lap. "I shall name the student I want to teach."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I have the habit of making an obvious answer thrilling. Sorry not sorry xD**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Diana's heart was a trapped bee in a drum, beating wildly to find an escape.

Everybody gawked at the oldest person in the vicinity. Noise from the utensils clashing together in a meal died down until everything is silent and still, and it's a silence that can only come from an open space filled with few people all holding their breaths, hesitant to even move.

There it was... the anticipated revelation. The one time opportunity that Diana's mother had not been able to finish, the one being presented to Diana herself with a perfect box and a beautiful bow.

Professor Woodward smirked, amused at every person as she waited for a moment, teasing them. The anticipation made Diana dizzy and painfully aware of the birds chirping among the trees and the barking of her dogs down below.

Diana willed to listen to the words coming out of Professor Woodward's mouth, but the more she stayed focused, the more her mind wandered. There was a buzz in her ears. She was distracted by Professor Ursula's fidgeting when she cleaned her glasses again until it seemed suspicious after numerous observations.

Her dyed blue hair, normal for French women making a rebellious streak, her glasses that she didn't seem to need since she was able to stare at everyone without her eyes squinting and the fact that she and Professor Croix seemed to have a kind of falling out.

"Each generation the muses grant someone the ability to channel a great amount of creative energy..." Professor Woodward finally began, "and one muse chose Miss Atsuko Kagari."

Diana paused. She took a second to absorb the words just said, the sound waves that came from Professor Woodward's mouth and went through the air until it reached her.

"SERIOUSLY?" Akko asked. She stared at her mentor for confirmation. When Professor Ursula nodded with blissful tears in her eyes, Akko yelled in hysterical joy. "Yay! I did it! I can meet chariot! I'm getting near her I can feel it! Oh, I have a lot of questions to ask! Where do I start?"

Diana had never felt so conflicted in her entire life. There was one side of her that was in high spirits for Akko but there was another side that was dark and bitter. Diana had no idea how Akko felt last night until she practically experienced it firsthand. She had no idea that this sinking feeling was grave and bone-chilling.

This was all her fault for expecting so much of her abilities that she has been completely blinded by the fact that Akko's talent has the capacity to surpass her, as both continue to learn from experience and from their mistakes.

"Diana! Professor Ursula! Can you believe I did it?" The voice of her lover is cut off by a sudden, sharp ringing in her ears.

Her vision blurred. She could only differentiate who was who based on their hair color. Chocolate brown from Akko's lovely tresses, a blub of dyed blue hair from Akko's mentor, silvery gray from Professor Woodward and the short slicked back lilac from her mentor.

She was met with a deathly stare and slow rhythmic clap. Professor Croix's whole demeanor screamed. _"Second place, congrats, second place. Do you really think you are worthy? Do you really think you are living up to your mother's name? You're a complete disgrace, losing to a second-rate artist who has no name for herself—"_

Diana's morbid thoughts were interrupted when the head maid placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave Anna a sad smile, accepting her defeat. Her gaze searched for the familiar warm colored eyes, her facial muscles moving on its own as happiness filled her empty heart. Diana was on her way to congratulate Akko—to see her radiant smile, to hug her beautiful form, to kiss those cherry lips and to wipe each others' tears of mixed emotions.

She had not foreseen Professor Croix to block her way.

"At least you tried," she said to her, in the lowest of volume. "Maybe you're too practical to believe in the myth, even for _fun_. Similar to what your aunt had stated before, you will waste your life following a useless talent. Perhaps painting wasn't truly meant for you, Diana. You should have stuck with medicine. If you weren't focused on two separate things at once, there's a possibility you could have become an ultimate master of painting."

Diana gave in and looked at her with the meanest face she can muster. Her mentor was smirking, being sarcastic, and having fun at her misery. Diana's blood boiled. "Shut it."

Professor Croix sneered. "Brood and anger is beautiful on you, Diana."

The light in her blue eyes narrowed. "What?"

A threatening smirk wormed its way across the taller woman's beautiful face. "The system is broke, isn't it? Just because your opinion is different from a childish view, then all of a sudden you're not the greatest artist."

Diana's shoulders slumped for a while. She straightened them back, to show she has not been cracked.

Professor Croix raised her voice, so everyone could hear them. "But I do not believe that a girl who spent the past month planning, searching for ideas, and calculating could ever lose to someone who had a gush of inspiration in a cramming situation with the help of more than five people."

Numbly, Diana stared at her in horror. Akko was confused at the prospect, but they all let her finish.

"Based purely on the higher amount of work she put into hers, Diana Cavendish's artistry painting is better—far better. If not for Diana's help, Miss Kagari's work is nothing. She didn't win the Moonlit Witch award, Diana did!"

Professor Ursula stood beside her in a protective mode, her face contorted into an emotion Diana never noted she could manage. She was absolutely furious, the red in her eyes burned hot. "She won fair and square, Croix!"

"How is it fair?" the Italian roared.

"Miss Cavendish also would not win if not for Miss Kagari." Professor Ursula stated as a matter of fact.

"I fail to see your point, Croix." Professor Woodward said. Her voice managed to retain its composure, though one could distinguish the distinct edge. "Contrary to popular belief, I am still able to maintain my eye for beauty and judgment despite my old age. I am not an old crone whose wits dwindle similar to a candle flame. If you persistently believe you hold far more wisdom for art than me. If you trust you possess a greater analysis of an artist than me, the one who currently holds the power of the seven stars—which you do not and never will—you are alas, mistaken."

Diana stayed there, trying to process the wisdom induced words of Professor Woodward for a second time, turning them over in her mind and debating their reality. People are starting to stare at her, the edges of her vision were becoming foggy, and her legs were getting wobbly.

Her eyes started to get watery despite being determined not to cry. This was her only chance to follow her promise she gave to her mother—the only chance she can follow in her mother's footsteps. There are no more chances. There are no more chances to restore the dignity that's been slowly chipped away for the past years when her mother died.

No more chances.

Diana imagined herself running away and burying in a deep hole in the ground and going into hibernation for the rest of her meaningless life. She felt smothered by a sudden swarm, causing her to lose sight and touch.

She feared she was going to scream and her voice will be so loud that everyone's ears will bleed, and the blood will cover all pretty flowers and the picturesque marble statues that decorated the area.

* * *

 _ **Akko was**_ confused. At her win, suddenly everyone was upset and at war. It was as if 'all hell broke loose'. All she ever wanted, her driving force for why she does what she does was to meet Shiny Chariot and find out why she left the art world. It took her years to get to where she was right now.

When she found out that she was following Chariot's footsteps on the path to becoming a renowned world photographer she was so excited. Enrolling at her school, she wanted to win the same award Shiny Chariot did but was unable to win it for Diana was more deserving of her.

That was why it was a shock for everyone when Professor Woodward chose her to host one of the muses, a prestigious title and an honor only nine individuals per year were allowed to and not everyone even knew of. Everybody knew that. Everybody knew her goals. Yet, she couldn't discern why everyone was being aggressive and hostile.

She didn't focus on the professors but to her lover, looking for answers as she always knew what the deal was.

Diana looked devastated for a while at her loss and sent her a beautiful smile. Somehow, Akko stood a world away from Diana. She waited for Diana to come to her, and she did, standing up and heading her way when Professor Croix murmured something to her.

Akko saw the light in Diana's blue eyes deplete. Like a soulless body, Diana stood there, broken and empty. Akko wanted to ask her what was wrong but before she could reach out to her, Diana ran away.

She stood there, a little stunned at Diana's escaping figure. This was where the feeling sunk in. Diana was getting so far away from her; it sent an arrow shot through the heart.

 _Come back... be here._

A resigned Diana might as well have decided to give Akko the cold shoulder. Or, maybe not the cold shoulder, Akko thought, but to gradually distance herself from her lover.

Anna looked so worried at her young lady's plight; she didn't know what to do. Follow her maternal instincts and know what the matter was or follow her servant duties to stay with the guests. The way the head maid looked was a flashback call for Akko to stop thinking narrowly and get to the bottom of things.

Akko patted Anna's shoulder, giving her the signal that she would go to Diana instead. Anna's eyes widened, giving her a proud smile. "Please make sure she's okay."

"Thank you, Anna," Akko said, joyful that Anna fully entrusts Diana to her. She didn't make a good first impression on the head maid but as the time they spent together, she managed to get Anna's good graces. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, make sure that this time you'll be careful of your privacy and you'll do whatever it takes to make the Young Lady happy."

"I will, I promise." Akko sprinted fast as soon as the words escaped her lips, feeling like this whole hunt for the blonde girl would change her life forever.

* * *

 _ **Whipped back**_ into the present by the distinct sounds of her name—the particular foreign sounding of her simple name produced by a foreign tongue. The 'dah', the 'ee' the, ah' and the 'nah' said by the voice of the person who caused the ongoing battle inside her right now.

Diana had not recognized she had wandered off from the Cavendish balcony and unto the courtyard. The ringing in her ears stopped. Fully aware of everything around—the sunlight, the whispering leaves, the bead of tears running down her eyes, and her shaking fingers.

"Diana!" Akko caught her.

Her breath caught in surprise as Akko took a step into her personal space, their bodies only an inch or so apart. Diana's eyes raked over Akko's familiar face until she took in all of Akko. Standing there tall despite her short frame, tears flowing like a river, with a runny nose.

"I'm s-sorry," Akko said, her voice trembling. "I was totally insensitive earlier. I got so happy I forgot about you. It's unforgivable... I took everything from you—your dream, your mother's dream, your destiny."

Taking deep breaths, she regained the lost sense of reality. The sun shone down in long beams of light, raising the dew from the ground in misty breaths that lingered in the hollows between tree roots. Diana's awareness narrowed until all she saw is her—Akko, the love of her life.

"No, Akko." She shook her head, sniffing. "My destiny is elsewhere. As a person, I should be able to handle rejection. I am to save the Cavendish name and save my home. Being a painter... asides from my duty as a medical practitioner was originally my own selfish request. This was more than enough. I have more than satisfied my desires at this point. I am more than happy now."

"No! No, Diana!" She stood there, transfixed at sending her message; her chubby cheeks red from her own uncontainable sentiment. "I had no idea you had such a heartfelt dream! You can't just give up on a dream that's so important to you. You made a promise to your mother."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I had a very long chat with Anna." Akko giggled, a little embarrassed for admitting to spying on her lover. "She drilled into me on how to be open to other people's feelings."

Diana laughed silently at the prospect. "You both must have a hard time considering you have a condition."

Akko's eyebrow arched. "Hey now, it's mild!"

"Forgive me, Akko. You are trying."

"Eh whatever, let's go back to the point!" Akko rambled, waving her hands everywhere. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to know your pain. You do know you can tell me everything, right? Geez, Diana. Open communication is important."

Diana's laughter didn't seem to decrease. Akko somehow was able to bring the summer back to her cold and murky depths of despair.

Akko held her hands dearly. "You can continue doing both, you know. No one's stopping you or making you choose among your two passions."

"But my mentor said—"

"I don't know what the matter with her is or why she has a beef with them, but people are always giving you two choices when you forget that there are four: choose A, B, none, or both!" Akko banged her ribcage with her fist.

Diana's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Do you believe I can do both?"

"If they say there are Nine Muses, and I get to inhabit one, there are eight more of them out there. I'm pretty sure the opportunity will grant itself again. Have you seen yourself lately, Diana? There's no one other than you who can do it!" she said, giving the pep talk of the century. "Protect what's precious to you! Believe in yourself and your heart."

Diana smiled at that. Akko was making a slight reference to Shiny Chariot's most famous quote. "You are my dream now, Akko. It might be cliché, but what I want more than ever is to stay by your side as we both follow our dreams."

Akko pulled her into a warm embrace, rubbing her back in circles. It was a simple gesture yet it did wonders for Diana. Akko's touch was exhilarating and gentle.

"Professor Croix really said mean stuff to you. I don't know why she would say that to you but don't worry when I left to follow you the _adultier_ adults are giving her a piece of their minds."

Diana giggled at the way Akko phrased it.

"Do you want to leave?" Akko asked, indicating she Diana still desired to be around the other guests.

"No, I need to address my issues with her and get to the bottom of this loathing she attempted to pass onto us."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It's going down. Let the small angst begin! This chapter was supposed to be like 16 pages, but it was so long that I had to cut it into two chapters. Sorry about that my dear buds xD**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"She's exactly like her idol!" Professor Croix exploded.

Not a moment after they reached their vicinity, Professor Croix's fuse was still ongoing. Akko was not sure if Professor Croix has a loose tongue or she wanted Akko and everyone to hear the pains and repressed emotions that delved inside the pits of her heart.

Jolted and troubled, Diana looked with frightened eyes at a woman she hardly recognized as her mentor. Akko cringed as Diana shielded her from harm's way.

Professor Croix glared at the French woman and shouted in a loathe-filled voice. "Like Chariot, this second-rate artist could not carry the burden of criticism herself. Chariot left because she could not handle a little backlash on her works. She wasn't a fighter! Why do artists like me—and Diana—who kept standing our grounds, trying so hard, despite the ugly words and attacks towards us, lose to those who are fun-driven?"

Tired and saddened and angry at the prospect, but resolute all the same, Akko found herself absorbing and understanding this raw and unnerving emotion. All the while, instead of responding, Professor Woodward looked at her with a weird combination of dislike, pity, sympathy, and something else that Akko, for the life of her, could not identify. Still, she chose to be silent, without any words to add more fuel to the fire, in some way her body language was giving Professor Croix the impression that she was a lowly scum not worth her time.

Somehow, Akko wanted to leave before this gets worst. There was an uncanny sensation settling in her stomach screaming that she will not be equipped to swim across oceans in a few minutes.

With her hands intertwined with Diana, she pulled her away slightly. Eyes glancing at the exit, but it seemed Diana stood her ground, proving to be something she's not. Akko admired her for that but she knew Akko herself was not ready for this.

"You!" The Italian woman stared at the old woman. "Why do you look at me with such piteous eyes?"

The most infuriating thing, Akko thought in the perspective of the woman filled with hate, was that Professor Woodward seldom responded to her efforts or her vents. She just ignored the younger woman, the small crease between her eyebrows the only tell of any annoyance on her part.

"I know you're angry at me, Croix!" Akko's mentor yelled. "Do not take your frustration out on the girls!"

Diana's mentor glared down at the Professor Ursula small, defiant, angry face, which was tilted up to hers. Each woman waited for the other to cower, or to take the scowls from their faces, and the defiance from their eyes away, but both of them stood determinedly before each other, daring, challenging to do their worst.

Professor Croix's thin and colorless lips tightened into a fine, crooked pencil line. "Yes. I'm frustrated and angry whenever I look at you. You—the one these two girls look up to—hiding cowardly in the shadows. You were never fit to become an artist so instead, you took another identity and hide away in shame."

"W-what?" Akko asked in a mousy squeak. Not a minute ago, she wanted to leave but now she just heard something worth knowing.

"What is she talking about?"

"Akko!" Diana hissed but it was too late.

Her mentor noticed they were back. The scowl on her face deepened. As if pitying the sight of the younger girls made her ache again. "I am old and should learn at some time in my life how to act my age, and hold onto my poise, and not be a stick of dynamite always ready to explode. But that isn't always the case."

"I understand where you are going with this." Professor Ursula said apprehensively. "Feelings are worst."

"Even if I mentored Miss Cavendish herself, she doesn't even look up to me. Save for to Chariot instead!"

Akko's jaw dropped while Diana's slackened. She never knew Diana idolized Chariot as much as Akko did. It brought a small beam on Akko's lips. It was such a sweet similarity for Akko to learn about Diana but in such a bad time.

"Why do you girls both love her so much? She quitted! A one in a hundred chance was given to her yet she threw it away! While there are others who desired it the most she just—I will never forgive her."

Of course, Akko recalled that a beautiful and talented artist like Chariot does not come without a flaw but at the same time, she never could comprehend why people are so bent about attacking that flaw constantly if the criticism was not even a bit helpful at all. It was confusing as hell, and it kept the insults towards Shiny Chariot at the forefront of Akko's mind.

It was as if no one is allowed to be human anymore.

"Yeah?" Akko asked, her eyes were burning in their sockets, and she blinked desperately, trying to keep those scalding tears at bay. "And how sure are you that Chariot did all that you accuse her of?"

"You don't know a damn thing! You weren't there—by her side. Watch her as she cowers out of the limelight at a mere criticism!"

Akko was aware that ever since Chariot was accused of photoshopping her images, she disappeared. Yet the mystery of why was lackluster. "You were there?"

"Of course! And she's hiding from all of you—hiding in plain sight."

"Croix... I—" Professor Ursula started.

"SHUT IT CHARIOT." She shouted. An ugly sneer formed on her mouth and a visible vein showed on her neck. "I got so damned mad with you I felt ready to explode if just one more little thing happened to set me off. You think you're the only one wound up, right? You think you're the only one with frustrations, with doubts, suspicions, and fears! Well, guess what, Chariot! You didn't prove to me that you deserve the limelight! You ruined my faith in you!"

"She's Shiny Chariot?" Akko interrupted, incredulous.

"Well, of course," Professor Croix said, her brow furrowing in reproach. "What, you thought I'd tell you all this just to make a silly prank? Yes, Akko, the idol you've been chasing for so long was near you all the time; watching you, seeing you struggle, making you sweat to the bone and never revealed who she was."

Akko clasped Diana's hand tighter. Until she could feel her strength in her legs fade and Diana was entirely supporting her.

"She made you do all these things too because she wants you to succeed where she didn't! I'm not the only one who forced my vision to my student; your dear Professor Chariot's not so innocent! Here's the dark secret of why she left the limelight! Her works are _indeed_ heavily photoshopped. She lost her credibility. She could not save face or even fight back because all those accusations were true! She's nothing but a coward and now she wants you to continue what she has left for her sake!"

"Well, if she is, what are we going to do about her?" Diana demanded, giving her a look. "I don't know what the best way to go about this since Professor Ursula has been acquiescent ever since I knew her. Though I suppose we'll have to start with what you really wanted and know why Chariot did what she did—"

Professor Croix glared at Diana first then at the French woman obstinately who kept her head down, staring at the ground in guilt and shame.

Diana seemed to take that for confirmation because she scoffed. "Oh, do not act like an idiot, Professor, it doesn't suit you."

"Piss off, Cavendish," Professor Croix snarled, crossing her arms instinctively. "Why in Morgana's name would you want to help me—or her—if it means causing trouble for yourself? I've been a complete bitch to you and I'm scum to _everyone_ here, now; I'm not worth it."

"Diana no," Akko struggled to even warn her. Between the tears susceptible to flow out her eyes and the frustration for Professor Ursula or Chariot or whoever she truly was. Akko silently begged for Diana to leave with her. Akko merely wanted to accompany Diana face her demons but not like this. Akko had not realized she would confront hers as well.

The talented blonde girl seemed to peer into Professor Croix's eyes and the older woman couldn't help but stare at Diana's in return. Blue and teal, Diana's irises seemed to burn like blue embers in the soft greenish light of a firefly overhead. They were enigmatic _,_ Akko thought to herself, entranced and exasperated with Diana all at once.

"She's right and you can admit it." Professor Ursula spoke up, putting a gentle hand on one of Professor Croix's wrists and giving her a tiny, warm smile. "She told you not to act like an idiot, Croix. You are not a scum... to me, or to everyone else."

"Do you always insult a person's intelligence when you're trying to be nice to them?" Professor Croix asked sharply, trying to deflect the French woman's attention from her flushed cheeks. "Because it's really charming, really gets the point across."

"It also seems to be the only way you can absorb a compliment and a point, Croix," she told her quietly. "You got some issues, I know and I do too. The students have them too. I am trying to get my point across you, but you want us to consider your feelings all the while disregarding all of ours! All we have been doing was actually considering your feelings! Every time I try to be straightforward about one, you dismiss me outright. And I had just learned now that the way to make you listen is to have to couple them with insults."

Professor Ursula gave a slow nod at Diana's direction and Akko watched as her lover mirrored her mentor's action.

"Akko and I will be taking our leave. You two still have issues to be fixed. You are free to discuss it all here, but leave us out of this from now on. Do not take it out on us, especially on Akko. Are we clear?"

"She will become your kryptonite, Diana."

"You and I are different, Professor," Diana told her mentor. "Having a kryptonite is perfectly normal. After all, I am but a mere girl."

"Are we really Diana? Are we really that different from each other? When I look at you, I see a reflection of me."

"You could be right. For whenever I look at you I see myself if I went down the envious path. You are a dark reflection of my future and I want no part of it. I understand the source of your frustration but it was nothing but a selfish gain." When Diana had finished her bit and looked up to see Professor Croix staring at her with one eyebrow quirked, she sighed. "But you are wrong. You became so focused you blinded yourself and could only see through the narrow spaced you set your eyes into. Art should not be a chore. Art should be fun."

Akko could feel an intense gaze on her. She was too busy pulling Diana's sleeves since the beginning to notice that Diana had been looking at her. Her blue eyes were beautiful, sending a luminous message Akko never knew it could.

Diana understood that Akko was hurt especially when she didn't listen to Akko's pleas to leave and because of that Diana was sorry and promises to make up for it, but she had to finish her business with them.

Akko felt Diana clench their hands tightly, a small reassurance that it's nearly over.

"And you—" Diana motioned towards the blue dyed hair professor. "So you are Chariot. I knew there was something about you—for someone who's obsessive with dying her hair blue and never letting your original hair color show at the roots. You hurt Akko so much today; I looked up to you in the past, but I don't care anymore much. So you will have to clarify yourself to Akko soon."

Diana helped Akko turn around on her heel as they took their leave. They ducked down the corridor leading back to Diana's bedroom, taking small, quick strides. From behind them, Chariot shouted and removed her glasses, revealing the sparkling red eyes. "Take care of Akko."

* * *

 _ **Akko was**_ quiet the whole time through. It was now that Akko clearly realized that Diana was the only woman who could have ever made her truly happy. The girl was the only one for her and regardless of the circumstances, Akko would go looking for her.

Akko's tensions on her muscles eased at the contact on the soft mattress once again. Diana lied down beside her, giving her space to breath as she was about to cry. She felt like hugging so she reached for Diana and buried her face on Diana's neck, letting the sniffles drown out.

Diana embraced her back, rubbing her thumbs in circles as Akko took her time expressing the sadness out of her system in the forms of tears. Diana had been tender and attentive towards her and had helped her ease the pain and aching with her caring voice and the soft whispers that encouraged Akko that everything would be alright.

A loud sound came from the door as a result of something banging the knocker. "Girls, I hope I'm not intruding." The voice said.

Diana dropped her feet to the floor and greeted her upon opening the door. "What's the matter, Professor?"

Professor Woodward smiled as she noticed her student lying down in the bed, but as refreshing as the curling of lips might have once been, it no longer bestowed tranquillity to Akko. She smiled because she had no other grimace left to express her grief and the pain of being on the verge of losing the potential trust of Diana and Akko after the display.

"I merely wanted to confirm if Miss Kagari still wants to take my private lessons." She said. "I have the best interest at heart when it comes to her improvement, do you girls still trust me?"

Diana stared at Akko, waiting for her to deliver her answer.

"I still want to," Akko said, pushing her upper body to sit and hugged her knees. "But on one condition—I want Diana, whenever she can, to be able to be there next to me."

Professor Woodward and even Diana lifted both their eyebrows at this strange request because private lessons meant nobody else could be present. Nevertheless, the old woman relented. "Then I'll meet you tomorrow after your college classes. Meet me in the forest park where you two met."

"How did you know that?" Diana asked.

The old professor was calm, dreamy in her own sort of way and rather taciturn, which could only increase the mystery that surrounded those green eyes whose black pupil seemed to emphasize the depth of her secrecy nature. She was not prone to reveal anything but the obvious, yet there was something about her gaze that let Akko know that she yearned to tell so much more than what her own conscience allowed.

"Everyone important to the path of your destinies is more than familiar." She replied and faced away, preparing to leave. "That will be all girls, I hoped that I could help Croix and Chariot to make amends, but alas, I am not omniscient."

The moment she has gone and left, Diana went to join Akko in bed.

Akko loved the soft gaze she was receiving from the taller girl. She grabbed her tighter by the hand, cooing. "Hey, Diana..."

"Is there something you want, darling?"

A light hue of pink slowly bled into her cheeks. "Oh, we have endearments now do we?"

"Why of course," Diana said. "Why? Do you rather use another nickname?"

"Anything will do!"

"As you say so, my love," Diana held her tight.

Akko's cheeks turned redder and she spoke dreamily while gazing at Diana. "Diana you're so charming, you!"

"I've been thinking, Akko. Since most of the students are tired following the events yesterday, why don't we skip school today, I'm fairly sure that some have the idea too."

"Whoa there," Akko baffled. "The great Diana Cavendish wants to skip class?"

"With everything that happened today, I'm sure you need this too."

Akko pursed her lips, giving it a thought.

"I can call in sick, and you're you." Diana mused,

"HEY!"

Diana chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means... I want you all to myself today."

Akko cuddled up and enjoyed being the little spoon. Diana smelled great, a hint of vanilla in her expensive but simple perfume. Diana's hair fell on her shoulders, slightly disheveled and wild, but nevertheless quite chicly in its apparent inordinacy.

A lot of hearts were broken today like a pile of dominoes falling onto each other. Regardless of the tidal wave of shocking announcements and unearthed secrets they went through, they were still in love.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Is this the part where we have to go to school for real this time?" Akko asked.

Diana sighed, and then tucked her in a tight embrace, remembering everything that had happened the day and the night before. Everything good and everything bad: the fights, the resurfacing pain, and the revelation of secrets, the feeling of betrayal, and the kisses they shared in privacy, the crying, the intimacy that followed, and the way she had allowed Akko to touch her. Akko's childish yet most charming questions and her bewildered face expression as Diana had told her about everything she needed to know. Diana cupped her face, losing herself again into the maroon depth of her iris, while her hands grabbed hers in a tender squeeze.

"I'm afraid so. It's against my better judgment to miss more classes than we already have."

"You'll have to tempt me to go." Akko puffed her cheeks. "I have no motivation."

"How about if I cook for you for breakfast, will that suffice?"

"Oh! It would!" Akko smiled and Diana mimicked the gesture, but it seemed to Diana that the manner in which Akko's lips curled was far more sincere than hers. Diana knew then that she was changed a woman, perhaps in a way that she would have never thought she could be altered by another woman.

Yet Akko, with her dreaminess and cheerfulness had managed to awake the inner child that had been hidden behind an adult mask for too long. Diana found her extremely beautiful that morning as they sat in his bed, flanked by messy sheets and ruffled pillows, wearing nothing but their hearts on their sleeves. Diana fingered Akko's back, while she rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder, carefully sniffing her skin hoping to preserve the memory of it forever.

The saccade sound of Akko's heart pulsating in her chest resounded like a melody. She could sense the forceful pounding as Diana laid her hand on Akko's chest and its mere pace brought so much confidence to her. This heart, the one that Diana was listening to, was beating for her and at that point, she realized that no heart had ever lived for her, before.

"Come now, Akko. What would you want for breakfast?" Diana asked

"Anything you can come up with, I'm not picky," Akko said. "Oh wait, I'm starting to get tired of potatoes being served in the cafeteria so something with fewer potatoes would be best!"

Time went by fast as the girls prepared their new morning routine with each other.

Akko settled to sit on the kitchen counter as Diana insisted to their cook that she would be cooking for their breakfast. After managing to tell the cook to step out for them, Akko had been browsing her phone for quite some time.

"Diana!" Akko said, frantically and went off the stool to show her the phone. "Something happened! Someone posted this on social media!"

Diana leaned in and looked at the blurry photo posted Joanna—one of Wangari's friends at the LNN. "It's a photo of us leaving the Samhain together."

"Diana," Akko huffed. "You're missing the point. Look at the comments?"

 ** _Sarah Bernhardt_**

 _Could this be love?_

 ** _Elfriede_**

 _Callin' it._

 ** _Chloe_**

 _You two just love to ship real people._

"So some students can see it," Diana said flipping the pancakes. "How is it concerning, Akko?" She offered an encouraging grin, making Akko understand the hardest part was behind them and anything that happened at the Cavendish manor could only pale in comparison to the school's reaction to their relationship.

"But are you okay with…." Akko looked down at her feet, knuckles paling even more as she clenched her phone. "It's me, Diana. I'm a loser, remember? Will it be okay when people know you're with me?"

"Akko, you are not a loser, you can't have someone's opinion define you. So stop it. You have so much potential. Professor Woodward chose you. Do you doubt her choice?"

"Uhh..." Akko said, due to lack of words, "only sometimes."

"She saw something in you—something different, and unique," Diana said as she placed a stack of pancakes on two plates and added a lot of sweets on Akko's. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm certainly not ashamed of you."

"But once your aunt finds out—"

"She wouldn't understand, but she wouldn't care at all," she said, quite self-assured with a distinct pride emanating from her tone of voice. "She has no rights to govern me anymore, I am the heiress to the most developed pharmaceutical and biomedical engineering giants in the world and I'm not in the least excited about explaining my every decision to her... But I don't want to talk about this now; I'd rather you eat as quickly as possible, though."

Akko smiled, although with a hint of sadness. "Alright, let's go have breakfast and go to school."

* * *

 _ **Chariot hadn't**_ managed to settle her dispute with Croix yesterday. She got home to her apartment and slept with an aching heart. Memories and dreams of every time Croix walk away from her vivid in her mind.

The morning after, she doesn't the time to sulk around for a call from her co-worker Professor Badcock violently woke her up to inform they had an emergency staff meeting at seven in the morning.

Chariot stared at herself in the mirror; her true hair color has now slightly grown from the roots. No matter how many times she colored it down, probably damaging her hair, the stubborn red still wanted to be seen.

"But what's the point. Akko already knew my secret and she hates me." She mused.

Chariot took in a deep breath and prepared herself for another day in another face, hiding her true identity to the world. Yet she had no time to dye it again so she hoped that not a lot would notice the original color of her hair was red.

Fully dressed, Chariot walked along the corridors past the overflowing students and staff members, passing a row of large shelves stood with trophies, awards, and plaques of honor from various competitions over the past hundred years. A glimpse of her photos winning awards sent a notched arrow to her heart.

Chariot stopped in front of the Headmistress's office and knocked on the massive door before she opened it. The smell of sweet herbal tea and jasmine flowers wafted to her nose. All of the other deans and professors from the various departments were by now present.

"Professor Ursula," The dean of the School of Medicine—Professor Finnelan huffed. "Late again I see."

"I'm truly sorry for this." Chariot adjusted her glasses back to her nose. Anxiety-ridden personality was not an act for it was her true character. She nailed it at this.

Behind the desk of the Headmistress are heads of the school founders made of stones with their names stamped on the plates. There were books on the shelves, stacking from floor to ceiling. Her massive desk was placed in front of a large window, overlooking the lively garden of the Luna Nova campus.

"What makes you want to call for us, Headmistress?" Professor Finnelan asked, getting straight to the point.

Headmistress Holbrook stood up from her antique desk. "My friends, I think we find ourselves in a dire situation."

Professor Badcock screamed, scratching her head before saying. "I KNEW IT! OUR SCHOOL FUNDINGS ARE SHORT!"

"What?" Professor Nelson asked. "How come?"

"The headmistress has been into online shopping these days." Professor Nelson said.

"Oh what would you know about it," Professor Finnelan said. "She uses her own money; she's a respectable leader and not once did she embezzle the school funds."

"Calm down, everyone," the Headmistress said. "Luna Nova is not in huge debt."

Everyone made a collective sigh of relief.

"We all agree that Diana Cavendish is our star artist, even if she does not belong to the arts curriculum. Imagine if she has additional art lessons, she will become the genius of her generation." The Headmistress rubbed the back of her left palm explaining before retrieving a letter from her drawers and showed it to her teaching staffs. "So our problem is... this letter."

"An invitation?" they all repeated in a question.

"Indeed," Headmistress Holbrook smiled. "I've read the contents and so far we need an artist who would rival hers."

Professor Finnelan took the letter and read it silently, her face aghast.

"I know someone from the art department." Chariot spoke. Suddenly everyone's shifted to Chariot's direction. A chill of some remote recognition rushed into her body, her face twitched slightly in surprise as everyone looked at her hopefully.

"You don't mean her, do you?" Professor Nelson asked.

"Her?" Professor Finnelan asked.

"Oh! Professor Ursula," the headmistress chuckled, reaching out a hand towards the youngest member of the teaching staff. "I trust your judgment. I'll see to it that the girls will have to agree. Thank you for saving the day, Ursula."

Chariot withdrew her glance and went to shake hand with the Headmistress with a polite nod.

* * *

" _ **Morning**_ Diana," someone waved at them as soon as Diana parked the car at her usual spot.

Diana and Akko have noticed the familiar spiky orange hair, brown eyes and dark skin complexion of the academy's favorite reporter. It seemed that their friend hadn't noticed Akko from the passenger's seat.

"Oh, hello Wangari. A good day, isn't it?" Diana greeted back, planting her feet on the ground, closing the car's door behind her.

"Very much," Wangari grinned. "Are you okay though, Diana? It's unheard of that you were absent yesterday."

"No need to worry, I'm fine. I felt sick yesterday because I've had long nights to finish my paintings. I took the day off from school because I couldn't keep up with the stress." Diana had eloquently half-lied.

"Glad you're okay." Wangari smiled. "I still feel a little tired though. I wished the school called a holiday yesterday considering we all were still awake past midnight during the Samhain Festival. And I'm pretty sure it will be pardoned by the professors. They should really change the school regulations about canceling classes the day after a midnight event.

Akko slowly got off the car from the passenger's seat and tried to close the door as quiet as possible. But with Akko, the silence seemed impossible.

"Hey, Akko!" Wangari greeted, pleasantly surprised. "I didn't see you there. Love your outfit."

Akko couldn't have looked more surprised. She was wearing a nerdy Marvel shirt that would have scorned most pretentious people, "I… uh… hi, Wangari… and thanks!"

Wangari glanced at Akko before looking back at Diana. "Have... have you heard the, uh." Those doe eyes with the red, slim and elliptical markings underneath looked down at her adorning her feet, and Wangari sighed. "Do you know what's being said about you?"

Diana almost snorted. She had been waiting for someone to start rumors, knew it would happen eventually. While she was prepared for ways to handle her cousins and aunt, she was not so sure if she had it in her to deal with possible disappointment and embarrassment from her friends.

Diana looked at Akko. While she was brave and could not care less of gossips about her, she stood there, white-knuckling the straps of her backpack and intently peering back at her through the ever-present part in her bangs. Admittedly scared that Diana could not handle the pressure and break up with her.

But Diana who had received a ton of disagreement from her mentor decided to approach it in the most aloof manner she knew how.

"Oh, let me guess." She looked up at the blue sky, pretending to be lost in thought for a moment, tapping the tip of her slender finger at her chin. "Akko and I are gay."

It wasn't a question. Wangari nodded shyly, glancing away for a moment before turning back to Diana with a small smile.

"It's cool with me if you are, you know? I mean, love is love! The whole school is cool with it too, so don't worry, okay?"

"Whoa. The whole school is cool with it?" Akko chimed in.

Today had just proven to be a little more challenging than what Diana and Akko originally prepared for.

"How would you know that?" Diana asked.

"Oh please, you underestimate my journalism skills. My friends and I at the news club are always on top of news and opinions so don't worry about heading through those walls."

"This was really unexpected. Akko and I—we are not even hiding it; yet, for everyone to know we fancied each other were all too startling."

Wangari grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Congratulations, you! Your painting of Akko was not really subtle and I bet most of us knew it was coming!" She swooped over to Akko and shook her hand too, so fiercely Akko's whole world was shaking. "And you! You are so gay too!"

"T-t-thanks Wangari!" Akko's word shook.

"I knew it the moment I saw your photos of Diana. It's none of my business… or anyone's really, but if you are okay with it, it would make a good genuine article for LNN because it's representation! Publishing an article about a lesbian power couple would really pave a path for future diverse and minority groups to shine."

While Diana wasn't really looking for approval, Akko quickly realized she much preferred Wangari's reaction over some judgmental sneer or a sideways, disapproving stare from Diana's mentor or reactions from elitists who would look down on an eastern transfer student.

Hell, Akko was even smiling—genuinely back at Wangari.

"Indeed," Diana spoke, face plastered with the same smile. "It is unquestionably newsworthy; getting the recognition like that would make Akko feel better."

"B—but..." Akko began. "I'd love the recognition, but I don't want to be remembered only as Diana's girlfriend. You said you want to write an article about a power couple, I need to prove something to them too. That I'm more than just a girl who the great Diana Cavendish dated."

Diana stared at her, her eyes glistening. "Its okay, Akko, I understand," she smiled, a tad bittersweet. "I am very aware that not many people would see Akko as a suitable partner, but it is because we value the same virtues and aspirations for art that made me fancy her."

"Aww, that's wonderful!" Wangari folded her hands to her chest, a stray hand landed on her chin in a deep thought. "A girl from a high-class society falls for this simple country girl. It's cute and besides," she removed her hand from her mouth and flashed them a supportive smile. "I think both of you'll be good for one another, I hope things go well for you two. Alright then, if you ever found yourself with a great achievement, you two should promise me that I have your exclusive interviews."

"Of course, Wangari!" Akko squealed, grabbing Diana's hand while her other hand made a peace sign.

"You're welcome," she promptly replied, perking up a bit. "Alright lovebirds, I have to get to class, but I'll see you all later."

"Thanks again, Wangari. See you later."

"Sure thing, see you guys around." Wangari bounced off toward the school building, leaving Diana and Akko standing there, exchanging faces.

Diana asked. "Would wonders never cease?"

"Okay, seriously, did that just happen?" Akko asked.

"Yes, it did. Although, everyone okay with it is a bit hard to believe," Diana said as they turned around to head towards the main building. All prior thoughts of making Professor Croix pay for terrorizing Akko temporarily forgotten.

Without another word, Diana reached down and took Akko's hand in hers. She smiled proudly at her girlfriend, happy that she was finally coming out of her shell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Welp, here we are on another arc for Checkmate. Sometimes I think do you guys ever get tired of my slow burn fics or do you revel in it. Also,** **I'm thinking if I should still participate in the Dianakkoweek** **2018** **when I haven't even started yet and I already have a lot of things on my plate. Perhaps just two or three entries out of seven would suffice. Guess what I'm trying to say is that next chapter would be on July 29. Peace yo xD**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Oh look, now they're open about it. Someone gag me." Sucy's droopy voice acknowledged their arrival.

"I spoke too soon," Diana mumbled, tightening her grip on Akko's hand and trying to control the urge to magically send Sucy flying across the hall, face-first into a metal locker.

Akko's roommates were in the hallways, waiting for them, probably for a confrontation.

"By the way, everyone..." Akko began, gripping Diana's hand in hers. "Diana and I have an announcement to make."

"Ohhh!" Lotte cried out, jumping excitedly. "Here it is!"

Sucy rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down."

"We're now officially dating," Akko said with a shy smile.

"Oohh! I knew you two are perfect together." Lotte yelled, coming to wrap her arms around the new couple.

Except for Sucy who stood watching them, but with a huge grin. "You mean... you guys just got together? Like for real?"

Diana and Akko just nodded sheepishly.

"I thought you guys were together before then," Sucy remarked, unclear whether she was being sarcastic or just her plain personality of being supportive."I mean, I did lose."

"Lose what?" Akko asked.

"Ah," Diana gave Sucy the side-eye. Such signals that she didn't want Akko to know that she and Sucy had a minor rivalry moment for her heart.

Hannah and Barbara were running from the end of the hallway and skidded to a stop. Both catching their breaths, lucky for them there were no prefects or professors patroling around to catch them and Diana was in a good mood to even reprimand them.

"IS IT TRUE?" Hannah tried to catch her breath but what she was about to know was more urgent.

"ABOUT WHAT'S TRENDING?" Barbara continued.

Diana shifted her weight to another foot, cheekily. "I'm afraid it is the truth."

"I knew it!" Hannah screamed before the twosome fainted in perfect synchronization.

Amanda caught Hannah on cue while Barbara reached the floor with a loud thud.

"That's got to hurt," Jasminka commented looking over Barbara's unconscious form while Constanze merely poked the girl's cheek to check if she was still functioning.

"What's with the racket?" Amanda asked, clueless for some reason. "Why did Miss Cutie faint?"

Diana and Akko looked at each other and then burst out giggling. This will be their whole day, breaking the news to everyone. Some people never change.

"Diana and I...we're in a relationship now," Akko said.

"You're not kidding me aren't you, ponytail?"

Akko shook her head before gesturing towards Diana with a lovesick grin.

"Finally! That's my girl!" Amanda hollered. "We all know it was bound to happen."

"Aww, Congratulation Akko! I'm so happy for you!" Jasminka said brightly while Constanze grabbed a toy gun from her pocket and shot some pride color confetti out of it. Whenever did she had the chance to prepare for it, nobody knew. "If you two ever want a catering for your wedding, I'm here!"

"W-w-wedding?" the brunette turned beet red, losing focus and prompting Diana to reply.

"You're so thoughtful, Jasminka."

"That's so like years from now on I think but—HURRAY JASMINKA'S COOKING!" Akko's whole body was giddy.

Diana ever wondered if she had to request Jasminka to take her as her student when it comes to cooking just for Akko.

Jasminka widened her eyes, and then with a sly smirk she gave to the blonde, Diana was left wondering if Jasminka could ever read minds.

"So now that everything's been settled," Amanda said, adjusting Hannah's form so she can carry her bridal style. "Who's going to carry her to the infirmary?"

They all shifted their gazes at Barbara.

* * *

 _ **By the**_ time Akko's last class came, almost everyone has stopped talking about the festival. The thoughts about being with her girlfriend alone in her room are overshadowed by the thoughts of her first lesson with Professor Woodward after this.

Akko was in class, sketching out a few ideas she has for upcoming photography lessons on the edge of her notebook, only half listening to what the teacher is saying. Learning about Trigonometry won't help her become a better photographer.

She vaguely heard the sound of the classroom phone ringing. The shapes in her anime sketch become more real and present as she added more background onto it. It covered some of the notes she took earlier.

"Miss Kagari?" Professor Badcock asked.

Despite her immersion into her drawing, her head perked up. A few students were looking at her. "What?"

The professor hung up the phone. "Headmistress Holbrook wants you at her office. You are hereby dismissed early."

Akko closed her notebook, wondering what the Headmistress could possibly want with her today. She smoothened out her clothes as she got up and made her way to the main office. Some of the staff members smiled at her while some gave her a snub, the latter making Akko resisted the urge to glare at them, yet she returned the polite gestures.

She eventually found the aforementioned office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Headmistress Holbrook said.

Akko pushed the door open. The smell of scented candles and the bright colors of the paintings hung up on the walls invade her senses, along with jasmine flowers and herbal tea.

Her desk is cluttered, and in front of it are two chairs, one of which is occupied by none other than Diana whose eyes widened in equal pleasant surprise at seeing each other, probably also unaware as to why they are here. Diana's previously stiff posture turned relaxed as Akko came in, and the room seems to all of a sudden shrink in size.

"Hello, Miss Kagari. Please take a seat." Headmistress Holbrook said, pointing at the unoccupied chair.

Akko did as she was told and glanced at Diana who was already smiling at her, while tracing her index finger along the edge of her chair, sending shivers down Akko's spine. Her ongoing blush quickly disappeared when Headmistress Holbrook cleared her throat.

"How did you find the Samhain Festival days ago?" she asked, even though she surely was informed.

Akko was sure this small talk was a preparation for the big one, but it was the Headmistress herself who answered her rhetorical question.

"Miss Cavendish won the Moonlit Witch title," then jerks her head in Akko's direction. "And Miss Kagari got second place. That is incredible."

Akko was too impatient to know what the agenda is. Professor Woodward could be waiting for her and Diana. Headmistress Miranda Holbrook is the principal of an exclusive College, of course, she knew. Diana is probably her most valuable student. Maybe Akko would be too if she was not such an idiot.

"Why are we here?" Diana asked.

She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "I know you girls are not exactly... friends."

The lovers' cheeks flamed hot.

"Have I said something impertinent?" she glanced between them, her eyes dancing. Then she chuckled to her heart's content. "Rumors reach me too you know. But I didn't invite you girls here to tease you. You see, it's explicitly known in our Luna Nova history that the school has always been artistically inclined in the Golden Ages, but ever since the rise of industrialization, art appreciation has lowered in ranks in favor for the sciences. To become relevant in an ever-changing society, our foremothers decided to adapt to these changes; thus, we became a school of many degrees. The school was recently was informed of a most prestigious art competition—a very important one—and this is the first year it's being hosted here at Luna Nova. Have you heard of the Ainsley Fine Art International Competition?"

"Absolutely," Diana said. "It is a competition that spans throughout the entire world, created by the late Mavio Ainsley and his colleagues. Every year, the themes and topics change, and every art form is appreciated and welcomed."

"The competition has sent us a letter. I'm pleased to announce that the school we agreed to host the competition for this year." The headmistress started, every sentence she has spoken made her smile wider. "All the major representatives of schools and colleges will send their best representatives to compete and we will get media coverage! Think about how good it will be if our own representatives won! This year's idea is to honor contemporary visual art by our very own two young artists by focusing on differences and how they can complement each other. In other words, the theme is 'contrasts'. I'm thinking that it could be a very good opportunity for you two and besides Painting combined with Photography is a mixed media so interesting to see. It's filled with creativity!"

"Including me?" Akko blinked.

"Of course, Miss Kagari," the headmistress said. She paused to clear her throat and adjust her glasses. "The whole point of the competition is to illustrate differences and contrasts through any art form, right? And what could be more contrasting than the work of two distinct artists?"

Akko gave her an incredulous look, and when she turned to Diana, it seemed she was pleased for this artistic opportunity. No wonder both of them were called in here.

"You want us to do it together?" Akko cautiously asked.

Her eyes trailed from her to Diana and then back to Akko. "We've made a decision that we must Miss Cavendish to participate, but the contest requires two artists, so we came to a decision to send you off with her."

"No," Akko said. "No, no, no. Everyone at school knows who Diana is. Diana Cavendish, the successful art prodigy that has sold dozens of paintings to buyers and art galleries alike. Diana Cavendish the intelligent, beautiful, charming girl. And if anyone knows anything about me, they know me as the school's dunce with a lazy way of capturing pictures. I reckon there are more capable artists in the Arts department that can pair up with Diana. That is too much responsibility for me."

"Akko!" Diana's turned towards her, eyebrows raised. Absolutely horrified at what she heard.

"I know how it sounds, but listen," Headmistress Holbrook began. "It's extremely important for the school to do well in this competition. Imagine how good it will make us look." Her eyes shine with the possibility. "And you two are the best chance the school has to win. If you work together and win, you both get a scholarship and all the other prizes. This is huge."

Akko stood from her seat and pushed herself forward near the headmistress' face. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because you might not know it but you won second place."

"I do know about that," Akko said, her head walking down the memory lane. "But it's only beautiful because Diana is beautiful."

"Akko!" Diana's face fell into a frown before reaching out for her. "We've talked about this. You don't let one critic define you! You are a great artist!"

"I'm not ready yet, Diana," Akko said. A hint of stubbornness entered her voice.

Diana lifted her head and looked at her with almost watery eyes and a smile barely tugging at the corners of her lips. "You don't want to win the competition with me?"

Akko felt a tug at her heart. "Oh, I do. I'm just not ready yet."

The headmistress formed her hand into a steeple, amused a little by watching her students. "What are your thoughts about this, Miss Cavendish?"

"I am definitely participating." She said, trying not to show a pained expression to cross her face. Her voice was sincere, but also held a note of disappointment. "And I would love for my girlfriend to become my collaborator."

"Splendid!" she clapped before addressing the brunette. "You should think about it, Miss Kagari. It's not until December. But consider it; we need to do well in this competition. You must also know that people believe in you if not, they wouldn't have requested for you."

"Someone requested me?"

"A group of them," she said.

"Who?"

"Your teachers," she folded her arms over her desk, "particularly Professor Ursula and Professor Nelson."

Akko sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Her face pursed in contemplation, weighing the cons and pros of this artistic opportunity. "Why's it important that I go with Diana?"

"It is one of the oldest and the most publicized art competition internationally. It was the first award to pair young up-and-coming artists and has a specific focus on the future. In addition, the artists who have won the award have gone on to become enormously successfully, both critically and financially. The major prize is a scholarship for the rest of your schooling expenses. Needless to say but I must for emphasis, this competition is also known as the career-making prize because winners indisputably become successful. Some of the contesters even become favorites and they become famous for it too. Of course, other benefits are an exclusive interview, a featured spot on a newsletter—"

The Headmistress started talking about some of the other prizes, but the only word that has stuck in Akko's mind is career-making. She thought of all the times her parents have looked at her with a sad look on their faces when they get to the topic of her going to college in London all their hard work and life's expenses on a mere hopeful thought that Akko would at least earn more than the salary of being a local artist.

Something blossomed in her chest.

Maybe this is the chance she was waiting for. Whatever she promised Wangari to become worthy of being interviewed alongside Diana in the school's paper and whatever promise she made to Diana about seeing where her classes under the mentorship of Professor Woodward would take her.

Akko knew she was capable of so much more and all the opportunities are being given to her.

She was just afraid, of the haters, of the non-believers and of harsh critics who wanted her to lose her optimism.

Akko needed to get her game face on. Chariot believed in her from the start, and she still believed. Professor Woodward saw the potential in her after an arduous test. Diana took a little more convincing but here she is now with Akko, believing in Akko's heart much more than everyone else.

Headmistress Holbrook looked around her desk until she found a small envelope and handing it over to Diana "Here's the letter that was delivered to us."

Diana read the contents as the headmistress continued.

"You can confirm my information in there and check their website for their genuine and read all the other rules and requirements if there are some questions lingering in mind. I'll make an announcement soon telling the students about it, but I'm telling you two in advance because I want you to work together. You are the best chance we have to win." She turned to look at Akko. "For you, Miss Kagari, I have a special prize. If you and Miss Cavendish manage to do well in this competition, I will try my best to make sure that you pass all your minor classes at the end of the year. How does that sound?"

The expression on Akko's face shifted. She stared at the ground. "Pretty good," she mumbled.

Headmistress Holbrook smiled. "Good. Now, will you two work together?"

Akko thought of the rewards and about how maybe her parents will be able to stop stressing about the tuition fees if she won. She also thought about how she can prove her non-believers wrong and thank those all who supported her from the start. Her teachers who wanted her to push her limits, her friends who gave her favors when she was starving or mentally burning her eyelashes from studying too hard.

Akko tried to think about how disastrous this can turn out, but her brain kept flashing the word career-making over and over again in her head, outshining everything else. "Well, how bad can it be?"

"Darling, you will?" Diana's eyes sparkled.

Akko felt a tinge of heat color in her cheeks at the endearment, grinning stupidly. She felt a little spark of pride ignite within her chest at her unfaltering ability to put a smile on Diana's face. She couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, we'll work together."

But before the headmistress can react, Diana reached for Akko and wrapped her in a tight embrace with a cry of excitement.

"Excellent," Headmistress Holbrook said, taking pleasure from the sight. "You two may leave now."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

If there was one thing Chariot regretted, it was lacking the courage to speak up. Remembering all those times where she didn't, like the time where Professor Woodward's words had no filter, where Croix was leaning towards the wrong path.

She didn't even mutter a single word when Croix continuously hurt her, and most importantly she didn't speak up when she and Croix hurt Akko.

Chariot had always gone for the best, but she knew these past few days were short. And Diana has set a truth bomb when she scolded her.

It was funny to think that someone younger than Chariot had the courage she lacked all those years.

The same words kept repeating in Chariot's daily thoughts and it even kept her up at night. It was like a chant, a mantra. Perhaps her own way to mentally prepare for a decision she had to make.

Unable to sleep as she lied on the sofa, Chariot reached for her phone whose bright light ignited as soon as she swiped it open it. It was midnight, though lately, time did not seem such a big deal to her unless she has to go to work.

Chariot tried to remember how the day had gone by—slowly, surely. If not for the clock on her phone and the day marked in the calendar, she would have thought that it had been years since Akko was terribly hurt and had left her, disappointed and betrayed. In fact, it was just a few days, or something close to it.

And when she would sleep, she would hear someone laughing. It was so familiar and on a second thought, she realized it had been just a distant memory flashing through her tired mind. The sleepless nights must have made her delusional.

Chariot knew she was losing it. Of that, there was no doubt, but it seemed almost appropriate at that time.

When morning came, she sat on the sofa lost in thought. As if her shower thoughts still hasn't finished even as she sat there fully dressed and ready for work. She glanced at the cup of coffee resting on the desk near her home camera and tripod and sighed.

She grabbed her coffee, finding it lukewarm and downed it all in one go.

Today was a long day, the fact that Headmistress Holbrook listened to her suggestion to partner up Diana and Akko got her feeling a little progressive in mending her torn relationship with her student. She just hoped that Akko will get the boost of confidence that Chariot didn't get to have.

Chariot wanted to visit Akko and be there for her as the Japanese girl attend her lessons with her former mentor. Professor Woodward's course can be a bit too much, speaking from her experience; albeit, in the end, she decided not to go. Akko had plenty of support from Diana and she was sure that Akko wasn't ready to see or forgive her just yet.

Akko needed time and time she will have. Croix, on the other hand, had too much time. It's now or never.

Chariot left the academy after a day's work, evading the other senior Professors to escape their favors and requests. They would task on her for being young and it annoyed her to no end. She knew what she had to do and that is to finally have a conversation with Croix.

She went to her vehicle that was parked far away from the entrance. Her hand swiftly started the engine. The car revved deafeningly for a good two seconds before it jerked forward.

No more regrets. No more misunderstandings. No more cowardice.

For the sake of everyone involved, Chariot knew what she has to do.

* * *

 _ **Chariot arrived**_ after two hours of driving with all the traffic at the coast of Dorset England. She parked her car nearby and let herself in after punching the code at the door. She walked into the dark colored house and found that nothing has changed since the day she last visited.

The door to the art room was open so she let herself in. She found Croix sitting on the parquetry floor, slurping on a cup ramen. The painter still has not heard of Chariot come in, she seemed to be in a daze. Especially with a messy room like hers with cluttered paints and brushes, wrappers of snacks and store-bought bentos, and crumpled papers and spilled inks all over the floor.

Chariot took that information to her advantage as she turned around to take a look at the finished and unfinished canvases, especially the one where Croix was seemed to be fixated on.

The pale light coming from the sky beautifully emphasized a rocky coast and the figure of a woman who stood on a cliff, contemplating a scarf that flew farther and farther from her. Her hands rested next to her body as if she had let it slip away from her on purpose. She had short red hair, pale skin and wore a white dress. She was barefoot. There was a house in the background and albeit darker, Croix could make out the shape of a long unbrushed lilac girl watching the odd display from her room, confined by the curtains that framed the window.

"Hello, Croix," Chariot said.

Croix's head snapped around and realized it was her. She stood up to greet her with a deep scowl. "What are you doing here?" she sounded less hostile than the last time Chariot saw her. Well, at least, she wasn't while speaking with her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you too," Chariot said.

"The pleasure is all yours," Croix said, dropping her finished ramen cup on the floor. "Who invited you here?"

"I let myself in."

"Damn it, I should have changed the security password." Croix reprimanded herself before looking back at her. "Why are you here, really?"

"I wouldn't be here if I don't deem it important for you," Chariot said,

"Is that so?" Croix said.

Chariot looked at Croix, who finally tore her gaze away from her artwork to give me a small nod. "Please stop doing that, Croix," she said sternly.

Then Croix's turquoise eyes glinted when they drifted to her red ones. "Why don't you get to the bottom of this, Chariot? I have a lot of work to finish."

"You might need to sort out your priorities." Chariot said, throwing a chin to point at the room's mess. "What I have to tell you is a lot to take in."

"Okay, let's talk. Not here though."

Chariot was reluctant to go at first, but Croix came to escort her out of her art room into the foyer. Croix showed her to the sofa and gestured for her to sit down. Then she took a seat on a bean bag nearby.

For a few long minutes, they didn't talk.

Chariot silently cursed herself for that minimal burst of courage without the slightest chance of finishing what she came for. She goaded herself to better make it to the end or she will end up losing face. She tried to notice other things, the hem of her pencil shirt or her pump shoes or the coffee table.

"You have anything to eat?" she asked rather shyly.

"What?"

Croix just smiled as she observed her. The Italian woman's staring strangely didn't feel scary at all. It didn't even give Chariot the slightest discomfort. It was more like a curious friendly person looking at her and knew there would be no harm because the angry outburst days ago were a thing of the past.

"Chariot, can I ask you to cook for me? It's been a while since I had a decent meal." Croix rubbed her tummy to indicate that Chariot heard her right. She was hungry despite the ramen cups.

"Oh!" Chariot blinked. "Well... umm, I can fix you a sandwich if you want."

Croix raised a hand up with big eyes. "It's alright if it bothers you."

"It's nothing," Chariot reassured her and gave her a smile back, recalling their past together. "I'm good at making snacks. I like to do it all the time."

Croix grinned and nodded. In fact, Chariot was grateful for the task as she finally had an excuse to do something rather than sitting still so she can gather up her new courage.

They got up and went to the kitchen. Chariot opened the fridge, but to her surprise, there wasn't anything left in there, except a few fresh zucchinis, one egg left in its package, some cherry tomatoes; leftover bakes potatoes and other leftover prepackaged salad with cheese.

"There's nothing here except for these," Chariot said apologetically, turning to Croix. She checked the cupboards and found she didn't have any snack left. "You really should go buy some groceries tomorrow."

Croix gave her a smile and a shrug. For some reason, it broke Chariot's heart to see that. It was like she had disappointed Akko when the Japanese girl asked for some cookies then finding out there's no more left.

Somehow, Chariot decided to do something out of the egg. "Well, you know what, how about a poor imitation of Italian frittata instead?"

It took Chariot some several minutes to cook the starving painter an egg dish filled with other leftovers from the fridge. She finished it off with a sprinkle of soy sauce and olive oil.

When she placed the meal at the table, Croix stared at Chariot's invention in amused curiosity. Afterward, she grabbed her fork and took one piece from the plate.

Chariot watched as her companion crunched down on the piece, the sound echoed in the quiet room. Croix swallowed and took two more and gobbled them all. In just a moment later, she polished off everything, even the sauce. Chariot brought her a cup of tea and poured herself some too.

"That was my only decent meal since breakfast with everyone two days ago."

"Croix," she said with a low growl.

"Don't worry, I'll buy some groceries. I promise." She took a careful sip from her cup. "Can you tell me now why you drop by all of a sudden?"

Chariot didn't respond for a few long minutes. Croix thought she didn't hear her.

"It's about the Ainsley Fine Arts Competition. Akko and Diana are the academy's representatives."

* * *

 _ **Exhilaration and**_ thrill flooded Akko, tending to overflow as Diana drove towards their meeting place with Professor Woodward. But when they got there, there was a small event occurring. It was after three on a school afternoon but the park had a bunch of kids sprawled all over the grass. Their parents were hanging around on benches and picnic areas.

"I wonder what this little occasion is about," Diana told her. "And it's a weekday."

They found Professor Woodward was cozily sitting on the gazebo where Akko saw her lover play chess with her childhood friend.

"Professor Woodward!" Akko yelped, her DSLR on her hands, ready to shoot at an instruction. Akko was smiling the biggest smile she had smiled in days. A soft, warm feeling filled her up, infusing her body with its addictive bliss. "What's the first lesson, I'm ready!"

"There's a photography contest being held here for everyone." Professor Woodward said. "I want you to join it as well."

"Eh?" Akko murmured. She was not aware that her first lesson with the greatest art Professor would be that kind of a challenge.

"Come," Professor Woodward said, a small smirk forming in her lips. "I will come with you to the organizers."

The Professor was leading the way and Akko watched her pace away. Finding herself rooted to the spot, unprepared to be shoved into a fight. Diana took a step, only to feel a tug on the arm her lover was grasping, engaging her slowly to move forward.

"It will be okay, Akko," Diana reassured. "Give them all you have got."

The photography contest, to say the least, isn't what Akko expected at all.

When Diana and Akko got to the booth where it was being held, about a dozen people were already here. Most of them, however, are children, brandishing their own phones and cameras.

Akko blinked and trying to see if her vision was simply playing tricks on her when a lady with the most beautiful black curls approached them. "Hi, I'm Amani. Are you folks here for the contest?"

"Yes," Professor Woodward said to the organizer. "I want my girls to join."

"I'm joining too?" Diana gasped while Akko looked around the area at the little kids talking and running around.

"Oh," Amani muttered. "Aren't your girls a little too old for that, though?"

Professor Woodward grabbed a folded paper from her pockets and showed her. "The flyer said anyone could enter."

"Right," Amani chuckled, she was not sure if she should be embarrassed for what she said or be embarrassed for Akko and Diana when they were being signed into this children's contest.

Professor Woodward was signing the papers in the girls' stead like an insistent grandmother to two 12-year-olds.

"Well," Amani said, glancing at Akko and Diana. "Take a seat over there, girls. We've still got ten minutes until we start."

When the host left, the couple stared at Professor Woodward like deer in headlights. "You cannot be serious." Diana began. "You have gotten us into a contest made for children, and you expect us to break children's hearts by winning."

"It is still a contest. You cannot deny its legitimacy over the fact that it is merely for children." Professor Woodward said with a chuckle. "You might learn from them."

"But—"

Akko pressed a finger to Diana's lips when she pressed on her futile attempt to stop to rationalize with the old woman. "We are already here, Diana. The damage had been done."

A thick silence descended upon the space between the two girls.

"Besides," Akko added. "Professor Woodward might be right. We have been working our bums out on being perfect; maybe these kids will offer us a much innocent and enjoyable insight. Children, after all, have great imaginations."

"You took the words right from my mouth, dear. Most children have their imaginings subdued as they get educated in the reality and become members of society. Children with imaginations not subdued become artists."

"My apologies, Professor," Diana said. "But you mentioned before that you will only take one student a time and that your lessons are very secretive. Why am I included in this?"

"I promised Miss Kagari you would able to be with her, Miss Cavendish However, this is not the first lesson at all. Merely a recollection of Miss Kagari's previous lessons and it also serves as an icebreaker. We still have months before you two have to start working on your submission to that Ainsley Fine Art Competition."

"How did you know about that Diana and I were—" Akko did not even finish her question before the enigmatic Professor answered.

"Do not take me for an old loony. I know you two will somehow get into the shark's competition."

"What?" Diana asked. "What do you mean by a shark?"

The corner of the Professor's mouth curled into a smile of secrecy she cannot spill. Maybe it's the way her lips curled up that adorned her stern and regal face that gave Akko the impression.

Akko tugged on her lover's hand impatiently. She wasn't sure why Diana wanted to talk about Professor Woodward's name callings instead of heading over to the grass to sit among the children. They found a perfect spot where it was spacious enough for them. Akko shifted a little in her seat, pulling at the end of her shirt so it covers the previously visible part of her stomach. She noticed how Diana's gaze lingered at her exposed tummy.

"You're gay," Akko teased, prompting Diana's features to redden.

A screaming child ran by them, but Diana's eyes remain glued to her face. "I know."

Akko's jaw clenched. Diana inched closer to her—way too close for a family-friendly environment. All of Akko's senses sharpened. The familiar, strong scent of perfume wafting from Diana's neck made Akko wrinkle her nose. She held her breath.

She allowed herself to exhale. The lady from before gave them a look and she wiggled her brows indicating she obviously knew what Akko and Diana meant for each other but doesn't say anything. The next few minutes consisted of the noises from the annoying children, Amani and a few other store employees tried to calm them down. Diana busied herself, looking through her phone leaving Akko to ponder about how many photos will she have to make before she's well-known not only around here but nationwide.

She caught Diana looking up from her phone to glance at her occasionally and about to ask her what she's thinking when Amani went to the front of the small wooden platform they made for the event and asked everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone, we're about to start," she said, repeating it a few times until the noise stops. "Take a seat."

The kids sat their bums down on the grass, their whispers eventually fading.

"Thank you all for your patience and for joining this competition. We all gathered here today for our love of photography and as you can see... there are many beautiful things around you, all for you to practice your skill. But here's the catch! You can't take photos of anyone. If you still stubbornly submit a photo with someone in the background, you will be disqualified! Are we clear?"

There was a collective of nods and barrel of yes from the children.

"Alright kids, you're going to have an hour to roam around and take the best picture you can submit it to us. Remember, only one photo!"

Akko's breath caught in her throat. An hour was barely enough time for her to make visualize or make a sketch of her photograph, let alone shot something decent. She won't be able to figure out ideas in just an hour. She roamed her eyes around. The kids all had their little cameras ready. Some of them were only using their phones and some even had DSLRs or Polaroids.

"Don't lose sight, Akko." Diana nudged her back to reality.

"Oh crap, now what do we do!" Akko buried her face into her palms.

"You and I aren't partners." Diana's face masked in competition mode, although she still looked sweet in her ever intimidating smugness. "We are competitors remember?"

"Oh yeah," Akko chuckled, before hesitating. "But you don't have a camera?"

"If you lend me yours, you can give me 15 minutes then I'm done."

"What?" Akko gawked. She wasn't sure if she would be amazed or horrified at what Diana said. "Just 15 minutes?"

Akko watched the way Diana nodded and loved the way Diana's curls bounced off her shoulders. "If you would gladly lend it to me darling, but no pressure, I can use my phone."

The question of how different and similar she was to Diana sprung to mind. Though it never left, just pushed back in her head due to focusing on more pressing matters. Diana was a painter and Akko was a photographer—all in ways different but genuinely the same. Painting and photography are often considered similar artistic expression. They complement and contrast each other all too well.

A painter is always imagining, always obsessed with expressing their inner vision in tangible form. The journey can take hours, days, months or years. Diana is the type of person that sticks to schedule and planning.

A photographer works at a much faster pace, mostly in fractions of seconds. Photography is spontaneous like this event, with less preparation for the artist.

Yet for some reason, Akko questioned why she and Diana seemed to have changed their outlooks. Had they stolen each other's personality traits?

"And I'm sure you all want to know about the prizes." Amani continued, bring Akko out of her reverie. "The one who captures the best picture will get a free Polaroid camera brought to you from our sponsor for this event. There will also be two other winners, and they'll get a 50-pound gift card each for our store." She smiled at the eager faces of the children. "You all ready?"

"YES!"

"Okay then, begin!"

There's shuffling and commotion as everyone ran around in opposite directions. There were yelling, pushing, falling, and the desperate sound of Amani's plea.

And Akko was just frozen. Not having even thought of what she's going to take a photo of. Diana slowly took the camera from Akko's hand and caressed her cheek.

"Formulate a plan, Akko," Diana whispered. "I will return after 15 minutes."

Akko's brain went into overdrive with words and images and all sorts of different colors. She caught a glimpse of Diana leaving to take a photo of something in the distance.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next few minutes are pure chaos. Children fighting and Diana returning after quite a while and showed her the photo she settled on. Diana was still staring at the camera frame, and Akko almost saw the colors of the photo reflected in her eyes.

Akko gulped before getting the guts to look at Diana's photograph.

It was a green frog submerging from the water. There was no movement and it was so clear. The greenish monochromatic theme of the whole subject, foreground grasses, and background rippled green reflected waters fitted each other so well.

The photograph was quirky and nearly impossible to have taken in just a short time. Diana Cavendish was lucky or merely naturally gifted at art. Akko's lips curved upwards, almost forgetting that they were here to compete against each other and learn from the kids.

When Akko was made aware of that fact again, she clenched her fingers to her camera and focused on seeing the world around her. Akko immediately ran at the eastern part of the forest park. She remembered when she was spying on her future girlfriend and her friend was a most interesting area. Confined by an alcove embellished with abundant ivy strands and some little purple flowers whose name Akko was not familiar with. She walked through the bower of vines, carefully stepping with her feet on the asphalt and headed forward guided by the melodious sound of water splashing onto rocks.

She gaped as she noticed somewhere farther from where she stayed, a beautiful fountain, cast in marble stone and adorned with some tasteful figurines portraying little angels that poured water from their sparkling vessels.

It was still beautiful.

Nevertheless, Akko was plagued with the question of beautifying mundane photo, Akko then adjusted her shutter speed. She was annoyed at the smudge effect. All she wanted was to capture the fountain's water in a blur motion. She began clicking and experimenting to get her desired effect.

Akko set her was just about done when time ran out and Amani ordered everyone with a microphone to stop. The photo in front of her was more formless and messy than anything she had ever made. This was done with slow shutter combined with camera movement and she was glad she was wearing the sling, if not she would say goodbye to her camera. She returned back to sit at Diana's side.

Amani had managed to get everyone to calm down. She and two of her fellow organizers served to be the judges too. They evaluated everyone's photos one by one by walking over to where they were stationed.

They arrived at where the lovers were sitting and before Amani even asked for Akko's name, she grinned with eyes lighting up in recognition. "Diana Cavendish?"

"Wow okay, everyone recognizes you." Akko pouted.

"Yes, I am," Diana said, in her most formal voice.

"What are you doing here? I can't believe you, out of all the people in this small event—"

"I just wanted to check out the competition, that is all." She shrugged.

"Okay..." Amani said, and after she took one last look at Diana's photo, she moved and checked Akko's.

Amani and her companions scribbled on their papers and turned to the next competitor, a scrawny kid who squealed when he showed them his phone.

"What's wrong?" Diana whispered to Akko, leaning close to her when the judges were a good distance away.

Akko tensed up. "It's inevitable. I will lose, not because my photo is not good, but because next to you, I am no one."

Diana had so much energy to dispute her. She calmed herself by looking at Akko's photograph and smiled a Cheshire grin. "You are better than you assume yourself to be. You used blur motion on the water similar to how a painter would smudge their motion."

After about a minute or so, Amani cleared her throat at the front of the platform. "Okay everyone, we have the results. First of all, I'd like to say that all of your pictures were wonderful and that everyone, no matter what, is a winner."

Akko rolled her eyes so hard that they almost tumble out of her sockets and fall to the floor.

"We'd love to give out prizes to everyone here, but we only have three, so please don't be upset if you don't get one. This was a very hard decision. For those of you, who are part of our Photography Kids club, you can stay and we will bring in snacks and lemonade after our next painting lesson. For those of you who aren't, and only came for the competition, you can leave, but please feel free to look and check out our other after-school club activities."

Akko's pulse heightened, waiting for the announcement. Every part of her body synced up with the thought until she was charged and alive and trembling in anticipation.

"Now, for the winners of the 50-pound gift cards," Amani said, calling out a boy and a girl. "Come on up here!"

Two kids got up, holding their cameras, and walked up until they are standing by Amani. The boy let out a little squeal. Both of their photos are a complete mess. Akko was better than both of them, but so is Diana's.

"And now, the winner of the Polaroid camera," She paused to read the paper she has in her hands. Every second that passed is too slow for Akko to handle.

"Diana Cavendish!"

Akko's entire body felt like flames. Diana was shaking herself. She has won again and Akko has lost.

"Congratulations to the winners!" Amani exclaimed.

Diana got up in horror and stood by the two kids, who stared at her as she walked over. Akko heard the low hum of hundreds of voices. It rose quickly until it drowned out everything but the thunder of her own pulse in her ears. Akko's eyes find Diana's, and her body nearly exploded into aggravation and a million other things upon seeing the expression on Akko's face.

"Hold up," Diana said before anyone can clap for her. All eyes focused on her, and she raised her chin at the attention. "How did Akko not win?" she asked Amani, pointing to the other kids' pictures. "How did those win instead of hers?"

The kids stared at her with resentful eyes, but she pretended not to notice.

"I... well," Amani muttered. "Like I said, everyone's was good. We simply don't have enough prizes to give."

"Tell me the truth," Diana demanded, crossing her arms in all her daunting ferocity. Diana was infinite, unbounded. She was a goddess while Akko was a lowly mortal. She wanted to take a picture to immortalized her girlfriend bright and cold as a blue flame

Amani sighed. "It wouldn't be fair for the kids if both of the oldest people here won. We are always having competitions. Maybe she can come by next time."

"You mean all this are for naught but participation?" Diana snarled "You should have said so in the beginning."

"Our apologies," she gulped.

"No, it is my fault. We were brought into this competition simply with a lesson to impart. Needless to say, I appreciate if your companions delete all their photos of me." Diana said. The sea in her eyes was drowning every organizer at the stage. "I am merely trying to live normal somehow but here you are—assaulting my privacy."

Amani raised her eyebrows but her companions all sweated like no tomorrow.

"Please delete them all," Diana asked, gently this time.

"I'll make sure these idiots delete it, Miss Cavendish." The girl with the beautiful brown curls said.

"Thank you, Amani," Diana said. "In return, you can have the Polaroid camera."

Everyone in the area had their eyes threatening to come out of their sockets. Probably thinking of two things when she gave away her prize—she was selfless or arrogant.

Akko sat there, her jaw dropped. She failed to capture any photo but committed it all to memory. This marked the only time she was glad her tendency to freeze in panic didn't cause her to take a photograph of her girlfriend without consent.

* * *

" _ **I cannot**_ believe the school is letting them do this," Croix said, shaking her head. "Diana Cavendish is still leagues away from her. I'm still not confident your student can work with Diana's level and for them to succeed in a reckless partnership is just so stupid."

Chariot sighed and turned to her old friend. After she had explained the board's decision to send Diana and Akko off to represent the academy, she knew Croix' reaction will be similar to this. Yet, it still hurt Chariot that Croix would be difficult to convince.

"It's like, they are not even thinking rationally anymore. They are all so emotionally driven—"

With a flash, Chariot went down the hard route. Croix was on the floor, her speech halted as she held her cheek. A metallic flavor began to trickle out of her chapped lip, it stung with pain.

"Hey! Have you gone crazy?" she cried, glaring up at the scowling Chariot. "What was that for?"

"That was for everything you did to us!" She said, balling her hand into a fist once more, prepared for another punch of reality. "All those pent-up emotions you've caused me. You frustrated me, angered me, embarrassed me, brought me down—I let you walk all over me! My anxiety doubled whenever you would become so passive aggressive. But now that I see you doing it to Akko and Diana, passing our animosity to them, giving them not-so-subtle insults and cold shoulders—I couldn't stand by anymore! I have to do something!"

"By punching me?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Sometimes," Chariot cracked her knuckles. "Talking won't get you anywhere, fists do! And look, it worked. I got your attention; you're finally listening to me."

"You watched too much action movies, Chariot!"

"Look who's talking! You read too many books about resentment and jealousy!"

Croix stared for a moment and then shrugged. "That's fair."

Chariot roughly pulled up a groaning Italian from the ground, not letting her glare waver. "Anyway, you should have more faith in Akko. If Professor Woodward and Diana learned to have faith in her, we must too. So stop being an asshole."

"Sure, but please do me a big favor."

"A big favor?" Chariot blanched.

"No, please, Chariot, I know we haven't been on good terms lately. You're here to mend things and I'm seriously making it all about me. That punch was a good wake up call, by the way. Remind me to never cross with you again."

"I'm weighing the options of punching you again. But most importantly, why would I do you a favor?"

"I'm sorry for how I have acted around you," she said, "I knew I'm a total jerk but I was just upset."

"I will have to stop you right there." Chariot snarled, pointing a finger her way. "That's not how you apologize. Do it properly!"

After all that had been said, Croix looked at her and finally understood. Her arms went around Chariot's neck and she held Croix back into her.

"I'm sorry," Croix said in a remorseful voice

"It's all okay now," Chariot said, wrapping her arms around her. "I forgive you."

Croix flinched at the sudden contact. It took her a few moments to melt into the hug. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"What's the big favor?"

Croix smiled at her with lidded eyes. "Oh, you will see."

* * *

" _ **What was**_ the point of all that?" Diana asked as soon as she and Akko got to Professor Woodward. She had never been so angry her entire life. She agreed to join the silly competition to win with Akko. But fate was cruel enough—the lesson was cruel enough. "You knew I was going to win this completely alone. What was this about?"

"So by now, you have learned the hurtful truth." Professor Woodward said, sitting at one of the chairs.

She offered Akko and Diana to sit as well when they stormed back to the gazebo, absolutely fuming. But they refused for they were too upset.

"That those who were born with a name in the art world are often favored by people, that in a world where you are the minority, only one will emerge victoriously. The children's innocent and artistic spirits were the least of importance. Deep down, you both know children who retain their creativity become artists. Why would I teach you a redundant topic?"

Diana gulped, silenced by the truth and the tea spill.

"In order for you two to be able to have a chance to win that competition is for Akko to have a platform of her own. Hers must be distinct from yours; Miss Cavendish. The name Cavendish is from a long and illustrious line of incredibly powerful people who also happen to hold sway in the politics of the country. Due to this, being a daughter of that House, you are held to a higher standard by your peers and Professors. Meanwhile, Akko was born without resources and without a family name to back her up. We will build her platform along with her talent from here."

"What do you mean by platform exactly?" Akko raised a cautious hand.

Diana came to her rescue. "I believe you will learn about it next year, darling. She meant the ability to sell art because of who your name and who you are."

"Oh."

Professor Woodward's forehead creased in a deep thought. "To have a platform, you have to have a brand. What kind of established significance do you aim to show to people, Miss Kagari?"

"Umm," Akko mumbled. "I guess my brand is to show happiness through my paintings? I don't think I have a platform. I was hoping that the competition will give me the recognition."

"Participation does lead to certain recognition, which is good for forming your own platform. But, your goal to win is it not?"

Akko nodded.

"Participation is not enough then." Professor Woodward pushed her chair backward filling their ears with the jarring sound of the metal scraping on the floor. "In your training, I will help you create a name for yourself, you will also be able to take a wonderful photo out of an ordinary object, and you will have to learn how to paint as well. What occurred earlier serves as an electrified shock to reality, come this weekend, the real training begins."

"Thank you, Professor," Akko said. Her shoulders still heavy with the heavy whiplash of reality. "But how can you be creative when everyone's breathing down your neck with all those rules, deadlines, and grades?"

"Everyone breathing down your neck is inevitable, Akko." Diana offered. "You have to find it within yourself to make them invisible."

Professor Woodward nodded. "She shares my thoughts, this one." She casually pointed to the blonde. "Oh, before I forget. I wrote letters for your Headmistress last night. I hope it will be delivered to her soon. If she agrees and gives me permission, come next weekend, I am free to take you on a weeklong excursion. Worry not my dears; I have a spare room in my cottage. But mind you, it is not soundproof and I would appreciate it much if you would not try anything."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Akko had finished packing her clothes. With a quick movement, she closed the lid and pushed the box of her treasures inside the closet again, without even giving it another glance.

She locked their apartment door and steadily dragged along a smaller trunk downstairs, all the way murmuring to herself and mentally checking if she had packed everything that was necessary. As soon as she reached the main lobby, she gazed up she noticed Diana. She was being entertained by Lotte and Sucy.

Diana looked pretty as she always did, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a brown middle length coat to keep her warm in the chilly November weekend whose air predicted the approaching of snow. In contrast with her cold appearance, Akko wore a blue turtleneck cardigan, shorts, and the same orange jacket that reached her thighs.

Akko hugged both her friends then went on to Diana's side and as she reached her, Lotte suddenly pulled Diana in a tight clutch.

"You take good care of Akko for us, okay?" Lotte spoke up and Diana nodded after her first initial reaction. "She's such so clumsy please take care of her. Don't let her drag you into those spontaneous dangerous ideas of hers," she went on and pointed her index finger towards Diana, thus making Akko chuckle.

"I'm not a child, Lotte!"

"But you're you!" Lotte said. The Finnish and the Filipino looked at each other with mutual thoughts then smiled at each other, laughing.

"Obviously, Lotte is describing you like a reckless dog brought by his owner in the riskiest expeditions."

"Sucy, I'm clearly not a dog!"

"Hey," Lotte began, worry etched on her face. "Are you both sure about your classes being covered by your absence?"

"Headmistress Holbrooke had informed us that she has concurred with Professor Woodward. Luna Nova will completely do anything if it means a chance of winning."

"Sounds like it didn't take much convincing. Your Professor Woodward must be a big deal." Sucy said.

After their usual banter, they got all Akko's luggage into the trunk of Diana's car, fitted nicely next to her lover's luggage and then Akko got into the front seat next to her. Diana simply smiled as she started the car and drove off from the parking lot.

The sun weakly shone through the tinted window of the car. Akko looked at stores and buildings, traffic signs and people. Her photographer mind started looking at simple objects and began to think of creative and beautiful ways to capture them. Nothing escaped her notice, not the big cars and small cars, not the sidewalk cracks and the dancing birds on the road.

Reaching the park, they grabbed their luggage and walked towards the meeting place where they met up with Professor Woodward.

"Good morning, Professor!" Akko greeted in her perpetual joyful habit.

The old woman's smile reached her eyes, as it crinkled. Then handed them warm cups she bought from a nearby café. "Nothing quite starts my day without tea." She said in a singsong voice.

"Thank you," they both replied as they took a sip.

The old woman led them through the forest they have not gone through yet. They had reached a glade when Professor Woodward stopped. "I ask of you, my students, to keep silent for a while in this part of the woods."

Akko smiled and nodded approvingly, and together with Diana, followed the old professor towards a blossoming bush. She stepped forward with such a delicacy, afraid to make any sound but the natural ones.

Her mind was still stuffed with all sorts of random thoughts, most of them concerning her old mentor, Chariot, and the competition, and for a brief second, she feared that the rumbling going around her head could be heard by the others as well.

Professor Woodward had been lecturing them about the finding the beauty in ordinary things. She even had to reprimand Akko because she always got bogged down by equipment.

"There are types of photographers out there who usually have three or four cameras strapped to them with lenses long and short enough. There's no need for all that equipment. You cannot drag your friends all the time to help you shoot. You got lucky last time. One camera with one or two lenses is better. You will be freer in your movements to capture interesting angles or subjects on the go."

Diana was prepared for that. She only brought a drawing pad, a pencil, and an eraser. Everything else for a canvas was left at the car so if she should want to improve, she can do it later.

Professor Woodward pushed aside some of the branches of the bush. The old woman signaled her students to look forward and as they both leaned over, they noticed a flock of birds. They were small but round looking, with brown feathers and a small yellow beak. But the most predominant feature is a bright orange breast which fades into a stark white underbelly.

The group studied the awkward bird. Akko was glad she managed to bring camera lenses fitted for wildlife photography and as she tried to take photos of the bird like the amateur she is, Diana, on the other hand, sketched the bird and the twig it nestled in on her drawing pad. Meanwhile, Professor Woodward made some brief annotations about it on her journal and after everyone declared satisfaction with their own purposes, Professor Woodward led them to a remote place, where their voices could not scare the animal away.

"Now let me see how you capture them." She said as the girls handed her their mediums whilst leaning casually on a rock. "While I review your portraits of the bird, can anyone tell me what that creature is?"

Akko was clueless as to what the species was. Diana took her silence as an affirmation to answer it herself. "The brambling birds are often seen among clearings or open woodland. The species migrate all across Europe and a winter visitor in these parts."

"Had people told you that you would make an excellent naturalist, Miss Cavendish?"

"I love animals like my dear mother and father." Diana smiled. "Of course, that comes with no surprise for you."

"Indeed," she said then a mask of irritation mixed with permanent surprise came upon her features. "Although I am surprised that both of you evidently needs work."

* * *

 _ **The plates,**_ where food had been served the night before, were still resting on the desk only now they were empty except the salmon grille that lay half eaten on a sparkling white dish.

Emerging from beneath the white sheets, there were two pairs of feet: one belonging to a woman, quite large and bony who fancied turquoise nail polish and the other one, definitely, more slender and fancied no nail polish. Croix's right foot of was rubbing against Chariot and as their fleshes met, one could easily make out a hushed moan escaping their throats.

Croix looked so peaceful when she's asleep, Chariot thought. Her lilac hair was slightly dabbing her face and her pink lips seemed to be twisted in a strange manner. She was smiling in her sleep. Her long lashes were immobile and Chariot grinned as she recalled that she hardly got to see the Italian woman with her eyes closed.

She clutched the sheets tighter, making sure that they covered the nudity of her body and as she moved closer to Croix, hoping to fall asleep listening to her heartbeat again. But the mere gesture made Croix open her eyes and smiled. There was something odd emanating from her dark eyes, which Croix found much pleasing and intriguing in a way only Croix could be.

"Good morning," Chariot finally spoke breaking the awkward inlay of chaotic sentences forming in her mind with such speed that not even she could keep track.

"Good morning, Chariot..." she whispered, still not being able to fully comprehend what's happening. Croix harrumphed before she pinched her nose to collect herself. "Fancy an adventure today?"

"What kind of adventure?"

"Does a walk through the town sound exciting enough for you?"

"Will we buy brushes and colors?" she wondered.

Croix nodded. "And since you said I should go eat good food, we will get fruits that have traveled a long way to reach our mouths. Like mangos and papayas from Thailand. And then if we're tired we'll stop by and have a drink at a local pub."

Chariot desisted smiling, knowing well that Croix was simply delaying on confronting the truth and the core of her problems. Squabbling about minor matters wasn't amiss to a person's life after all. She fully understood this. It took her years to brazen out to Croix and if she needed more time than Chariot will gladly give it to her. Yet, it shouldn't take forever. There has to be a time limit.

"And after all of that?" she asked.

Patiently, Chariot awaited a reply. She sent her piercing gaze to Croix who blinked in disbelief.

"Then we visit Professor Woodward."

They decided it was settled. This was it, no more beating around the bush.

"But!" Croix interrupted Chariot's thoughts. "You drive!"

* * *

 _ **The group**_ was silently eating back in the glade after a long hard work, enjoying a late lunch break on a fluffy blanket that Akko had brought along.

Akko gladly continued to enjoy the sandwich that Diana had so carefully prepared for her. She noticed that Diana's case was open. The blonde still had her strange routines; she had had as a child. Akko observed that Diana would never drink anything that had not been made by her own hands, or at least under her careful eye. So just like the usual, she had brought along a handful of tea leaves and herbs to make the habitual five o'clock tea.

"Diana, want me to brew the tea for you?" she asked.

Her lover stared at her profoundly. Diana doesn't budge. As she spoke, a breeze played up, carrying with it the strong, sharply sweet scent of pine. "Are you any good?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I know how to brew some!"

As Akko started to carefully brew their teas, Diana trusted Akko enough she confined herself with some of the photos that Akko had done of the birds, completely ignoring the situation around her.

The photos though could have been better, was fairly enough fun to look at. Akko even managed to capture a scene where two birds were hunched together. Witnessing Akko improve certainly sparked a desire within her to become better.

Akko grabbed the electric water kettle Professor Woodward provided when the breeze strengthened, playing across her face. Pine needles brushed her skin, soft as trailing fingers. The tea leaves that Diana prepared beforehand were swept away. Akko tried to catch one, but it danced off on the growing wind.

"Oh crap!" she had quickly tried to find it on the ground and brewed it.

Throughout the day, Diana had gained quite a habit of sketching scenes. Ones that are fondest of her memories, like the first kiss they shared under the branches of a tree, with the wet in their hairs and the bemused expression plastered on Akko's face as their lips parted, or ones that are completely based on her imagination, like the small figures of two people sitting on the edge of a fountain—a girl with long blonde hair and a young blond man leaning on a statue.

"Who are they, Diana?" Akko asked, looking over her shoulder.

Diana flinched at being caught. A flush grew on her cheeks before saying, "My parents. I imagined them in their first meeting, talking and gazing at each other as the hot sun of that day made clothes feel like an impediment. My father died two years after I was born from a car accident and my mother would often tell me stories about their love."

Akko stared at Diana's father as she took a sip of her tea first. A very dashing looking man, who was wearing a spotless shirt and a pair of luxurious pants that one, could only buy in a French boutique.

"I know nothing about him, only from stories passed down to me."

"I bet he's wonderful. Tea's ready!" Akko said, handing her lover's cup on her free hand. She might not mention it but she totally messed up the brewing process.

"There were no mysteries related to my father." Diana began, holding her tea. "He was sharp-minded, quite handsome, and of a noble family. He had studied at a renowned school in France, which explained his taste for couture and his high manners, had graduated with top marks. He was in a way, a rival to my mother before they fell in love. Everything else was pure speculation, or in my case, imagination. From the stories, Anna and the servants at home have told me. He hardly did anything to resemble his previous actions; his life did not follow any pattern and she often wondered if his wavering between the different phases of his behavior was a good or a bad thing. He was fluctuant, but never did he show any sign of hesitancy in his actions on account of the obscurity which his life seemed to dwell on most of the time."

"People die leaving broken hearts behind them," Akko said, cuddling her lover. "But those that are left standing up must go on, despite the terrible aching draining their whole body."

"Thank you, Akko. You are the sweetest." Diana complimented, taking a sip of the tea Akko made for her when the taste was absolutely horrid. She spat the liquid out in pure horror before glancing at her lover.

"A-Akko? Are you alright?"

It had only been a few minutes when Akko's face had become yellowish. "Hmm, now that you mentioned it... I feel nauseous all of a sudden. My stomach aches too."

Diana plunged a hand towards Akko's cup and found it empty. "OH GOD AKKO!"

"What seems to be the matter with her?" Professor Woodward asked.

"It seems Akko slipped between the tea leaves one belonging to the iris flower that she might have had picked up minutes before."

"Is it poisonous?" Akko queried.

Diana helped her lie down. "Iris leaves are poisonous, but certainly not lethal in any way." She said, causing her lover to gasp. "You will be fine, Akko. The only thing they could cause was a sudden digestive discomfort, which was only natural every once in a while."

"I think this trip is over for us for today," Professor Woodward said. "Let's get you back to my cottage."

Diana carried Akko piggyback style as they headed towards the house where Professor Woodward resides. It was almost half-hidden in a grassy hill, sheltered from the earth element and blending in seamlessly with its surroundings.

The old woman opened the rusty wooden door and led the way inside. Diana followed suit. Her jaw dropped as she scanned the polished wooden interior of this seemingly hermit's house. Everything looked quite clean on the surface at least, and it wasn't as small as she had thought. Classic furniture was well arranged, leaving a welcoming feeling in the air. There were loads of records and an accompanying turntable, books and even scrolls among the shelves. There were several rounded windows facing the mountains. Diana speculated on how all the massive furniture had been taken up here. Certainly, it couldn't have been maneuvered up through the small narrow door, which was barely more than a foot wide.

Diana laid Akko down on a couch when a burst of light bathed through the room. Professor Woodward had managed to breathe life into the fireplace and began cooking something over a stove.

"Oh dear me!" she was cutting through the carrots when she exclaimed. "Miss Cavendish, why had you failed to remind me of your room? Miss Kagari has to lie down in bed. But do not let her sleep just yet. She needs to eat before drinking her medicine."

Diana and Akko settled in their room, which thankfully they were allowed to decorate to their liking without any restrains from Professor Woodard. Akko thought she would start working on it as soon as she unpacked her things and she would be done by the time dinner would be served.

Diana wouldn't allow her of course, but Akko insisted that they should fix the room a little.

Akko had come to this house to learn, and she had decided that nothing would keep her away from her goals—even if it was some nasty poison. She wouldn't be staying up late in looking through social media, or get distracted by her girlfriend no matter how pretty she is, nor would she stray from her duties. She wouldn't let anything interfere with her plans.

Except for this iris leaves she mistook for tea leaves.

* * *

 _ **Diana helped**_ Professor Woodward clean the dishes after their dinner when the old woman spoke conversantly.

"Miss Kagari has a lot of will in her. I assure you she will be up in no time."

"I am not afraid she will be stopped by a mere stomach ache. The girl is made of steel; it will take a few more to break her entirely."

"She is a resilient girl who has been subjected to many hardships in life, but with her foundation of determination and bravery, she stood tall and proud when confronted by trials. She will persevere..." Professor Woodward said, "With or without you."

"Are you indicating our parallelism with our mentors?" she scoffed. "Trust me; I do not intend to become so broken and jaded just because Akko was chosen instead of me."

"You are right. Initially, you were this immovable person, left undeterred and with no opponent. You were an unmovable force. Few things could whisk away your iron will and leave your defenses open, but you are not invincible. Even if you pose as a woman as clever as yourself, I do believe that you need Miss Kagari more than she needed you."

"As I had mentioned mere seconds ago, your words cannot rue me. Akko is not a trophy to be decorated beside me or a prize to be won. Her accomplishments are entirely her own and I harbor no desire to possess her and subdue her in some way. You are correct to declare I needed her more than she needs me, but love is about appreciating and complementing each other... to help one another to become better individuals. For someone as old and wise as you, you sure care less about the people you have hurt along the way."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Akko is a good person. She believed the good in everyone and expects the same. The guilt eats you away, doesn't it? To hurt innocent people who do not deserve the derision and detestation thrown at them. If I were you, given the next opportunity, you should resolve everything with your old students."

Professor Woodward stared into open space, a little philosophical. Her silence indicated that their conversation was over.

When Diana finished, she flipped her hair as she exited. Stepping into their room, Akko had finished drinking her medicine that Diana brought. She instantly realized that Akko's state was far from improving; on the contrary, with every passing minute, it seemed that it was worsening.

Diana didn't have to be a medical practitioner to know that Akko was bound to spend at least another couple of days in bed, perhaps continue drinking that horrible tasting concoction that Professor Woodward had fixed for her once they had reached the old woman's home.

It wasn't that bad after all, apart from constant nausea and the aching, which, as Akko had pointed out. She hardly had any reasons to complain.

Akko was lying down comfortably in the grand bed that Professor Woodward had offered upon seeing her deplorable state. She smiled upon seeing Diana and excitedly began talking.

"How are you feeling, Akko?" Diana asked worriedly.

"Not so good, this pain is sucking the life out of me." She managed to mumble before falling asleep.

Diana sighed. This was the thing Lotte was warning her about and she got distracted for a moment and now Akko is severely sick. She cannot help but blame herself; she needed to do better to take care of her.

She could not afford to lose another person she loved.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update last week. Life got so tough and I'm just wishing that wave of depression won't hit again. At least not when I'm writing, it's a real bummer. Anyways, enjoy and please don't hesitate to point out any misspellings or grammar mistakes.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Diana woke up early that morning to do her chores. Professor Woodward had told her it was part of the training program she gave to her students to exercise their discipline. Since Akko insisted that she has to come along with, Diana had a few of them.

Cleaning the garden and the house was not exactly a new thing for Diana. She had always watched her mother, replenish the food on the bird feeder, and sweep the dust off the floor, water the plants, and dusting the album and book collection.

The sunrise is strange in the mountains. It spreads behind her, sending jagged rays of light up and over the peaks. Slowly but steadily, darkness bled from the valley, fleeing with the morning mist along the slopes of the city.

Diana's daydreaming as she worked through the house was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. When she swung the wooden entrance, her eyes widened at the visitors.

"Diana, is Professor Woodward around?" Professor Ursula—no, Chariot asked. Diana could sense her nervousness under all that brazen gallantry. Behind her was her old mentor whose hair she left down unlike she did before.

She suppressed the anger that flared up in her chest. "She is by the pond."

"Thanks." Chariot said then stopped the door midway from being shut. "Wait! After we mend things with Professor Woodward, could we talk to you and Akko as well?"

Diana regarded them for a few seconds. Professor Croix hesitated to receive her stare for while, fearing she would be burned by a sun.

"She's not to be disturbed right now as she's confined to her bed." She spoke after the relapse into silence, "Maybe next time."

"Oh my, how dreadful..." she gasped, placing a concerned hand near her mouth. "Alright, we'll come to her another time."

Diana nodded, observing them as they rounded the house towards the backyard.

After all that, she pushed the door open to their room, silently, afraid to wake Akko up who by the looks of it was still sleeping. Diana opened the curtains and marveled at how the vaporous white curtains looked good at the ambiance of the room. She closed it behind her and carefully tiptoed to the bed.

How many times had Diana wished to get to the bottom of her secrecy and now that she could do it? She no longer desired to uncover the mystery in Akko. Diana just wanted Akko to preserve her brilliance and child-like wonder until the end of time. For Diana to be her wondrous adventure until Diana would get tired of discovering and analyzing—which seemed to be unlikely. Akko had endless mysteries. Akko would be the insatiable fountain of secrets, the one that would quench the thirst of Diana's soul when every day would threaten her existence.

Even if Akko will change, Diana hoped it would be because she has vastly improved her craft and her character.

Diana kneeled next to her bed and carefully removed the sheets that were covering a large part of Akko's face. Akko finally looked better, her color returning. She looked so serene. She breathed cadent, her hair was slightly dabbing her moon-shaped face and her pink lips seemed to be twisted in a strange manner. Akko was smiling in her sleep. She always gazed at people with her big bulging red eyes that emphasized her curious nature—the one that Diana found so charming.

She gently caressed Akko's cheek, shivering as she felt the softness that resembled the silky fabric of her mother's dress. Akko flinched and Diana smiled as her lover opened her eyes, partly disturbed by the light coming through the curtains.

Akko grinned as she saw Diana, standing kneeled on the ground with her head close to her own and Diana's long thin fingers feeling her face. Akko moved her body towards the end most corner of the bed.

"Join me," Akko invited her over, patting the space she freed.

Diana nodded and after lifting herself from the floor, she laid on the bed, next to her, pulling her in a tight clutch. Akko's head rested on Diana's chest, feeling the softness of her breasts as Diana put her arm across Akko's frail body. Diana tucked herself between the sheets, her bare feet looking for Akko's beneath the blanket.

Akko knew that Diana had suddenly taken an important place in her life. It was the memory of the last night that made her smile as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning. It was Diana's touch that made her shiver, and her lips that managed to hypnotize the red swirling in her eyes.

"Professor Woodward wanted you to sleep as long as you need," Diana said. "She did crack our bones yesterday—most especially you."

"How about you?" she asked. Akko rubbed her eyes and still unable to fully comprehend her words a little.

"If you are training and learning, I should get on with it too. Every step you take, I shall take one myself."

"Learning while beside me, Diana?"

"While making sure you won't accidentally pull another stunt such as poisoning yourself."

"Ack," Akko flushed. "That really happened huh, that wasn't a dream?"

Diana chuckled. "Professor Woodward told me she's going to teach us how to harmonize—how to complement each other through both art form. She said it shouldn't take long since we are inseparable and obviously in love."

Akko nodded, humming her agreement, oblivious she was returning to dreamland.

* * *

 _ **Locating Professor**_ Woodward wasn't hard. Chariot wasn't all that surprised. They found the old woman sitting by a small pond in one of the more secluded gardens near her home deep inside the forest.

The pond was surrounded by a paddle of ducklings, cradling one to her chest. Sun was filtering through the leaves of the elm tree she sat under, giving the whole scene a dreamlike feel. The duo hadn't announced their presences, instead choosing to watch the old woman for a moment.

Professor Woodward was cooing softly at the duckling she held in her arms. Now, Chariot felt a wave of anxiety threatening to wash her away at the mere thought of this negotiation. It could either end with either more resentment or tranquility

"I see you have visited me here. It has been so long. You have grown so much."

Chariot's train of thought was interrupted by the person of her thoughts, the old woman's sweet voice carrying lightly on the breeze. Chariot couldn't help but let a tender smile cross her face. The natural redhead approached softly, but Croix stayed where she was. At first, Chariot thought Croix was hesitant but realized later, the taller woman she stopped a few feet away so as not to scare the ducklings.

The old woman gently moved a hand from under the duckling she was holding and patted the ground next to her. "Come, sit with us, Croix. They don't bite," she turned her attention back to the ducklings.

"How were your lessons with Akko so far?" Chariot asked conversantly, as Croix lowered herself gracefully to the grass beside her.

"Oh dreadful, she accidentally drank iris leaf tea and is now bedridden until she can get up." Professor Woodward mulled over. "If not for Miss Cavendish's affection and patience, the girl would not last a day with my teachings. And here I wrote letters to Miranda about letting the girls miss a week from the university. I wish they wouldn't waste all these golden hours."

Taken aback, Chariot replied, "You still are as harsh as ever," she giggled to ease the tension.

"Of course," the older woman said, eyeing Chariot and Croix. "So what are you two doing here? Why else would you be up so early to travel?"

Croix sat up a little straighter. "Actually, that's why we came to find you—me especially. I need to tell you something."

Professor Woodward furrowed her brow at the serious tone with which the younger woman had spoken. Cocking her head slightly, she wordlessly implored her Croix to continue.

"I owe you an overdue apology, Professor. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I am sorry for being contemptible. Because of my detestable qualities, because I hated you so much, I attempted to pit Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari against each other, just so that I could prove you wrong."

The old woman's eyes darkened in what Chariot guessed were barely restrained anger. Directed at Croix or at her, she wasn't sure, but Croix continued anyway.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your forgiveness sooner."

"So what?" she barked. "You thought this was going to be simple? That once you beg me for forgiveness, everything is forgotten?" The duckling the old woman was holding escaped from her arms, and scattered along with the others at the sudden noise.

"Professor—" Chariot began, trying to maintain order and security.

"No, don't 'Professor' me!" she yelled at the youngest before glaring back at the older one. "Since when has this bothered you, Meridies? Do tell me exactly, since when has this been bothering you? Has it only been the last few days? If Chariot hadn't told you to make amends with me, you would never let go of your conceited nature. I don't want you to force yourself to say things I should have heard from you all those years ago. I'm old now, Meridies. You have been glad my mortal coil is tightening around me."

Croix didn't want to lie. It had been part of why she had been so tense recently, but the other reasons... she wasn't even willing to admit them to herself, let alone Professor Woodward. So she simply nodded, but the old woman continued to berate her.

"What could possibly make you want to have anything to do with me?" the old woman was shaking now. "I know I never was a good person. I was never a good teacher, but I saw darkness in your heart so I refused. Do you understand, Meridies?"

"I understood now, more so than ever. I'm also averse to begging for forgiveness at first. Now, everything's different. I can change. If not by my own, then by someone who truly cares about me."

"I'm sure you can. It's never too late. In all my years, I have asked myself if truly my decision years ago to refuse you was the right thing I did. And your actions from the past few years sufficed my decision. You need to continue finding yourself, Croix... with or without the help of Chariot."

"Yes, I suppose I should."

A faint smile tinted the old woman's face. "After the entire thing, I do forgive you, child."

Chariot, who had been watching at the sidelines yet sat in between the two women, clutched her heart.

The queen shook her head and her voice wavered. "No don't, Professor... I need to be disciplined; to face harsher realities, I need this brutal reminder of my mistakes."

The fire left Chariot's eyes and she looked sadly at her beloved.

"Croix!" Professor Woodward rarely raised her voice, so the sharp exclamation of her name stopped the Italian woman short. "Go find yourself. Heal, improve, live. Visit me once you have resolved everything within you. Until then, this is goodbye."

"I won't say goodbye." The perennial guilt in her flared up again, and her tone became menacing. "If I say goodbye, maybe you would die sooner than intended. I will give you more reason to live, old woman. Do not die. Not until we meet again."

The old woman fought hard to keep her face neutral, although her smiles and laughter crinkled in her eyes. "You are so stubborn. I have no say whether I die or not the next few years or years."

"You're only 80 years old, perfectly healthy!" Croix asked.

"I am flattered you care about my well being, Meridies. But what you should concern and exhaust your energy is your reconciliation with the children."

"How are they coping by the way?" the older one asked. "We met Diana earlier and she refused to deal with us."

Professor Woodward chuckled. "The kids are alright."

* * *

 _ **Akko woke**_ up; the memories of the early morning became so hazy she wondered if it was real or not. Yawning, she stepped outside wrapped in a fluffy blanket that covered her whole body and took a shower.

Dressed, Akko wandered out of the cottage afterward, looking for her new mentor. Professor Woodward was out of sight, and as she moved forward she noticed Diana, sitting backward from her, leaning on a tree trunk, with her hands moving across a white sheet of paper.

Her hair was as fair as she remembered it—messier though. Akko walked slowly towards Diana, hoping that her steps were as discreet as the barely audible sound that the pencil produced when Diana dragged it across the blank paper. She leaned over and kissed the soft skin on Diana's cheek and as she looked ahead, she noticed a smile reflected in the shiny surface of a pot that boiled over the fire.

"Good noon, love," Diana said as she dropped the pencil in her lap and folded the notebook on which she had been scribbling before Akko's arrival. "Feeling better?"

"It's already noon?" Akko whispered as she sat on the ground, goading her bare feet onto hers as she wrapped their bodies in the blanket Diana had. "And yes, I'm feeling better alright."

Diana lifted her right arm and grabbed Akko's waist, then gently pulled her next to her. "Guess both medicines work."

Akko leaned her head on Diana's shoulder who grabbed her hand beneath the fluffy sheet. "What were you drawing just now?"

"Another sketch," she replied while running her long fingers through Akko's long brown strands that smelled like dewdrops.

"Of an animal?" she asked.

"No, certainly not, I don't find them amusing as much as I did yesterday; it was a sketch of us."

"Can I see it?"

"No," she answered with a languishing voice that no one would have found offending given the abrupt denial. "It's not done yet. I want you to see the final product."

"Alright," she replied in such a fondly manner that for many would have seemed rather odd.

It was even striking for Diana, because she had never met a girl who understood and respected her choice for intimacy regarding her actions, with such facility and outright resignation. Akko never insisted on certain things when it comes to their relationship, which to some people it might have appeared as a lack of strength, but for Diana, it was the refrain of Akko's curiosity that made her strong.

"When we finish this weekend's lessons," Diana spoke and Akko gazed up to watch her lips moving. "We could go in town and buy some new brushes and oil colors and then I will turn these sketches into paintings. How would you like that?"

Akko smiled and then accommodated her head on the hollow on Diana's neck. "That would be wonderful," she replied. "Then maybe we can start the ones for our submission."

"Momentarily, I forgot about the competition," Diana admitted. "Being with you here, watching you train and I supporting you was like a vacation. Perfecting our crafts and getting closer to one another, and perhaps to heal."

"What do you mean by to heal?"

"Chariot and Croix were here while you were asleep," Diana said, watching the smile on Akko's face turn upside down. "They aware of our presence here, they came to talk to Professor Woodward and to us, but I told them they can wait another time, you were under the weather."

"Is that why Professor Woodward isn't here?"

"Yes, she seemed to have reconciled with them. They strolled along the forest path; I assume Professor Woodward accompanied them back to their car. All thanks to you, Akko."

"Eh? Because of me?" she asked.

"In a fortunate series of events," Diana implored. "Yes."

"Do they really need me to push them to talk to each other? This is why miscommunication is the most disliked conflict in stories unless it's for comedic purposes!"

"You are absolutely right."

Gritting her teeth, Akko reached out and grabbed Diana's hand. Diana squeezed her callused fingers, just for a second. Without hesitation, she squeezed back.

"Do you know what you need, Akko?"

"What?"

"A distraction."

"A distraction?" Akko asked, trying the word on her mouth, enunciating the syllables one by one. "What do you have in mind?"

"Would you entertain the idea of painting with me after a hearty meal I prepared, Akko?"

"I can?" Akko gushed over the thought. She could just imagine it. The result would be chaotic, but it will be good.

"Of course," Diana chuckled. "It's therapeutic and since we cannot go outside until you are feeling better. We might as well continue our thirst for creativity."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all! Thanks for the absolutely lovely reviews, as well as for the favorites and follows. I'm ecstatic that so many people are enjoying the story and continue to read despite how long it's been!**

 **P. S. I'll try to update a bit sooner next time ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **A/N: Hello again! Only three chapters left and it's all done!**

 ** _"I'll try to update a bit sooner,"_ I said. " _How many weeks has it been"_ , I wondered. Never trust a writer when they say something with the word _'try'_ , my friends. We have the best of intentions and the most unrealistic of expectations. **

* * *

Akko stared out the window and counted the numbers of trees visibly when they got back to their room. Diana's sandwiches were good. It actually gave her the satisfaction similar to the times she was young and back in Japan when she was sick and her parents would prepare her favorite meal.

Now that they were about to paint with some of the art materials Diana brought with them, a series negative thoughts push against her skull so hard that it felt like her bones were cracking under their pressure.

A series of negative thoughts plundered her. What if she can't get to Diana's level? What if her art style sucks?

After she had pondered her life's universal questions, she caught Diana rummaging through Akko's luggage in search of a change of shirt. "Akko, did you draw this?"

"Oh?" she blushed when Diana stumbled upon sketches for her imagery plans for her future photography. "Oh yes. I did. I was sketching in class. I tend to do that when I'm bored and I can't wait to use my camera."

Diana fondly stared at the sketches, impressed as she flipped through the light brownish page one at a time. "You are not that bad."

"Eh?" she said, preoccupied with staring at her lover's unblemished face. "Umm thanks!"

Akko grabbed the clothes Diana momentarily forgot and changed out of her sweaty shirt and pants. "Hey Diana, What are we painting?"

"I already have something in mind." A smile crossed her features. "We might manage to go over the basics: still life, roses on a vase. Do you want to do the subject or the background?"

"I don't think I'm qualified for the background so roses it is."

"If you wish to," Diana said. She scrolled through the tunes on her phone before pressing play on a certain orchestral music.

And so they start to paint. Diana worked on the background while Akko worked on the flowers. Both of them at the same time, and it proved to be a little difficult since the canvas is quite small.

Akko gave the roses more abstract, messy style, which contrasted against the clear and linear shapes of the desk and the wall that Diana, was painting. She can't help but notice that Diana tried to make the shadows more abstract and fuzzy to complement her style.

And it worked.

Akko placed all her focus towards not making any mistakes. The lovers didn't chatter much aside from the occasional stuff of what stroke or color must be used.

The classical music Diana played on her phone earlier somehow blended in with Akko's brushstrokes and made the painting better than it probably would have been. Diana painted the roses and the vase with ease, mixed different shades of red, careful not to blend her paint with Akko's.

Akko was so preoccupied with observing Diana that she made a mistake.

She had let her mind wander. She loosened the bounds on those pesky thoughts, and before she knew it, her hand has jerked and made a streak of green across the painting, green that was supposed to be only for stem and leaves of the roses, green that is now slightly streaked across the roses to the background. Akko gasped at it. She stared at it until the green streak grew and covered up every corner of her vision.

Akko blinked. Everything was back to normal again, the green streak angry and wrong against everything else, and against everything they have painted so far. Before thinking twice about it, Akko took her finger and dabbed at the streak, trying to make it blend into the other colors.

The streak instead turned into a smudge. Her jaw clenched. This was surely bound to happen once she lost focus. This was surely bound to happen when you make an impulsive girl with no control to try to dabble herself in an art that requires patience.

Diana has stopped painting. "It's going to be fine, Akko," Her gentle voice boomed in her ears. "Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. You can make mistakes. It's okay."

The green smudge appeared to be mocking her with all its greenery. Akko jerked back. Her paintbrush clatters to the ground, smudging the hardwood floor with green paint.

"Akko?" Diana asked.

"I ruined it," Akko said with a low voice laced with guilt. "I-I'm sorry."

Diana blinked at the painting, formulating short sweet words to tell her. "It's fine. We can cover it up."

Akko nodded. She tried to let the sound of her lover's words soothe her, ground her. Akko picked up my brush from the floor and cleaned it. Diana didn't take the initiative to fix her mistakes as she waited for Akko to do it herself. Akko dipped her brush in white color and swiped it over the smudge.

It doesn't take long for it to dry.

"It's a good thing we have chosen to use acrylics." Diana mused.

Diana painted over the white, managing to replicate the previous colors and shapes, the shading on the rose. Akko simply watched her. Diana painted over it and tried to make it as similar to the original as possible, but the shadow of green peeking out from underneath the white is still there.

It's all distorted, not like the original, all ugly and smudgy and wrong. The paint felt too chalky. It slipped beneath the hairs on the brush.

It's not the same.

All the colors are there, everything they did before, but it's wrong.

Akko thought of taking the canvas and tearing through it with her fist. She thought of sending it clattering to the floor, dousing it in gasoline and burning it until the green smudge turns into nothing but ash. She thought of getting scissors and cutting it into a ton of little pieces until she didn't have to look at it anymore. She thought of slathering her paintbrush with more white paint and violently painting over everything, making dozens of streaks, dots, ruining the reality, ruining the perfection, making it a complete mess because it's already unfixable anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Diana placed her hands on my shoulders. She dragged Akko away from the painting, looked at her with a familiar concern. The green smudge leaped off the painting from underneath all the layers of paint and dug around in her chest.

"What's the matter, Akko?"

"I ruined it," Akko whispered, and the more she stared at it, the more it mocked her, the more she wanted to destroy it. The more she needed to.

Akko stepped forward, ready to attack it, ready to paint all over it with her brush, ready to dig her fingernails into the canvas and see if it tears through.

Diana's hands move from her shoulders, all the way down Akko's arms. Down until they wrap around her wrists.

"Let me go."

The taller girl shook her head.

"I ruined your painting, Diana."

"It's our painting, Akko."

"But I still ruined it!"

"We fixed it, Akko. It's fine."

"It isn't. I need to—let me go." She attempted to wrench herself out of Diana's hold on her, but her lover wrapped her hands around her instead for a better grip.

Akko never knew Diana had it in her to hold her down like that. She thought she was more muscular in terms of strength but as her knees hit the edge of her bed, she fell. It made Diana let go of her.

She got up from the bed, ready, to attack, but Diana was faster than she can blink. Diana pushed her onto the bed; her hands wrapped around Akko's wrists and climbed onto the bed, placed each of her knees on either side of Akko's body and hovered.

"If you think I will let you make a clandestine move to destroy what we created together! You have never been wrong in your entire life. You are not going to ruin our painting."

Akko stared up at her, her red eyes meeting the furious blue ones.

"It was just a tiny mistake, and we have fixed it. You cannot expect it to be perfect on the first try! Quantity over quality in terms of creativity, Akko, the more you practice, the more you get better."

Akko's thoughts have become muddled by the scent of Diana's perfume, by her body in such close proximity to hers. Akko quickly stopped fighting Diana's hold on her. So she just stayed there on the bed as the dizzying image gripped her like an iron clasp. Then the scene became clearer like a camera was finally coming into focus.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"Oh Akko, you are allowed to make many mistakes here, many mistakes with me. We are here to learn."

"Yes," Akko wrapped her arms around Diana and pulled her closer to her. "Thank you for reminding me."

"What made you think this way, Akko?" Diana asked with her voice hoarse. "Please, you can tell me what seems to be troubling your beautiful mind."

"When I was young, Chariot inspired me to become a photographer. I remember being six and I will imagine all this beautiful colors and blur and lights that I would capture in a single photograph. All of a sudden, the lights and objects stopped moving. They sort of... condensed into smaller things. They stopped and became two-dimensional and turned into photographs, my photographs, dozens of them, with my style and everything. Like a metaphor for all that I wouldn't be able to accomplish now. But now, everything changed."

Akko paused to make sure Diana was listening. She was. All the words that have been held inside for so long come out all at once.

"I've been feeling all this pressure just to figure it out, you know. I've always felt like I'm..."

"Complacent?" Diana offered.

"Yeah, with my head in the clouds, but since last time, during that photography competition... I know that if I just stay strong I can make it and try harder but now all I'm feeling is nothing but emptiness. I don't even remember what the photos from my dreams looked like, though, isn't that so stupid? Everything is so hazy. It kills me that I don't remember. Sometimes I feel as if they're somehow the photos I have to capture to be a success, and all the photos I shot now will never match up to that level of perfection. And I try, of course, but I know that they're not the same. They just aren't. And I can't die before making them. I just can't. Chariot photographed all her masterpieces, but I still had mine. I know that I have my whole life ahead of me, but I don't think that'll be enough for me to figure out how the hell I'm actually supposed to be that great, do what I'm supposed to do."

Diana's silence told Akko that she had said too much. Diana forced herself to look her in the eye, and the expression Akko met made her want to simultaneously float up into the air and disappear into the ground.

They spend a long time like that. Diana's hands on her shoulders, knees touching, bodies somehow coming closer and closer together by some unseen force.

"Okay," Diana finally said. "I understand everything now, Akko. You dreamed about all the masterpieces you needed to do when you were young in a hopeful state; however you woke up with a harsh reality. You failed to remember them. You have to spend your whole life chasing after some perfect photos you created in your dreams that you do not even recall. You have to stop this, Akko. Giving yourself high standards to work with every day is detrimental to your physical and emotional health. You have set yourself into a reasonable standard. How are you going to compare your works to some imaginary ideal of perfection that's impossible to reach? You are on the right track, Akko. I know it. You are the best photographer I have come across all days of my life. I swear you are."

Akko let out a laugh, something warm bloomed in her chest. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to take her lover's words and turn them into writing on a paper Akko can keep in my pocket to read whenever. Akko wanted to take Diana's expression, her tone of voice, and somehow imprint it on this hypothetical paper as well. Akko wanted to play over the past few moments and live in them until she's able to put all those sorts of thoughts on mute. But she can't do any of that, so she just ended up saying.

"Thank you."

She goes tense and pushes me away from her immediately, laughing a breathy, unsteady laugh.

"Never attempt to do any of that ever again."

"Sorry."

She ignored what Akko said and stood up with a smile. "Come Akko, I still want to make more beautiful work of arts with you."

* * *

" _ **So?" Chariot**_ asked, expectantly, as she rode the car at the driver's seat. "How was it?"

Croix dipped her chin. "I thought about insulting her just so that we can start to fight again. But part of me likes the silence. These two parts pull against each other in a game of tug of war in which the rope is a slippery coil of my own brain." She slowly nodded in an afterthought. "Thank you, Chariot. You helped me gain peace within myself and peace with Professor Woodward." She held Chariot by the hand, gently and eyes boring into her lovingly. "And as long as I live, Char, I will never hurt you like that again. I swear it."

"Croix," Chariot reached out to take one of the taller woman's hands. She squeezed it reassuringly. "I don't blame you for what happened, you know that, right?"

Croix looked away.

"You were trying to protect me by staying away, I get that. You don't want to continue resenting me and feeling bad so you had to stay away. So please don't think it was your fault." Chariot said in earnest.

Croix bit her cheek. Chariot had been through a frozen hell, studying hard to perfect her craft, losing it all at once, almost dying in the process, and here she was, convinced Croix had done nothing to harm her. Croix didn't deserve her.

"I don't deserve you," the thought slipped out without her realizing.

Chariot blinked and then laughed. Croix looked up in surprise. "Yeah you do, silly. You helped me during my internship, remember? That was how we met Marjolaine!"

The utter ridiculousness of the comment lifted Croix's mood instantly. How was it that Chariot could drag her from every dark place her mind went to with a single sentence?

She chuckled along with her. "Fine, fine, if you say so."

But Chariot didn't reply or even hear her. Instead, she just sat with a giddy smile on her face, for once in her life completely oblivious to her surroundings, focusing solely on her Croix.

Chariot let out a sigh of relief. She patted Croix's hand with a grateful smile and then started the car. The engine purred softly to life.

"Do you reckon the kids will truly be alright?" Chariot inquired.

Croix was staring out the passenger's window before staring back at her, droning. "Painting and photography are two of art's major mediums and are typically perceived as entirely independent practices. Not uncommon for an artist to dabble in both brushwork and camerawork separately. Diana certainly has camera practice and knowledge. What about Miss K—Akko?

"Does doodling count?"

"They will be fine." She rested a hand on the driver's thigh, reassuring her worries.

* * *

 _ **As the**_ _**shadows**_ fell onto the earth, Akko got better and Professor Woodward wasted no more minutes and resumed her training. Tonight was all about night sky photography.

The moon kindly accompanied them even if they had a few lanterns which they carried.

From the distance, Diana could see a massive pale grey rock sitting on the edge of a clear lotus pond. A small stream flowed through the creek on a hillside. The trees surrounding the area swayed in the flower-scented breeze. They walked further to where soft green grass carpeted the surrounding meadows.

"It appears this place seemed so different at night," Diana said as they walked in the pale blue light casting over the treetop.

At the center of this beautiful Eden-like garden, the moonlight reflected off the night dews on the ground like sparkling stars.

Diana zoned out as Professor Woodward started her lesson with Akko: a quick lecture about constellations, tutorial about the camera manual settings before sending her off.

Then Diana strolled towards the big rock and climbed on it. After she reached the top, she placed her lantern beside her and sat down and stared at the meadows below her.

The moon was getting brighter and Diana could make out all those groves of purple anemones, which were as numerous as the stars in heaven. In this seemingly garden of delight, Diana pulled out her drawing pad and started to sketch a picture of a maiden sailing across the sky with a broom. Her hand kept brushing the coaled tip of her pencil over that velvety hair and long coursing tails of the broom's wake.

Everyone was aware Diana cannot draw anatomy, but ever since she met Akko, she was getting better acquainted. One could discern she would draw people better from memories and real events. But here she is now, sketching Akko flying on a broom like a witch.

Diana hadn't mentioned it to Akko, but the two of them, sitting against a tree a few hours back made Diana feel like they have walked into one of her mother's paintings; the trees are hers, the cold air forming a wispy fog at the surroundings.

She brushed off the thought the way she brushed off the eraser residue from her pad. Soon she will paint this personal project on a real canvas, making it her first attempt of fantastical surreal painting and gather the courage to show to it to Akko. She was thinking along the lines of the sky made up of navy blue strokes and carefully dotted white painted stars.

After a while, she finished the sketch, but when she looked up from her pad, her breath hitched in her throat. Never had her heart started to pound in her chest.

Professor Woodward stood beside her, watching her stroke the paper for a while. Diana screamed as she closed her drawing pad away from the professor's prying eyes.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Diana chastised herself for ever thinking Professor Woodward would know why she reacted that way. "Have you no decency, professor?"

"You are like your mother in that regard."

"What?"

"Your mom liked to paint forests and women, didn't she?" Professor Woodward asked. "And now I see you like to paint your lover and stars. It seems mother-and-daughter are fond of witches or any of its aesthetics."

"Yes," Diana said, and it was as if her words triggered an influx of thoughts into her brain: thoughts about her mother, her signature way of painting.

She shook her head, halting her thoughts. Diana focused on the stars, the sparse pinpricks of light that she is so used to. She counted them, attempting to stop her thoughts from wandering towards her mother. She tried not to think about her mother and how she hasn't been the same. Her fingernails dug into her knees.

It was useless. Diana needed to walk it out of her system. So she grabbed her lantern and ambled away, strolling into the purple anemones.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Akko asked, carefully holding her camera. Diana hadn't realized she had gone near her.

"Professor Woodward and I had been reminiscing about painting." Diana provided.

"Oh right! Your mom was a student of Professor Woodward before! How was she like?" Akko asked, conversantly.

All of a sudden, a cold wind made Diana's bare calves freeze. She stared at the sea of trees in front of them. It was eerie, almost. The wind flew up to her clothing and lined her veins with a coat of not only frost but the deepest brand of dread.

A frown was visible on Akko's face. "Still a touchy subject?"

Diana dropped her lantern from a slippery grasped and wrapped her arms around herself. Realizing her mother's death still aggrieved her, even if the events of that day were just a horrible memory, one that she would never manage to estrange from the back of her mind. It accompanied her everywhere she went to, sometimes ailing and staining her happiness, but most of the time it was bringing along gratefulness and a deep sense of esteem for all those who had perished. It was part of her and she didn't wish to wipe it away—as grievous as it was—because by merely bereaving of such feeling she rescinded her entire existence.

"D-Diana?"

"You know, I had this painting of hers that was exactly like this place." All the painful memories came rushing in.

"What happened to it?"

"My aunt sold it." Her throat stung; her brain overflew with a flood of thoughts, images, and colors.

Akko stared at her as if she's a pile of puzzle pieces she's assembling in her head. "Oh."

"I can pay for it back if the current owners would sell it to me a reasonable price, which seems unlikely." Her knees stopped being able to hold the rest of her up, tears brimming in her eyes, years of pent-up thoughts and refusals to cry were surfacing again.

Diana hadn't realized she began crying until she felt the tears drip onto her lap. Akko swiped it under her eye with a single finger. Diana stared at the glistening tear to make sure she wasn't only dreaming.

She was crying. It doesn't feel normal. It was as if it had been someone else doing the crying instead of her.

"Diana?" Akko grabbed onto her shoulders hard.

Diana welcomed her touch, fearing she will melt into the night if she someone doesn't anchor her to shore. She merely stared at the blades of grass between their knees, unresponsive. Not even to wipe away the tears.

"Are you crying because of your mom? I mean, I totally get that, I'm just—I'm sorry I brought it up."

Diana looked up to meet her eyes. "Do you know how she died?"

Akko shook her head.

"Mother had always loved helping other people before herself." Diana started with a voice of clarity, for she knew that such aching could not be benighted by a self-assured tone of voice. It hurt and it would always burden her soul, for the memory of that night could not be erased, no matter how many years would eventually pass.

"She always gives everything to a person in need. She loved everyone so much, including those who betrayed her. She loved me that enough she would let me fiddle with a camera in secrecy despite the unkind remarks of the rest of the family. It is because of her kindhearted and stubbornness nature that led her to diminish her good health. Despite all that, she always found time to spend time with me and tell me stories and teach me how to paint. She wanted more than anything that I would create a new future for art and the Cavendish family. I died then. When she did. I blinked, and when my eyes opened, all I saw was darkness. All I could think about was the painting I was working on that I would never be able to finish. The painting my mother and I were working on together. There was nothing apart from this darkness. Then it exploded into color. Into so many different colors I hadn't even realized existed. And the colors filled everything up and surrounded me. They choked me. Like they wanted me to be even dead than I already was."

Akko listened to her sad recollection of her mother whom Akko hadn't known but towards whom she felt grateful, because on account of her sacrifice. Akko didn't understand her loss, because nobody from her family had been afflicted by an early death, but she knew it had taken quite a toll on Diana. Akko could still see the pain shadowing the sparkle in her blue eyes, no matter how much she tried to cover it.

Diana took another moment to gather her thoughts.

"I knew my mother was not meant to die early. She was meant to paint all those paintings with all those colors. They were so beautiful, I can't even tell you like they were something that transcended even the world's existence."

"I'm sorry," Akko concluded upon hearing her story. "I've never watched a person die."

"It's truly tragic," she spoke conversantly, with a certain bitterness wavering in her voice. "But you learn to value life more after witnessing such events."

Akko gazed at her. Diana made yet another of her confidences. She was open about all the horrific things she had been through in life, acknowledging her pain and sturdiness to fight against it.

"It hurt me profoundly to see that she can never reach her dream. I began thinking, what if I am meant to be like her too? What if I was taken before my time? And what if I am to die now? What would have been left of me but a few dozen paintings, perhaps a few articles in the newspaper, some family members and friends around my coffin as it lowered to the ground with their eyes dry? What would have been of my name but simply a thing signed onto the corners of some paintings, uttered many times in the few weeks after my death and then only once or twice a year at most? Diana Cavendish, a talented art prodigy died too young. Diana Cavendish, daughter, niece, painter. Diana Cavendish, 21 and rotting six feet underground. My mother had bigger dreams for me. She had bigger dreams to herself too. What if we share the same fate?"

She went quiet. The night air hummed around them. "I knew it wouldn't be. You always appeared so casual and defined. If Professor Woodward hadn't mentioned a single thing about your mother, I wouldn't even know."

"It's not something I tell people about."

Akko's grip tightened around her shoulders. Her lover's voice was closer, their knees nearly touching now. "You are a fighter, Diana. It's not often that I encounter people with that much determination to live despite her loss. You are a survivor. It defines you; it made you who you are today—you are that someone for whose parents had died."

"I was only six," she replied, absentmindedly. "Do you reckon we will see some shooting stars tonight?"

Diana had changed the subject and that could only bring some relief to Akko because she had never been the type to comfort people in such situations. She could hardly find her words to sooth Lotte when her favorite plant died, so she knew that finding the proper manner of addressing someone who had lost so much would not come easily either.

"I hope we do," she replied. "That would be a good photo."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next few days or so are simultaneously some of the slowest and fastest of their lives. The days blended together and Diana and Akko moved through them, sustained entirely by discipline and routine with a dash of spontaneity and curiosity. Under the strict guide of Professor Woodward, they forced themselves to perfect their craft and build Akko's repertoire the whole week they were excused from school.

As a result for the non-speaking terms with Professor Ursula—or now Chariot, Akko had to work harder to catch up with the missed classes and lessons when Monday rolled. Akko particularly had to focus on the assignments for school, to pay attention in class, and on reviewing for exams. Every time Akko almost succumb to the sweet call of sleeping while studying, she considered pinching herself on the arms, as Diana took it upon herself to forbid any excess caffeine and energy drink for her. Akko took a few deep breaths and resumed at an even faster pace than before.

After exam week, Akko and Diana are allowed to dwell their attention to the second priority and they were faced with their greatest challenge yet.

The ideas didn't come. All their energy in the past few weeks has been used up completely on exams. They had three more weeks left before the art competition and two days hence was Christmas.

Despite how it's basically Christmas break, Akko only allowed herself to have fun once she exhausted herself with spending countless hours sitting at her desk, scribbling down ideas and sketches that never manage to coalesce into one.

"Aargh!" Akko yelled diving to the sheets of Diana's bed. "I'm tired. I literally have no idea how to be unique in combining painting and photography within the same piece. How about you, Diana, you must have some idea."

"Well," Diana was browsing books for inspiration while wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. "Since there are various collections of paintings merged with photographs, we must explore our own style ourselves."

Akko pushed her upper body to sit and searched for her lover's eyes. A slight blush appearing in her cheeks at the sight of the silly sweater she forced Diana to wear. "You didn't answer my question though."

Diana chuckled. "Take it as revenge for this sweater."

"Why are you so offended by it?" Akko gushed. "It looks good on you! And besides, we're matching!"

"It is not even Christmas yet!"

"So? You're still doomed to wear it every day until then!"

The blonde merely rolled her eyes, flipping the pages in the book.

Akko puffed her cheeks. It was weird to see Diana being stubborn so she reverted the topic back. "What did the other photography and painting artists do before?"

"In the past, the many ways modern and contemporary artists have mastered this form of mixed media through involving photographing camouflaged paintings, which is widely practiced in social media. Others feature photographs that have been directly painted on, some were altering a photograph image with painting, some make it a college, and some were arranging a scene to include a painting as an integral part. Most, however, are digitally-altered composites."

"Let me guess," Akko raised her chin, imitating her. "The selected works predominantly span surreal portraiture and whimsical landscapes. No matter the method, each artist proves that painting and photography is a perfect match."

Diana averted her gaze from the book to her. "You have memorized the book. You overworked yourself looking for inspiration, and yet nothing is coming to you."

"Now you see my agony!" Akko scratched her head, purposely messing with her hair. "We need to win. And for that, I need to be a little bit of you, and you need to be a little bit of me, you know?"

Diana nodded, getting the gist. "You need to plan; I need to learn to improvise."

"Exactly," she affirmed.

"I must admit," Diana disclosed. "The idea of improvisation is foreign to me. Pretty much against my nature, my methods, everything I am, but the reality overrode it. We have three weeks, and there is no time for meticulous planning. Then again, we don't have the luxury for mistakes for messing up and having to start all over again due to lack of structure and direction. But at the same time, we must never let perfection ruin progress. We have to help each other."

"But I do feel you're right though. Why do we have to change our methods? Planning is so not me at all. The thoughts racing in my head says that I can never be able to do it."

"Oh Akko," Diana confided. "There was no need to dread over it. You never needed to plan it. You were always better at improvisation. You did not need to do that for me, but you did."

"Well, yeah, but I—"

"I believe it is time we address a certain issue." Diana gazed at her lover one more time before slapping her book shut with one hand. "Your mind is distracted, hindering your creative juices. It is best to face the music, would you agree with me, Akko?"

"I... guess so." Akko hesitated. "But how come you wouldn't contribute in giving ideas, Diana?"

"Is it not obvious, Miss Kagari?" Diana slowly tiptoed towards her with a sultry smile, tugging her top upwards seductively. "Your ideas are much better than mine and I want you to take the spotlight."

Akko stared at her for a few seconds longer than she needed to. "Okay. Is it gay to admit I want you to be the subject in our artwork this time around?"

Diana chuckled. "Truthfully, I prefer to have you as our model."

"I see," Akko contemplated, nodding with an awkward smile. "We are in a dilemma."

* * *

 **"Diana,"** she said apprehensively. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The girls might have noticed it, but Chariot can hear them by the doorway. Her red eyes skipped nervously about the room, in an effort to stop eavesdropping to their conversation. It's been a month since Akko had talked to her and it saddened her to the pits of her core but she didn't hold Akko responsible if she ever wanted to keep her distance.

Diana clutched Akko's hand tighter at the corner of Chariot's eye.

"Forgive me for being abrasive; I thought you wanted us to attempt my proposal," Diana said.

"But I meant an idea for our submission!"

"I know you miss her so Akko or was I mistaken?"

"Well, you're not. I do miss her! I really do! Trust me. It's just that—"

Chariot couldn't take the suspense and braved herself to initiate the conversation. "Akko?"

"Ahh!" Akko jerked back, moving her hands around with her silly theatrics, totally caught off guard. "Professor Ursula—Chariot."

She took a shot with this when she asked. "Do you need anything?"

Akko bowed her head, staring at the ground for a few seconds.

Mirroring her, Chariot then sighed, for it was only them standing in the gloom, silently staring at each other's feet. All random doubts were cleared when Akko said in a voice gritty and low.

"Thank you," she began, "for helping me and guiding me all this time."

Chariot looked at the younger girl, and just from her face, the way her eyes shone; she can tell Akko was telling the truth.

It hit her harder than a blow to the chest.

Chariot wished she could tell Akko the truth without it tearing her apart. She wished she had the right words, but she didn't think she ever will. Chariot wanted to tell her how Akko was the main reason for everything, for Chariot becoming as good as she is today, for not giving up, for learning that someone out there cared for her and idolized her, making her realize that she did leave a mark to the world.

Akko moved in a foreign country just to follow her steps, learned the same lessons she did and met her, but Akko was already aware of that, and Chariot prayed she would make it clear and let the words flow out of her lips, because she doesn't think she will be able to say it again.

A really weird sense of deja-vu took over her then. Chariot had felt this way before. She had all of it. Looking at Akko, from her hair to her childlike eyes staring up at her like she was more than who she is right now, looking at Akko's photographs and being so amazed at how someone could possibly be that talented. Seeing her and becoming overwhelmed with nerves and panic, unable to be around someone who idolized her, someone so smart and talented, someone that looked more like an angel than a girl—someone who, in a dozen more ways than one, actually changed Chariot's life post depression.

It made her chest feel like its collapsing and exploding at the same time, like a supernova before the gravity won over and turned the star into a black hole. But this time, Chariot won't let it turn into a black hole. Black holes destroy everything it can, everything around her, and nothing will ever be enough. She didn't want to go through that ever again.

"You don't have to say anything," Akko said, staring right at her face, and Chariot changed her facial expression. "Thank you for everything, Chariot."  
Chariot gasped when Akko swooped in and wrapped her in an embrace. She had to double check if it was really happening. It was. She cautiously returned the favor.

"It's really weird to know I've had an actual positive impact on you, Akko." Chariot mumbled, but her voice gets louder and firmer as she went on, "Both as a photographer and as your teacher."

On the other side of the area, two manic energies were clashing then coalesced.

"You too, Professor Croix, I forgive you," Diana said to her old mentor.

"You don't mean that," Croix said. For all its intents and purposes, Chariot was surprised herself that the Italian was suddenly there.

"I mean it," Diana said, crossing her arms. "It does no good to dwell on past quarrels started by misunderstandings. Albeit, don't be mistaken. My kindness is not weakness and I would be so pleased if you demonstrate proper behavior as days to come."

Something in Croix contorted. "You have grown remarkably, Diana. I can presume my days at ease to know you didn't end up like me, because frankly? Waking up as a gremlin everyday isn't the way to live our remaining days."

"You are ever the optimist, aren't you, Professor?"

"Alright, I have a plan," Akko shouted with a grin, surprising everyone.

"You do?" Diana asked, encouragingly all the while resisting the urge to pinch her lover's cheek. "Do tell."

The thought of Akko actually planning weeks in advance was so unfathomable even to herself. Akko spent a few seconds in silence trying to figure out what to say.

And so she did while everyone within the vicinity listened.

"Surreal portraiture and painting over printed photographs and I want our friends and our Professors to be our subjects!"

Professor Croix leaned forward while placing her hands on her hips. "Say what?"

"Us too?" Professor Chariot queried, baffled.

Akko took about thirty minutes in elaborating her idea further, pulling out folded sheets of paper from her pocket covering it in pencil marks and diagrams, using their previous lessons as a reference for the types of things she wanted to include. It's hard to say what surprised her more, the idea itself or the fact that she has actually taken the time to plan it. Akko was quite proud.

"Is it possible, Diana?" she pondered, "To print my photographs on a canvas and for you to paint over it to add effects?"

"Certainly," Diana paid more attention to her than the explanation. She smiled and her eyes are slight with a dizzying enthusiasm for her idea, a complete conviction that it will work. "It has been done before."

"Yes," Akko said. "I forgot the most crucial part of art. To believe and have fun!"

"That's entirely cliché," Professor Croix commented, earning a pointed look and a cutting glare from the other two. "Good for you, Miss Kagari."

"Professor, just call me Akko, please." Akko then gazed at her girlfriend. "So about the printing, what kind of print surface is suited for painting over it?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Akko!" Professor Chariot clasped her hands together proudly. "You girls should give it a go."  
Akko said pumped fists in the air. "Yes. Let's get to it, then.

* * *

 _ **Diana sat** _in the Last Wednesday Society cafe with her two best friends in the world, Hannah and Barbara, at the end most table of the bar where the curious glances of the many people who had stopped by the shop that day would not interrupt their little chit-chat. They had been walking by foot all day long, with the preparations of their huge Christmas party for tonight.

Their loud giggles could be heard even by the shop proprietor, who still hid his face beneath the newspaper sitting behind the counter on his bar, but no one in the room felt bothered by the noises. Instead, they would smile contentiously at them.

"We've missed you Diana!" the girls cheered.

"Me too," she replied happily.

Diana glanced outside on the wide open window, giving a nice view towards Blytonbury, thinking of Akko and if indeed she was missing her like she had said she would.

"But all things aside, never have I seen you so worked up on a project, Diana." Hannah deliberated, playing with the straw on her milkshake.

Diana took the liberty to invite her friends to help make her artistic vision with Akko a reality.

"I secondhand the motion," Barbara said, taking her sweet time biting the cherry that came along with her drink. She then faced the redhead. "I don't think I have ever seen Diana in high spirits such as this."

Hannah nodded, sighing. "The thought pleases me and makes me sad at the same time, because in all of our years together, you never showed us this side of yours. Don't get us wrong! Barbara and I would love to help!"

"Yeah, this is so cool! We get to be models!"

Diana's attention shifted between the girls respectively. One thought concerned her over the other. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Hannah shared a look with Barbara. "Your complete concentration towards explaining the mixed media your girlfriend has envisioned is pierced by brief moments of grinning and disbelief."

"What?" Diana asked, in sheer incredulity.

"But you're one to talk!" Barbara swatted Hannah's shoulder reprimanding. "How are things with O'Neill? Has it gone spicy yet?"

"Barbara!" Hannah chastised, though her features colored like her hair. "No! We are still in the intimate process of knowing each other!"

Diana had been so soaked up with schoolwork and training that she hadn't apprehended these kinds of things have developed enough between the two redheads. With a smirk, she lifted her milkshake and took a cautious sip. "Well, Hannah, let's hear about that progress."

"No!" Hannah moaned, covering her face with her palms.

* * *

 **As soon** as Akko had told everyone about the plan she made with Diana regarding their submission, her friends rudely stared at her as if she just asked them the most ridiculous dare in their entire lives.

Jasminka had cooked them a Christmas breakfast fit for royals and were currently huddled together inside the kitchen area of Amanda's retro van.

"You want us to model for you?" Lotte was the only one who had the guts to echo what's on everyone's mind.

"Yes! I want everyone included! It's amazing, I know!" Akko said, all smiles and sharp edges, and then she took everyone by surprise when she grabbed Lotte's shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "We're going to win."

Sucy gagged but not on the account of mushroom present in her Christmas pudding. "Here's another stupid idea from yours truly."

Amanda placed cautious fingers on her chin. "That actually sounds fun, to be honest! And you say Cav will invite her friends?"

"That's the plan!" she said, letting go of Lotte's shoulders.

"It's just so weird, Akko," Lotte said, clashing her pointy fingers apprehensively. "Usually you ask us help for manpower in your shoots, never the ones for your subject!"

"I still know that Akko would need my help printing her photos on canvases," Stanbot said the words Constanze typed on her phone with startlingly good diction.

"Well whatever that needs to be done, we're all here to help you, Akko!" Jasminka put in another plate full of mince pies next to her. "You'll need the energy!"

"Thank you," Akko said. Her insides melt with relief because she doesn't know what else to express.

This feeling of elation wasn't alien for her at all, but it was strange and intoxicating. Like her muscles have been strained all her life and have finally relaxed; she can finally relax. Her confidence situated a blanket over her constantly racing thoughts, and Akko savored the moment before things go back to panicking.

"Thank you," Akko repeated as if saying it will cement the moment; prevent this reality from slipping through her fingers. "This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for—"

"Don't get sappy every time we do you a favor, Akko." Amanda laughed. "We're not doing it just for you or your girlfriend. Luna Nova needs to win too, you know."

"I'm still uncomfortable at the thought of modeling in front of a camera." Lotte echoed at the crowded space.

"It's the job of the photographer to make the model relax!" Akko beat her chest twice before sending a peace sign salute to Lotte's way. "You can count on me."

Sucy pointed a fork dangerously near Akko's eyeball. "For your sake, I hope you do."

"Is everyone ready for tonight's Christmas party though?" Amanda asked. "Hannah said we all just need to bring our presents for the Secret Santa and some extra food."

"Oh man, two of our girls are already dating," Jasminka said, holding her cheek. "As your sole asexual, my only wish is for you guys to still hang out with me from time to time. You are all my platonic soulmates."

Lotte blushed at the thought she would date in the near future and Sucy hissed at the idea. Constanze merely shrugged.

"We promise!" Amanda and Akko yelled simultaneously.

"Speaking of dating," Lotte said, getting out of her trance and addressing Amanda. "Are you and Hannah finally official?"

Amanda grinned proudly. "She's such a cute girlfriend. I can literally sweep her off her feet if I slick my hair back and wear a suit. She's such a sucker for the handsome me. She makes me feel like a knight in shining armor even though it's no big of a deal!"

"How?"

"There was this one time when she was changing clothes then saw a spider. I heard her scream so naturally, I ran inside and she kept shouting 'Amanda, kill it! Kill it right now!" Amanda spoke barely controlling her raging laughter.

"Tell me you didn't crush it! Tell me you left her anguished all night long!"Akko shouted while erasing the tears that had rushed on her face from too much laughter.

Oh," Lotte cried out. "You couldn't have done that, Amanda!"

"No, of course not," she replied while taking another sip from her apple juice. "I'm not that mean, but the look on Hannah's face was priceless."

The girls giggled soundly.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in... ages," Akko spoke, while finally managing to cease her raging giggles.

* * *

 _ **On Boxing**_ Day, Akko helped Diana with the initial sketch and choosing of colors and arrays of symbolism. They wasted no time. Akko was tasked with the creative freedom with the photograph attributes and the composition while Diana was to name and to label them on the canvas.

They started on the base itself after about an hour of planning and sketching and throwing out details and deciding to include new ones. It was hard to explain the energy that took over them. It made them keep working late into the night, synced up their souls, knowing exactly what the other is trying to do without saying much at all.

Diana looked up from her sketch to see Akko's lovely face had changed with flitting state of mind. She possessed both beauty and simplicity—a rare feature that no one she had ever met bore.

Diana put her brush down and moved over to the distressed girl and gathered her in her arms. Akko welcomed her affection by diving into her passionately.

"There is nothing to worry about, Akko," Diana said as she smoothened her brown silky hair.

"Please say it again. Your soft voice is very soothing."

Diana giggled as she wiped off the indigo paint from her fingertips to Akko's cheek. "Come, I need to show you something." She beckoned Akko to see the canvas at the end of the art studio.

"The painting you don't want me to see unless it's complete?"

"I finished the portrait last night." She said, pulling the blanket she placed upon it to reveal what she poured her whole heart and soul it.

Akko let out an adorable gasp with her eyes widened. "Diana, it's so beautiful!" she said.

"You are beautiful," Diana said, her cheeks flushing. "My apologies that your Christmas present is a day late... Do you like my gift to you?"

"I do!" Akko jumped as if she was in a toddler on a trampoline. "How could you be able to draw me riding a broom in the skies when you haven't even seen me pose for it?" she said, looking impressed.

"Your image has burnt into every fiber of my brain. I am all too familiar with your form that I can draw you wearing anything and doing anything," Diana whispered and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body to sit on her lap.

"That's naughty, Diana."

Her blue eyes lowered from Akko's flushed face down to her breasts, then lower, and lower, before they traveled upward ever so slowly.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Akko smiled at her brightly as she wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and kissed her lips, causing the same tingling sensation throughout their bodies.

By the time they untangled themselves from each other, they went back to work.

With a plan set, they went through it, making everyone their model, along with themselves.

Photography enraptured everything within Akko. She had long sunk into work mode, and they have three days top to finish all of them. Diana, on the other hand, had been so enraptured with Akko that she hadn't known she called her lover's name, because Akko turned around camera mid-air. "What?"

Not even Diana's smile seemed real. Nothing does. It's almost as if this whole photo set is still in that dream. "We are going to win."

Akko laughed. Dream-like and addictive, and Diana let her eyes swim at the sight, seeing the imaginary halo, the shapes that swirled over the dark of Akko's crown.

"I know," Akko said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Diana headed towards the corner in her art room where all her yet unfinished self-indulgent works rested, covered by rags, so as to not allow Akko to even get a glimpse of them. She sat on her chair and unraveled one of the paintings, hoping to get some inspiration and finish it by nightfall. She picked up her brushes, dipped one of them into the muddy liquid of blue and started dyeing the night sky that surrounded Akko on a broom.

She heard a knock on the door and with a quick movement Diana covered the painting and allowed whom she knew to be Akko, inside.

"Hey," she said upon noticing her entering. Akko leaned over to her side and kissed Diana while arduously clutching some files.

"What are you painting this time?" Akko asked as she sat on the couch, her bare feet dangling.

"The one with you, which is still a secret," Diana replied and then lifted to join her. "How's the color on print?"

"Beautifully vibrant," Akko said, showing her the printed examples. "Do you think your acrylic paint can hold onto the canvas' surface?"

"If it's matte instead of glossy, yes," Diana said. "My acrylic paint can hold onto the printed canvas."

"Thank goodness then! Constanze will have the acrylic prints done by tomorrow. Amanda's group will personally deliver the canvases here."

"How awfully generous of them, I will be sure to thank them then."

The scheduled delivery came with Diana repeatedly thanking Amanda and company. After that, it's all brushes and the smell of acrylic paints upon the print, sunlight streaming in through the blinds, five-minute breaks which Akko insisted for Diana to take, consisting of eating leftover cake, turkey and pies from the photoshoot that Jasminka insisted they should bring, and stretching. Hours that melted into each other in the laziest way, as if they have all the time in the world and not just a week and a half.

The colors come together but don't really blend, and under Diana's delicate brushwork, she calculated everything, always aware of how her next move fits into the greater picture. Her focus was almost scary, but every once in a while her whole face changed. She paused, looked back on what she has done, and lets herself smile for a couple of seconds before going back to her usual self.

The contrasts come to life. Diana lost herself in the colors and the shapes.

Akko fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon, right on the spare couch, and Diana let her. It brought a smile to Diana's face that Akko hasn't even bothered to clean up her fingers caked with crumbs or the streaks of paint on her face, too tired to do so.

Diana used the solitude to work on the painting, cleaning up the small errors they have made in their haste, going over places with a second coat of paint, refining shapes and making sure that what they have so far matches up with the expectations.

Her eyes start to droop, and Diana put her paintbrush down, can't afford to lose her focus at such a pivotal point in the competition. She lay on the other side of the couch, next to Akko, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Akko sunk into her embrace and they both fell asleep and dreamed of colors.

When they woke up, all their energy's been put into that painting, spending the entire day and night to finish, adding finishing touches and fixing up mistakes.

"Finished," Diana whispered before Akko can say anything like she can't believe it.

"Holy, we're actually finished!" Akko echoed in disbelief, staring at all seven artworks that surrounded them

They both stood back and watched it from a distance. A humming in Akko's chest told her that with these masterpieces, they will win.

"This is the best thing I have ever painted," Diana said, and it's the truth.

It amazed Akko to see them like this. She saw how much she accomplished with Diana in so little time.

"It all fits," she sighed in relief.

All the flaws and perfection of the other artworks were tied. All the elements were together into one hell of a whole.

"We're amazing," Akko said. "We are fucking amazing."

"Akko, in my decision not to take your freedom of speech I, however, would like you to minimize your unsavory words."

"You turn weirdly formal after painting, did you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're conveying."

It may be conceited to say that Diana's paintings and Akko's photography combined showed signs of true artistry and a great deal of creative ingenuity. Their composition was balanced, yet it had rhythm, style... and a charm that had brought tears to Professors Chariot and Croix's eyes when they showed it to them. Chariot had to turn her back so Diana and Akko, too, wouldn't cry. By far these seven pieces of mixed media was the incredibly best piece of artwork they had as yet turned out.

First work was Diana's photography because it was of Akko standing in the sunlight, beaming down through the windows, and paused halfway down the staircase. Her brown hair was haloed by an aura of silver light from camera effects. Diana painted her a pair of golden wings that sprang out from behind her small back. The air around her began to twirl into a whiff of golden fire, burning brighter than ever. Akko's beautiful wings extended almost two meters long. They were coated with sleek brilliant feathers; each sparkled dazzlingly against the sunlight.

Akko was so beautiful, not just pretty, but beautiful. There's a difference. Real beauty radiates from the inside out, and she had that

Second work was Professor Woodward. This one and from then on are Akko's photographs. The old woman wore a long silky forest green dress that fitted her curvy body and a pure white fur collaret that might have once been an arctic fox. She was strutted on a forest path towards a purple piano Diana painted.

Third work Lotte and Sucy standing side by side. Lotte was sitting on the low stone wall that bordered a front garden; her orange hair was bright under the light of the nearest streetlamp. Sucy's long hair was braided with mushrooms and flowers, connected by delicate green tendrils of vines. Behind them were strokes and splashes of paint made to look like a fireworks display of red and glittering sparks.

Hannah and Barbara were holding hands and smiling at the camera on the fourth one. Barbara was elegant in a dark blue silk suit, her hair tied back from her severe face with a thick silver band while Hannah was in an incredible red satin dress that hugged her body like the closed petals of a flower. Diana thought of medieval paintings of saints consumed in the blaze of holy ecstasy when she painted the fire around them. Their bodies shimmered into white flame.

On her throne, Diana herself sat like a queen on the fifth work. Her surroundings were filled watched the dismal décor, the high mirrors covering most of the walls, the many paintings belonging to the Cavendish artists—whether portraits or their own works—some of them quite luxurious, or so it seemed, and the crystal chandelier hanging above the entry hall. Akko specifically showed Diana how to draw the crown on her head and she followed her lover's instructions.

It was no mystery at all that Akko wanted Diana to look like a certain mirror princess from one of the stories she read online also with the same name as hers with certain telekinesis powers.

Chariot was included too; appearing at the sixth work as a tall, beautiful woman, accompanied by a polar bear with a fleur-de-lis on his forehead. Diana had painted him lifelike that the animal seemed to be rather peaceful. The collar around his neck was encrusted with rubies that matched the sparkling red eyes that Chariot possessed. It was so realistic looking that viewers might have to take a double look.

And lastly, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka shared the limelight. Amanda was clutching a sword in both hands; Jasminka was holding a Holy Grail cup while munching on a donut, while Constanze was holding Stanbot turned into a gun. Their objects have painted an aura. To make them glow with a dull dark light and a pattern of stars was etched into its surfaces; as if it caught the true starlight.

* * *

 _ **Akko glanced**_ at her reflection in the mirror and all of the sudden she felt like a new, different person; yet it did not frighten her as such thought or mere impression would have made her feel on a regular basis. It was refreshing, just like the stare in Diana's eyes as she ogled her or the assurance that Diana's hand clasping hers always provided.

She had done something to her hair, her eyes seemed to beam even more powerful from the pit and her lips wore a delicate shade of pink that only outlined the perfect contour. Her pink ball gown dress with multiple ribbons complemented her skin and figure. She thought she looked nice, almost too good then she would have ever thought she would. She hoped Diana would think the same.

As Akko heard some footsteps, she gazed up and at the sight of Diana's angelic facial features and the dainty manner in which her legs crossed as she descended, she gaped. She had never seen anyone looking half as beautiful as Diana looked tonight. She had some of her hair in plaits. She wore a short blue dress revealed a pair of fit legs, whose shimmering skin seemed to be so soft that Akko could hardly control her eagerness to run her fingers over them, with bare shoulders and a rather tempting cleavage.

Akko smiled, curiously analyzing the winged eyeliner and pink shade on her eyelid. Realizing too late that she zoned out if not for the gentle touch of Diana on her cheeks all this time looking straight into her big eyes that seemed to have lost their fearsome and dreaminess and all of the sudden had gained a peculiar aura of anxiety.

"Hey…" she mumbled trying to reassure her lover. "It's going to be alright."

"It's not that," Akko replied. "It's them actually that could not like me. I could be a bit wild sometimes."

"Who isn't?" Diana asked, chuckling. "You have greatly improved for the past few weeks."

She smiled and Diana returned the gesture.

"Now let's go inside, our friends are waiting for us," Diana spoke again as she opened the door. Diana squeezed Akko's hand and she smiled again, this time actually feeling it like a natural mimic.

They strolled along a long corridor towards the end of which, voices could be heard. He pushed the mahogany door open, revealing the most impressing gallery room Akko had ever seen. It was rectangular; the walls were covered by colorful paintings and photographs, emblazoning people, animals, structures, and nature. There were luxurious pieces of sculptures and other abstract art that Akko had never even seen together put.

There was also a big round table on which certain waiters were still placing full to the brim dishes. With a huge gathering of people young and old, Luna Nova and the Ainsley Fine Art International Competition had done well to accommodate everything.

Some of the people sat on the antique sofas or on the comfortable-looking armchairs, others were leaning on the counter of the bar, while the majority of people were standing up, appreciating the arts and engaging the artists in vivid conversations.

"Here we are, folks, at this year's Ainsley Fine Art International Competition being held in the art gallery of Luna Nova!" Wangari's reporter voice boomed throughout the area.

"As expected, Wangari's hosting the event." Akko murmured softly.

"Not hosting per say, she is reporting. It is her life and blood. One of the AFAI members will be hosting." Diana said as she noticed two of Wangari's teammates roam around, note taking and documenting.

"Many of the artists in this exhibition have turned this event's seeming limitation to their advantage, and engage mixed media from a variety of angles." Wangari's voice continued casually as everyone's—artists, supporters, friends, and art enthusiast's hearts beat together as one. "What these artists also accomplish is to cause us to become self-conscious when looking at both two different art majors used into one, and to understand that what we see in both is a flat field of elaborately but narrowly represented information that combined may lead us to truths not present in either individually."

When Diana and Akko reached their designated area, they found that multiple people were already staring at them. Two of those were familiar faces.

"Judging by the paint's texture on the canvas, the painting is likely oil." They heard a certain blond young man muttering.

"Because it's highly textured and looks much layered, the painting is likely an oil painting?"

There he was, Andrew Hanbridge was, with his black hair and striking green eyes. He wore a smart robe and the goblet he held in his hand shone in the candlelight.

"Yes, because from what I know acrylic paint dries smooth and somewhat rubbery-looking."

"You are correct, Frank, but if you look at it closely, Diana used an additive to give the acrylic paint a thicker texture."

"Geez Andrew!" Frank groaned. "How can you tell?"

"I have seen Diana paint too much that it became easy for me as the parliamentary sovereignty."

"Hello, guys!" Akko called after them. The boys glanced at her and she noticed the flabbergasted expression plastered to Frank's face.

"Good evening ladies." Andrew greeted.

Frank already knew them but he still stretched his hand briefly meeting each one of them. "I love your photo-paintings! They are beautiful! I'm really impressed with what you do and all so simply. It demystifies all the 'big studio, big team things'"

"Tell us something about you artworks," Andrew said.

"How did you two achieve this?" Frank asked.

"We photographed everything, printed it then painting directly on the photographic surface," Akko said without missing a beat.

"You made it sound so easy," Frank said.

"I, for one, think your technique is impeccable, ladies," Andrew observed. "However we do desperately want to know how you achieved all this."

Diana giggled heartily. "You see, gentlemen. Akko and I manipulated each image so that the various photo and paint elements interact in unexpected ways. As a result, what is seemingly a dull, monochromatic background becomes alive with vibrant paint splattered across the photographs."

"So these images are an ongoing series?"

"We could have gotten you two as well, if not for our topic to be about women."

"We are not offended we were not included," Andrew said.

"Quite positive," Frank said. "We fear we might be destroying the thematic meaning if we barged in."

Their conversation was cut short when Wangari and her team approached them. One might say they had a bias towards them. "Here we see artists Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari create their beautiful narratives in their mixed-media artworks by combining self-portraits with realistically drawn ethereal objects surrounding their subjects: ranging from splashes of colors to realistic drawings to produce strange and mystifying images that cannot fully be explained. The beautifully thoughtful moments seem perfectly planned out so that the components can be naturally blended together into meaningful stories."

After she said all of those, they moved onto explaining the next competitor's works.

Akko and Diana send each other a knowing look before turning back to their canvas, which was neatly propped up on their display stands. Akko examined them for a dozen times now.

They were good, Akko knew that. They were dynamic, clashing and beautiful all at once, a physical, tangible record of how far she and Diana have come. The colors from the paint and the original photograph filled up her vision. It came together but rarely blended, and the contrast of paint and photo and fantasy and realism was dizzying and mesmerizing all at once.

Andrew and Frank wished them luck before continuing their tour around. Akko's friends as well as Diana's came by and go, giving them their support and wishes of luck.

A few people approached them, and they spend the next few hours talking to them, answering their questions. There are many different faces in the crowd today, Akko noticed, thinking that some are just showing up for today. It's a lot more crowded as well, and it became hard to breathe sometimes, standing under the artificial, old-fashioned light with the too-high ceiling and the layer of people and paintings covering the room.

Diana and Akko met quite a few artists. Akko knew they were competing against are kind of interesting, talented, but she wasn't prepared for how competitive and friendly they were and they ended their conversations with an exchange of social media accounts.

Somehow, Diana told Akko to be wary of an overly friendly girl named Mirage from another school. She really couldn't figure out why.

Nothing much happens for the next half hour, and Akko spent most of it reassuring herself that even if she will lose it won't be the end of the world. Akko knew she will still be an artist no matter what.

The possibility of failure, both in this and in everything else Akko wanted to do, was present like it always was, but telling herself things will be okay regardless of whether the outcome was. Akko had still created seven entire mixed media art with Diana, one of which is probably one of her best.

It's a constant battle in her mind throughout those last minutes, the thoughts of where she has to win, make her friends, teachers, and parents proud. She kept repeating it in her head like a broken record.

There was a loud thud making everyone cease their rambling and avert their gazes towards the entrance door, through which a set of five people came through.

"Diana," Akko whispered, as she squeezed her hand. "Do you know them?"

"Those are the judges," Diana explained, leaning over whispering softly to her ear.

"Good evening, darlings," the oldest woman in the group who stood at the center spoke and some of the guests lifted their glasses as though they were drinking in her honor.

Some of the artists rushed to greet her to which the old woman smiled casually, but everyone could guess by the look on her face that she did not think them as worthy enough to even stay in the same room as she did. She then noticed Diana with what it seemed like a peculiar girl at one side of the room and headed straight to them.

"Diana," she addressed her lovingly while extending her hand to caress her face. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"I have been busy Ma'am Jennifer," she replied courteously. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Madam, this is Atsuko Kagari. Darling, this is the woman who earned the epithet of the Great Muse."

Akko stretched her hand meeting the woman's but this time Madam Jennifer did not make any gesture, which needless to say would allow anyone to affirm that Akko had made a good first impression.

"Jennifer Rutherford Chatsworth Huxley Brisebois Lamoureux Derwentwate," the woman recommended herself and Akko smiled.

"That it's a rather long name, Madam Jennifer," she replied and everyone stared at her as though she had said a blasphemy.

Madam Jennifer laughed heartedly and the atmosphere seemed to have lightened up along with her raging giggle. "She's an honest girl, Diana," she said while brushing her shoulder affectionately. She gave their artwork a glance and just stared, and it made Akko's heart inflate and swell until it threatened to burst like a balloon.

"I especially love the titles. You named the artworks with the Seven Words of Arcturus.

"We have to showcase our journey in every possible way," Akko said with a sudden gush of bravery.

Madam Jennifer stared at Diana who nodded happily "I see," she whispered. With a knowing smirk, Madam Jennifer then marched off.

Guests stopped by their canvases to inspect what caught Madam Jennifer's eyes.

Even when the old woman went away, Akko's heartbeat didn't slow down. It's been going on and on she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack right here and now. The rest of AFAIC's judges and its administrators roamed around.

In two hours, the judges will announce the results. In two hours, the course of Akko's life will be changed. The impact of it pulsed in her veins.

The room became silent at the voice that suddenly came through the speakers. She hadn't expected the time would come too soon. It felt like time flew by too fast, Akko wasn't ready.

No matter how many times people put Akko in a parade, she never got used to it. Not so for Diana, she stood next to Akko, arranging the falling folds of her dress with a flick of her hands. She raised an eyebrow, imperious, a living painting. Diana was born for moments like this, and if she was afraid of them, she will never show it.

"Kill that fear, Akko." She muttered, fixing her with an electric stare. "It's not like you have not done this before."

"True," Akko whispered back, remembering the past gallery. This will be easy in comparison. This won't rip her apart.

Akko inclined her head to look over at the crowd of people towards the front of the room, and Akko spotted a man towards the front, untangling himself from microphone wires and flashing a smile at the crowd.

His speech went on for a long time. He was like a child, too excited for his own good even when he rehearsed his speech beforehand. Akko can tell by the way it dragged on with fits of glee, the odd pauses between his words, and it grated against me.

She cared about art, she cared about the AFIAC, and about how the organization came to be but the more he droned on, the less composed she was. Minutes felt like months.

"So, now, without further ado, it's time to announce the winners! But first, I'd just like to thank all of you, yes, every single one, for taking the time to participate in this competition. We never expected to see so much talent just in this room alone and let me tell you, choosing only three winners was not easy. For the judges to review every single one of the art submissions in less than a day wasn't easy either, so let's give a big round of applause to our judges, who've made it all possible!"

Everyone applauded, but Akko's hands were too busy being clenched at her sides. Her fingernails dug into her skin because there's nowhere else she can let it out. Get to the point; she wanted to scream at him.

Akko was surprised when a familiar hand held hers. She looked at Diana's hand—the ones that had held hers, that had caressed the soft skin. Diana's hand was clammy with apprehension as well, and Akko gripped it tighter. Everyone applauded but them.

The man whose name went over her head continued on for another minute or so about more things that weren't relevant to her. Like talking about the importance of teamwork and artistic collaboration, how he's so glad this has been such an excellent learning experience for everyone involved, and she wanted to scream the longer it took.

The room was hot and stuffy. As if the ventilation stopped working with the number of people. The gallery room was too small but too large at the same time, confining, so many artworks the judges could have deemed as better than theirs.

Akko's head spun fuzzily from the anticipation, and she had to grab onto Diana's so that she doesn't fall over.

Diana tore her eyes away from the front of the room, the look on her face was so similar to the turbulence in Akko's head that she thought she was looking at herself for a split second.

The man at the front proceeded to repeat the prizes for first and second and third place as if everyone present who worked so hard to be here wasn't informed. As if everyone has not spent sleepless nights reading that prize list and imagining how different their lives would be like if they came in first place.

Akko was so dizzy and nauseous that she missed something he said, and panic washed over her once the room exploded into applause.

"What happened? I couldn't—"

Diana leaned over. "Third place: your newfound friends, Mirage and Chibi."

Her pulse was a drumbeat bursting through her head. The applause stopped, and for once, the announcer doesn't hesitate in moving on to the next relevant thing.

"In second place comes the brother-sister duo from India who stood out with their unique use of the elements in their paintings... ladies and gentlemen for their beautiful mash-up of sculpture or iron and clay—" His words turn into nothing but a mess of syllables and sounds in Akko's ears, a broken, warbled noise, similar to being submerged under water.

It had been forever before the applause died down and he starts speaking again. "And now," he lowered his voice. "In the first place, for the grand prize of scholarships, we have the girls from Luna Nova and their incredible canvases showcasing not only the contrasts between the themes—"

"Holy—" Akko breath hitched, and they stared at each other. A million emotions are flashing across her face all at once. The thing in her chest grew at an exponential rate. Diana's gaze melted into her own. Akko's fingers were cut off the circulation to Diana. Nothing exists but her and her lover, and the sound of their lives shifting into place.

"—a masterpiece everyone needs to see, let's give a huge round of applause for our first place winners, the young artists the world needs to watch out for, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari!"

The contents from Akko's chest tumbled out of her all at once. Akko was getting dizzy, dizzier, disoriented, but in the most beautiful way, and she started laughing. Diana laughed along with her. They were laughing more freely than they have in years.

Akko almost fell over, and that's because Diana ran into her, all limbs and grins and hair that smelled like flowers. Akko felt Diana shaking against her; they crashed together in a messy tangle of arms, and hair, maddening like the acrylic paint that complemented the photographs and nothing short of the divine.

Then it fell away, the reality of the situation, the fact that they have won; it became a distant thing, an afterthought, and the present moment molded itself around them. Akko had no idea how she and Diana were wrenched apart but they were and their friends, even their mentors surrounded them into a big pile of a hug as they all shouted their names.

Diana and Akko, Akko and Diana, photo and paint and all the other things they created together.

"Girls come up here please!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello again! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I was not expecting this level of interest for the story given that I wrote it with no direction until I decided to tie it with the anime's plot. So the response was a delightful surprise. The artworks are kind of messy and all over the place and it's supposed to be that way. I hope I managed to describe them well enough, the rest is for your imagination.**

 **We have reached the end everybody, but there's one last short chapter for our epilogue.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**

 **Sorry about how long it took me to publish the last chapter. I already finished this months ago, then I thought it was so short, so I decided to wait, hoping I would be able to lengthen it. But, it started getting cobwebs, I couldn't bring myself to add extra on just for the sake of it xD. Peace out yo!**

* * *

Chapter 41

A loud voice boomed out over the microphone, announcing the start of the evening's festivities. It was the end-of-year party, and the Luna Nova Academy amphitheater had been turned into a dance floor, complete with banners, posters, balloons, and a hired DJ that Amanda recommended.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!"

And an answering resounding cheer rose up from the crowd, with the throwing of balloons into the air.

"IT'S THE END OF THE YEAR, SUMMER'S JUST AROUND THE CORNER, AND TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

For the Luna Nova Academy students, it was just the time to celebrate indeed. Final exams were finally completed, and for the seniors, they were nervously awaiting the start of graduation and job searching.

Although all these aspects were important to Diana, Akko everyone, the current celebrations were directed at a different achievement: Their representative's win from the Ainsley Fine Art International Competition.

After some time they came down the stairs and into the amphitheater where a crowd had begun to gather in anticipation of the fireworks, Amanda and the others had found a table near the corner and were crowded around it on benches and chairs.

"You're here!" Sucy danced up to them in delight, carrying a glass of fuchsia liquid, which she thrust at Akko's hand. "Have some of this!"

Akko squinted at it. "Is it going to turn me into a rat?"

"Where is the trust?" Sucy's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, it's yummy. Diana?" She offered her the glass.

"I think its strawberry juice," Diana said, receiving the glass.

"Diana, I don't know what happened but you're too trusting with Sucy nowadays."

"I will take my chance," Diana said, sipping the juice from the glass. "Connect with other people, and your dreams will grow, right Akko?"

"I don't think that's what the passage means..." she said carefully.

"Hey, Akko!" Amanda called from the group, motioning for her to go near. Constanze and Jasminka stood beside the redhead, drinking what seemed to be the same punch as Diana.

"Yes?"

"I really have to ask because I'm still confused but what does the fifth work even mean?" Amanda said.

"When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open," Jasminka repeated the verse.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "But we need to get more than that because we can't comprehend what it means."

Constanze only nodded.

Akko's lips curled upwards. So her friends had been discussing the thematic significance, composition, and photographic attributes of her collaboration with Diana until now and she was embarrassed to admit that she hadn't explained it quite well to people who weren't that informed with art.

"Okay so you see," she began. "Traditional in this case means painting and modern means photography. An artist is born with certain instincts that continue to live within. Photography had its own particular set of challenges, and I had a lot of learning to do. But eventually, I began to feel a similar creative energy to Painting. Diana also feels the same way with Photography—no paints to mix, brushes to clean, or heavy canvases to lug. Although in the end, we realized that the passion in us never left. We only changed tools and found ourselves improved when we returned to our old tools."

"Deep!" Amanda raised her glass in a cheer. "But I bet Cav can relay the information better than you."

"Hmmph!" Akko replied. "You will get more formal and harder words from her."

"You better get back to her," Jasminka teased. "You wouldn't want to lose sight of her."

Akko perked up. She then looked around and discovered that they had been joined by Professor Croix and Professor Chariot, who were—she saw with surprise—shaking hands with Professor Woodward, who had put the flower headband away and was being the model of decorum. Chariot had her arm around Croix's shoulder. The rest of her friends were sitting in a group; Akko was about to move to join them when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh god, Diana," Akko grabbed the glass with remaining liquid and placed it on top of a coaster on a nearby table. She held onto Diana, fearing her lover would topple over. "Don't tell me Sucy handed you a spiked drink."

"Never have I felt the need to hug someone so tight in my life," Diana admitted. Her face beet red and words slurring as her world roamed around. "To crush them against me as if they were to disappear if I don't. Never have I seen so many colors. Never seen the entire spectrum of visible light contained in just that room. Never, I don't think, have I ever felt so free."

"Diana! Akko!" Two women called them. Akko turned around to see Professor Chariot smiling at her—and Professor Croix standing beside her. "I'm glad we finally found you."

Professor Croix wasn't dressed up at all; she wore jeans and a loose shirt that at least wasn't stained with paint. "What's wrong with Diana?"

Akko grinned at them. "Her drink got spiked. So you're moving in together, I take it?"

"Yeah," Professor Croix said. She looked as happy as she'd ever seen her.

"Oh dear, if Professor Finnelan finds out," Professor Chariot slapped her forehead and helped bring Diana to Professor Woodward who can at least give her a concoction to make her a little sober before the other Professors find out.

Akko was left alone with Diana's mentor. "Were you ever actually going to let her believe you can't take care of yourself or were you just saying that to get her to finally move in with you?"

"Akko," Professor Croix said, "I am shocked that you would suggest such a thing." She grinned, and then abruptly said. "You're all right with it, aren't you? I know this means a big change in your life—"

Akko snorted. "A big change, huh? My life has already changed totally. I really learned a lot this year. You do not get the things that you dream of; you get the things you work for.

Professor Croix glanced over toward Diana, who had been giving a miracle cure to sober up. She was sitting on a chair, the older women pampering her. "I guess it has," the Italian woman said.

"Change is good," Akko said, staring back at Diana whose mouth curled up at the corner in an amused smile.

"So it is." She said as Professors Chariot and Woodward headed their way.

"Akko!" Lotte called. "Fireworks!"

Akko hit Professor Croix lightly on the shoulder "Thank you, Chariot!" she gave her old mentor an abrupt hug and went to join her friends. They were seated along in a line: Diana, Sucy, Lotte, Barbara, Hannah, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Andrew and Frank. She stopped beside Diana.

"I don't see any fireworks," she said, mock-scowling at Lotte.

"Patience, photographer," Lotte said. "Isn't that what the fourth canvas meant?"

"To see it through, patience is important," Sucy reminded her.

"I thought it was the third canvas."

"Akko, the third canvas is 'Do not compare yourself with others, do what only you can do.' How can you forget? It's literally your work." Lotte reprimanded.

"Oh well. No wonder I've been so confused." Akko said.

"Confused is a nice word for it," Diana said, but she was clearly only somewhat paying attention; she reached out and pulled Akko toward her, almost absently, as if it were a reflex.

Akko leaned back against her shoulder, looking up at the sky. Nothing lit the heavens but the stars; soft silver-white against the darkness. She remembered the painting Diana made for her when she was soaring through the night skies like a witch.

"What happened to me after I drank that juice?" Diana asked, quietly enough that only she could hear the question.

"Sucy did something in the drink," she felt Diana tense. "Relax. Professor Woodward gave you a medicine."

Diana laughed at that, softly, and slid her hand up Akko's arm and to her shoulder. Her fingers played idly with the soft skin.

Akko recalled the lessons she learned this year to become the better artist and the better version of herself right now: Those that try to achieve their dreams must go through hardships. There may come times when she will fail and lose sight of that dream. But she must never let the flame in their heart go out; burn that flame brightly, and strive for the ideal place.

"Akko, look," Diana said, breaking her out of her reverie. She tightened her arms around her, and Akko raised her head; the crowd was cheering as the first of the rockets went up.

She looked as the fireworks exploded in a shower of sparks—sparks that painted the clouds overhead as they fell, one by one, in streaking lines of golden fire, like angels falling from the sky.

Putting her arm around Diana's shoulder and lightly toying with her soft blonde hair, Akko slowly turned Diana's face towards her and leaned in with closed eyes. Diana returned the kiss, her warm soft lips pressing against Akko's with an urgency and feeling that stole Akko's breath away and made her legs wobble.

Breaking the embrace, Diana smiled at Akko, who enthusiastically returned the expression, her heart leaping in joy. An unspoken understanding passed between them, and they were finally at complete peace with each other.

Words, in this case, were completely unnecessary.

 **The End**


End file.
